Das perfekte Sprengkommando
by Feuerbohne
Summary: Was hat Snape mit dem zerstörten Schloss zu tun? Was treibt er eigentlich mit der Muggelkundelehrerin da unten in seinem Kerker? Und warum, zum Teufel, kann der Mann nicht mal lächeln?
1. Sonderankündigung! Neuheit!

**Liebe Leser des Sprengkommandos!**

Zusätzlich zu meiner Geschichte hier als Feuerbohne startet am 2. November unter dem Namen **„Triflorifer"** die Geschichte** „Rattenmord"**, ein spannender und (hoffentlich auch) lustiger Krimi rund ums Hogwarts-Universum.  
Er ist eine Gemeinschaftsproduktion von** Legilimens, Astrid-Runa** und mir. Unsere Beta ist **Inuverse!**  
Legi schreibt einen klasse Kommissar Neville Longbottom, Runa einen sehr skurilen (und erotischen) Lucius Malfoy, ich schreibe Hermine, die sich bemüht, den Kriminalfall mit zu lösen. Obwohl ihr doch mehr oder weniger die Hände gebunden sind!  
Wie? Das lest selbst!

Wer also Lust auf mehr von mir, Runa oder Legilimens hat, kann dort fündig werden!

Außerdem gibt es bei Triflorifer bereits eine sehr lustige Geschichte zu lesen: **Der Fluch der MarDag-Nacht.** Als kleiner Vorgeschmack, obwohl diese Geschichte eher eine vorgegriffene Fortsetzung von Rattenmord ist! Und hier fungiert Inuverse nicht nur als Beta, sondern schreibt kräftig mit!  
Wie auch immer, Lesespaß ist mit Sicherheit gewährt!

Ich freue mich darauf viele Leser dort zu treffen!

Feuerbohne


	2. Chapter Jonglierkunst

J.K.R. hat eine Welt geschaffen, in der ich mich fleißig getummelt habe. Alle bekannten Figuren stammen von ihr, die unbekannten von mir. Ich hab nur feststellen können, sie vertragen sich gut miteinander.

'Das perfekte Sprengkommando' nimmt keinen Bezug auf die Ereignisse des sechsten Bandes, obwohl es in dieser Zeit spielt.

Um Freude an dieser Geschichte zu haben, muss man einfach nur - lesen können.

Ich danke Astrid-Runa, für diese Geschichte meine Beta-Leserin zu sein. Eine tolle Beta, die fleißig lobt, mitdenkt und die notwendigen Korrekturen anbringt.

Was jetzt noch nicht passt, hab ich nicht ändern wollen!

Viel Spaß also! Feuerbohne

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

01. Jonglierkunst

Zwei Wochen! Ganze zwei Wochen bin ich nun hier.

Hier, in meinem Traum. Lehrerin, endlich.

Seit vierzehn Tagen darf ich unterrichten.

Zwar 'nur' Muggelkunde, aber die hat mir schon immer Freude bereitet.

Zaubererkindern zu zeigen, dass die Muggelwelt so einfach und durchschaubar gar nicht ist.

Dabei geht es mitnichten nur darum, technische Erleichterungen zu erklären. Oh nein, nein!

Wie ein Telefon und eine Waschmaschine funktionieren, darauf kann jedes Kleinkind kommen.

Nein, es geht um internationale Politik, Handelsabkommen, Wirtschaftsverbindungen. Es geht um Wissenschaft, Technik (natürlich), Computer, Literatur und Musik. Um Psychologie, Pädagogik und Ethnologie. Um Apartheid und Diskriminierung, Geschichte, Erdkunde, Sozialkunde.

Es geht um das Leben der Muggel in all seiner Vielfalt.

Muggelkunde mag vielleicht nicht das wichtigste Fach für ein magisches Kind sein und bereitet es in keiner Weise auf sein zukünftiges Leben als Zauberer oder Hexe vor. Dennoch, es wäre vermessen zu behaupten, dass Muggelkunde überflüssig sei. Immerhin leben wir mitten unter Muggeln.

Nicht alle, aber viele von uns.

Und müssen wir dann unbedingt auffallen? So, wie ein Neandertaler in der Modernen?

Deswegen ist Muggelkunde wichtig.

Oh, ich schweife ab.

Noch lieber würde ich ja was anderes unterrichten. Arithmantik, zum Beispiel.

Arithmantik ist wunderbar. So mathematisch logisch, so undurchschaubar wie ein dreidimensionales Schachspiel, voller überraschender Wendungen, voller Geheimnisse.

Oder alte Runen. Weit mathematischer, als der Name auf den ersten Blick vermuten lässt.

Ja, ja, der Eindruck täuscht nicht, ich liebe Mathematik!

Ich bin aber noch immer nicht beim Thema!

Das mag daran liegen, dass ich das, was ich hier aufzuschreiben habe, gar nicht will. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich sträube mich sozusagen mit Händen, Füßen und Zauberstab dagegen.

Aber ich habe den strikten Befehl bekommen; jawohl, auch Lehrer müssen Befehle entgegen nehmen; alles niederzuschreiben, was passiert ist. Und das ist nun einmal der Anfang.

Also gut, wo war ich? Ach ja, zwei Wochen.

Genau. Ich hatte mich im Sommer beworben. Tja, und dann lange nichts von Hogwarts gehört. Laaange.

Erst war ich noch voller Hoffnung und sah ständig aus dem Fenster, ob eine Eule im Anflug wäre. Aber nichts.

Die paar Eulen, die trotzdem in dieser Zeit kamen, verursachten mir beinahe einen Herzanfall. Aber einmal wars nur ne Mahnung (oi, ich hatte vergessen die letzte Kerzenlieferung zu bezahlen!). Einmal wars ein Liebesbrief. Nicht für mich, nein! Die Eule hatte sich verflogen!

Ich hab den Brief trotzdem mit großem Vergnügen gelesen!

Tja und einmal wars die Zusage, dass ich die Stelle im Büro des Großhändlers Origan für magische Umhänge und Hüte bekommen hätte.

Als ich nämlich den Glauben an eine Lehrerstelle aufgegeben hatte, musste ich mich nach was anderem umsehen.

Auch Hexen wollen essen und wohnen. Und nicht nackicht laufen und so weiter.

Ganz genau dann, als ich zurück kam mit dem Vertrag für die doofe Bürostelle, da saß die Hogwartseule vor meinem Fenster.

Es war Ende August! Wie lange lassen die sich denn Zeit? Und ich hatte einen frischen Vertrag in der Tasche.

Zum Vorstellungsgespräch bin ich natürlich trotzdem gegangen. Wollte doch wissen, was ich da absagen werde.

Das hatte ich da nämlich ganz fest vor. Absagen, meine ich.

Die hatten mich sechs Wochen lang zappeln lassen! Sollte ich da noch freundliche Gefühle haben?

Aber wie es dann so kommt!

Just in dem Moment, als ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Vorstellungsgespräch machen wollte, kam noch eine Eule.

Mit einer Kündigung.

Nein, nicht die Stelle, die ich doch noch gar nicht angetreten hatte. Und nein, auch nicht die in Hogwarts.

Meine Wohnung.

Ja, auch das gibt es bei Hexen und Zauberern. Ihnen wird so mir nix, dir nix, die Wohnung unterm Hintern weggekündigt.

Nun hatte ich die Wahl: Entweder eine Stelle ohne Wohnung in Keswick oder vielleicht eine Stelle mit Wohnung in Hogwarts.

Das hat meine Entscheidung sehr nachhaltig beeinflusst, muss ich sagen.

Drei Tage später wars dann soweit. Ich bin mit Sack und Pack übergesiedelt.

Und vier Tage später war ich Lehrerin für Muggelkunde in Hogwarts: Professor Amy Spottiswood. Klingt gut, nicht?

Das ist jetzt zwei Wochen her und gestern hat sich für mich hier einiges geändert.

Ich meine, in den letzten drei Wochen hat sich für mich ständig alles geändert. Ich wohne neu, bin in einer mir völlig fremden Umgebung, kenne keine Menschenseele und trete eine Stelle an, von der ich vor einem Vierteljahr noch nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hätte.

Also, das meinte ich aber nicht, als ich schrieb, dass sich für mich einiges geändert hätte.

Ich meinte damit aber auch nicht, dass ich mächtig Probleme mit dem Rest der Lehrerschaft hier habe. Nicht mit allen, aber doch mit Einigen.

Professor Dumbledore ist einer der Netten. Er hat mich eingestellt, ist Schulleiter und unterrichtet nicht, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe.

Professor McGonagall. Puh, die sieht ehrfurchtgebietend aus. Streng, strenger, fürchterlich streng. Da steh sogar ich stramm.

Aber wenn sie den Mund öffnet, ist sie eigentlich nur freundlich. Nicht so auf eine herzliche Art, nein, ich denke, das ist nicht ihr Ding. Eher so auf der korrekten Schiene.

Über sie kann ich mich nicht beklagen.

Inzwischen bin ich dazu übergegangen, sie stets und immer anzusprechen, sie zum Reden zu bringen, um ihrem strengen Äußeren nicht so alleinig begegnen zu müssen. Das klappt recht gut.

Professor Flitwick! Da musste ich zweimal schauen, um ihn einmal zu sehen. Er ist winzig! Und stolz darauf.

Nun ja, wenn er so will. Ich für meinen Teil bin recht froh, wenigstens größer als die Erst-, Zweit- und Drittklässler zu sein.

Er ist harmlos, sieht sogar freundlich aus.

Professor Sprout ist auch eine Nette. Sie lacht den ganzen Tag.

Ja, ich mag freundliche Menschen, aber ich schätze es auch, wenn ich erkennen kann, warum sie soooo lustig sind.

Also, um jetzt keine Missverständnisse aufkommen zu lassen: Professor Sprout ist in Ordnung, auch wenn ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, sie lacht über mich.

Naja, weil sie halt immer lacht. Auch, wenn sie mich sieht. Und das tut sonst niemand. Ich seh nämlich nicht lächerlich aus.

Dacht ich bisher zumindest immer.

Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Slughorn, Hagrid, Professor Vectra, Professor Trelawney, die sind alle soweit okay.

Ja, ganz genau. Sie haben alle nur einen Fehler: Sie sind alt.

Du meine Güte. Von denen ist keiner unter Fünfzig oder Sechzig. Mindestens.

Ich bin fünfundzwanzig. Die sind so alt wie meine Eltern!

Und genau das Gefühl geben sie mir.

Das Gefühl, dass ich in ihren Augen nur ein Kind bin. Eines, das eben mal ein bisschen Lehrerin spielt, aber nicht weiter ernst genommen werden muss.

Wenn ich mir das hier so durchlese – eigentlich, ich meine, bis auf das mit dem Ernst nehmen, sind alle Lehrer nett hier.

Bis auf einen. Und der ist so wenig nett, dass er für mindestens drei zählt.

Professor Snape. Ausgerechnet. Er, der jüngste in der Lehrerschar, ist der kalte Graus. Der eiskalte.

Er kann nicht anders gucken als abweisend. Nicht anders sprechen als hart und zynisch, er kann nicht lächeln, er kann nicht freundlich sein. Er ist das personifizierte Ekel.

Hier gibt es einen sehr netten Brauch, die Konkurrenz zwischen den Häusern ordentlich zu schüren. Es werden Hauspunkte verteilt. Vier Häuser – vier Punktekonten, auf denen es lustig zugeht.

In der Eingangshalle kann man dabei zusehen, wie die Punkte in Form von farblich den Hausfarben angepassten Edelsteinen in die Gläser fallen oder wieder daraus verschwinden. Und am Ende des Jahres gewinnt das Haus, das die meisten Punkte gesammelt hat.

Glänzende Idee.

Am ersten Tag hier bekommen alle Neuankömmlinge (nein, ich nicht, die Schüler!) einen magischen Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt, der sie den Häusern zuteilt.

Gut und schön. Aber zuvor hält der Hut eine Ansprache.

Jawohl, für alle die, die es nicht glauben wollen: Ein Hut hält eine Ansprache!

Und darin mahnt er an, dass die Häuser zusammenhalten müssen.

Und dieser Zusammenhalt wird mit diversen Maßnahmen gefördert. Zum Beispiel mit den Hauspunkten.

Noch irgendwelche Fragen?

Wunderts jemanden, dass hier zwischen den Schülern ständig Kämpfe stattfinden?

Ich meine, die Schüler kämen von ganz alleine auf die Idee, Rivalitäten zwischen den einzelnen Häusern anzufangen. Dazu bräuchten sie nicht noch extra Förderung.

Aber die kriegen sie in Form von Hauspunkten und Quidditchmannschaften.

Ich finde, der Hut kann sich seine großen Worte sparen. Hier fehlts an der Basis.

Kann Hut nix dafür, muss sich jeder an der eigenen Nase packen.

Ich für mich habs so gelöst, dass jeder in meinem Unterricht anwesende Schüler (und jeder glaubwürdig entschuldigte natürlich auch) einen Punkt bekommt, jeder gehobene Finger und jede richtige Antwort.

Andere Lehrer händeln das ganz anders.

Besonders der eben erwähnte, sympathische Professor Snape. Der verteilt nach Gutdünken und zieht ab nach Lust und Laune.

Gutdünken für sein Haus, Lust und Laune für den Rest der Welt.

Und gäbe es Lehrerpunkte, dann würd er mir für die Unverschämtheit, ihm immer wieder vor die Augen zu kommen, Punkte, Punkte, Punkte abziehen.

So, das war die Ausgangssituation.

War, wohlgemerkt, denn die Dinge haben sich gestern geändert. Gewaltig.

Würd ich jetzt dem ehrwürdigen Professor Snape in die Arme laufen, was ich selbstverständlich unterlasse, dann, tja, dann würd er mich wahrscheinlich mit großem Genuss erwürgen.

Auch die anderen Lehrer betrachten mich inzwischen, als wäre ich ein unangenehmes Insekt.

Und die Schüler? Du meine Güte!

Wer hat schon einmal viele Schüler auf einem Haufen erlebt? Jeder?

Alles klar.

Was tun die am liebsten?

Krach machen, richtig. Sie lachen und kreischen, schreien und schimpfen, raufen und rennen.

Aber sie geben nie Ruhe. Niemals!

Außer, sie sehen mich. Dann brechen sie in Stille aus. Tiefste Stille. Peinliche Stille.

Entsetzlich!

Aber erst seit gestern!

Dabei ließ es sich so gut an, vor zwei Wochen.

Ich hab keine Probleme mit dem Unterrichten. Das liegt mir. Ich bin nämlich eine Quasselstrippe. Wenn ich mich nicht darum bemühe still zu sein, fallen mir ununterbrochen Worte aus dem Mund.

Auch zu Muggelkunde.

Ich machs einfach so: Ich stell mich vor die Klasse, öffne den Mund und los geht's.

Die Schüler lauschen, lachen, reden mit, so wie ich das gerne habe. Okay, manche pennen auch! Aber es dauert nicht lange und die Stunde ist zu Ende.

Das, was ich rede, orientiert sich natürlich an einem Lehrbuch. Es trägt den schönen Titel:

„Muggel, Freund oder Feind?" und taugt für Muggelkunde wie Flossen zum Besenfliegen.

Aber was solls. Ich habs nicht ausgewählt!

Also, das Lehren ist nicht das Problem.

Das Alleinsein schon eher.

Ich habe jetzt seit fast acht Jahren alleine gewohnt. So mehr oder weniger.

Das ist es auch nicht. Alleine in meinen vier Wänden, das mag ich.

Es ist der Zustand, dass ich hier keine Freunde habe, dass ich auch dann alleine bin, wenn ich das gar nicht will.

Alte Lehrer, junge Schüler und irgendwo dazwischen, die dumme, kleine Lehrerin.

Ich bin hier einsam.

Und aus dem Schlossgelände darf man hier nicht so ohne weiteres raus. Sonst wär ich jeden Abend in Hogsmeade gewesen.

Und jetzt sowieso.

Also, um noch einmal darauf zurück zu kommen: Hier ist nicht viel los für mich. Deshalb muss ich mich selber beschäftigen.

Das kann ich, ja, ich hab nämlich Hobbys.

Nun, Hobbys, das ist vielleicht übertrieben. Ich habe ein Hobby.

Ich jongliere.

Ja, ja, ich weiß. Im ersten Moment klingt das nicht so besonders. Jonglieren. Irgendso'n Muggelhobby eben.

Es klingt aber nur so. Ist nämlich schon was tolles.

Oder wars, bis gestern.

Ich glaub nicht, dass mich hier nochmal jemand jonglieren lässt.

Also, bis gestern hab ich stundenlang in der Freizeit meinem Hobby gefrönt und jongliert.

Nicht in meinem stillen Kämmerlein, nein.

Die Art und Weise, in der ich jongliere, kann nur im Freien stattfinden.

Und so habe ich in den letzten beiden Wochen zur Erbauung der Schüler und Lehrerschaft draußen vor dem Schloss jongliert.

Nicht mit Bällen oder Reifen. Auch nicht mit Kegeln. Und auch nicht mit Irgendwas.

Ich jongliere mit Flüssigkeiten. Jawohl. Mit Flüssigkeiten und mithilfe meines Zauberstabes.

Darin bin ich unschlagbar.

War ich, weil gestern, seufz, es ist hart, das jetzt hier aufschreiben zu müssen. Aber es muss sein.

Also, gestern hab ich auch jongliert. Mit Flüssigkeiten. Vor dem Schloss. Und dabei ist etwas passiert.

Etwas Schlimmes. Sehr Schlimmes.

Ich sags nur ausgesprochen ungern, aber ich habe das Schloss gesprengt. Ich habe Hogwarts in die Luft gejagt.

Gestern. Beim jonglieren.

Und jetzt sind mir alle sehr, sehr böse.


	3. Chapter Explosion

02. Explosion

Also, wenn jetzt hier der Eindruck entstanden sein sollte, dass ich ganz Hogwarts in die Luft gejagt habe, dann ist das nicht korrekt.

Nicht ganz Hogwarts.

Genau genommen auch nicht halb Hogwarts. Nur einen kleinen Teil, einen Flügel.

Und es ist auch niemand zu Schaden gekommen.

Aber ich sollte das Ganze genauer schildern, nicht?

Gut also, ich habe jongliert. Draußen, auf der Schlosswiese.

Dazu muss man wissen, dass jonglieren mit Flüssigkeiten eine eher lebhafte Angelegenheit ist.

Man stelle sich Bälle vor, die durch die Luft fliegen. Einen, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs.

Hat jemand mal gesehen, dass mit mehr als sechs Bällen jongliert wurde?

Das ist extrem schwer und geht nicht, wenn man auf der Stelle stehen bleiben will. Man muss sich dabei bewegen. Und zwar dahin, wohin die Bälle wollen.

Gut soweit?

Ich habe mit zwölf Flüssigkeiten jongliert. Zwölf!!

Unmöglich? Nein! Schwer, aber nicht unmöglich.

Aber wenn ich das mache, bin ich emsig unterwegs. Zwölf Flüssigkeiten in der Luft halten, das beschäftigt auch meine Füße.

Meine Füße und die meiner Zuschauer.

Ich jongliere auch ohne. Ohne Zuschauer, meine ich. Ohne Füße geht nicht!

Aber hier in Hogwarts sind stets Zuschauer zur Stelle. Stets und überall.

Zuerst war mir der Gedanke an so viele Zuschauer nämlich recht unangenehm. Ich hab versucht, ein stilles Örtchen dafür aufzutreiben (nein, kein Klo!).

Aber find das hier mal! Soooo groß ist das Gelände nun auch wieder nicht und den einen oder anderen triffst du auch im entferntesten Eck von Hogwarts.

Und wenns nur zum Knutschen ist!

Es spricht sich schnell rum, wenn jemand was Besonderes tut. Und meine Jongliererei war rasch in aller Munde.

Als ich am dritten Tag wieder mein stilles Örtchen aufgesucht habe (!), war das ganz und gar nicht mehr still.

Und da hab ich angefangen, mich ganz schnell daran zu gewöhnen, sehr viele Zuschauer zu haben.

Am vierten Tag lief ich nicht mehr so weit weg. Ich blieb einfach auf der Schlosswiese. Die eignete sich wegen ihrer Größe eh am allerbesten.

Nun ja, seitdem trainierte ich jeden Tag dort, zur Freude der Schüler und mancher Lehrer.

So, jetzt wäre also geklärt, warum ich direkt neben dem Schloss war.

Jetzt muss ich erklären, wie es zu dieser vermaledeiten Explosion gekommen ist.

Sooo ganz klar ist mir das nämlich auch nicht. Nur so viel:

Wenn man mit zwölf Flüssigkeiten jongliert, dann ist es ratsam und auch viel effektvoller, wenn die Flüssigkeiten unterschiedliche Farben haben.

Zwölf mal Wasser in der Luft ergibt noch sehr hübsche Muster, aber es fehlt der Eindruck, dass hier etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert.

Also nehme ich sehr unterschiedliche Flüssigkeiten.

Leuchtende Farben habe ich am liebsten. Korallenrot, Giftgrün, Veilchenblau, Zitronengelb.

Zwölf unterschiedliche Farben zusammen zu bekommen ist schon eine Herausforderung an sich.

Ich muss zugeben, und das war wohl mein Hauptfehler, dass ich da nicht sehr wählerisch gewesen bin. Ich bin einfach in der Winkelgasse in die Apotheke marschiert, hab die bunten Tränke gemustert und 'von dem und dem und dem lila, ja, der ist gut. Und hier, der orange. Und pink! Ich liebe pink!' jeweils eine Flasche gekauft. Ohne zu fragen, was das für Tränke sind.

Severus Snape sagte gestern, als ich nach der Explosion versucht habe die Situation zu erklären, mit hohntriefender Stimme: „Nur Idioten kaufen nach der Farbe."

Asche auf mein Haupt, ich bin schuldig. Ich bestreite es ja auch gar nicht.

Aber er ist mitschuldig! Eindeutig! Und das wollte ich erklären. Aber niemand hat mir zugehört.. Niemand!

Also, dann schreib ich das jetzt auf, so wie es mir Professor Dumbledore befohlen hat:

„Ich wünsche einen schriftlichen Bericht über diese Sache!"

Ich beherrsche meine Flüssigkeiten nämlich. Sie gehorchen mir. Schon seit Jahren.

Seit drei Jahren schaffe ich zwölf Flüssigkeiten. Vorher waren's elf (das ist hohe Mathematik und kaum nachzuvollziehen, ich weiß).

Wenn ich also jonglieren möchte, stelle ich die zwölf Flaschen in Reih und Glied, öffne sie, hebe den Zauberstab und dann geht's los.

Erst schießt Magentarot aus seiner Flasche. Wie eine lange Schlange geformt zischt es gen Himmel, dicht gefolgt von Maisgelb, Himmelblau, Violett, Braun, Brombeerrot, Pink (hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Pink liebe?), Grasgrün, Zitronengelb, Schimmelgrau, Schwarz – und als letztes mein geliebtes Königsblau.

Das geht so wupp, wupp, wupp, wupp ..., so schnell, wie es sich hier liest.

Dann hebe ich meinen Zauberstab und der Tanz kann beginnen.

So wars auch gestern. Meine bunten Flüssigkeiten und ich wanderten ums Schloss und vollführten unsere Kunststückchen.

Zur Freude der Schüler, wohlgemerkt.

Es war schon soweit, dass ich dachte: 'Jetzt ists genug'. Ich wollte schon meine Flüssigkeiten zurück in ihre Flaschen schicken.

Das mache ich schon immer so. Ich bin doch kein Umweltverschmutzer! (Und außerdem geht es ins Geld, immer die bunten Tränklein nachzukaufen. Ganz mal davon abgesehen, dass ich so selten in die Winkelgasse komme!)

Wenns genug ist, dann zischen die Flüssigkeiten zu Boden und jede huscht in ihre eigene Flasche. Ohne einen Tropfen zu verlieren. Wie sehr brave Kinder.

Ich schwöre, seit drei Jahren die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse nicht mehr betreten zu haben, auch wenn Professor Snape was anderes behauptet.

Nie, niemals hab ich auch nur einen Tropfen Verlust gemacht. Stets waren nach dem jonglieren wieder alle Flaschen wohlgefüllt. Ich hab sie sorgfältig verkorkt und dann verräumt.

Bis gestern.

Bis jetzt war ich alles ganz alleine, nicht?

Offen und ehrlich hab ich alles aufgeschrieben.

Aber was jetzt kommt ist auch wahr. So wahr, wie ich Amy Spottiswood bin.

Auch, wenn gewisse andere Personen was anderes behaupten: Hätte man mich in Ruhe gelassen, dann wäre gar nichts passiert. Gar, gar nichts.

Aber Professor Snape tut ja gerade so, als wäre er der Retter der Welt.

Seiner Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit haben wir es zu verdanken, dass diese dumme, kleine Lehrerin nicht tatsächlich das ganze Schloss gen Himmel gejagt hat, seine Umsicht war es, dass niemand zu Schaden gekommen ist.

Zumindest behauptet er das.

Die Wahrheit sieht anders aus.

Und weil das hier mein Tagebuch ist, mein Stift, der ins Tagebuch schreibt, meine Hand, die diesen Stift führt, mein Kopf, der diese Hand lenkt (soll ich weitermachen? Wäre kein Problem! Mein was auch immer, der diesen Kopf bestückt hat. Okay, ich lass es jetzt lieber!)

Und weil und weil und weil, schreib ich hier jetzt die Wahrheit auf. Und nichts als die Wahrheit. Und die lautet, dass der doofe Snape auf einmal ums Eck geschossen kam und losbrüllte:

„WAS IST HIER LOS?"

Das war sehr effektvoll, das muss der Neid ihm lassen. Die Schüler zuckten unisono zusammen und nahmen die Beine in die Hand, als hätten sie etwas angestellt.

So schnell konnt ich nicht schauen, da waren sie alle weg.

Aber ich konnte nicht gleichzeitig den Schülern nachsehen und meine Flüssigkeiten bewachen.

Und so passierte, was noch nie passiert war: Zwei der Flüssigkeiten, nämlich Brombeer und Himmel, so nannte ich sie, stießen in der Luft zusammen.

Sie haben sich nicht vertragen. Es funkte ganz ordentlich da oben.

Ich starrte erschrocken hin, bemüht, wenigstens die anderen Flüssigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch Snape funkte mir schon wieder dazwischen.

Er riss seinen Zauberstab hoch, schrie etwas Unflätiges, zumindest hörte es sich für mich so an – und schon war am Himmel die Hölle los.

Feuerwerk war nichts dagegen. Es krachte, zischte und spuckte in alle Richtungen. Nur nicht nach unten. Keine meiner Flüssigkeiten begab sich in Richtung Flasche.

Uh ja, letztendlich sind sie doch noch alle runter gekommen und haben den Boden vergiftet, wie Snape sagte.

Und wer ist daran Schuld gewesen?

Snape nicht, soviel verrat ich hier.

Aber das war leider immer noch nicht alles.

Mais und Pink (hab ich schon gesagt, dass ich ..., ach so ja, hab ich!) stießen in der Luft zusammen. Und im Gegensatz zu Brombeer und Himmel vertrugen sie sich, verbündeten sich und wurden zu etwas Neuem. Sowas wie Atomsprengstoff (behauptet Snape. Trotzdem: wir hier sind alle gänzlich unverseucht!)

Der langen Rede kurzer Sinn: Das, was aus Mais und Pink geworden war, ist abgehauen. In Richtung Schloss.

Es fand ein offenes Fenster (natürlich auch meine Schuld!), und sauste da rein.

Was dann passierte, tja, das entzog sich unserem Blick.

Später kam raus, dass hinter eben diesem Fenster der Zaubertrankkünstler Snape ein Großprojekt gestartet hatte. Hinter diesem Fenster lauerten fünfundzwanzig Kessel voller blubbernder Tränke in den unterschiedlichsten Farben.

Tja, einer von denen, ich weiß nicht welcher, vertrug sich überhaupt nicht mit dem, was aus Mais und Pink geworden war.

Die Explosion war gewaltig und wenn Snape mich nicht zu Boden gerissen hätte, dann hätte ich wohl einen Hogwartsfelsen an die Stirn bekommen und müsste jetzt im Krankenflügel gepflegt werden.

So wurden wir beide nur sehr, sehr staubig.

Ich war verängstigt, denn an Snapes Miene war schnell auszumachen, wer alleine Schuld an diesem Desaster hatte.

Einige Schüler erzählten später, Snapes Schreie seien weiter zu hören gewesen, als die Explosion selber.

Sein Gebrüll hat zwar auch nichts geholfen, das Schloss setzte sich nicht wieder zusammen, aber meinem Hörvermögen hat es geschadet. Mein Ohr pfeift noch heute.

Wir rannten dann beide etwas kopflos herum um sicherzustellen, dass keinem Schüler oder Lehrer etwas geschehen war, dann drangen wir in die rauchende Ruine ein, löschten Feuer und suchten nach eventuellen Opfern.

Es gab keine. Dieser Teil des Schlosses war schon seit langem unbewohnt und genau aus diesem Grund für Snapes Großprojekt ausgewählt worden.

Die Tränke stanken nämlich zum Teil entsetzlich beim Brauen.

Wenn ich hier hinschreibe, dass dieser Flügel des Schlosses unbewohnt gewesen war, dann stimmt das so nicht ganz.

Eine Person war dort einquartiert gewesen. Allerdings ist diese Person derart unbedeutend, dass von Schaden eigentlich nicht gesprochen werden kann, wenn das zu bedauernde Wesen jetzt keine Wohnräume mehr hat.

Es wurde nämlich, so mir nichts, dir nichts, in den Turm der Gryffindors verbannt, wo im Schlafsaal der Sechstklässlerinnen noch ein Bett frei war.

Da diese arme Person über keinerlei Hab und Gut mehr verfügte, war es ein leichtes, sie dort unterzubringen.

Hermine Granger räumte zwar nur widerwillig ihre Bücher vom Bett in ein anderes Eck, aber der von einer anderen Schülerin annektierte Schrank musste nicht geleert werden. Warum auch, was hätte die arme Seele da hinein räumen sollen?

Gibts noch Fragen, wer dieses bedauernswerte Geschöpf war?

Und ich hatte und hatte mich in den letzten Tagen über den Gestank in meinem Zimmer gewundert! Ich hatte unterm Bett nachgesehen; tote Mäuse riechen nämlich auch nicht schön; im Schrank, im Schreibtisch.

Na, das wär ja jetzt geklärt. Es waren Snapes bunte Flüssigkeiten gewesen, die er im Erdgeschoss gezüchtet hatte.

Schön und gut, ich musste gestern also noch zwangsweise umsiedeln.

Es war der einfachste Umzug der Menschheitsgeschichte. Ich ließ mich einfach auf das Himmelbett fallen und schon war alles verräumt.

Tja.

Ich hab nicht mal schlecht geschlafen, nachdem ich die Vorhänge geschlossen hatte, muss ich zugeben. Wahrscheinlich, weil mir gestern Abend schwindelig war vor Erschöpfung.

Doch heute morgen begannen die Probleme:

Mein Bett steht in einem Schlafsaal und des Morgens haben die Schülerinnen und ich die gleiche Aufstehzeit. Wie peinlich!

Für diese Mädchen, als da ihre Lehrerin aus dem Bett gekrochen kam und für mich auch.

Sie hielten inne mit ihrem Tun, schwiegen verlegen, als sie mich sahen.

Und um diese Peinlichkeit noch zu steigern! Was sollte ich anziehen?

Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen staubgrauer Hose und staubgrauem Pullover - was ich bereits, in Ermangelung eines Schlafanzuges, in der Nacht anbehalten hatte. Meine staubgraue Jacke lag neben dem Bett.

Ich entschied mich für alles, schlüpfte schnell in die Jacke und fühlte mich so unendlich – staubig?

Auf einen Besuch im Badezimmer verzichtete ich. Was hätte ich auch da tun sollen? Mich im Spiegel betrachten? Darauf konnte ich heute gut verzichten!

Ich floh also erst einmal aus dem Schlafsaal – und dann auch aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sinnlos durchs Schloss laufend, wollte ich die Zeit bis zum Frühstück hinter mich bringen.

In einer stillen Ecke zog ich schließlich meine staubsteife Jacke nochmals aus. Mir war nämlich eingefallen, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Und die würde sich doch mittels Zauberstab zu helfen wissen, oder?

Aber dann, tja, dann zeigte sich, dass ich auf eine solche Situation denkbar schlecht vorbereitet war. Wie zauberte man denn seine Sachen sauber?

Meine Mutter hatte solche 'Tricks', wie sie sich gerne ausdrückte, stets vehement abgelehnt. Viel zu ineffektiv und ungründlich, sagte sie. Meinem Vater war es stets egal gewesen, wie seine sauberen Sachen in den Schrank gewandert sind, und so hatte ich es schlicht verpasst, die entsprechenden Sprüche und Zauberstabbewegungen zu lernen.

Jaja, ich hatte lange alleine gelebt. Aber mit Waschmaschine!

Das einzige, womit ich ein wenig Erfahrung hatte, war der Universalzauber gegen Schmutz jeder Art. Ich zog also meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Jacke: „Ratzeputz!"

Okay, das war nicht exakt der Zauber, den diese Situation erfordert hätte, aber zumindest der rechte Ärmel hatte annähernd wieder den ursprünglichen Okkerton angenommen.

Anschließend richtete ich den Zauberstab auf mich, kniff, ein wenig nervös, die Augen zu und ratzeputzte.

Ein Tip für Hexen und alle, die es werden wollen: Lasst das besser. Fühlt sich nicht gut an und bringt auch nicht wirklich was!

Nicht nennenswert sauberer, dafür aber mit lustig abstehenden Haaren, machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Da ich so früh dran war, traf ich keinen der Lehrer und auch kaum Schüler dort.

Aber das stimmte mich nicht traurig.

Danach flüchtete ich in mein Klassenzimmer, wusch mir am dortigen Waschbecken Gesicht und Hände, fuhr mir einige Male durch die Haare und hoffte das beste.

An Unterricht war heute Morgen kaum zu denken.

Die Schüler starrten mich ziemlich entgeistert an und mir wollte auch nicht so recht einfallen, was ich machen sollte.

In meinem verzweifelten Bemühen, die Situation nicht zu peinlich werden zu lassen, gab ich den Schülern schließlich die Aufgabe, im Buch das dritte Kapitel zu lesen.

Es waren heute nur zwei Schulstunden, die ich hatte, aber sie zogen sich zäh wie Kleister dahin.

Und wenn ich je wieder in den Besitz eines Muggelkundebuches komme, lese ich nach, was meine Schüler heute gelernt haben.

So, jetzt muss ich aufhören mit Schreiben, ich hab nämlich gleich einen recht unangenehmen Termin vor mir: Ich muss zu Dumbledore (uff, grade noch rechtzeitig fertig geworden!

Ich werd diese Aufzeichnungen jetzt mitnehmen und ihm vorlegen.)

Vielleicht wirft er mich ja raus.

Dann wäre ich zwar arbeits- und wohnungslos, aber ich könnte dem Elend hier entfliehen.

Und ich kann versichern, nicht mehr vorwurfsvoll angeguckt werden wäre schon eine sehr große Erleichterung!


	4. Chapter Verurteilt

03. Verurteilt

Ja, was soll ich schreiben?

Ich war bei Dumbledore. Heute Morgen. Und es war noch viel, viel schlimmer als gedacht. Er hat mich nämlich nicht rausgeschmissen.

Nein, er hatte einen gemeineren Plan.

Etwas, was mir im Traum nicht eingefallen wäre. Niemals.

Bin ich lieber arbeits-und wohnungslose Hexe in Keswick, ehrlich. Viel lieber.

Obwohl, auch der Gedanke an die bevorstehende Obdachlosigkeit hat mir Sorgen bereitet.

Aber angesichts der Tatsache, was nun tatsächlich geschehen soll, entlockt mir die Aussicht, demnächst unter einer Brücke zu nächtigen, wahre Begeisterungsausbrüche.

Aber vielleicht erzähle ich lieber mal der Reihe nach:

Also, ich packte diese meine Aufzeichnungen und trabte zu Dumbledore. Schließlich hatte ich einen Termin bei ihm. Und was war?

Kennt das jemand? Man sitzt im Auto. Nur nebendran, muss nicht selber fahren. Also guckt man ein wenig verpennt durch die Gegend, man kennt sich ja aus und weiß, dass es jetzt gleich links um die Kurve gehen wird. Ganz sicher.

Aber dann macht das Auto plötzlich einen Rechtsschlenk.

Es fühlt sich im Bauch ganz komisch an, wenn etwas passiert, das man völlig anders erwartet hat.

So ist es mir heute gegangen. Nur viiiiiel heftiger.

Ich also zu Dumbledore, in der Erwartung, er und ich, an einem Tisch, ein paar Ermahnungen, Kündigung, fertig.

Aber: Als ich nur in die Nähe des Büros gekommen bin (okay, ich war schon auf der Drehtreppe), da hörte ich Stimmgewirr.

Stimmgewirr? Ich und Dumbledore und wer dann noch?

Die Antwort war gleich darauf zu sehen:

McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout und, zu meinem größten Entzücken, Snape.

Sie hatten sich hinter einen langen Tisch gesetzt, in einer Reihe und sahen mich an, wie der Kammerjäger kurz vor der Großrazzia: Ernst, entschlossen, streng.

Kein Gespräch unter vier Augen, eine Verhandlung, ein Tribunal stand mir bevor.

Ich hatte zum Glück nur einige wenige Sekunden, in denen ich mich fürchten konnte.

Sie schwiegen, als ich vor sie trat.

Ich liebe es, wenn die Menschen schweigen, sobald ich auftauche. Das gibt mir das wohlige Gefühl, ganz besonders unerwünscht zu sein.

Auf diese Erfahrung sollte kein Mensch verzichten müssen. Jawohl!

Ich schaute mich um: Weit und breit kein freier Stuhl für mich. Weder hinterm Tisch noch davor.

Ich musste also davon ausgehen, dass sie mich in voller Größe vernichten wollten.

Gut, blieb ich also stehen. Stehenden Fußes in den Untergang, das hat was!

„Sie wollten das von mir", sagte ich mutig, machte einen Schritt nach vorn und hielt Dumbledore, der in der Mitte des Tisches saß, meine Aufzeichnungen entgegen.

Er sah mich eine Sekunde lang voller Erstaunen an (verdammt, hat der denn keine Ahnung, was er wem anschafft?), dann sagte er ruhig:

„Geben Sie es Professor Snape."

NEIN! Dem nicht. Auf keinen Fall. Der liest das womöglich! Und ich hab nicht nett über ihn geschrieben. Nein, nein, nein.

Ich zog meine Arme zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der dumme Kerl. Wusste er nicht, was er damit anrichtete?

Hier stand ich nun, völlig ausgeliefert und sollte meine Gedanken und Gefühle einem Severus Snape in die Hand geben? Dem Mann, der mich derart tief in die Scheiße geritten hatte? Niemals!

„Nein", sagte ich und ich schwöre, meine Stimme war dabei stark und fest.

Naja, beinahe. Sie zitterte ein wenig und krächzte leicht.

Shit, ich hatte Angst.

Soo viele Große und ich Kleine davor. Ganz alleine. Nur ich und meine Aufzeichnungen.

Bitte einen Anwalt!

Jeder Verbrecher kriegt einen, nur ich musste da jetzt alleine durch.

Ich fragte mich: Würde es etwas nutzen, wenn ich weinte? Würde mir grad ganz leicht fallen.

Meine Chancen diesbezüglich sehr gering einschätzend, schluckte ich lieber drei mal und würgte die Tränen im Hals wieder weg. Weit nach hinten.

Da konnten sie warten, bis sich irgendwo ein Loch auftun würde, in das wir verschwinden könnten. Meine Aufzeichnungen und ich.

Und dort könnten die Tränen uns dann Gesellschaft leisten, soviele nur wollten.

Aber bis dahin, raunte ich ihnen zu, müssten sie Ruhe geben.

Ich dagegen musste mich nicht länger gedulden, denn Professor Dumbledore räusperte sich.

Er sah so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen.

Aha, die Verhandlung hatte also begonnen.

„Aufgrund der doch recht dramatischen Ereignisse des letzten Nachmittags ...", begann er.

He, geht's noch etwas geschwollener?, fragte ich mich und runzelte die Augenbrauen.

Allen war doch wohl klar, wovon hier die Rede war. Warum also fing er nicht gleich an Klartext zu reden?

Etwa so: „Professor Spottiswood, zu unserer unsäglichen Erleichterung befinden Sie sich hier noch in der Probezeit. Mit Freuden geben wir Ihnen deswegen bekannt, dass Sie diese nicht bestanden haben. Packen Sie Ihre Sachen und verschwinden Sie schnellstmöglich."

Dann könnte ich auf der Stelle abreisen.

Ich mein, ich hab meine Räume ja noch nicht gesehen, aber ich vermute mal, dass davon nicht mehr recht viel übrig geblieben ist.

Nach dem Knall!

Vielleicht würde er mich nicht mehr mit 'Professor' anreden. Auch das könnte ich verkraften. Nur: MACH SCHNELL, DASS ICH ES HINTER MICH BRINGE!

Irgendwie befand ich mich in einem Zustand der verbot, dass ich auch nur im Mindesten mitzureden hatte. Ich hatte alles über mich ergehen zu lassen.

Also stand ich da, wusste nicht so recht, wohin mit meinen Händen, sah erst auf das versammelte Exekutionskommando, dann aber lieber zu Boden.

Diese Blicke! Vor allem der von dem da Außen rechts. Schwer auszuhalten!

Der Boden war interessant gemustert. So mit Ornamenten und Schleifen.

Fasziniert zählte ich, und verrenkte mir die Augen dabei, wie oft sich das Muster in einer Reihe wiederholte (hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Mathematik mag? Ich spiele ständig solche Spiele!). Sieben Mal. Und in der Vertikalen; ich musste mich ein wenig drehen, damit ich in den hinteren Teil des Raumes sehen konnte; elf mal. Sieben mal Elf, aha!

Und die Größe der einzelnen Ornamente? Nicht ganz quadratisch, aber fast. Etwa fünfundachtzig auf achtzig Zentimeter. Das ergab etwa zwei drittel Quadratmeter. Also musste das Büro ..., huch, war das groß!

Ich sah erst auf, nachdem sich die Stimmung im Raum deutlich verändert hatte.

Dumbledore, der die ganze Zeit vor sich hin gebrabbelt hatte, fast rhythmisch; ich war einen Moment versucht, mit dem Fuß den Takt mitzuklopfen; schwieg jetzt.

Die anderen Lehrer auch, nicht, dass sie bislang viel gesagt hätten.

Was mir nicht unangenehm gewesen war.

Aber nun sahen mich alle erwartungsvoll an.

Uups, hatte ich da was verpasst? War ich jetzt dran?

„Nicht schuldig", krähte ich, vorsichtshalber nur halblaut.

Snape schnaubte unwillig und wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft.

Ich muss ratlos ausgesehen haben, denn Dumbledore seufzte. Dann sagte er, während er langsam aufstand:

„Wie auch immer. Sie werden Ihren Teil der Arbeit übernehmen. Gleich heute Abend geht es los. Sie finden sich pünktlich um sechs Uhr bei Professor Snape ein."

WIE BITTE? Wo einfinden? Was übernehmen? Ich soll zu Snape? Warum?

War ich nicht raus geworfen?

Offensichtlich nicht. Ich sollte irgendwas bei Snape erledigen. Heute, ab sechs Uhr.

He, was ist mit Abendessen?, muckte ich innerlich auf, Abendessen beginnt um Sechs. Ich muss essen, damit ich groß und stark werde. Damit ich Snape eins auf die Nase hauen kann, wenn er mir zu dumm kommt.

Ich warf einen Blick auf den betreffenden Herrn.

Und der gab mir den Rest.

Selbstgefällig sah er mich an, zufrieden.

Irgendwas war geschehen, was ihm recht war.

Und mir ganz bestimmt sehr, sehr unrecht.

Und dann grinste er. Seine Schwarzen Augen durchbohrten mich mit diesem kalten Lächeln.

Es versprach viele, schöne Stunden grausamster Marter.

Ich starrte ihn an, entgeistert.

Zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich gestehen, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob mein Mund dabei offenstand.

Sein Grinsen wurde tiefer, dann hob er die rechte Hand und zeigte mit seinen wackelnden Fingern, dass ich schleunigst abtraben sollte.

Und das tat ich. Abtraben, schleunigst, ohne weitere Aufforderung.

Ich rannte aus dem Raum, die Treppe runter, sprang am Wasserspeier vorbei, rannte den Gang hinunter, weiter, weg, nun weg hier.

Das Schlimmstmögliche war geschehen: Ich war versklavt worden. Ganz bestimmt.

Soo zufrieden sieht ein Snape nur aus, wenn er eine Leibeigene bekommen hat.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte ich, vorbei an Schülern, die gerade ihre Klassenräume verließen und mir nachgafften, vorbei an offenen Türen, durch Korridore, über Treppen, durch Flure und Gänge.

Plötzlich war die Welt zu Ende.

Da war eine Wand, wo gestern noch keine gewesen war.

Ich rannte dagegen, fiel zurück und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

Benommen rieb ich mir die Stirn, wo in einigen Minuten eine hübsche Beule prangen würde und versuchte mit Kopfschütteln, die Verwirrung und den leichten Schwindel aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen.

Da packten mich plötzlich zwei unsanfte Hände und zogen mich auf die Füße:

„Sie wollen in Ihre Räume? Hier geht's nicht weiter. Dass hier zu ist, haben wir Ihnen zu verdanken. Da geht's da lang."

Und dann schleifte mich Snape mit sich.

Er hielt mich am Oberarm, als wäre er da festgetackert worden.

Ich wehrte mich: „Es ist doch noch gar nicht sechs Uhr."

War mir der Kerl gefolgt? Das sollte er sich mal ganz schnell wieder abgewöhnen. Noch war nicht Abend. Noch war ich mein eigener Herr, beziehungsweise meine eigene Frau.

„Hilfe", schrie ich und versuchte aus seiner Armklammer zu entkommen.

Muss ich erwähnen, dass es vergeblich war?

„Sie dummes Ding, halten Sie den Mund", fauchte der Kerkermeister, dem ich in Kürze gehören würde, „ich bringe Sie dahin, wohin Sie offensichtlich wollen."

Ich will alles, aber nicht mit ihm. Und überhaupt, was weiß er denn, was ich will? Das weiß ich selber doch nicht so genau.

„Haaaa!", schrie ich plötzlich los, um ihn zu erschrecken.

Vergeblich.

Ein kurzer Blick aus schwarzen Augen, der mir Fürchterliches verhieß, wenn ich nicht augenblicklich die Klappe hielte – und schon war ich wieder brav.

„Ich muss auf Klo", wagte ich einen neuen Versuch.

„Verzwicken Sie's", bellte er.

Sein Tempo ließ nicht nach, auch als ich mich energisch weigerte, auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Er schleifte mich einfach mit sich.

Au weh, das würde blaue Flecken geben. Mein linker Oberarm zwickte unter seinem Griff ganz entschieden.

Es schien das zu bemerken: „Selber Schuld, kooperieren Sie, dann tut's auch nicht weh."

War das Lektion Nummer eins? Kooperieren, wenn ich keine Schmerzen wollte?

Na, das konnte ja heiter werden.

Wir waren am Fuß der Treppe angekommen und liefen gerade durch die Eingangshalle.

„Stopp", schrie ich, „ich will nicht in den Kerker."

„Da will ich Sie auch gar nicht haben", fauchte er und zerrte mich dennoch die Kerkertreppe runter.

Da gab ich auf.

Ich war verurteilt und jetzt musste ich aushalten, was auch immer da auf mich zu kam.

Ich folgte dem Zug auf meinen Arm.

Snape zog mich nicht in sein Büro, sondern den Flur weiter hinab, um ein Eck und noch eines.

Dann stieß er eine Türe auf, hinter der eine enge Treppe nach oben führte.

Am Ende der Stufen war wieder eine Türe und als er diese geöffnet hatte, standen wir im Regen.

Waren wir draußen?

Schien nicht so, denn es gab Wände hier. Schwarze Wände. Aber es war auch nass, kalt und windig. Und es roch verbrannt.

„Die Täterin kehrt an den Ort ihres Verbrechens zurück", feixte Snape.

Wir standen mitten im gesprengten Teil von Hogwarts.

Ich sah kurz nach oben. Es gab keine Decke. Es gab überhaupt nichts hier. Nur kahle Wände, die nach oben unregelmäßig endeten.

Und furchtbar viele Steine auf dem Boden, über die Snape mich jetzt zerrte.

Die Steine waren rutschig, wahrscheinlich, weil sie nass waren.

Und Snape war schnell.

Ich rutschte aus und landete auf dem Po.

„Au", jaulte ich und sah ihn empört an.

Zwei dunkle Augen musterten mich spöttisch:

„Wir sind da", sagte er.

„Wir sind wo?", fragte ich zurück.

„Ihre Räume", sagte Snape und deutete in die Luft, „da oben."

Ich hob den Kopf.

Von da oben kam Regen. Er fiel in mein Gesicht. Ich wischte ihn weg.

Snape hockte sich neben mich.

„Sie scheinen es immer noch nicht kapiert zu haben", sagte er kalt und deutete wieder in die Luft: „Da oben waren ihre Räume. Sehen Sie selbst, was Sie davon übrig gelassen haben."

Und damit wandte er sich ab. Ging weg, wohin auch immer.

„Um sechs", sagte er noch, als er die Türe schon hinter sich zuzog „und seien Sie pünktlich."

Da saß ich nun, inmitten all des nassen Staubs, mitten im Regen.

Ich konnte nicht mehr. Irgendwie hatte meine Energie mich verlassen.

Alles, was in mir angestaut gewesen war, schien sich jetzt zu lösen und mich zu überschwemmen.

Ich drückte meine Mappe fest an mich und heulte.

Da saß ich nun, inmitten all des nassen Staubs, mitten im Regen. Im Loch.

Und heulte.


	5. Chapter Kerkerhaft

04. Kerkerhaft

Erst als ich völlig durchnässt war, sah ich mich um.

Ich erkannte nichts mehr wieder. Was war hier gestern noch gewesen?

Steintrümmer und staubige, zerstörte Gegenstände lagen herum.

An einer Wand hing wundersamerweise noch ein Bild. Völlig unzerstört, aber sehr staubig.

Ein trauriger Mann darauf saß mitten auf einer Wiese und weinte.

„Was ist nur geschehen?", fragte er mich mit jammervoller Stimme, als ich an ihm vorbei stolperte.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Vorwürfe von Bildern, das war mehr, als ich jetzt noch ertragen konnte.

Meine Räume waren im zweiten Stock gewesen, etwa hier, über mir.

Ich hob den Kopf und sah in den grauen Himmel aus dem es noch immer Bindfäden regnete.

Es gab keinen ersten Stock mehr, keine zweite Etage, keine dritte und kein Dach.

Verzweifelt lief ich noch eine Weile in den Trümmern herum und suchte nach etwas, das die Explosion überstanden hatte. Irgendetwas, das gestern noch zu meinem Leben gehört hatte.

Einen Gebrauchsgegenstand, ein Buch, ein Foto. Oder meinetwegen meine Zahnbürste.

Was soll ich sagen? Ich fand nichts. Gar nichts.

Oh, es lagen Sachen herum. Kesselstücke, verbogene Eisenstangen, verbrannte Holzstücke, Stofffetzen.

Dieser Flügel des Schlosses mochte nicht bewohnt gewesen sein (von mir mal abgesehen), aber leer gestanden war er deshalb noch lange nicht.

Überall konnte ich Fetzen von alten Büchern entdecken, halbe Stühle, sogar ein paar Tasten eines Klaviers.

Aber nichts, nichts, nichts, was mir gehörte.

Es gab nur noch mich und das, was ich auf dem Leib trug.

Ich fror, als ich wieder durch die Türe zurück ins Schloss schlüpfte.

Jetzt hatte ich mehrere Probleme. Ganz entschieden.

Problem Nummer eins: Die Mittagszeit war gekommen und wieder gegangen, die Tische in der Großen Halle leer.

Ich war hungrig.

Der Hunger war nicht so arg, angesichts der bestehenden Umstände war mein Magen eher empfindlich und brüllte nicht allzu sehr nach Nahrung. Aber, ich würde ja auch das Abendessen verpassen.

Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo die Küche war!

Na, da musste ich wohl durch.

Resigniert widmete ich mich meinem anderen Problem: Ich steckte schon den zweiten Tag in meinen Klamotten, hatte weder Zahn- noch Haarbürste, kein Waschzeug, kein Handtuch, nichts.

Meine Besitztümer beschränkten sich auf diese Aufzeichnungen und meinen Zauberstab.

Und ich war dreckig. Verklebt, staubig, schmutzig, nass. Ich fühlte mich eklig.

Ratzeputzen, fand ich, war nicht wirklich eine Option, also musste ich mir was anderes überlegen.

Nach kurzer Überlegung ging ich in den Gryffindor-Turm. Wenn ich schon da schlafen sollte, würde ich doch wohl auch das Mädchen-Bad benutzen dürfen, oder? Ich durchquerte den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und erklomm die Treppe zu den ebenfalls leeren Mädchenräumen.

Ich musste nicht viel ausziehen. Nur die Schuhe. Die würde ich nachher putzen.

Der Rest durfte mit mir unter die Dusche.

Interessiert sah ich dem grau verfärbten Wasser zu, das von mir zu Boden lief.

Ich stibitzte eine Shampooflasche und bediente mich. Erst die Haare, dann die Klamotten – und als das Ablaufwasser klar war, zog ich mich aus und schrubbte mich.

Mithilfe meines Zauberstabes waren meine Habseligkeiten und ich schnell wieder trocken.

Die Haarbürste 'lieh' ich mir auch aus, die Zähne putzte ich mit stibitzter Zahnpasta und meinem Zeigefinger.

Dann betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel.

Naja, es ging so. Saubere Kleidung sah irgendwie anders aus. Mehr konnte ich jetzt nicht tun. Auf jeden Fall fühlte ich mich wieder besser, menschlicher.

Als ich die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinabstieg, konnte ich hören, dass der sich inzwischen gefüllt hatte.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag und es regnete. Natürlich waren die Schüler jetzt fast alle da.

Die munteren Geräusche erstarben ziemlich schnell, als mich die ersten erblickten.

Innerlich seufzend und verlegen grinsend verließ ich den Raum so rasch wie möglich.

Ich mochte ja noch nicht alt sein. Sicher war ich, rein altersmäßig, den Schülern näher als den Lehrern hier, aber was war das für eine perfide Idee, mich im Mädchenschlafsaal einzuquartieren?

Gab es jemandem, dem diese Aktion etwas brachte? Außer Schadenfreude vielleicht?

Die Schüler waren von meiner Anwesenheit hier peinlich berührt. Und ich erst!

Ich sah auf die Uhr im Flur.

Noch war Nachmittag, wenn auch nicht mehr sehr.

Ich würde jetzt, auf der Stelle, zu Dumbledore gehen. Und ihn zur Rede stellen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass dies alles hier einem großen Plan folgte. Es wirkte eher wie der hundsgemeine Rachefeldzug eines oberekligen Tränkemeisters. Warum auch immer.

Wundert es jemanden wenn ich hier schreibe, dass Dumbledore nicht da war?

Der Wasserspeier teilte mir auf seine trockene Art mit, dass der Schulleiter das Schloss bereits in den frühen Nachmittagsstunden verlassen hätte.

Es war typisch für die Situation, in der ich mich plötzlich befand, dass ich nicht in der Lage war, mich selber daraus zu befreien.

Aber so schnell wollte ich dann doch nicht aufgeben und machte mich auf den Weg zu McGonagall. Und die war in ihrem Büro!

„Professor Dumbledore ist im Ministerium", war die knappe Antwort, als ich mich nach ihm erkundigt hatte.

Meinen enttäuschten Blick sehend, setzte sie noch hinzu: „Ihretwegen übrigens. Er muss sich heute für die Explosion gestern verantworten. Der Schulrat hat nach einer sofortigen gründlichen Untersuchung verlangt und der Schulleiter ist dort, um Rede und Antwort zu stehen."

Oh, meinetwegen? Mir wurde schlecht. Und schwindelig.

Sollte, nein, konnte ich jetzt noch mein Anliegen vorbringen?

Dumbledore musste sich rechtfertigen für etwas, was er nicht getan hatte.

Gut, ich auch nicht und auch ich hatte Konsequenzen zu tragen.

Ich atmete mir Mut an und probierte es: „Die Sanktionen gegen mich...", begann ich.

Doch ich hatte meine Rechnung ohne McGonagall gemacht.

„Sanktionen?", fragte sie schneidend, „welche Sanktionen? Dass Sie mithelfen sollen den Schaden zu reduzieren, das bezeichnen Sie als Sanktion?"

„Ich ..., äh, nein", stammelte ich, „ich will schon helfen zu reduzieren. Den Schaden, meine ich. Aber ich brauche doch ... ."

Sie ließ mich nicht ausreden, sondern richtete sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch zu voller Größe auf: „Wissen Sie, wem Sie es zu verdanken haben, dass Sie nicht hochkant rausgeflogen sind? Und dann eine Rechnung bekommen, an der Sie bis zum Lebensende zu knabbern haben?"

Jetzt war ich doppelt geplättet. Ich wusste nicht nur nicht, ich hatte mir bislang auch noch keinerlei Vorstellung davon gemacht, wie viel materieller Schaden entstanden sein könnte. Und dass man eventuell von mir ...? Also nein!

McGonagall schien nicht willens mich darüber aufzuklären, wer denn nun dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ich noch hier sein konnte. Ohne eine dicke Rechnung zu bekommen, wenn ich sie richtig verstanden hatte.

Sie verabschiedete mich mit einem knappen Nicken und ich floh aus ihrem Büro.

Ich hatte nicht nur nichts erreicht, jetzt hatte ich auch noch zusätzliche Sorgen: Was, wenn doch irgend jemand beschließen würde, dass ich den Schaden zu bezahlen hätte?

Er musste immens sein. Es war schließlich nicht nur ein bisschen Schloss in die Luft geflogen, sondern ein ganzer Flügel.

Realistisch betrachtet, dürfte der Schaden locker mehr ausmachen, als ich in meinem Leben Geld verdienen konnte. Und da ich weder reich noch berühmt war, standen die Aussichten schlecht, dass ich das Geld irgendwie würde auftreiben können.

Konnte man dafür sogar ins Gefängnis kommen? Ich hatte über Askaban nichts Gutes gehört!

Mit einem Schlag rückte meine prekäre Wohnsituation weit in den Hintergrund.

War es denn so eine schlimme Sache, im Schülerinnen-Schlafraum zu übernachten? Ich meine, wenn es doch dazu beitrug den Schaden zu reduzieren? Irgendwie!

Inzwischen war es kurz vor sechs Uhr und ich machte mich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Auf mein Klopfen reagierte niemand. Der würde mich doch nicht vergessen haben?

Ein jäher Hoffnungsschimmer durchzuckte mich. Genau eine Sekunde lang, dann wurde die Türe mit einem Ruck aufgerissen.

Etwas stand vor mir. Groß, schwarz, Snape.

Pech gehabt.

Er sah mich kurz an, nickte dann lediglich und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Ich trabte hinterher.

„Türe zu", zischte es leise vor mir.

Huch, hatte ich vergessen. Ich sprang zurück und wollte die Türe packen.

Wollte. Ich hatte nämlich zu viel Schwung.

Mit lautem Krachen polterte die schwere Kerkertüre ins Schloss.

Uups.

Snape, am Schreibtisch angekommen, zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum.

Aber statt eines Schreies bekam ich nur einen wütenden Blick von ihm.

Gleich darauf sah ich, warum: Ich war nicht alleine hierher bestellt worden.

Dort hinten im Eck, an einem kleinen Tischchen, saß bereits ein Schüler.

Ein Nachsitzer, ein Strafarbeiter, einer, der auch mein Schüler war. Pit Cross aus Hufflepuff, siebter Jahrgang.

Er grinste, als er mich erkannte.

Schön, die Kerkerhaft nicht alleine antreten zu müssen, schön, einen Mitleider zu haben.

Aber musste es ein Schüler sein?

Hatte dieser Snape denn überhaupt kein Feingefühl? Wie gedemütigt hätte er mich denn gerne?

Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um die Chance der Situation zu erkennen.

Aber danach fühlte ich mich gleich viel besser.

'Warte, lieber Snape', dachte ich, 'jetzt zeig ich dir, was Peinlichkeit ist.'

Ich ging bis zu seinem Schreibtisch, hinter dem er bereits Platz genommen hatte, salutierte zackig und rief laut: „Sklavin Spottiswood meldet sich zum Füße küssen. Wohin soll ich mich knien?"

Der Schrei, den ich erwartet hatte, blieb aus.

Snape schloss nur gequält die Augen.

Dafür lachte es leise hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich zu Pit um, grinste ihn an und hob den rechten Daumen.

So lange der Junge im Raum war, würde mir Snape nichts tun. So viel war sicher.

Die Frage war nur, wie lange würde er noch hier sein?

Dreißig Sekunden später war die Anwesenheit des Schülers Vergangenheit.

Snape, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand, pumpte.

Und dann brüllte er mit hochrotem Kopf:

„SIE SIND LEHRERIN. SIE SOLLTEN WISSEN; WIE MAN SICH BENIMMT!"

Gut, mein Bester, das war jetzt zu viel. Auch ich holte tief Luft:

„Ist es gutes Benehmen, eine Lehrerin einzubestellen und gleichzeitig einen Schüler? Ist es gutes Benehmen, diese Lehrerin an der Türe einfach stehen zu lassen? Ist es eines Lehrers würdig, diese Kollegin vor dem Schüler anzuzischen, wie eine Schülerin?"

So, jetzt hatte ich es ihm aber gegeben. Ich klopfte mir mental auf die Schulter.

Snape schnappte hörbar nach Luft, öffnete den Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder.

Seine Augen blitzten zwar noch, dennoch, seine Stimme war ruhig als er sagte: „Lassen Sie uns anfangen."

Gerne, womit? Ich sah ihn fragend an.

Er richtete seine Augen auf irgend etwas hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich um.

Da stand ein kleiner Tisch, so klein wie der, an dem eben noch der Schüler nachgesessen hatte.

Er war bedeckt mit Papieren.

Ich deutete darauf, er nickte.

Na, das ging ja noch. Auf dem Tisch lag nichts Ekliges, nichts Schlabbriges, nur eingerollte Pergamente und Blätter. Das konnte ja so schlimm nicht werden.

Ich erkannte fast sofort, um was es sich handelte, als ich einen Blick auf die oberen Blätter geworfen hatte. Pläne.

Genauer: Baupläne.

Noch genauer: Uralte Baupläne des Schlossflügels, der leider nicht mehr vorhanden war. Und dazu neuere Unterlagen mit Maßen.

Es war schnell klar: Der Schlossflügel sollte wieder aufgebaut werden. Aber nicht im ursprünglichen Zustand. Nicht kalt und zugig, mit meterdicken Wänden, quietschenden Holztüren, undichten Fenstern. Nicht mit Rissen im Mauerwerk und Schwamm in der Außenwand. Ohne Heizung und ausreichend Kanalisation.

Die Papiere machten es deutlich: Unter Beachtung der alten Architektur sollte der Flügel neu aufgebaut werden, aber auch nach allen Maßstäben zeitgenössischer Bauweise. Energieeffizient, umweltverträglich, warm. Mit einem Wort: modern.

Doch bevor gebaut werden konnte, gab es eine Menge zu beachten: Wie war der Untergrund beschaffen, wie massiv und solide das Fundament?

Welche Baumaterialien sollten verwendet werden? Für Fenster, Türen, Decken?

Welche Raumhöhe, Wanddicke, Etagenzahl, Dachneigung?

Es gab tausend Sachen, die bedacht sein wollten.

All dies ging aus diesen Plänen hervor.

Wäre es nicht so merkwürdig gewesen, ich hätte gelächelt.

Es handelte sich um Mathematik!

Das meiste davon zumindest.

Es mussten Wände berechnet werden, tragende Wände, Kamine, Aussparungen für Fenster und Türen, Stürze, Isolierungen. Decken mit Deckenlasten, das Dach mit Neigung und Dachlasten. Erdbebensicherheit.

Snape hatte mich also einbestellt, um Mathematik-Aufgaben zu lösen?

Nun ja, was sollte ich sagen, das konnte er haben!

Aber Moment. Ein Snape legt einem nicht etwas vor, was man sowieso kann.

Und ich kann Mathe.

Ein Snape will bloßstellen. Er will hören, dass ich verzweifelt hauche: „Das kann ich nicht."

Er weiß also nicht, dass ich Mathematik liebe! Sonst hätt er sich was anderes ausgedacht.

Dazu muss man wissen, dass Mathematik keine Zauberer-Wissenschaft ist.

Es gibt keine Zaubererschule, an der Mathematik gelehrt wird. Mathe ist eine abgelehnte, ein geächtete Muggel-Wissenschaft.

Zauberer können Mathe nicht. Sie können kaum rechnen.

Gut, es gibt Kurse, denn auch in der Zaubererwelt gibt es Geschäftsleute, die Überblick über ihre Angelegenheiten haben wollen. Die müssen zumindest rechnen können. Und Buchführung beherrschen. Und Prozentrechnen.

Aber der Durchschnittszauberer kann kaum multiplizieren und dividieren.

Zaubererkinder gehen vier bis fünf Jahre in eine Muggelschule, wenn überhaupt. Viele Familien wagen nicht einmal das, weil sie Angst davor haben, dass die unkontrollierte Magie ihrer Kinder auffällt.

Danach kommen sie auf eine Zaubererschule – und das wars dann auch schon mit den allgemeinbildenden Fächern. Ab dann gibt es nur noch Magie, Magie, Magie.

Snape musste also davon ausgehen, dass es bei mir auch so war.

Schon mal getäuscht?

Bei mir wars genau umgekehrt.

Mein Zaubererpapa und meine Muggelmama waren sich einig darin, dass ihre Tochter eine Hochschulbildung bekommt.

Und wenn ich dann lieber Hexe werden wollte, konnte ich Abendkurse belegen.

Ich habe also Abitur gemacht und nebenbei Verwandlung und Verteidigung und Dunkle Künste gelernt. In der Abend-Fernschule.

Und mit meinem Vater hab ich geübt.

Ich habe weder ZAGs noch UTZe, dafür aber einen Hochschulabschluss in Mathematik und Philosophie.

Aber Snape schien davon keine Ahnung zu haben, sonst, wie gesagt, er wollte mich ja kriechen sehen!

Okay, also, mit Vektoren, Statik und Festigkeitslehre konnte ich umgehen. Wie also brachte ich Snape jetzt bei, dass ich heillos überfordert war?

Eines war nämlich sonnenklar: Würde ich jetzt sagen, dass ich Mathematik beherrsche, dann hätte ich flugs eine andere Aufgabe auf dem Tisch.

Dem Kerkermeister waren doch sicherlich keine Grenzen gesetzt, wie er mich beschäftigen könnte Und ich wollte diese Berechnungen machen. Unbedingt!

„Ich, ... äh", stotterte ich, nahm das erste Blatt in die Hand und sah zu ihm, mit hoffentlich genug Verzweiflung im Gesicht, „was ist das?"

„Ihre Aufgabe", sagte er kalt und trat neben mich, um mir über die Schulter schauen zu können, „das werden Sie hier erledigen."

„Das kann ich nicht", sagte ich – und soo furchtbar gelogen war das tatsächlich nicht.

Ich hätte nämlich schon gekonnt, so mit Pergament und Feder, aber das würde dauern und dauern! Für schneller bräuchte ich einen Taschenrechner.

Um ganz genau zu sein, in der Muggelwelt gibt es dafür Computer und Computerprogramme.

Die meisten Statiker und Bauingenieure setzen sich vor ihren PC, hauen die Daten in das entsprechende Programm und drucken das Ergebnis aus.

Das geht schnell, ist, wenn man alle Daten richtig eingegeben hat, völlig fehlerfrei und stellt somit weder eine größere Herausforderung, noch ein Problem dar.

In der Muggelwelt, wohlgemerkt.

Hogwarts jedoch ist eine PC-freie Zone. Weit und breit gibt es hier nichts, was einem Computer auch nur ähnlich sehen würde.

Also, einen einfachen und schnellen Weg würde es für mich hier nicht geben. Ich brauchte also unbedingt einen Taschenrechner.

Aber so etwas gibt es in der Zaubererwelt nicht, so was brauchen die nicht.

Um genau zu sein, für die einfachen Rechenaufgaben gibt es Rechenfedern.

Das, was Grundschulstoff ist, beherrschen diese Dinger.

Wenn jemand also etwas addieren möchte oder subtrahieren, das bringen die Federn fertig. Sie schreiben das richtige Ergebnis unter die Aufgabe, ganz egal, was die führende Hand dabei tut.

Damit behelfen sich die meisten Zauberer und mehr brauchen sie nicht.

Wenn zum Beispiel aber jemand ein Gebäude errichten möchte, dann braucht er Statik. Und das können nur sehr, sehr wenige Zauberer.

Das ist gleichbedeutend damit, dass Zauberer auf Muggel angewiesen sind.

In mancherlei Hinsicht und keineswegs nur im Bereich der Gebäuderrichtung ist das so.

Ein Thema, das die Zauberer nicht gerne wahrhaben.

In der magischen Welt gibt es einige Bauwerke, die alleinig mit Hilfe von Magie errichtet worden sind. Das merkt man ihnen aber auch deutlich an. Alles wirkt so, als würde es jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Und ohne dauernde Magieerneuerung würde es das auch.

Aber wem erzähle ich das?

„Es ist doch merkwürdig", sagte Snape und sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, „Professor Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass Sie diese Aufgaben bewältigen können."

'Oh', dachte ich, 'Professor Dumbledore?' Na, der wusste natürlich, was ich studiert hatte.

Nun gut, ich hatte also falsch gepokert.

Aber bedeutete das nicht auch, dass Snape gar nicht selber entschieden hatte, was ich hier tun sollte? He, das war prima!

„Ist das alles?", fragte ich und deutete auf den Stapel Papiere vor mir. 'Zwei Wochen', dachte ich, 'höchstens drei, dann hab ich den durch. Wenn ich einen Taschenrechner habe.'

Aber ich musste ohnedies los und mich mit Kleidung und Bedarfssachen eindecken. Da konnte ich auch einen Taschenrechner kaufen. Die Frage war bloß, wann?

Heute war Mittwoch. Ich konnte unmöglich noch zwei Tage in den gleichen Klamotten bleiben und erst am Wochenende losziehen.

„Nein", antwortete Snape knapp, „wenn Sie damit durch sind, dann müssen Sie mir assistieren."

Wobei? Beim Trank-Brauen? Kann ich nicht, hab ich noch nie gemacht. Wenn er das tatsächlich meinte, dann hatte er mich eiskalt erwischt.

Ich schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch er senkte seinen Blick und korrigierte Hausaufgaben.

'Aha, geheime Mission. Aber', dachte ich, 'das kann ich abwarten.'

Ich stand auf, packte den Stapel Blätter unter den Arm und schickte mich an, zur Türe zu gehen.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Na, gehen", sagte ich locker und hob den Arm mit den Unterlagen, „das kann ich jetzt eh nicht machen, dafür muss ich mir einen Taschenrechner kaufen."

Und, glaubte er das?

Er glaubte es mir so viel, wie er mir alles andere auch geglaubt hatte: Überhaupt nicht.

Mit einer energischen Handbewegung deutete er auf den Stuhl, den ich soeben verlassen hatte: „Hinsetzen!"

„Nein!", ich blieb an der Türe stehen, „jetzt kann ich da nicht viel machen. Und Sie werden doch nicht verlangen, dass ich einfach nur so rumsitze, oder?"

„Genau das", sagte er ruhig, winkte nochmals mit der Hand und widmete sich seinen Korrekturen.

'He, Snape, was wird das hier?'

Ich rauschte zu ihm: „Sie haben mir eine Aufgabe gegeben, die ich jetzt und hier, an Ort und Stelle nicht erfüllen kann. Ich brauche ein Hilfsmittel dazu. Haben Sie einen Taschenrechner?"

Da sprang er auf und fauchte zurück: „Sie werden sich da hinsetzen und bleiben, bis ich Ihnen sage, dass Sie gehen können. Und keinen Moment vorher."

Was sollte ich tun? Einfach gehen? Ich könnte es probieren. Er würde doch kaum handgreiflich werden, oder?

Er wurde

Ich war noch nicht ganz bei der Türe, da kam er schon hinter mir her gestürzt und packte mich wieder am Arm. Ja, genau die gleiche Stelle, wie heute Mittag. Und ja, es tat höllisch weh, denn dort hat sich ein entzückender Bluterguss eingefunden, der mich zwar nur belastet, wenn da hingedrückt wird, aber genau das tat Snape.

Machte ihm das Spaß?

Mir nicht!

Er stieß mich auf den Stuhl zurück, riss mir die Papiere aus dem Arm und warf sie auf den Tisch. Dann klemmte er mir eine Feder in die Hand und knurrte: „Hier und jetzt und mindestens bis Mitternacht."

'He, es ist noch nicht acht Uhr!'

„Nein", sagte ich und sprang wieder auf.

Diesmal bedrohte er mich mit dem Zauberstab: „Hinsetzen, Sie widerborstiges Weib."

Dass er charmant sein konnte, war mir bisher entgangen.

„Darf ich wenigstens meinen Zauberstab benutzen?", fragte ich genervt.

„Wofür?"

Ich schloss meine Augen für einen Moment. 'Wie sag ichs meinem Kinde?'

Wie sollte ich ihm erklären, dass ich mithilfe eines Zauberstabes wenigstens die grundlegenden Berechnungen beginnen könnte?.

„Das ist Mathematik", sagte ich und deute auf den Papierstapel.

„Ist mir nicht entgangen", nickte Snape, „und für Mathematik braucht man keinen Zauberstab, sondern seinen Kopf."

„Den hab ich nicht dabei", fauchte ich und sprang auf, „niemand hat gesagt, dass ich den mitbringen müsse."

Diesmal zwang mich ein perfider Zauber zurück auf den Stuhl. Und fesselte mich darauf.

Jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr rühren.

Erbost starrte ich Snape an: „Wollen Sie mir jetzt auch noch den Mund verbieten?"

„Notfalls", fauchte Snape und setzte noch hinzu, ehe er sich wieder um seine Arbeiten kümmerte: „Klappe jetzt."

Kurze Zeit und eine kleine Gesangseinlage meinerseits später war ich auch geknebelt.

Und ich klebte auf meinem Stuhl, sonst hätte ich mich hoppelnd davongemacht, ehrlich!

Mir ging es jetzt gar nicht mehr darum, schnellstmöglichst hier raus zukommen. Das hatte ich mir endgültig abgeschminkt.

Ich wollte ihn stören.

Wenn er mich nicht ließe, würde ich ihn auch nicht lassen. Aber recht viel mehr als böse Blicke werfen konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr!

Doch die erreichten den Zaubertränkemeister nicht. Er gab sich vertieft in seine Unterlagen.

Ich dafür gab erstickte Geräusche von mir.

Doch Snape sah nicht einmal von seiner Arbeit hoch.

Dann verdrehte ich auf besorgniserregende Weise die Augen und ließ mich zusammensinken.

So gut das ging, wenn man gefesselt und mit einem Klebefluch auf einem Stuhl fixiert wurde.

Das war unbequem, scheußlich unbequem und wenn er jetzt nicht schnell reagieren würde, dann musste ich meine künstliche Ohnmacht beenden, wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen und mich bequemer hinsetzen. Mein Po war dabei, abzusterben!

He Severus Snape, Schüler und Muggelkundelehrerin-Schreck: Du quälst mich!

Es half alles nichts und irgendwann war es Mitternacht.

Snape ruckte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und ich war wieder frei.

„Morgen, fünf Uhr", sagte er nur knapp, dann war ich entlassen.

Das heißt, das hatte er sich so gedacht.

„Wieso fünf Uhr?", keifte ich los, „keine Sekunde vor sechs!"

„Fünf Uhr."

Mehr sagte er nicht und irgendwie schaffte es sein Zauberstab, mich aus dem Büro hinauszuschieben.

So, und nun hocke ich hier, im Gryffindor-Turm, in einem Himmelbett im Mädchenschlafsaal.

Ich sitze im Schneidersitz da und mache diese Aufzeichnungen in die Mappe, die mir Dumbledore gestern samt Stift in die Hand gedrückt hat.

Weiß der Henker wofür, denn er wollte sie heute nicht zurück. Aber jetzt ernenne ich diese Mappe zu meinem Eigentum und Tagebuch.

Ich habe die Vorhänge am Bett geschlossen und mit Stillezaubern belegt, denn die Mädels in den anderen Betten schlafen bereits.

ICH ABER BIN SO ZORNIG, DASS ICH BESTIMMT NOCH STUNDENLANG NICHT EINSCHLAFEN KANN!

Also schreibe ich mir den Ärger von der Seele und wünsche Snape die Pest an den Hals. Und die Pocken und Malaria und Hämorrhoiden.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liebe Leser des Sprengkommandos!

Es freut mich, dass ihr bis hierher gelesen habt!


	6. Chapter Wurmstudien

Es wird Zeit, mich einmal für die Reviews zu bedanken!

**Astrid-Runa: **Dein Willkommen hier ist mir unendlich viel wert. Sonst wäre ich mir ganz verloren vorgekommen hier!

**Queen Jane:** Ein neuer Leser! Ich bin hochbeglückt über deine Rückmeldung! Schön, dass du mit Amy und Snape Spaß hast. Und ich hoffe, das bleibt so. Heute zumindest wird noch einmal gefesselt und geknebelt!

**legilimens66**: Gleich zwei Reviews von dir! So eine Freude! Und das, obwohl du das Sprengkommando ja bereits kennst. Vielen herzlichen Dank!

An alle Leser des Sprengkommandos: Es ist wunderbar eine kleine Rückmeldung zu bekommen. Und es ermutigt weiterzumachen. Das nächste Kapitel zu bringen und das nächste.

Ansonsten entsteht so ein Gefühl von in er Luft zu hängen. Nicht zu wissen, ob etwas falsch läuft!

Ich danke euch also schon einmal im Voraus und wünsche viel Spaß!

Feuerbohne

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

05. Wurmstudien

Diese Woche hatte sehr schlecht angefangen und wurde auch im weiteren Verlauf nicht zu meiner.

Allerdings begann der Schock, der mich in den ersten Tagen nach der Explosion wie in einer Luftblase gefangen gehalten hatte, langsam zu weichen und ich wurde wieder mehr ich selber.

Nichtsdestotrotz, die Abende bei Snape musste ich einhalten, ob es mir nun passte oder nicht.

Ich stand also am nächsten Spätnachmittag wieder vor seiner Türe.

Und wieder die jähe und dann völlig unbegründete Hoffnung, dass er nicht da ist, als er abermals nicht sofort öffnete.

Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung registrierte ich, dass er zumindest keinen Schüler zum Nachsitzen einbestellt hatte.

Naja, mit nachsitzenden Schülern war er womöglich nicht so streng und ließ sie erst noch essen.

Abendessen! Ich hatte gestern keines gehabt und schätzte die realistische Chance, heute noch in der Großen Halle zu speisen, gegen Null ein.

Gehörte das zu Snapes Racheplan?

Mit Sicherheit. Essensentzug, Übertragen von unerfüllbaren Aufgaben ... . Seiner Phantasie waren dabei bestimmt keine Grenzen gesetzt.

Es musste ihm eine grimmige Genugtuung bereiten, mich immer wieder zu ärgern, zu reizen und zu quälen.

Ich hatte heute immer noch keine frische Kleidung besorgen können und fühlte mich deswegen nicht allzu wohl. Dennoch, mir ging es besser als gestern oder vorgestern.

Snape sah nicht so aus. Er wirkte unglücklich.

Das wunderte mich dann doch etwas. Warum war er angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich ihm wieder stundenlang ausgeliefert sein würde, weder hocherfreut oder wenigstens entzückt?

„Was kann ich heute für Sie tun?"

Mein Tisch war, von dem Stapel Papiere, den ich gestern darauf zurückgelassen hatte einmal abgesehen, vollständig leer.

Er, der mich lediglich mit einer knappen Handbewegung zu meinem gestrigen Platz gewiesen und sich dann wieder seinen Arbeiten zugewandt hatte, sah unwillig auf.

„Stiefellecken fällt bis auf Weiteres aus."

Er sah wieder auf seine Unterlagen.

He, warum so aggressiv? Ich hatte doch nur eine ganz harmlose Frage gestellt.

Ich sichtete die Papiere erneut. Hatte er vielleicht ein neues darunter versteckt? So als Test: Findet sie's heraus?

Hatte er nicht. Die Papiere lagen sogar noch in exakt der Reihenfolge, in die ich sie gestern sortiert hatte.

Statik oben, Festigkeitsprüfungen folgend und zum Schluss die gemischten Sachen.

Sobald ich in den Besitz eines Taschenrechners gelangt sein würde, konnte ich mit der Bearbeitung beginnen.

Alles andere wäre reine Beschäftigungstherapie. Ich hatte meine Frage deshalb durchaus ernst gemeint.

Aber wer mir so kam, der musste mit allem rechnen.

„Ist eh besser, wenn heute nicht, ohne Zuschauer macht es nur halb so viel Freude."

Würde er reagieren? Oh bitte, mir war langweilig und das würde wenigstens ein bisschen die Zeit vertreiben.

Ich sah sehr genau hin.

Er zuckte, nur wenig, fast unmerklich. Dennoch, seine coole Ruhe täuschte er nur vor.

Nun gut, da ich mich auf dem richtigen Weg wähnte, holte ich erneut aus:

Ich könnte Ihnen bei den Korrekturen helfen", sagte ich, „vielleicht hätten Sie dann die Zeit sich darum zu kümmern, dass ich hier nicht so ganz sinnlos herum sitzen muss."

Ergeben schloss er die Augen. Nur einen Moment, dann riss er sie weit auf und starrte mich an:

„Sie haben eine Aufgabe", er wies mit der Hand auf die Papiere, „wenn Sie diese nicht erfüllen können." Er schnippste mit den Fingern.

Eh, hatte ich es gestern nicht erklärt? Wie ignorant kann man sein? Ich hatte nicht mal mehr ne zweite Unterhose. Wo, bitte, sollte ich da einen Taschenrechner hernehmen?

Er ging also davon aus, dass ich nicht an die Bearbeitung der Unterlagen ging, weil ich keine Ahnung davon hatte. War das der richtige Schluss?

Gut, wenn ich also zur Langeweile verdonnert war!

Ich fixierte ihn.

Seine leicht strähnigen, dunklen Haare fielen ihm ständig ins Gesicht, wenn er sich über seine Unterlagen beugte.

Mit ungeduldigen Bewegungen strich er sie ein ums andere mal zurück und ich wartete darauf, dass er sie hinter seine Ohren klemme würde.

Tat er aber nicht. Er strich lieber.

Seine Haare waren tiefschwarz. Färbte er oder war er einer der wenigen dunkelhaarigen Glücklichen, die erst sehr spät begannen grau zu werden?

Er war nur scheinbar in seine Arbeit vertieft.

An seinen Augen konnte ich nämlich leicht erkennen, dass er nicht las. Er starrte lediglich auf das Pergament vor sich.

Ich senkte leicht den Kopf, um seine Augen noch besser sehen zu können.

Er senkte den seinen, registrierte also genau, was ich da tat.

Belauerte er mich etwa?

„Sie sollen arbeiten", sagte ich und registrierte zufrieden, dass er wie ein ertappter Junge zusammen zuckte.

„Sie auch", knurrte er und fuhrwerkte emsig mit seiner Korrekturfeder über den Aufsatz.

Er kleckste, griff unwirsch nach seinem Zauberstab und beseitige den Fleck.

Ich setzte mich gemütlich hin, schlug die Beine übereinander und richtete mich auf einen Abend voller Snape Studien ein. Auch recht.

Dass mein Fuß ins wippen kam, merkte ich nicht einmal.

Ich sah die Nervosität in seinem Gesicht, den Unwillen und dann den plötzlichen Zorn:

„LASSEN SIE DAS!"

Jetzt zuckte ich, als ich so plötzlich angeschrien wurde.

„DANN SAGEN SIE MIR, WAS ICH TUN SOLL!", schrie ich zurück.

Er sah nur erbost zu mir, dann auf meinen Fuß.

Endlich widmete er sich wieder seinen Angelegenheiten und ich mich ihm.

'Dichte schwarze Wimpern', dachte ich, 'er hat Wimpern, um die ihn jede Frau beneiden würde.' Nun ja, das war bei sehr dunkelhaarigen Menschen durchaus nicht unüblich, war mir bei ihm bisher aber entgangen.

Allerdings war ich auch noch nie so nah vor Snape zur völligen Untätigkeit verdonnert gewesen.

Seine Augenbrauen waren männlich, aber nicht üppig. Und natürlich schwarz.

Kleine Fältchen in den Augenwinkeln verrieten, dass er entweder gerne lachte oder die Augen oft zukniff.

Ich tippte auf Zweiteres. Wer kann sich schon einen lachenden Snape vorstellen? Ich nicht!

Hatte der Mann etwa ein Augenproblem? Durchaus vorstellbar. Wer bei so schlechten Lichtverhältnissen ständig über Korrekturen sitzt, der strapaziert seine Augen mit Sicherheit über das zuträgliche Maß hinaus.

Seine Nase, durchaus markant, fügte sich in das dunkle Bild, das es abgab, nahtlos ein.

Eine kleinere Nase hätte in diesem Gesicht völlig lächerlich gewirkt.

Sein Mund war angespannt, aber es war erkennbar, dass seine Lippen einen angenehmen Schwung haben würden, wenn er sie denn entspannte.

Er sah just in dem Moment auf, als ich darüber nachdachte, wie diese Lippen sich beim Küssen anfühlen würden.

Nicht, dass ich ihn hätte küssen wollen. Aber er hatte doch mit Sicherheit schon geküsst und um dieses Thema konnte sich doch mal jemand Gedanken machen, oder?

„Lassen Sie das", sagte er.

Der Mann neigte dazu, sich zu wiederholen!

Aber was meinte er damit? Womit sollte ich aufhören? Ihn anzustarren oder mir Gedanken über seine Kussfähigkeit zu machen?

Ich muss ratlos ausgesehen haben, denn er setzte tatsächlich zu einer Erklärung an:

„Sie sehen mich lüstern an."

Das 'lüstern' konnte er sich getrost abschminken. Da bestand keine Gefahr.

„Wär das so schrecklich?", fragte ich zurück.

Ein bisschen Provokation konnte ja nicht schaden.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte dann, ganz sanft:

„Es wäre vergebliche Hoffnung Ihrerseits. Sie sind mir zu mickrig. Ich für meinen Teil bevorzuge Frauen, die, nun ja, etwas mehr darstellen."

He, das war weit unter die Gürtellinie! Ich weiß, ich bin nicht viel. Aber doch zu hundert Prozent Frau!

Aber ich hatte was gelernt: Ganz sanft war bei einem Snape gleichbedeutend mit seeehr gefährlich.

Zorn fachte in mir hoch. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl denn ein?

„Wenn Sie meine lüsternen Blicke stören, dann geben Sie mir was anderes zum Gucken. Ich bin da nicht festgelegt!", fauchte ich.

Kommentarlos senkte er den Kopf und tat wieder so, als würde er sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.

Aber nun wusste ich sicher, dass er lediglich auf der Lauer lag.

Diesmal wippte mein Fuß mit voller Absicht, während ich mir Gedanken darüber machte, wann er das letzte mal beim Zahnarzt gewesen war.

Dazu muss man wissen, dass Zauberer auch keine besseren Zähne haben als Muggel. Und in der Zaubererwelt gibt es keine Heilmethoden für Karies und Konsorten.

Wieder so ein Bereich, in dem die magische Welt auf die nichtmagische angewiesen war!

Mit Wonne stellte ich mir eine schmerzhafte Parodontose-Behandlung vor. Snape auf dem Zahnarztstuhl, den Mund weit aufgerissen und den Zahnarzt, wie er schabt und drückt, schleift und bohrt. Heissa!

Snapes Kopf ruckte hoch. Er starrte auf meinen Fuß.

Ich hörte auf zu wippen.

Dafür trommelte ich kurze Zeit später mit den Fingern meiner rechten Hand auf die Tischplatte herum. Erst ganz langsam und leise. Dann schneller, lauter.

Er knallte die Feder, die er immer noch in der Hand hatte, so heftig auf die Tischplatte, dass die Tinte daraus bis auf den Fußboden spritzte.

„Huch", sagte ich, hörte auf zu trommeln und reckte den Kopf nach dem Tintenfleck, „das waren ja mindestens zwei Meter."

Als Snape wieder wegsah, begann ich damit, die Lippen fest aufeinander zu reiben und sie dann schmatzend auseinander zu reißen.

Es ploppte recht lustig.

Sollte sich dieser Kerl doch denken, was er wollte.

Ich wollte ihn nerven. Zu Hundert Prozent auf den Keks gehen. So sehr, dass er platzte.

Es gelang und nur eine Minute später saß ich wieder gefesselt und angeklebt auf dem Stuhl.

„Sie haben meinen Mund vergessen", erinnerte ich ihn freundlich, „ich könnte Ihnen jetzt also etwas vorsingen."

Ein Knebel hätte mich nicht daran gehindert zu summen. Doch der Schweigezauber, mit dem er mich letztendlich belegte, tat es recht wirkungsvoll.

Ich musste mich also tatsächlich darauf beschränken, ihn erbost anzustarren.

Und darüber beschwerte er sich dann nicht mehr.

„Morgen gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort", sagte er gegen Mitternacht, als ich etwas steif, weil ich so lange auf dem unbequemen Stuhl gesessen hatte, zur Türe stakste.

Am Freitag hing ein merkwürdig animalischer Geruch in der Luft, als ich den Kerker betrat.

Ein großer Holzkasten stand auf meinem Tisch, unverkennbar die Quelle dieses Gestankes.

Mit einigen Bedenken, dennoch neugierig sah ich hinein.

Sie war voller Würmer, die sich schleimig schlängelten.

„Sie wollten eine Arbeit", erklärte Snape.

Aber ja, mir war inzwischen alles recht. Nur nicht wieder langweilen müssen.

Fragend sah ich ihn an

Er sah heute gar nicht gut aus. Sehr bleich und abgespannt.

Nicht, dass er sonst gut ausgesehen hätte. Aber heute, fand ich, sah er zum Kotzen aus.

„Sie werden jetzt alle toten Würmer herauslesen. Die noch nicht verwesten zerschneiden Sie, die können getrocknet werden."

Auch das, was aus seinem Mund kam, fand ich zum Kotzen.

Ja, ja, war schon klar, dass ein Snape abwägte, womit er quälen konnte. Mit Langeweile war er bei mir bereits äußerst erfolgreich gewesen. Jetzt verlegte er sich auf die Ekelschiene.

Aber ehrlich gesagt, das Schlimmste hatte ich bereits hinter mir.

Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn würde Langeweile bei etwa acht Punkten liegen. Ekelwürmer lägen eher bei drei bis vier.

Ich hielt mir mal vorsorglich die Nase zu.

„Kein Wunder, wenn Sie Kopfschmerzen haben, das Zeug stinkt ja entsetzlich."

Ich weiß, das war gepokert. Aber nicht hoch: Er war bleich und rieb sich ständig den Nacken.

Snape Augen flackerten einen Moment, doch dann entschied er sich wohl, meinen Einwand zu ignorieren.

„Womit soll ich arbeiten?", fragte ich und sah mich nach Arbeitsgeräten um.

Blauäugig, sehr blauäugig diese Frage.

Als läge die Antwort nicht auf der Hand. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Snape sprang auf, rannte um seinen Schreibtisch herum, auf mich zu.

„Damit", fauchte er, als er meine Hände tief in die Würmer eintauchte.

Ich schien ihn wirklich zu nerven.

Ich hatte schon mit Ekligerem zu tun gehabt.

Sicher, auf das kaltschleimige Wurmgewusel an meinen Fingern hätte ich gut und gern verzichten können, dennoch, es war zumindest eine Aufgabe.

Wenn ich in den ersten Minuten noch sehr zurückhaltend in die Kiste griff, wurde ich danach immer beherzter und wühlte mich durch die stinkenden Wurmmassen.

Schließlich hatte ich zwei Schüssel voll toter Würmer aussortiert.

In der einen befanden sich die noch weniger stinkenden, lediglich toten, in der anderen die hinreichend verwesten Flubberwürmer.

Wie durch Zauberhand erschien ein Brett samt Messer auf meinem Tisch.

„Zerschneiden", knurrte mein liebreizender Kerkermeister und deutete auf die erste Schüssel.

Alles klar.

„Wofür sind die gut?", fragte ich in ehrlicher Neugierde, als ich das Brett mit fein säuberlich gedrittelten Wurmteilen gleichmäßig bestückt hatte.

Wozu, um Himmels willen, konnte er tote, zerschnittene Würmer gebrauchen?

Er antwortete nicht.

Und das ärgerte mich.

Hier stand ich nun, mit schleimig verschmierten, stinkenden Fingern und stellte eine völlig harmlose Frage. Und er fand es nicht nötig, mir eine klitzekleine Antwort zu geben.

Das schrie nach Rache!

„Die Rechten ins Töpfchen, die Schlechten ins Kröpfchen", murmelte ich, als ich aufstand.

„Wird das Ihr Abendessen?", ich stellte mich dicht vor seinen Schreibtisch und hielt ihm die extrem stinkende Schüssel mit vergammelten Wurmleichen vor die Nase.

Er schreckte von seinen Korrekturen hoch und schnalzte ein Stück zurück.

'Wie, ist das eklig?'

Einen Moment funkelten seine schwarzen Augen wütend, dann riss er sich sichtlich am Riemen.

„Haben Sie alle toten Würmer aussortiert?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Woher sollte ich das wissen?

„Die antworten nicht, wenn ich sie rufe."

Er verdrehte genervt die Augen: „Dann sitzen Sie jetzt einfach wieder da."

Er rieb sich die Schläfen, als er den Kopf senkte, um weiter Rot an die Arbeiten seiner Schüler anzubringen.

Ich sah ihm dabei zu, sah, dass er vermehrt blinzelte, sah, dass seine Haut eine fahle Färbung angenommen hatte.

Es ging ihm überhaupt nicht gut.

Gut so!

Der Rache zweiter Teil konnte gestartet werden:

„Soll ich Ihren Nacken massieren?", gurrte ich, „es sieht aus, als hätten Sie Schmerzen."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber wirklich nur dafür, blitzte in seinen Augen etwas auf, das mit dem grantigen Professor, der den Kerker regierte, so gar nichts zu tun hatte.

Aber dann erkannte er das Perfide an meinem Plan.

Ich hatte ihm nämlich meine Hände entgegen gestreckt. Und die stanken erbärmlich. Nach Flubberwurm in all seinen toten Variationen.

Ich bin mir sicher, sehr, sehr sicher, dass sein erster Impuls gewesen war, mich geradlinig vor die Türe zu setzen.

Warum er es dennoch nicht tat? Keine Ahnung. Er sah nämlich deutlich danach aus, als bräuchte er Ruhe.

Den Rest des Abends saß ich in bereits gewohnter Manier auf meinem Stuhl.

Gefesselt, festgeklebt und mit einem Schweigezauber belegt.

Man gewöhnt sich an alles!

Das einzige was mich belastete, waren meine ungewaschenen Hände. Die stanken.

Doch als ich mir klarmachte, dass sie das nicht nur für mich taten, fand ich mein Schicksal leichter zu tragen.

Geteiltes Leid ist halt nur halbes Leid!


	7. Chapter Der freie Tag

Meine liebe Reviewerin **Queen Jane!**

Sie nervt ihn weiterhin, heute allerdings eher unbeabsichtigt. Und gefesselt und geknebelt wird sie auch nicht mehr! Aber lies selbst!!!!

* * *

Liebe Leser des Sprengkommandos!

Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß mit Amy und Snape. Vielleicht sogar soviel, dass ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst? Das würde mich wirklich SEHR freuen!!!

Feuerbohne

* * *

06. Der freie Tag

Samstag:

Das Wochenende war da und ich endlich mein eigener Herr.

Kein Snape, der bestimmen konnte, wie ich dazusitzen hatte, kein Dumbledore, der mir anschaffen konnte, was ich zu schreiben oder nicht zu schreiben hatte.

Frühstück, Mittagessen, Abendbrot!

Aber da waren auch neue Probleme: Wenn ich aufgeschrieben hatte, dass ich nur noch das besaß, was ich am Leib trug, außer Zauberstab und meine Mappe, dann war das die volle Wahrheit.

Ich musste also kräftig einkaufen gehen.

Nur, womit?

Man mache sich klar, was es bedeutet, wenn alles weg ist. Verbrannt, explodiert und gen Himmel gejagt.

Da fehlt es urplötzlich nicht nur an Wäsche und Waschzeug. Es fehlt auch an der Möglichkeit, an ebendieses heranzukommen.

Um es ganz deutlich zu sagen: Ich hatte überhaupt kein Geld. Nichts. Alles weg, zusammen mit all dem Kram, den ich heute einzukaufen gedachte.

Sicher, ich bin hier in Hogwarts angestellt und verdiene Geld dabei.

Sicher auch, ich könnte zu Dumbledore gehen und um einen Vorschuss bitten (Himmel, der September war noch nicht vorüber, ich habe noch keinen vollen Monat hier gearbeitet, noch kein Gehalt kassiert, dafür aber für unglaubliche Summen Schulden gesorgt!)

Nein, genau das konnte ich also nicht tun. Ich meine, um mein Gehalt im Voraus bitten, denn rein vertraglich ist es hier festgelegt, dass der Lohn am Monatsende kommt.

Aber ich konnte auch nicht bis zum Monatsende weiter in meinen, inzwischen steif verschmutzten, Klamotten bleiben. Und ich konnte auch nicht noch eineinhalb Wochen lang den Mädels im Waschraum Shampoo und Zahnpasta klauen.

Ich hatte also nur eine Möglichkeit. Eine einzige.

Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade zum Apparieren.

„Hallo Mama", sagte ich und drückte meiner verdutzten Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Amy?", fragte sie mich entgeistert, „was ist denn Kind? Wo kommst du her, wie siehst du überhaupt aus?"

So eine Freude, gleich drei Probleme in der ersten Frage!

Eigentlich hatte ich einen sanften Kurs fahren wollen. Erst mal ankommen, lustig erzählen und dann ein bisschen Wahrheit einträufeln lassen:

„Mama, Papa, ich habe Hogwarts gesprengt und jetzt brauch ich jede Menge Kohle."

Soweit mein Plan, der in eben diesem Moment geplatzt war.

Aber, so sagte ich mir inzwischen, dies war wohl nicht nur nicht meine Woche, der ganze Monat schien verhext.

Ich richtete mich also auf stundenlange Verhöre, über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagene Hände und Vorwürfe ein.

Als hätte ich nicht schon genug davon gehabt, in diesem Monat!

Aber zu meinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen sagte meine Mutter:

„Kind, wir haben überhaupt keine Zeit, jetzt. Kannst du bis morgen bleiben?"

„Nee, Mama, geht nicht. Ich bin nur gekommen, um ein paar Sachen zu holen, die ich in Hogwarts jetzt gut brauchen kann."

Das war die reine Wahrheit, wenn auch etwas unpräzise ausgedrückt: Ich hatte vor, mir meine hier deponierten Sparbücher zu schnappen, damit ich wieder ein bisschen flüssig wäre.

„Ja, ja, komm rein", sie zog mich ins Haus.

Fünf Minuten später fuhren meine Mutter und mein Vater, der mich in Windeseile umarmt, geküsst und verabschiedet hatte („Kind, du riechst so komisch. Vielleicht solltest du einmal duschen! Und dich frisch anziehen!"), mit dem Auto in Richtung Onkel Richard, der heute seine Goldene Hochzeit mit Tante Amalia feierte. („Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen möchtest? Die beiden würden sich wirklich freuen!")

Uff, was ein Glück!

Ich sprang aus meinen Klamotten und stopfte sie samt Jacke und Schuhen in die Waschmaschine.

Nur Sekunden später fand ich mich im heißen Badewasser wieder.

Als neuer Mensch, allerdings in Kleidung und Schuhen meiner Mutter, alles ein bisschen reichlich, aber immerhin sauber, ging ich eine Stunde später ins Keswicker Kaufhaus.

Und wiederum zwei Stunden später kehrte ich bepackt wie ein Muli zurück, zog meine Sachen aus der Maschine und trocknete sie mit dem Zauberstab.

So, jetzt hatte ich wieder genug Unterwäsche, drei Hosen, zwei Pullis, drei Blusen und Waschzeug. Zwei Schlafanzüge hatte ich eh bei meinen Eltern deponiert, für die spontanen Besuche, die ich nie machen würde.

Ich war wieder ein Mensch! Und einer mit Taschenrechner!

Das mit dem Unwohl sein begann erst, als ich wieder zurück in Hogwarts war.

Es war bereits Abend, dunkel, als ich das Schlossgelände erreichte.

Die eigenartige Stimmung fiel mir sofort auf.

Es war bedrückend still, obwohl gerade Essenszeit war und obwohl alle Schüler in der Großen Halle versammelt waren.

Auf Bedrückung hatte ich keine Lust. Überhaupt keine. Bedrückt war ich zur Zeit selbst genug. Brauchte ich nicht noch von außen.

Ich ging also auf die Treppe zu, wollte meine Sachen in den Turm, Mädchenschlafsaal hinten links bringen.

Wollte, wohlgemerkt.

Keine Ahnung, wer mich entdeckte, aber kaum hatte ich die erste Stufe betreten, da tönte ein spitzer Schrei aus der Großen Halle zu mir heraus:

„DA IST SIE!"

Wer war wo? Ich sah mich um. Hier war niemand. Es musste sich also um etwas handeln, was gerade da drinnen stattfand.

Beruhigt ging ich weiter.

„ALLE BLEIBEN AUF IHREN PLÄTZEN", tönte da plötzlich Professor Dumbledores Stimme zu mir heraus.

He, was war da los? Sollte mich das auch interessieren?

Neugierig blieb ich stehen, drehte mich um und sah, soweit ich das konnte, in die Große Halle hinein:

Man starrte mich an!

Mich!, die ich doch gar nicht da drin war.

Aber alle Schüler, die nah genug am Eingang saßen, sahen zu mir.

Ich bereute zutiefst, nicht schnell geflüchtet zu sein und überlegte einen Moment, ob noch Zeit genug dafür sei, als ich schon Schritte hörte.

Schnelle Schritte. Jemand rannte durch die Halle.

Auf den Ausgang, auf mich zu.

Ratet wer?

Richtig!

„WO WAREN SIE?"

He, musste ich mir das bieten lassen? Heute war Samstag und ich hatte frei!

„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!"

Da war er schon heran, packte mich, ratet wo, und schleifte mich gen Kerker.

„NEIN!"

„ABER WOHL."

Der Zug auf meinen Oberarm war unerbittlich und ich gleich darauf hinter der zuschlagenden Türe zur Kerkertreppe verschwunden.

„LASSEN SIE MICH LOS!"

Er ließ mich los – nachdem er mich in sein Büro geschleift und auf den vermaledeit unbequemen Stuhl an meinem Tisch gestoßen hatte.

„Ist Ihnen auch nur im Entferntesten bewusst, was Sie heute angerichtet haben?"

WAS sollte ICH schon wieder angestellt haben? Ich war einkaufen, weil ich was zum Anziehen brauchte!

„WAAAHHH!", schrie ich entnervt. Und zappelte mit Händen und Füßen vor Zorn.

Und da, genau in dem Moment begann es.

Das Unwohlsein.

Ich erinnere mich deutlich.

Es schwappte in einer heftigen Woge über mich. Ganz schnell und völlig ohne Vorwarnung.

Und genauso schnell und unerwartet beugte ich mich nach vorn und übergab mich.

Auf den Kerkerboden und ein bisschen auch auf meine neue Hose.

Das meiste allerdings bekam Snape auf die Füße. Und seinen schwarzen Gehrock.

Sorry!

Er kann gut nach Luft schnappen.

Professor Snape, meine ich.

Er hatte das in meiner Anwesenheit schon öfter getan.

Aber so schön wie jetzt noch nie!

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs war die ganze Bescherung wieder verschwunden.

Zumindest die, die ihn oder sein Büro betraf.

Mich hat er geflissentlich ausgelassen.

Aber das kümmerte mich im Moment wenig. Ich war fast auf den Boden gerutscht und stöhnte, so weh tat mir mein Bauch.

„Was ist?", fragte die zynische Stimme vor mir, „haben Sie was Falsches gegessen?"

Ich sparte mir die Antwort zugunsten weiterer Stöhngeräusche.

„Klingen Sie beim Sex auch so?"

'Idiot! Ich bin krank.'

Langsam drang zu ihm durch, dass ich nicht simulierte, dass ich ihm nicht aus Jux auf die Schuhe gekotzt hatte.

Er lief zu seinem Arbeitstisch und begann hektisch in dem dahinter stehenden Regal herum zu kramen.

Währenddessen unterzog ich den kalten Steinfußboden seines Büros einer näheren Betrachtung, unterbrochen lediglich durch die Geräusche, die bei Schmerz und Sex recht ähnlich klingen.

„Hier, trinken Sie."

Eine Tasse aus grauem Steingut schwebte vor meiner Nase.

Ich stöhnte wieder und drehte den Kopf weg, denn vom Becher her roch es auffällig und höchst magenunfreundlich.

„Sie sollen das trinken!"

Die Stimme, die vorhin schon nicht sehr freundlich geklungen hatte, hörte sich nun deutlich gereizt an.

Meine Abwehr gegen die Tasse wurde trotz der heftigen Schmerzen von meinem Trotz überlappt.

„Nein!" ächzte ich, nur mühsam beherrscht.

Schließlich zerrte er wieder einmal an meinen Oberarmen und brachte mich dazu, in halb sitzender Position die Tasse leer zu trinken.

Das überwältigende Gefühl, augenblicklich noch einmal den Magen entleeren zu müssen, schwand nach drei Sekunden heftigsten Würgereizes.

Aufatmend lehnte ich mich zurück.

„Was haben Sie gegessen?"

Jetzt klang seine Stimme gar nicht mal sooo unfreundlich.

Aber ich wollte nicht antworten. Er mischte sich sowieso schon viel zu viel in mein Leben ein. Was ich wann aß, ging ihn gar nichts an.

Er fragte nicht wieder.

Ich fühlte mich etwas besser, nur grenzenlos erschöpft, als ich mühsam auf meinen Stuhl kletterte.

Snape hatte inzwischen hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und sah mir ungerührt zu.

„Wollen Sie wissen, was hier los war?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte ins Bett, alles andere konnte mir geflissentlich gestohlen bleiben.

„Sie waren plötzlich weg, ohne dass irgend jemand wusste, wohin Sie gegangen sind. Und irgendwie kam das Gerücht auf, Sie hätten einen Selbstmordversuch geplant."

Oh? Oho? Ich und Selbstmord? Den Gedanken hatte ich noch nie gehabt.

„Schloss und Ländereien sind nach Ihnen abgegrast worden. Man hat den verbotenen Wald abgesucht, im See getaucht."

Snape war bei seinem Monolog aufgestanden und kam langsam auf mich zu:

„Ich hab wirklich was Besseres zu tun, als nach Ihnen zu suchen."

Er war vor meinem Stuhl angelangt, beugte sich nach vorn, runter zu mir:

„VERFLUCHT NOCH EINES, WO WAREN SIE?"

Das schlechte Gewissen schlug über mir zusammen: Alle waren in Sorge gewesen? Meinetwegen?

Ich hatte mal wieder für Aufregung gesorgt! Unwissentlich, während ich friedlich einkaufen war, während ich heißhungrig den Kühlschrank meiner Eltern geplündert hatte.

Den zu meiner Rettung betriebenen Aufwand wagte ich mir nicht genauer vorzustellen.

Dennoch zwangen sich Bilder vor meine Augen: Scharen Schüler, die durch das Schloss und über die Wiesen draußen stapften und nach mir riefen, Lehrer (auch Snape? DEN konnte ich mir dabei am allerwenigsten vorstellen!), die den verbotenen Wald durchkämmten. Wer wohl im See nach mir gesucht hatte?

Huch, so viel Aufwand, bloß weil ich einkaufen war?

Ich wies mit einer schwachen Handbewegung auf die Tragetasche, die ich mitgebracht hatte.

Snape riss sie an sich.

Ich schrie wortlos, immerhin sehr laut, als er sie einfach umstülpte und über dem Fußboden auskippte.

Der Taschenrechner, der ganz obenauf gelegen hatte, kam zuerst. Als dunkles Geschoss raste er gen Boden, um dann mit einem eindeutig nach Zerstörung klingenden Geräusch auf den harten Kerkerfliesen zu zerschellen.

Und das war dann zuviel für mich.

Dieser Taschenrechner war für mich im Moment absolut unersetzlich. Er, der mich aus dieser Gefangenschaft retten sollte, war zerstört, ohne auch nur einmal zum Einsatz gekommen zu sein!

Ich würde ja nun gerne davon berichten, dass ich mir Snape gehörig vorgenommen hätte.

Dass ich getobt und geschrien hätte. Ihn zur Minna gemacht.

Aber, leider, alles kam wieder ganz anders:

Mein Magen, durch Snapes entsetzlichen Stinketrunk kurzfristig beruhigt, explodierte in einer Schmerzfontäne, trieb mir Tränen in die Augen und Schreie aus dem Hals, von denen ich bislang nicht gewusst hatte, dass ich in der Lage wäre, sie hervorzubringen.

Und dann meldete ich mich erst einmal ab, denn es wurde schwarz vor meinen Augen.

Zum Glück!


	8. Chapter Krank am Magen

**Queen Jane: **Ja, sie hat zur Zeit wirklich eine 'Glückssträhne'. Die wird heute auch noch anhalten, *seufz*! Aber dann wird's erst mal besser!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**soror noctis:** Schön dass du hierher gefunden hast und wunderbar, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Heute wird nicht gestöhnt, versprochen!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Liebe Leser des Sprengkommandos!

Ich wünsche euch weiterhin viel Spaß mit Amy und Snape – und bitte um eine kleine Rückmeldung. Das würde mich wirklich sehr freuen!

Vielen Dank,

Feuerbohne

**xXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

07. Krank am Magen

Der Rest des Tages verlief ziemlich ruhig.

Als ich wieder wach wurde, fand ich mich in einem hübschen, weiß bezogenen Bett wieder und in einen hübschen weißen Krankenkittel gekleidet.

Das beste daran aber war, dass mir mein Magen nur noch ein bisschen wehtat.

Und das allerbeste – ich war allein.

Ein Zimmer, ein Bett, eine Frau.

Kein Schlafsaal und auch kein Snape, der grimmig schaute.

Ich fühlte mich wie in einem Traum und hegte schon die Hoffnung, dass er ewig andauern würde, als die Türe aufgestoßen wurde.

Wer meint, dass Snape hereingekommen wäre, den muss ich jetzt leider enttäuschen.

Der war wohl eher froh, mich hier abgeliefert zu haben und hatte sich verkrümelt.

Eine richtig gute Idee, wie ich fand.

Madam Pomfrey kam und brachte Medizin mit, die sie mir flugs in den Hals schüttete.

„Sie hatten einen schwer verdorbenen Magen", sagte sie als Erklärung, „Professor Snape hat diesen Trank gerade für Sie gebracht. Jetzt sollte es Ihnen im Nu wieder gut gehen."

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Wenn es etwas gab, das meiner vollständigen Genesung im Weg stehen konnte, dann war das Snape!

„Er hat sich entsetzliche Sorgen um Sie gemacht, als Sie plötzlich ohnmächtig geworden sind", lächelte mich Madam Pomfrey freundlich an.

'Ach nee, Sorgen! Der Ärmste.'

Aber ich würde mir auch Sorgen machen, wenn jemand zusammenbräche, den ich geärgert und geplagt hätte, den ich angeschrien und dessen Taschenrechner ich zerstört hätte.

„Er will sofort Bescheid wissen, wenn Sie wieder wach sind."

'Um Himmels willen! Dass er kommt und mich wieder davon schleppt? An diesen Tisch setzt, fesselt und knebelt? Auf keinen Fall!'

„Haben Sie bereits?", frage ich deshalb vorsichtig.

„Er ist für den Rest des Abends außer Hauses", erklärte Madam Pomfrey eifrig, „ich werde es ihm gleich morgen früh sagen. Und bis dahin schlafen Sie."

„Wie, hier?"

„Natürlich", nickte die Krankenschwester, „Sie sind heute noch unter Beobachtung."

Hatte die eine Ahnung!

Ich war hier vielleicht unter ihrer Beobachtung. Aber damit konnte ich gut leben.

Doch außerhalb des Krankentraktes wurde ich ebenfalls beobachtet. Und das war richtig, richtig unangenehm.

Snapes Trank sorgte nicht nur dafür, dass ich meinen Magen nicht mehr spürte. Der ganze Rest von mir wurde schwer und müde. So müde.

Als ich wieder erwachte, tat mir nichts mehr weh. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich fühlte mich rundum wohl! Snapes Trank war wohl doch nicht so übel gewesen.

Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf und sah mich um: Hier standen, außer meinem, jetzt noch zwei Betten. Leer. Ich war alleine.

Die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern waren zugezogen. Am Licht, das nicht hindurchsickerte, konnte ich jedoch erkennen, dass es draußen dunkel war. Immer noch oder schon wieder?

Hurtig schwang ich meine Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf: Die Natur verlangte ihr Recht, ich musste aufs Klo. Und das jetzt ziemlich plötzlich.

Ich habe den Eindruck, es wird ziemlich einschätzbar, was ich hier schreibe. Ich meine, wer erwähnt denn, dass er aufs Klo geht, wenn er das dann tut und gut is?

Also, logische Schlussfolgerung, es kam nicht dazu.

Richtig. Zumindest nicht gleich und auch nicht eigenfüßig, obwohl es wirklich dringend war!

Ich landete nämlich ziemlich unsanft auf dem Fußboden.

Erschrocken japste ich auf, als sich meine Beine in Gummi verwandelten, ein wenig zitterten und nachgaben, obwohl der Befehl an sie mehr als eindeutig gewesen war: He, standhalten!

Ich hatte keinerlei Einfluss auf sie und das überraschte mich am allermeisten.

Hatte ich mich nicht soeben noch völlig gesund gewähnt? Gesund und stark wie ein Büffel?

Und nun lag ich hier am Fußboden und hatte wieder die Gelegenheit, die Gegend rings um mich von unten zu betrachten.

Ich konnte mir Zeit damit lassen, denn von alleine, soviel war schnell klar, kam ich nicht wieder auf die Füße, trotz verzweifelter Bemühungen meinerseits.

Und ins Bett schaffte ich es auch nicht mehr.

Jetzt musste ich eine Entscheidung treffen. Und die wollte gut erwogen sein:

Ich hatte mal wieder zwei Probleme, die volle Blase und den darniederliegenden Status eines gemeinen Bettvorlegers.

Wollte ich mir ein drittes einhandeln und um Hilfe rufen?

Denn wer als Snape kam in letzter Zeit immer angerannt?

Das war die eine Seite.

Das Nichtauftauchen eines gewissen Zaubertränkemeisters, das mir im Moment sehr recht gewesen wäre, beinhaltete jedoch zwangsläufig, dass sich ein weiteres Problem auftun würde. In drängender Kürze!

„HILFE!", schrie ich deshalb aus Leibeskräften.

Und nun erwies sich, dass meine Leibeskräfte auch nicht mehr das waren, was sie einst gewesen : Mehr als ein heißeres Flüstern kam nicht aus meiner Kehle.

'Verdammt, was ist mit mir los?'

War das Snapes Trank? Die Rache für mein böswilliges Verschwinden? Ein 'Bleib an Ort und Stelle'-Trank? Oder war ich ernsthaft krank?

Irgendwann kapierte ich, dass ich die mir verbleibenden Energien am sinnvollsten dazu nutzte, meine Blase gegen den von innen anwachsenden Druck zu verschließen.

Naja, ich will niemanden auf die Folter spannen, ich schaffte es letztendlich noch aufs Klo.

Irgendwann ging die Türe auf und zu meiner unsäglichen Erleichterung kam nicht Snape herein, sondern wieder Madam Pomfrey.

Erst nachdem sie einen erschrockenen Blick auf das leere Bett geworfen hatte; verflucht, haben denn alle Angst davor, dass ich urplötzlich verschwinden könnte; fand sie mich. Unter dem Bett.

„Was tun Sie da?"

„Verstecken spielen", ächzte ich.

„Sehr witzig", sie blieb neben dem Bett stehen, „jetzt aber sofort raus mit Ihnen!"

Sie traute mir das zu! Das muss man sich mal in aller Ruhe geben: Madam Pomfrey, ihres Zeichens Krankenschwester und Heilerin in Hogwarts, abgebrüht durch viele Jahre Umgang mit simulierenden Schülermassen, traute mir zu, dass ich mich aus Jux und Dollerei unters Bett verkrümeln würde!

'He! Ich mag noch jung sein und auch so aussehen, aber ich bin eine Lehrerin! Und die legen sich nicht mal eben unters Bett. Die stehen, wenn überhaupt, neben dem Bett und geben mit forscher Stimme ihre Anweisungen:

„Also die Blumen, von welcher Klasse sagten Sie noch seien die? Stellen Sie sie am besten hier hin, sie riechen etwas streng. Herzlichen Dank. Und könnten Sie mir noch ein Töpfchen bringen, es ist dringend."'

Ein starkes Stück! Ich fragte mich gerade, ob ihr Verhalten Rückschlüsse auf meinen momentanen Stand hier im Schloss zulassen würde, als ich ziemlich rüde in die Realität zurückgerissen wurde.

„Professor Snape wird gleich da sein."

„Ich wollte aufs Klo", setzte ich zu einer Erklärung an, „aber bin nur bis hierhin gekommen."

„Jetzt aber ab ins Bett", kommandierte Madam Pomfrey, packte mich und schob und zerrte ein wenig an mir herum.

„Ne", ich keuchte, als würde ich mich gerade selber hochheben, „aufs Klo, sonst gibt's ein Unglück!"

Endlich kapierte sie und ich landete da, wo ich schon vor Minuten dringend hingewollt hatte.

War schon einmal jemand in dieser Lage? Die Erleichterung ist großartig!

Ich bin sicher, ich wog gut zwei Kilo weniger, als Madam Pomfrey mich wieder ins Krankenzimmer schleppte.

Snape war schon da und eilte ihr zu Hilfe.

Sie war ganz entzückt.

Ich nicht.

Ich meine, ich hatte doch nur ein kurzes Krankenkittelchen an. So eines zum hinten zusammenbinden. Und wie ich soeben festgestellt hatte, nur ganz locker gebunden. Und mit nichts darunter. Das alleine war doch schon peinlich genug.

Aber Snape nahm mich Madam Pomfrey ab und hob mich höchst eigenhändig ins Bett zurück.

Und dabei erwischte er mich ein bisschen unglücklich.

Jetzt geht's aber los: Dies ist MEIN Tagebuch und nichts, aber auch gar nichts kann so peinlich sein, dass ich es nicht einmal hier hinein schreiben möchte!

Also: Seine linke Hand, mit der er mich eigentlich unter den Armen hatte packen wollen, rutschte durch die lockere Bindung in mein Kittelchen hinein.

Tja, und da wo sie letztendlich zum Liegen kam, nachdem er mich mit seiner Rechten unter den Kniekehlen gefasst und hochgehoben hatte, genau an dieser Stelle befand sich das bisschen Busen, über das ich verfügte.

Es war ihm wohl auch aufgefallen, dass da kein Stoff mehr zwischen mir und ihm geblieben war, denn kaum hatte er mich auf das Bett abgelegt, zuckte er von mir zurück, als würde ich elektrische Schläge verteilen.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er und sah mich dabei nicht an.

Seine Stimme klang ein klein wenig anders als sonst. Irgendwie gehetzt.

„Sie ist zusammengebrochen", erklärte Madam Pomfrey, ehe ich den Mund aufmachen konnte.

Snape warf mir einen schnellen Blick zu, aber die Fragezeichen in seinen Augen konnte ich deutlich erkennen.

„Das war Ihr Trank, nicht wahr?", mutmaßte ich.

Ich blieb unkommentiert. Sollte mich das erstaunen?

Snape runzelte die Augenbrauen und wandte sich an Pomfrey: „Kann ich Sie unter vier Augen sprechen?"

„Kann es sein, dass es bei diesem Gespräch um mich geht?", raunte ich, denn meine Stimme war plötzlich auch nicht mehr das, was sie einst gewesen war, „und kann es sein, dass ich erwachsen bin?"

Sie ignorierten meinen Einwand, vielleicht hatten sie ihn auch nicht gehört, ich war wirklich sehr leise.

Sie gingen lediglich ein paar Schritte zur Seite und steckten dann die Köpfe zusammen.

Soweit war es also gekommen: Ich litt an irgend einer geheimnisvollen Krankheit und wurde behandelt wie jemand, der unzurechnungsfähig war.

Die Erkenntnis traf mich mit Wucht und wäre ich nicht bereits im Bett gelegen, sie hätte mich umgehauen: Ich war wohl tatsächlich unzurechnungsfähig.! Denn konnte jemand, der nicht ganz bei Sinnen war, seinen eigenen Zustand beurteilen?

Ich kramte in meiner Erinnerung: Gab es da irgendwo einen Hinweis, einen Beweis für meine These? Ein Erlebnis, einen Vorfall, irgendetwas Einschneidendes?

Sicher, es war eine Menge los gewesen, in den letzten Wochen. Verglichen damit war mein Leben davor todlangweilig verlaufen.

Aber war da wirklich und zwangsläufig etwas dabei, das mich psychisch so außer Gefecht gesetzt hätte, dass ich es jetzt nicht einmal mehr wusste?

Mein Kopf fühlte sich eigentlich gut an. Ich fühlte mich gut, solange ich still im Bett lag.

Aber so fühlte ich mich oft auch bei einer Grippe. Gut, solange ich nicht herumturnte.

War ich vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm krank?

Ich analysierte mal eben mein Innenleben. Ich war in der Tat durcheinander, aber war das verwunderlich?

Hogwarts zu sprengen! Man musste doch sehr hartgesotten sein, wenn einen das nicht irgendwie aus dem Lot brachte. Und nun hier in Schuld und Sühne fest zu hängen, auch das, keine Kleinigkeit.

Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich war, Snape setzte mir am meisten zu.

Nur warum?

Er machte mir keine Angst. Irgendwie wirkte er auf mich wie jemand, der laut und gefährlich zischte und knurrte, aber nicht zubiss.

Oh, er hatte mit Sicherheit Charakterfehler. Und nicht zu wenige! Stimmungsmäßig, zum Beispiel, ließ er sich völlig gehen.

Nichts, was ich sonderlich schätzte, aber auch nichts, was mich belastete

.

Ich hatte bislang in meinem Leben wenig Probleme mit anderen Menschen gehabt. Es hatte immer alles geklappt, wenn ich irgendwo jobbte, im Studium, in der Schule.

Warum also hakte es bei diesem Mann?

Er schien mich nicht recht wahrzunehmen, behandelte mich, wenn er mich denn bemerkte, wie ein Kind, war ungerecht, selbstherrlich und unberechenbar.

Und gleichzeitig machte er einen unglücklichen Eindruck. So, als wäre ihm das ganze nicht recht, was hier geschah.

Das war der Punkt!

Er benahm sich, als wäre er gezwungen, sich so zu benehmen.

Aber wer sollte ihn zwingen, unfair und gemein zu sein?

Das überstieg meine Vorstellungskraft.

Nein, ich schüttelte den Kopf, ich würde jetzt nicht so weit gehen, dass ich eine Entschuldigung für sein Benehmen suchte. Er war ein fieser Kerl. Punktum.

Ich sah zu den beiden Turteltäubchen hinüber, die anscheinend gerade fertig waren mit ihrem kleinen Rendezvous.

Madam Pomfrey huschte zur Türe und verschwand flugs.

Snape drehte sich langsam zu mir herum und richtete seine schwarzen Augen auf mich.

Nachdem meine letzten Versuche, mich in irgendeiner Art am Gespräch zu beteiligen, so kläglich gescheitert waren, unternahm ich jetzt nicht einmal einen Versuch.

Stumm starrte ich zurück.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung", sagte er leise.

Keine Ahnung? Wovon? Verdammt Mann, sprich Klartext!

„Sie werden hier bleiben, bis es Ihnen wieder besser geht", fuhr er schließlich fort.

Aha! Besser geht. Und dann?

„Sie bekommen was zur Stärkung und werden schlafen. Morgen sehen wir weiter!"

Wir? Sehen weiter? Wer ist wir?

In 'wir' steckte auf alle Fälle drin, dass er mit von der Partie sein würde. Aber wer noch? Madam Pomfrey, ich?

Nein, ich nicht. Ich war hier nicht von Interesse. Nun ja, insofern schon, als dass ich Medizin zu schlucken bekam und zu schlafen hatte, aber nicht so weit, dass ich irgendwie mitreden durfte.

Die konnten mir doch alle gestohlen bleiben!

Ich schloss die Augen und zählte bis zehn. Langsam. Dann öffnete ich sie wieder.

Snape war verschwunden.

He, es hatte funktioniert! Ich hatte ihn weggehext. Ganze ohne Zauberstab!


	9. Chapter Der Taschenrechner

**Liebe Leser des Sprengkommandos!**

Nein nein, Amy hat keine Schweinegrippe! Und heute geht es ihr auch schon wieder besser!

Vielen herzlichen Dank an meine treuen Reviewer:

---------------xoxoxoxox------------

** Queen Jane: **Ja, Snape verhält sich komisch. Das finden wir ja alle, oder? Das wird sich schon noch klären. Aber noch wundert sich Amy – und du mit ihr!

---------------xoxoxoxox-------------

** soror noctis: **Oh, Snapes knurren und bellen nur, sie beißen nicht. Jedenfalls vertraut Amy darauf. Ob sie recht behält? Sie wird ihn jedenfalls noch ordentlich erschüttern!

--------------xoxoxoxox----------------

So, nun wieder frohes Lesen und viel Spaß! Und denkt dran, ich habe nichts gegen Reviews!

Eure Feuerbohne

* * *

**08. Der Taschenrechner**

Montag:

Am nächsten Morgen war ich wieder völlig gesund.

Das sagte ich zumindest zu Madam Pomfrey.

Sie glaubte mir denn auch kein Wort und ließ mich erst einmal ein bisschen probegehen.

Ins Bad und zurück.

Es klappte, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich hinterher so fertig war, als wäre ich den New York-Marathon gelaufen.

„Ein kräftiges Frühstück und Sie sind wieder wohlauf", verkündete Pomfrey, vor der ich das zittern meiner Knie erfolgreich verborgen hatte.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt alles andere als wohlauf. Ich war übel unwohlab. Ich konnte mich gerade mal so auf den Beinen halten! Und das auch nur kurzzeitig.

Aber ich wollte hier raus. Raus aus dem Krankentrakt, auch wenn meine Rückkehr in den Mädchenschlafsaal keine wirkliche Verbesserung darstellte. Sehnsucht danach war die Antriebsfeder meines Wunsches jedenfalls nicht.

Ich wollte raus, in die Herbstluft, in die Sonne.

Ja, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, das war es. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich dringend eine große Portion Spätseptembersonne in meinem Gesicht bräuchte.

Mit meinen Flüssigkeiten war ich ja viel zum Jonglieren draußen gewesen. Aber seit dem Unglück gar nicht mehr. Und das fehlte mir jetzt ganz entsetzlich. Sonne, frische Luft, jonglieren!

Außerdem: Das Krankenkittelchen würde ich gewiss nicht vermissen.

Und ich war mir sicher, dass ich, in Hose und Bluse gekleidet, einem Snape leichter gegenüber treten konnte.

Denn dass ich ihn bald wieder sehen würde, stand für mich außer Frage.

ABER NICHT HIER!

In meine angeschmuddelte Kleidung vom Samstag gewandet, verließ ich die Krankenstation gegen Mittag:

„Sie gehen jetzt zum Mittagessen!", wurde ich von Madam Pomfrey ermahnt, „Sie sind zu dünn."

Ach nee? Konnte das daran liegen, dass mir in der Vorwoche das Abendessen vorenthalten worden war?

Ich nickte brav und machte mich in der geheißenen Richtung vom Acker.

Mein Plan sah vor, mich wirklich erst bei einem Mittagessen zu stärken, dann aber nach draußen zu gehen.

Aber so weit kam es nicht: In der Großen Halle war noch kein Mensch, ich war zu früh. Und Essen gab es auch noch nicht.

Also ging ich zuerst eine Runde spazieren.

Wo sollte das Problem sein? Jetzt ein bisschen Luft schnappen und dann essen gehen. Perfekt!

Es war ein strahlend schöner Tag und sehr mild. Herrlich.

Meine Lebensgeister erwachten immer mehr, je weiter ich in den Schlosspark vordrang.

Ohne Ziel schweifte ich umher. Meine Beine hörten auf zu zittern und trugen mich wieder freiwillig.

Tja, scheints, ich neige geringfügig zur Übertreibung, denn dass meine Beine das Zittern eingestellt hätten, vermochte ich mir nur kurze Zeit einzureden. Die Wahrheit war deutlich gemäßigter: Meine Beine zitterten nicht mehr so wild, dennoch, sie zitterten.

Mit ein wenig angewandter Ignoranz konnte ich mir also nur eine Weile vorgaukeln, dass alles wieder gut sei. Doch spätestens, als ich den Rand des verbotenen Waldes erreicht hatte, musste ich mich nach einer Sitzgelegenheit umsehen, WEIL meine Beine mich nicht mehr so recht tragen wollten.

Gut, Pause, aber wo?

Den Hochsitz hätte ich beinahe nicht entdeckt, so raffiniert versteckt lag er zwischen den Büschen.

Und das erste, war ich von ihm sah, war auch nicht der Sitz selber, sondern Holzspäne, die auffällig hell auf dem lichten Waldboden herumlagen.

Er kam mir wie ein Geschenk des Himmels vor und ich hangelte mich ohne zögern die Sprossen hinauf.

Es war der höchste Hochsitz, den ich je gesehen hatte, nicht überdacht, hatte nur eine harte Sitzbank. Dafür war er rundherum mit Holzplanken versehen, so dass ich, da oben sitzend, von unten nicht mehr gesehen werden konnte.

Probehalber richtete ich mich einmal auf und beugte mich über den Holzrand.

Hui! Da ging es aber tief hinab! Mir wurde schwindelig. Schnell riss ich mich zurück und ließ mich wieder auf die Bank fallen.

Also, wenn mir diese Höhe zu viel war! Ich musste ja nicht hinunter sehen.

Auf alle Fälle war dieser Hochsitz perfekt.

Ich setzte mich so, dass ich die wunderbare Herbstsonne direkt ins Gesicht bekam, kuschelte mich ein wenig zurecht und schloss die Augen.

JAAA! Das war es, was mir in der letzten Woche gefehlt hatte. Wunderbar!

Wenn ich da an den düsteren Krankentrakt dachte. Und an die Kerker! Ne, hier in der milden Luft, das war viel eher mein Element!

Wer diesen Sitz wohl gebaut hatte? Und wozu? Doch wohl nicht zur Jagd!

Ob es hier Rehe gab und Hasen? Fuchs und Dachs?

Gesehen hatte ich davon jedenfalls noch nichts.

Vielleicht solle ich mal mit dem Wildhüter darüber reden. Hagrid, der riesige, gutmütig wirkende Kerl, der mich schon zwei mal fast umgerannt hatte.

Ob das sein Sitz war?

Aber so recht konnte ich das nicht glauben. Hagrid auf diesem doch eher filigranen Holzteil? Das würde doch sofort einstürzen, wenn ein solch mächtiger Brummer da hochklettern würde.

Aber vielleicht war der Hochsitz magisch verstärkt und wirkte nur so zerbrechlich?

Mich trug er jedenfalls leicht.

Aber wie hatte Snape mich bezeichnet? Als mickrig. Na, das hatte mir zuvor aber auch noch niemand gesagt. So eine Frechheit!

Aber manchmal war es eben von Vorteil, nur eine halbe Portion zu sein!

Ich wachte auf, weil ich fror.

Verwundert sah ich mich um – ich saß immer noch auf dem Hochsitz, am Rande des verbotenen Waldes. Die Sonne war längst weitergewandert und beschien mich nicht mehr.

Starr noch oben sehend, da ich nicht ganz schwindelfrei bin, hangelte ich mich die fünfundzwanzig Sprossen auf den weichen Waldboden hinab und lief auf die Schlosswiese hinaus.

JETZT zitterten meine Beine wirklich nicht mehr, auch wenn es eine Etage weiter oben in mir heftig rumorte.

Mein Magen erinnerte mich daran, dass ich ihm ein leckeres Mittagessen versprochen und dann vorenthalten hatte.

Na, ich würde sehen, was ich tun konnte!

Wieviel Uhr mochte es sein?

Ich sah mich um: Die Sonne stand schon sehr schräg, oh, ich musste stundenlang geschlafen haben!

Je näher ich dem Schloss kam, desto mehr Schüler sah ich, die sich im schwindenden Nachmittagslicht auf der Schlosswiese tummelten.

So richtig spät konnte es also noch nicht sein und das Abendessen stand auch noch bevor, beruhigte ich meinen knurrenden Magen.

Doch soweit sollte es mal wieder nicht kommen.

Ich hatte noch keinen Fuß über die Schlosschwelle gesetzt, als mir schon einer meiner Schüler, ein Viertklässler, entgegengerannt kam:

„Professor Spottiswood! Hier hab ich eine Nachricht für Sie."

Er verschwand beeindruckend schnell ums Eck, nachdem er mir den Zettel in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Ich faltete ihn auf:

Fünf Uhr!

S. S.

Mehr stand da nicht. Aber das wenige reichte.

DAS KONNTE DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN!

Ich war erst vor ein paar Stunden aus dem Krankentrakt entlassen worden und sollte schon wieder meine Kerkerhaft antreten? Und wozu?

Sollte ich diesmal die Spinnweben aus den Kerkerecken wischen? Zertretene Küchenschaben von den Steinfliesen kratzen? Oder wieder gefesselt Snape bei Korrekturen zusehen?

Was bildete sich dieser Mistkerl ein?

Nein, nein, nein, ich würde heute auf gar keinen Fall diesen Kerkerschuppen betreten. Da konnte Snape warten, bis er schwarz wurde!

Nach kurzer Überlegung schlug ich eine ganz andere Richtung ein. Ich würde mich jetzt beschweren gehen!

Es ist besser, wenn ich es gar nicht aufschreibe. Wirklich.

Ich war bei Dumbledore, er war da, hatte Zeit, alles.

Aber das Ende vom Lied, konnte es anders sein, war: „Begeben Sie sich sofort in Kerkerhaft, gehen Sie nicht über den Mädchenschlafsaal oder gar die Große Halle, ziehen Sie sich kein Abendessen rein."

Und warum? Das war das, was ich nicht mitbekommen hatte, bei meiner Gerichtsverhandlung letzte Woche.

Angeblich hatte ich zugesagt, mit Professor Snape zusammen zu arbeiten. In allen Punkten (welche das auch immer sein mochten).

„Oho!", rief ich, „zusammenarbeiten? Das klingt ja gar nicht schlecht. Weiß Professor Snape das auch?"

Dumbledore schenkte mir nur einen seiner merkwürdigen Blicke und sagte milde:

„Ich würde Ihnen raten, jetzt schnell zu ihm zu gehen, es ist bereits nach Fünf und Sie und ich wissen sehr gut, dass er Verspätungen überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann."

„Da gibt es noch viel mehr", sagte ich, bereits im Gehen.

„Was?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Was der nicht ausstehen kann", antwortete ich, „mich, zum Beispiel."

Daraufhin hat Dumbledore gelacht.

Witzbold!

„SIE SIND ZU SPÄT!" Snape hatte sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch erhoben. Wohl um bedrohlicher auszusehen.

„Und Sie ein Ekel!", zischte ich, „wir sollen zusammen arbeiten, war der Auftrag."

„Gehen Sie an Ihren Platz und fangen Sie an!"

Also gut. Ich drehte mich zu meinem kleinen Tisch.

„Äh", sagte ich und deutete auf den leeren Platz, „soll ich mich in die Luft setzen?"

Da, wo bei meinem letzten Besuch noch ein kleiner Tisch gestanden hatte, mit einem unbequemen Holzstuhl, war jetzt – nichts mehr.

In direkter Nachbarschaft jedoch befand sich eine große Holzkiste.

Er war doch nicht etwa der Meinung, dass ich mich da drauf, oder noch besser, da rein setzen würde?

Gerade wollte ich meinen entgeisterten Zeigefinger auf die Kiste richten, da sagte er:

„Hierher."

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis mir bewusst wurde, wohin er deutete.

„Auf Ihren Platz?"

„Nein, hierher", er zeigte auf den Holzstuhl, der an die schmale Schreibtischseite gerückt war.

Er wollte mich an seinem Tisch? Fast direkt neben sich?

Igitt! Soo nah wollte ich ihm wirklich nicht kommen!

Der erster Blick auf meinen neuen Platz fiel dementsprechend wenig begeistert aus.

Doch der zweite – was war das? Ich trat schnell zwei Schritte näher: Das konnte doch gar nicht sein!

„Mein Taschenrechner!", sagte ich erstaunt, „der ist doch kaputt."

„Er WAR kaputt", verbesserte mich Snape, „jetzt sollte er wie neu sein."

„Nee", ich schüttelte den Kopf, „ich hab genau gesehen, wie er auf dem Fußboden zersprungen ist. In mehrere Teile."

„Ich hab ihn repariert", bot Snape an.

Okay, ich hatte es gewusst! Alles eine Finte.

Elektronische Geräte lassen sich mit Magie nicht reparieren. Vielleicht mechanische, aber je komplizierter die Technik, desto wirkungsloser die Magie.

„Sie mögen das Teil wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form gebracht haben", sagte ich, „aber repariert haben Sie es damit noch lange nicht."

So war es nämlich. Ging in der magischen Welt etwas kaputt, dann hielt man seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe, murmelte „Reparo" und schwupps, das Teil setzte sich wieder zusammen.

Klappte auch bei Muggelgegenständen. Und selbstverständlich auch bei mechanischen Schäden an elektronischen Sachen.

Nicht aber bei Defekten am elektronischen oder elektrischen Innenleben.

Mein Taschenrechner, Gott hab ihn selig, war auf eine Art und Weise zersprungen, ich hab es immer noch genau vor Augen, dass eine Zauberstabreparatur lediglich etwas Plastikkosmetik bedeuten konnte.

Dass Snape das nicht wusste? Hätt ich nicht gedacht!

„Setzen Sie sich und fangen Sie jetzt endlich an!"

Du meine Güte! Womit sollte ich anfangen? Sollte ich auf die Tasten des Taschenrechners eindreschen und so TUN, als würde ich was tun?

Snape deutete auf den Stuhl und sah mich finster an.

„Ist ja schon gut, oh großer Zaubertränkemeister", murmelte ich ergeben, als ich mich setzte, „tun wir jetzt also so, als machten wir ein bisschen Mathematik."

Ich zog den Papierstapel, der neben dem Taschenrechner lag, zu mir heran.

„Was hätten Sie denn gerne, womit ich beginne? Ein kleines Vektörchen vielleicht?"

„Fangen Sie einfach an, egal womit!"

Er war jetzt eindeutig ungeduldig.

Ich seufzte und nahm das erste Blatt vom Stapel.

Nun gut, dann würde ich jetzt mal ein bisschen Taschenrechner spielen.

„Es ist ein Solargerät", sagte ich, „da brauch ich mehr Licht."

Das stimmte so nicht ganz. Das Gerät hatte sowohl als auch. Aber ICH hatte keine Batterien. An die hatte ich nicht gedacht, was angesichts des funktionslosen Gerätes aber nicht wirklich ein Problem darstellte.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, wackelte mit seinem Zauberstab und schon kamen die Kerzen angeflogen, die über den Raum verteilt gewesen waren, versammelten sich einträchtig rings um mich und Rechni (dachte mir, dass ein halbes Teil auch nur einen halben Namen bräuchte)

Sie schwebten allesamt in der Luft und hoben und senkten sich sanft.

Nun gut, die Attrappe hatte also genug Licht, um nicht zu funktionieren. Jetzt also der Einschaltknopf. Wo war der noch gleich?

Ich fand ihn und schnalzte mit der Zunge, als ich ihn betätigte.

Eine einsame Null erschien auf dem Display.

Huch, eine Null? Wo kam die her? Die sollte doch da gar nicht sein! Das Teil war doch defekt, zerstört durch seinen rüden Rauswurf aus der Reisetasche mit meinen neuen Klamotten!

Probehalber hieb ich ein paar mal auf die Tasten ein. Willkürlich. Eine ganze Zahlenreihe erschien.

Doppelhuch!

Ich gab ein: 555 – 333 und drückte auf die Istgleich Taste.

222, der Ergebnis stimmte.

„Wieso ist der nicht kaputt?", murmelte ich entgeistert und drehte den Taschenrechner in meiner Hand hin und her, „ich hab doch deutlich gesehen, wie er zersprungen ist."

Ich sah Snape an. Inwieweit hatte er da seine Hände im Spiel?

Doch er schwieg und sah stur auf seine Unterlagen, die er vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch liegen hatte.

Sein Mund! Hatte der nicht soeben gezuckt? So ein ganz kleines bisschen? So, als wollte er lachen?

Ich drehte Rechni erneut um und öffnete, einer Eingebung folgend, das Batteriefach.

Zwei liebliche AAA's kuschelten einträchtig nebeneinander.

Dies war NICHT das Gerät, das ich gekauft hatte. Mit Sicherheit! Dies war ein völlig neuer Taschenrechner, der niemals auf harte Steinfliesen aufgeprallt war.

Ich sah fragend zu Snape, doch der widmete sich mit Inbrunst seinen Korrekturen.

Er hatte doch tatsächlich ein neues Gerät gekauft!

„Wo?", fragte ich.

„Arbeiten", fauchte er, zückte seine Feder, tauchte sie in rote Tinte und fuhr schwungvoll über das Pergament.

Dieser Abend, was soll ich sagen? Dieser Abend kam dem, was ich mir unter einem schönen Abend vorstellte, so nah, wie nur irgend möglich. Ich vergaß meinen Hunger, ich vergaß meinen Zorn, ich tippte auf Tasten, schrieb auf Pergament und war glücklich, glücklich, glücklich!

„Schluss für heute!"

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich seine Stimme hörte.

„Wie? Was?"

„Morgen", antwortete er, „gleicher Ort, gleiche Zeit."

„Gleiche Arbeit?", fragte ich.

Er nickte.

Okay, hab ich nix gegen.


	10. Chapter Magische Weckkunst

Liebe** soror noctis!**

Ganz, ganz herzlichen Dank für deine Rückmeldung! Du meinst, romantischer geht's nicht mehr?

Hm, da muss ich in mich gehen! *grins!* Na, mal sehen, was ich tun kann!

---------oOooOooOooOooOooOo-------------

Liebe **Queen Jane!**

Auch dir meinen herzlichsten Dank für dein Review!

Es ist schon merkwürdig, dass er sie an seinem Schreibtisch haben will. Das find ich auch. Aber er hat seine Gründe – und später wird das auch noch klar! Also, abwarten und weiterlesen!

--------------VoVoVoVoVoVoVoVo--------------

Euch und allen anderen Lesern wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem Sprengkommando!

Feuerbohne

--------------XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-----------------

09. Magische Weckkunst

Was ein Taschenrechner alles ausmacht!

Genau den Unterschied zwischen kreuzunglücklich und zufrieden.

Okay, zwischen zufrieden und überglücklich gäbe es auch noch ein paar Abstufungen. Ich hätte mir schon noch was Besseres vorstellen können, für mein Leben. Eine Großwildsafari (ohne Knall und Bumm!) zum Beispiel, eine romantische Liebesbeziehung, einen Lotto-Jackpot. Ja, ja.

Aber ich will nicht unbescheiden sein. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich nichts daran ändern ließ, dass ich nun mal in Snapes Kerker meine Abendstunden abzusitzen hatte, waren die Umstände so angenehm, wie nur irgend möglich.

Okay, mein dauerknurrender Magen, schließlich musste ich mit wunderschöner Regelmäßigkeit das Abendessen ausfallen lassen, mochte eine leichte Einschränkung darstellen.

Um dem ein wenig vorzubeugen war ich seit neuestem dazu übergegangen, mir beim Frühstück noch ein kleines Care-Paket zu richten. Doch bereits gegen Mittag hatte ich die letzte Stulle verdrückt und alles Obst gefuttert. Gegen Abend hing mir dann mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit der Magen wieder irgendwo Richtung Kniekehlen.

Doch das berührte meine Arbeit in Snapes Büro nur äußerst peripher.

Ich konnte dasitzen und mich in den Berechnungen verlieren, ohne dass mich irgendwer störte.

Und da ich Mathematik liebe, hatte ich wirklich Freude an diesen Stunden.

Gut, zum leeren Magen gesellten sich mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit eiskalte Füße, was mir aber stets erst auf dem Weg ins Bett auffiel.

Und dort stellten sie eine ernste Einschränkung dar: Ich kann mit kalten Füßen nämlich nicht einschlafen.

Na ja.

Aber alles in allem waren die Tage dieser Woche entschieden schöner, als die der Vorwoche.

Vormittags unterrichtete ich. Das lief so einigermaßen. Nach der Explosion hatte es erst große Unruhen gegeben, viele Fragen, viel Ablenkung. Inzwischen hatten sich die Gemüter wieder etwas beruhigt. Es gab zwar hie und da ein paar kleine Probleme mit der Disziplin in meinen Klassen, aber damit konnte ich umgehen.

Nicht umgehen konnte ich damit, dass ich nach den Unterrichtsstunden am Vormittag immer meinte, ich müsse im Schloss ersticken. Deshalb floh ich mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit ins Freie, zu meinem Hochsitz. Es war immer noch wunderbar mild und die Mittagssonne schien mir stets ins Gesicht, wenn ich dort oben saß.

Und dann packte mich mit ebenso schöner Regelmäßigkeit die Müdigkeit. Wer einfach immer zu spät ins Bett geht und dann nicht einschlafen kann, der braucht sich nicht wundern, wenn er tagsüber müde ist.

Ich wunderte mich also nicht, versuchte mich nur darauf einzurichten, dass ich jetzt täglich ein Nickerchen auf dem Hochsitz machte, in dem ich mich warm einpackte. Auf diese Weise verhinderte ich Verkühlungen und das war gut.

Auf eben diese Weise jedoch verschlief ich täglich das Mittagessen. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich auch kein Abendessen bekam, war ich mit Frühstück und Care-Paket doch eher knapp versorgt. Ich nahm stetig ab und fühlte mich dabei schlapp und müde.

Die Frage war jetzt bloß: Musste ich mittags schlafen, weil ich so wenig zu essen bekam und abnahm? Oder konnte ich nur am Frühstück teilnehmen, weil ich immer so müde war? Irgendwie hatte sich diese meine Katze in den Schwanz gebissen!

Was am Verhalten dieser Katze am problematischten war: Ich verschlief auf dem Hochsitz mit präziser Regelmäßigkeit meinen Nachmittagsunterricht. Ich wachte einfach nicht rechtzeitig auf. Erst wenn die Kälte an mir knabberte.

Gut, möchte man da meinen, sollte ich mich halt dünner anziehen, dann würde ich eher aufwachen. Aber weit gefehlt! Ich fror einfach nur mehr, wachte aber trotzdem nicht früher auf. Es ist ein ausgesprochen dummes Gefühl, wenn man jeden Nachmittag zu spät zu seinem Unterricht kommt. Zumindest, wenn man Lehrerin und zudem ganz verschlafen und verfroren ist.

Mein aktuellstes Problem hieß jetzt also nicht mehr Snape, sondern Mittagsschlaf. Aber dem musste doch beizukommen sein!

Ich bemühte meinen Wecker, stellte ihn auf eine Stunde ein. Pünktlich nach drei Stunden erwachte ich. Mein Nachmittagsunterricht würde in einer halben Stunde beendet sein, das hieß, meine Schüler saßen bereits seit einer Stunde im Klassenzimmer herum.

Mist aber auch, was war denn mit dem Wecker los? Ich zog ihn aus der Tasche. Er klingelte immer noch, aber nur ganz leise! Offensichtlich war die Batterie alle – und ich hatte keinen Ersatz!

Ich musste also schon wieder einkaufen gehen!

Freitag Nacht kündigte ich an, dass ich Samstag frei nehmen würde.

„Wohin wollen Sie?"

Was für eine Frage! Ging ihn das was an?

„Oh, ich wollte nach Spanien. In meiner zweiten Identität bin ich Torero. Morgen hab ich einen wichtigen Stierkampf. Zur Gehaltsaufbesserung."

Snape verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich werd mich schon nicht umbringen", fauchte ich.

„Um fünf Uhr sind Sie wieder hier!"

„Hogwarts?"

„Kerker."

„Warum? Es ist Wochenende!"

Er schnellte hoch.

Eine Woche lang hatte ich ihn nicht mehr schnellen sehn. War mir zwar nicht bewusst abgegangen, aber jetzt: Ja doch, das konnte ich durchaus öfter haben. Ein blitzäugiger Snape, der von seinem Platz hochschießt, dass der Umhang flattert, der Stuhl umfällt, die Wände zittern. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Schreibtisch, beugte sich zu mir und zischte:

„Diese Suppe haben Sie sich selber eingebrockt. Niemand hat Sie gezwungen, Hogwarts in die Luft zu jagen! Was wir hier betreiben ist lediglich Schadensbegrenzung. Und da kann keine Rücksicht darauf genommen werden, dass Sie gerne ein freies Wochenende hätten."

Ja, ich hatte verstanden. Wer Schulden abarbeiten musste, der tat das am besten rund um die Uhr.

Aber dieser Ton! Die ganze Woche war Snape sehr leise gewesen, ich hatte von ihm kaum etwas mitbekommen. Nur sein mitternächtliches: „Schluss für Heute. Morgen um fünf." Und jetzt musste er sich plötzlich so aufführen, nur weil ich einen freien Tag wollte!

„WIR betreiben hier Schadensbegrenzung?" rief ich empört, „wer ist in diesem Zusammenhang 'wir'? Sie und ich? Ich mache hier Berechnungen zum Wiederaufbau, das ist richtig. Aber was tun Sie? Schüleraufsätze korrigieren? Inwiefern trägt das zum Aufbau bei?"

„Morgen um fünf Uhr. HIER!" grollte er warnend.

„ABER NUR, WENN SIE EIN BISSCHEN MEHR EINHEIZEN!", schrie ich und rannte aus dem Büro.

Ich stand am Samstag ganz früh auf, machte mich fertig und marschierte ohne Frühstück gen Hogsmeade, wo ich dann umgehend nach Keswick apparierte.

In Keswick gibt es keine nennenswerte Zaubererszene. Es ist eine Muggelstadt. Fast ausschließlich. Nur ein paar kleine Lädchen, ganz versteckt, die von Zauberern geführt werden. Aber dort bekommen Hexe und Zauberer fast alles, was sie so an magischem Firlefanz brauchen.

Ich brauchte zum einen Batterien, für meinen Wecker. Gut, für die brauchte ich keinen Zaubererladen, die bekam ich in der Muggelwelt an jedem Eck. Aber ich wollte zudem nach einem magischen Wecker sehen!

Muggelwecker wecken mit Pieps oder Klingelgeräuschen. Magische Wecker sind ganz anders und ganz was Furchtbares! Sie lassen einen nicht mehr weiterschlafen, wenn sie die Weckzeit erreicht haben. Wie kleine Soldaten sorgen sie dafür, dass man aufsteht, sich anzieht und ins Bad geht. Erst wenn man am Tisch sitzt und entweder Tee oder Kaffee in sich hineinschüttet, ist so ein Wecker zufrieden. Dann hat er seinen Job getan und pennt bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Ich hasste diese Teile, aber ich wusste auch, wann ich in meinen Muggelwecker die letzten frischen Batterien eingelegt hatte: Vor etwa vier Wochen. Die konnten nie und nimmer jetzt bereits verbraucht sein! Mein Wecker hatte sich gestern in stundenlanger Piepsarbeit leergeklingelt. Und ich hatte ihn nicht gehört! Ich brauchte also was Stärkeres. Und was gab es da Besseres, als einen magischen Wecker mit seiner Penetranz?

Außerdem brauchte ich noch ein paar Dinge für meine Kerkerhaft. Dicke Wollsocken, zum Beispiel. Und eine Strickjacke. Zirkel, Geodreieck, Bleistift, Spitzer und Radiergummi.

Zauberer brauchen keine Zirkel, sie nehmen ihren Zauberstab. Aber erstens sind diese Teile niemals ganz gerade, für die genauen Berechnungen, die ich zu machen hatte, also viel zu wenig exakt. Zweitens hatte Snape ganz energisch was dagegen, dass ich in seinem Büro meinen Zauberstab benutzte.

Also brauchte ich auch Spitzer und Radiergummi. Das wäre zwar mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch absolut überflüssig, aber was solls!

Die Muggeleinkäufe waren schnell erledigt, hab alles im Kaufhaus bekommen. Jetzt steuerte ich Masons Laden an: „Mein Magisches Muss".

Als Kind, kaum des Lesens fähig, hab ich mal entziffert: „Mein Magischer Müll" - und so heißt der Laden für mich noch heute. Diese Verwechslung war nicht unbegründet, bei Masons gab es nichts Neues. Er kaufte bei Haushaltsauflösungen und Versteigerungen ein und in seinem Laden war alles verstaubt, verschmutzt, altmodisch oder kaputt.

Mein Vater hatte mehr als einmal geschimpft, dass der Laden eine Zumutung sei, die reinste Müllhalde. Naja, dann hat sich das beim Lesen für mich so ergeben.

Aber die Chancen dort zu finden, was man unbedingt benötigte, standen ganz ausgezeichnet. Wenn man keinen Wert auf Neuware legte. Und bereit war, Reinigungsarbeiten und kleine Reparaturen selber auszuführen. Dafür kostete das Zeug nicht viel. Ganz genau der richtige Laden also für mich!

Außerdem war es Mister Mason alleine für sich schon wert, dass man ab und zu mal bei ihm vorbei schaute. Er war klein und dürr, kahl und glubschäugig.

Als Kind hatte das gereicht, mir wohlige Schauer des Entsetzens für so viel Hässlichkeit über den Rücken zu jagen. Aber das alleine war es noch nicht. Irgendein Zufall der Natur hatte Mason mit sechs Fingern gesegnet. An jeder Hand! Und mit diesen zählte er immer die Summen der Einkäufe zusammen.

Wir alle haben das Dezimalsystem absolut verinnerlicht. WEIL wir fünf Finger an jeder Hand haben, zehn insgesamt. Nehmen wir unsere Finger zu Hilfe, dann können wir uns die Zahlen bis zehn sehr wirkungsvoll bildlich vor Augen führen.

Nicht so Mason.

Er verwendet das Duodezimalsystem, das auf der Grundlage von Zwölf funktioniert. Was ja für ihn durchaus nachvollziehbar war, für jeden anderen aber verwirrend. Es gab niemandem, der ihm folgen konnte, wenn er mit seinen zwölf Fingern die Preise hochrechnete, nannte und kassierte.

Ein ums andere mal stellten seine Kunden erst viel zu spät fest, mal wieder übers Ohr gehauen worden zu sein.

Also: Man wusste, dass man zuviel bezahlen würde, wenn man bei ihm einkaufte. Dennoch gingen alle Zauberer und Hexen der Umgebung zu ihm. Weil es sonst niemanden gab, der ein solch umfangreiches Sortiment nützlicher und überflüssiger magischer Bedarfssachen führte. Jagen und sammeln, die ursprünglichsten menschlichen Leidenschaften. Bei Mason konnten sie perfekt befriedigt werden.

Die einzige Waffe gegen seine flinke Hochrechnerei war; ich hab ja schon erwähnt, dass die Zaubererwelt nicht gerade durch ihre Rechenkünste glänzte; immer und stets nur so wenige Sachen auf einmal zu kaufen, dass man selber in der Lage war, den Überblick zu behalten.

Diesbezüglich hatte ich mit Mason schon lange keine Probleme mehr gehabt. Vor mir streckte er seine Waffen und verließ sich auf die Summen, die ich ihm nannte.

„Ah, Amy!", seine hohe Stimme kam hinter einem Regal hervor, als ich den Laden betrat, „dich hab ich aber schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr hier gesehen."

„Ich bin jetzt in Hogwarts, als Lehrerin", klärte ich ihn auf, „bin heute nur kurz da, weil ich einen Wecker brauche."

„Du brauchst einen magischen Wecker? Warum?", fragte er und kam auf mich zu, „du siehst nicht so aus, als würde es nicht auch ein gewöhnlicher Muggelwecker tun."

„Oh doch, ich brauche einen", nickte ich, „irgendwie verpenn ich sonst immer."

Er sah mir tief in die Augen.

Noch so eine seltsame Sache an ihm: Er hatte die intensivsten Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Ganz hell, fast farblos. Aber die konnten schauen, dass man das Gefühl hatte, sie sähen einem direkt in die Seele.

„Ah ja?", fragte er.

Doch schon einen Moment später nickte er: „Oh, ich sehe."

Er drehte sich von mir weg, lief zu einem der Regale, mit denen sein Laden gefüllt war, kramte im untersten Fach herum.

„Ich hab doch noch irgendwo", murmelte er, „ach ja, hier!"

Er zog einen Karton heraus.

„Magische Wecker werden nur sehr selten verlangt."

Ich hab ja schon aufgeschrieben, warum. Es gab nur weniger Hexen und Zauberer die Wert darauf legten, jeden Morgen derart rüde aus dem Bett gezerrt zu werden.

Er stellte den Karton auf die Verkaufstheke und öffnete ihn.

Neugierig trat ich heran.

Die Wecker an sich sahen nicht ungewöhnlich aus, wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie allesamt alt, rostig und hässlich waren. Ich wühlte eine Weile herum, dann griff ich mir den, den ich am 'schönsten' fand und stellte ihn auf die Theke.

„Der sollte es tun", sagte ich.

Doch Mason hatte was anderes vor.

„Nein", sagte er und kramte nun seinerseits in der Kiste, „du brauchst was anderes."

Er wurde schnell fündig und stellte eine winzige Hässlichkeit neben den von mir auserwählten Wecker.

Wer bei Mason einkauft, darf keine hohen Ansprüche stellen. Das war mir klar. Aber wenn ich die Wahl hatte zwischen schäbig und potthässlich, dann wählte ich stets Ersteres. Ich nahm den kleinen, grünen, in eine nicht näher bestimmbare Form gepressten Wecker in die Hand.

„Warum der? Ist ja nicht einmal ein Wecker, eher eine Eieruhr. Funktioniert die überhaupt?" Ich schüttelte das Ding und hielt es ans Ohr. „Ich höre nichts."

„Dummes Kind", schimpfte er und nahm mir den 'Wecker' aus der Hand, „sowas tickt doch nicht."

„Was tut es dann?", fragte ich, das 'dumme Kind' geflissentlich überhörend.

„Es wird dich zuverlässig wecken", erklärte er, „so wie du schläfst, brauchst du das!" Er hielt mir die Hässlichkeit vor die Nase.

„Wie schlafe ich denn?"

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Kind, nimm den Wecker, ich schenk ihn dir. Nimm ihn und geh."

Was war da in seinen Augen? Mitleid? So hatte er mich noch nie angesehen. Und er hatte mir noch nie etwas geschenkt. Misstrauisch blieb ich stehen: „Warum schenken Sie mir das Ding?"

„Weil du es wirklich brauchst. Und ich will mir später keine Vorwürfe machen müssen."

„Erklären Sie mir das!", forderte ich ihn auf.

„Du drückst hier", er zeigte auf einen kleinen Schalter, „dann lässt er dich eine Stunde schlafen. Für zwei Stunden Schlaf drückst du zweimal und so weiter."

„Das hab ich nicht gemeint", sagte ich, „warum sollte ich ausgerechnet diesen Wecker brauchen?"

„Jetzt aber raus hier!", rief er da, „verschwinde. Nimm das Teil und gehe, eh ich es mir wieder anders überlege."

Was sollte ich tun? Was hätte jeder andere getan?

Ich hatte einen Wecker kaufen wollen und einen erhalten. Für kostenlos. Also ging ich. Dass die Umstände die Bezeichnung 'sehr merkwürdig' verdienten, machten den Wecker weder besser noch schlechter. Und auch nicht schöner.

Eigentlich hatte ich meine Eltern besuchen wollen, nachdem ich meine Einkäufe erledigt hatte. Aber kaum hatte ich Masons Laden verlassen, schlug die Müdigkeit bei mir wieder zu.

Ich wollte nur noch schlafen.

Gut, ich hätte auch bei Muttern klingeln können: „Hallo Mam, hi Dad, habt ihr mal ein freies Bettchen, ich bin entsetzlich müde." Mit Sicherheit hätten sie gehabt. Aber ich hätte danach ernste Probleme gekriegt:

„Kind, bist du krank? Was ist mit dir? Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht. Kein Mensch kommt zu Besuch, legt sich hin und schläft." So in der Art. Nein, es war immer noch milder Herbst, die Sonne schien, auch in Keswick.

Wer weiß, wo Keswick liegt? Lake District. Wunderschöne Seenlandschaft, reine, unberührte Natur, reiche Tierwelt. Es war überhaupt kein Problem, zu einer einsamen Stelle zu apparieren und mich in nach Oktober duftende Blätter einzukuscheln. Aber vorher aktivierte ich meine Neuerrungenschaft.

Pünktlich eine Stunde später klang ein ungeheuer unsympathisches Geräusch an meine Ohren. Eine Mischung aus Gekrächze und Gequake. Der Wecker funktionierte! Er weckte zwar nicht sanft und schön, aber das hatte ich auch gar nicht erwartet.

Rein müdigkeitsmäßig fühlte ich mich auch wieder besser, also apparierte ich nach Hogwarts zurück. Dort war gerade Essenszeit! Und ich bekam ein Mittagessen. Das erste seit einer Woche.

Mann, war das gut!


	11. Chapter Abendessen

Liebe Leser des Sprengkommandos!

Ich freue mich, dass ihr meine Geschichte lest und hoffe, dass sie euch ein bisschen Spaß macht. Leider kann ich das anhand der Reviews nicht so recht feststellen, was für mich recht traurig ist. Aber, eine Stütze habe ich – und der danke ich an diese Stelle ganz besonders:

**soror noctis** – du meine Reviewrettung!

Ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel kann dich ein wenig über den entgangenen Urlaub mit dem tollen Highlight hinwegtrösten!

Falls hier noch jemand liest, der jetzt denkt: „He, was hat die denn, ich hab doch auch ein Review geschrieben!" Das ist richtig. Ich bekomme hier die Meldung eines weiteren Reviews. Allerdings kann ich es nicht finden, nicht lesen also, habe demnach auch keine Ahnung, ob es sich um einen Fehler im System handelt oder ob mir hier etwas entgangen ist! Falls das so ist: Lieber Reviewschreiber, bitte melde dich doch noch mal!!!!

Danke Feuerbohne

----------x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x------------

10. Abendessen

Ich muss jetzt unbedingt mal vom Mädchenschlafsaal erzählen. Nicht, dass es da irgendwelche Katastrophen geben würde, aber die Situation an sich. Sie ist grotesk! Da wird also eine Lehrerin in einen Schlafsaal mit Sechstklässlerinnen gesteckt. Die sind gerade volljährig, aber noch in der Pubertät. Für keine von beiden Seiten ist diese Situation sonderlich schön! Die Mädchen fühlen sich durch meine Anwesenheit gestört und gehemmt. Sie trauen sich kaum zu flüstern, wenn ich auftauche. Naja, dass ich auch nicht vor Begeisterung herumtanze, liegt ja auf der Hand.

Ich habe keinerlei Privatsphäre!

Erwachsene legen Wert darauf! Auf Alleinsein, auf Nicht-beobachtet-werden-Können, auf Intimsphäre, auf Ruhe. Unter der Woche mag das ja hier noch gehen. Da haben alle reichlich zu tun.

Naja, so genau weiß ich das von den Mädchen eigentlich nicht. Ich vermeide es tunlichts, allzu viele Berührungspunkte aufkommen zu lassen. Das heißt, ich gehe ihnen nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg. An Schultagen stehe ich erst um sieben Uhr auf; da sind die Mädels alle schon aus den Federn; hüpfe in meine Klamotten, kämme mich und verschwinde gen Frühstück. Ich verzichte um diese Zeit auf einen Badbesuch, weil dort gerade Hochbetrieb herrscht.

Wenn ich dann also meine einzige regelmäßige Mahlzeit intus habe, gehe ich bereits in mein Klassenzimmer, wo eine Zahnbürste deponiert ist. Dort betreibe ich Minimalkosmetik. Später am Vormittag, ich habe täglich mal eine Freistunde, gehe ich dann in den Gryffindor-Turm und dusche. Dann ist dort alles frei.

Ich bin mir sicher, die Mädchen nehmen an, dass ich irgendwo ein Lehrerbad aufsuche. Oder entsetzlich herumschmuddle, denn sie bekommen ja mit, dass ich NIE in ihrer Anwesenheit das Bad aufsuche. Danach betrete ich den Gryffindor-Turm erst wieder nach Mitternacht, wenn ich eiszapfenfüßig von Snape zurück komme und todmüde in mein Bett sinke. Zu dieser Zeit befinden sich alle Mädchen bereits in ihren Betten und schlafen. Zumindest tun sie so, wenn ich auftauche.

Das klappt so ja recht gut. Unter der Woche!

Am Wochenende wird das alles viel komplizierter. Da gibt es keine verlässlichen Zeiten, zu denen ein Schüler irgendwo sein muss. Sie schlafen aus, oder auch nicht. Sie gehen ins Bad, wann auch immer. Sie lernen, sie feiern, sie reden und kreischen. Sie sind da oder sie sind weg. Unregelmäßig, so wie sie halt wollen.

Tut mir leid, bei aller Flexibilität meinerseits, aber das kann ich dann doch nicht aushalten. Am Wochenende ziehe ich immer aus. In mein Klassenzimmer.

Ich meine, hätte ich kerkerfrei, dann würde ich ja zu meinen Eltern gehen. Aber so! Nach Mitternacht durchs Schloss, den Park nach Hogsmeade schleichen, um nach Hause zu apparieren, dann dort meine Eltern erschrecken, nein, das geht nicht. Von den Fragen, die sie stellen würden, mal ganz abgesehen: „Kind, warum bist du jeden Abend bei diesem Lehrer? Hast du was mit ihm?"

Oh nein, dann lieber der harte Klassenzimmerfußboden und Katzenwäsche. So ein Wochenende geht schließlich vorüber.

Freitag-Nacht beschwöre ich also immer Decken und Polster, kuschle mich nahe der Heizung auf eine besonders angenehme Stelle Fußboden und schließe die Augen.

Ich hoffe nur, dass das noch lange von den Hausgeistern unbemerkt bleibt. Besonders Peeves hätte seine helle Freude daran, mich postwendend zu verpfeifen!

Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass Snape getan hat, was ich gefordert hatte? Gleich am Samstag, als ich wollbestrumpft und bestrickjackt den Kerker betrat, fiel es mir auf: Es war wärmer als sonst. Nicht mollig, nein, er übertreibt es nicht. Aber doch so, dass ich, jetzt endlich auch dicker angezogen, nicht mehr so abscheulich auskühle. Ich denke, damit ist das Maximum an Kerkerluxus erreicht.

Im Verlaufe des Oktobers stellte ich fest, dass ich mein Leben wieder ganz gut leiden konnte. Mein Tagesablauf war sehr regelmäßig und an keiner Stelle wirklich unangenehm. Der giftgrüne Wecker weckte mich zuverlässig aus meinen Nachmittagsnickerchen auf dem Hochsitz, so dass ich auch keine Schüler mehr versetzen musste. Allerdings musste ich schon wieder einkaufen gehen, denn das Wetter hatte sich zu meinen Ungunsten verändert: Es war deutlich kühler geworden, es regnete öfter. In meinem Freiluftsitz mit Direktverbindung in den Himmel, wurde es auch nach nur einer Stunde Aufenthalt entschieden zu feucht und kühl. Ich war also gezwungen, mich kleidungsmäßig den Gegebenheiten anzupassen.

Der nächste Samstag war dieser Mission gewidmet.

Goretex-Stiefel, Thermohose, wind- und wasserabeweisende Daunenjacke, Handschuhe, Mütze, Schal und Wärmezauber machten meine Besuche auf dem Hochsitz nicht nur möglich und erträglich, sondern mollig und schön.

Der erste Schnee fiel bereits Anfang November und Hagrid, den ich bereits öfter draußen getroffen hatte, erzählte mir, dass das hier, hoch im Norden der schottischen Highlands, durchaus nichts Ungewöhnliches sei.

Der dritte Papierstapel der zu bearbeitenden Unterlagen an meinem Platz; es war ein Trugschluss von mir gewesen anzunehmen, dass es mit dem ersten Stapel im September getan sein könnte; war entschieden geschrumpft, als es mir zum ersten mal auffiel. Unsere Routine hatte sich dahingehend entwickelt, dass ich mit Snape eigentlich gar nichts mehr zu tun hatte, bis auf ein kurzes, beidseitiges Kopfnicken zur Begrüßung und seinen Standard-Abschiedssatz: „Morgen, fünf Uhr", gegen Mitternacht.

Zweimal hatte er mich mit einem Ausbruch aus dieser Regelmäßigkeit geschockt. Letzte Woche hatte er eine Variation seines Lieblingssatzes hervorgebracht:"Übermorgen, fünf Uhr."

„Wie bitte?", ich war ehrlich davon überzeugt, mich verhört zu haben.

„Übermorgen", wiederholte er daraufhin, „alles andere bleibt gleich."

„Warum?", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Was war denn plötzlich anders? Seit Wochen saß ich JEDEN Abend in seinem Büro!

„Torero, Stierkampf", antwortete er.

Ach so, das hätt ich mir aber auch denken können!

„Viel Spaß", wünschte ich ihm zum Abschied, er nickte.

Ja, das war Ausnahme Nummer eins. Wenn ich frei haben wollte, ging das nicht. Aber bei ihm: Kein Problem!

Die zweite Ausnahme war gestern. Das heißt, bis jetzt geh ich mal davon aus, dass es eine war. Ich muss da erst noch ein wenig nachforschen. Vielleicht tut er es ja regelmäßig und mir ist es bislang nur nicht aufgefallen.

Also gestern, ich meine, ich war ja immer ganz vertieft in die Unterlagen, so dass ich gar nicht merkte, was Snape so trieb. Wobei, würde er sich heftig bewegen oder in irgendeiner Form auffällig Krach machen, dann würde ich das natürlich mitbekommen. Ich bin ja nicht völlig weggetreten.

Aber ob er nach rechts oder links guckt oder in die Luft, tut mir leid, das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Und dass ich gestern mitbekommen habe, wohin er da gerade schaute, war reiner Zufall.

Das kam so: Mein Bleistift brach ab. Ich hatte wohl im Eifer des Gefechts zu heftig mit der Miene aufs Papier gedrückt, da knackste es und sie sprang nach vorn, über den Tisch, in Richtung Snape.

Ich sah ihr nach und direkt in seine Augen. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte er seinen Blick gesenkt und widmete sich seinen Korrekturen.

He, der arbeitete ja gar nichts, sondern starrte mich an! Auch wenn er jetzt so tat, als würde er was tun!

Ich machte also die Probe aufs Exempel: Spitzte meinen Bleistift und vertiefte mich scheinbar in meine Arbeit. Einige Minuten lang, in denen ich aber aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete, was sich an der Snapefront tat. Er schreib eine Weile, dann hörte er auf.

Schnell hob ich die Augen. „Erwischt", rief ich, „Sie sollen doch arbeiten und nicht lüstern schauen!"

War ihm das peinlich? Das musste ihm doch jetzt zumindest unangenehm sein! Aufmerksam abwartend studierte ich sein Gesicht, das sich wieder seinen Korrekturen zugewandt hatte.

„Das hätten Sie wohl gerne", knurrte er.

„Ich dachte, ich wäre Ihnen zu ..., wie haben Sie sich noch gleich ausgedrückt?"

In seinen Augen glomm Hoffnung auf, jähe Hoffnung, dass mir nicht einfallen würde, was er damals gesagt hatte.

Aber da war er bei mir an der falschen Adresse. Ich war die mit dem Elefantengedächtnis. „Zu mickrig", sagte ich, noch eins draufsetzend, „Sie stehen auf mehr" und damit formten meine Hände etwas üppig Weibliches in die Luft.

Er zog es vor, nicht zu antworten.

DAS war jetzt aber eigenartig. Warum regte er sich nicht auf? Warum schlug er mir meine Dreistigkeit nicht um die Ohren? Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, mit ihm Ärger zu bekommen, Widerspruch, Streit. Stattdessen sah er mich nur stumm und ansonsten reglos an.

„Arbeiten Sie lieber weiter", sagte ich schließlich, „von mir erwarten Sie das ja auch."

Für den Rest des Abends taten wir beide so, als wären wie schwer beschäftigt. In Wirklichkeit belauerten wir uns gegenseitig.

Ich für meinen Teil fand das eigentlich recht lustig.

Donnerstag, kurz vor Fünf:

Mal sehn, was er heute Abend macht.

Immer noch Donnerstag, aber bereits im Bett:

Ich arbeitete wirklich. Mehrere Stunden achtete ich nicht auf ihn. Und es fiel mir ganz leicht, vielleicht, weil ich die Arbeit tatsächlich gerne mache. Doch plötzlich war das Gefühl da beobachtet zu werden und ich hob blitzschnell die Augen.

Er sah weg.

Aha, kein Zufall gestern!

Ich arbeitete weiter. Nach einer Weile spürte ich wieder seinen Blick. „Lassen Sie das", knurrte diesmal ich, ohne aufzusehen, „Sie stören mich mit Ihrem Gestarre."

Da sprang er auf, ich hörte eilige Schritte.

Bis ich aufsah, war er schon an der Türe und draußen.

Das war jetzt aber noch nie passiert! Ich hatte noch keine Sekunde alleine in seinem Büro verbracht.

Neugierig blickte ich mich um. Es sah gar nicht so übel aus. Für das Büro eines Mannes. Eine Frau hätte wahrscheinlich wert auf eine Couch oder einen Sessel gelegt, aber Männer sitzen ja gerne unbequem und so gab es nur harte Stühle, seinen Schreibtisch, einen Arbeitstisch, Regale und mehrere Schränke. Im hinteren Teil des Büros war eine unauffällige Türe. Die führte mit Sicherheit in seine Privaträume oder das Badezimmer.

Als nächstes sah ich auf seinem Schreibtisch herum. Was arbeitete er denn da immer? Auf seinem Platz lag ein Stapel Schüleraufsätze. Ich zog den obersten heran. Er war noch nicht korrigiert. Auch nicht der zweite und der nächste. Es gab überhaupt keine korrigierten Aufsätze. Was zum Henker trieb der Mann da die ganze Zeit? Mich anstarren? Ausschließlich und immer? Und warum?

Nun muss hier niemand glauben, dass ich so naiv wäre, dass ich nicht wüsste, aus welchen Gründen der eine starrte und der andere angestarrt wurde. Dennoch, hatte ich da irgend etwas verpasst?

Hatte er mir nicht stets Botschaften des Abscheus gesandt? Die ich mit Inbrunst erwidert hatte!

Ich überlegte, hatte es irgendwann einmal eine Phase gegeben, die seine jetzige Reaktion erklären könnte? Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, waren all unsere Begegnungen immer unter dem Stern gestanden: _Weib, was willst du? Hier ist kein Platz für dich! _Von der ersten Begrüßung: „Darf ich vorstellen, die neue Lehrkraft für Muggelkunde, Professor Spottiswood."

„Sehr erfreut", hatte er gehaucht, als ich ihm die Hand gegeben hatte.

„Sie unterrichten Zaubertränke?", zu diesem Zeitpunkt fand ich ihn noch höflich und nett.

„Nicht in diesem Jahr", sagte er, „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„Warum?", hatte ich gefragt, „wollten Sie wechseln?"

Die Erleichterung, zwischen all den Lehrern fortgeschrittenen Alters einen anzutreffen, der noch nicht mit großen Schritten dem Ruhestand entgegen eilte, trübte meine Wahrnehmung bezüglich seines Tones zugegebenermaßen etwas ein.

„Des Schulleiters Wille", seine Stimme war schwarzer Samt.

„Ach ja", jetzt musste ich grinsen, „ich hatte mich für Arithmantik, Alte Runen oder Muggelkunde beworben. Muggelkunde ist es dann geworden. Des Schulleiters Wille, wie Sie so schön sagten."

„Ein anspruchsvolles Fach."

Das hätte ich beinahe noch für ein Kompliment gehalten. „Wollen wir mal Muggelkunde nicht überbewerten", sagte ich, einigermaßen geschmeichelt.

„Aber auch Arithmantik oder Alte Runen, nicht wahr? Unbedingt überlebensnotwendig!"

DAS fühlte sich jetzt aber gar nicht mehr gut an! „He!", ich regte mich sofort auf, wenn auch noch etwas künstlich, „ohne Verteidigung kann man auch überleben."

„Aber nur wenige Sekunden", ölte er mir hin und ging.

Starker Abgang, musste ich ihm lassen. Aber was fürn Arsch!

Danach wars für mich gelaufen. Und wie sich herausstellte, war meine Annahme nicht unbegründet. Mit jedem Satz, jedem Blick und jeder Geste ließ er mich spüren, dass ich ihm herzlich unwillkommen war.

„Sie jonglieren? Eine HOHE Kunst! Mindestens so anspruchsvoll wie Ihr Unterrichtsfach." „Allerliebst, die Farben Ihrer Flüssigkeiten. Hatten Sie da einen Stilberater?"

Und jetzt starrte er mich an. WARUM, bitte?

Die Tür flog mit einem lauten Knall auf, als er wieder hereinpreschte. „Sie müssen Hunger haben!", er knallte ein Tablett auf den Schreibtisch. „Was wollen Sie?"

'Oh, meine Ruhe vor Ihnen! Wär das eine Option?'

Ich sah auf dem Tablett herum: Brot, Käse, Wurst, Butter, Weintrauben, Tomaten. Alles wirkte wie zufällig darauf geworfen. Aber was sollte diese plötzliche Fürsorge? Seit Wochen saß ich in diesem Kerker herum, es hatte durchaus friedliche Zeiten gegeben und nie, niemals war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, mich in irgendeiner Weise zu füttern oder tränken. Warum also jetzt?

'Ich habe hier Kerkerhaft', überlegte ich und sagte: „Wie wäre es mit Wasser und Brot?"

„Hier", er griff eine dicke Scheibe Brot und warf sie fast vor mich. Das Brot war ganz frisch.

„He", monierte ich, „ich denke, im Knast gibt es nur altes Brot."

Seine Augen blitzten, als er seinen Zauberstab hob.

„Jetzt fehlt noch der Schimmel", klärte ich ihn auf, „sonst ist es nicht authentisch."

Doch den versagte er mir. Dafür hatte ich nur Sekunden später ein Glas Wasser vor mir stehen.

„Essen Sie!"

Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Und während ich an dem harten Kanten Brot knabberte, den ich nun in Händen hielt, ärgerte ich mich. Jetzt hatte ich es mir versaut. Da drüben lagen leckere Sachen und ich hatte mir altes Brot ausgesucht! Aber das war besser als nichts. Mein Magen freute sich jedenfalls riesig über die Nahrungszufuhr zu so ungewohnter Stunde.

Seit seiner Essensüberraschung hatte er kein Wort mehr mit mir gesprochen. Hatte selber nur eine Scheibe Brot in die Hand genommen und lustlos daran herumgekaut. Aber musste er nicht auch Hunger haben? Wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, war nicht auch er in der Situation, täglich KEIN Abendessen zu haben? Wie kam er damit klar?

Ich sah ihn prüfend an, nein, so konnte ich nicht feststellen, ob er abgenommen hatte. Er sah aus wie immer. Aber wann, bitte, hatte ich diesen Mann je näher angesehen? Außer da im September, hier, in seinem Kerker. Aber da hatte ich eher sein Gesicht gemustert. Aus Langeweile.

Schließlich zog ich meine Unterlagen wieder heran und arbeitet weiter.

Seine Blicke störten mich, verstörten mich! „Ich kann mich so nicht konzentrieren", fauchte ich, „schauen Sie woanders hin."

„Bilden Sie sich darauf bloß nichts ein!"

'Halleluja, der Mann reagierte wieder normal. Ja, so kannte ich Professor Snape, so liebte ich ihn.'

Ich bückte mich, zog meinen Zauberstab aus der linken Wollsocke und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Was wollen Sie damit?", fragte er.

„Sie fesseln, wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich Ruhe geben."

„Dann singe ich!"

'Mensch, der hat ja richtig Humor!' An diesem Abend entließ ich mich um zehn Uhr dreißig „Morgen um fünf?"

Snape sagte nichts dazu.


	12. Chapter Es quietscht und eiert

**Liebe Leser des Sprengkommandos!**

Nachdem es in den letzten Tagen ein bisschen chaotisch hier zuging, hat nun wieder alles seine Richtigkeit. Die verschwundenen Reviews sind wieder aufgetaucht – und dafür will ich jetzt ganz besonders danken:

**Queen Jane:** Gleich zwei deiner wunderbaren Rückmeldungen sind vom Computer verschluckt worden. Aber wie schon bei Jonas und dem Wal – sie sind wohlbehalten wieder aufgetaucht. Herzlichen Dank für dein Mitfiebern!

Ja, so langsam verschieben sich die Verhältnisse zwischen Amy und Snape! Du darfst gespannt sein, wie es weitergeht!

**soror noctis:** Also, wir sind uns einig, dass Snape nicht an Amy interessiert ist, nicht? Schließlich hat er das ja mehr als deutlich signalisiert!

Nur, ob es so bleibt?

**Dragonix712: **Auch dir mein herzlicher Dank für dein Review! Und ich schwöre hier feierlich: Die Geschichte wird beendet werden!

Aber noch nicht jetzt und hier! Jetzt geht es erst mal weiter!

Viel Spaß wünscht euch Feuerbohne mit:

* * *

**11. Es quietscht und eiert**

Jetzt hab ich mir die Eintragungen der letzten Tage nochmal durchgelesen. Es ist schon alles richtig so, ja, ja. ABER ich vernachlässige ein Thema sträflich. Und dem will ich mich heute einmal ganz ausführlich widmen: Meiner Gesundheit.

Ich war immer gesund, fit und leistungsfähig. IMMER!

Seit ich hier bin kränkele ich. Da ein Zipperlein, dort ein Unwohlsein, ständig diese Müdigkeit.

Ja, die belastet mich am meisten. Schränkt mich ein, macht mich fertig. Ich überlebe einen Tag inzwischen nur noch, wenn ich regelmäßig mittags schlafe. Und nachts, natürlich.

Es geht damit los, dass ich, entgegen meiner sonstigen Gewohnheit, am Morgen kaum aus dem Bett komme, wenn um sieben Uhr mein Muggelwecker klingelt. Nach etwa einer Stunde, so um Acht, nach zwei, drei Tassen Tee oder Kaffee, ich bin da nicht so festgelegt, wird es besser und ich überstehe die nächsten Stunden recht gut.

Gegen elf Uhr dreißig spätestens ist dann Schluss mit wach. Ich fange an zu schwächeln, gähne, mich zu konzentrieren wird ein Akt der Gewalt. Dann sehe ich immerzu auf die Uhr und hoffe, dass es schnell halb eins wird. In dieser Zeit trinke ich ungeheuer viel Wasser, weil ich das Gefühl habe, es hilft mir wach zu bleiben. Und ich renne im Klassenzimmer herum. Hin und her, rauf und runter, mache ich die Schüler nervös. Aber was soll ich tun? Sobald ich mich hinsetze ist es um mich geschehen.

Das hab ich genau einmal ausprobiert!

Es war unendlich peinlich, in all die besorgten Schülergesichter zu sehen, als sie mich endlich wieder wachbekommen hatten. Ich glaube, sie verdächtigen mich, mir meine Nächte mit Professor Snape um die Ohren zu schlagen. Mit Gesang und Tanz und allem, was in lebhaften Schülerphantasien zu einer gelungenen Orgie dazugehört.

Tja, dabei war ich nur eine kaltfüßige Kerkermaus, die Probleme beim Einschlafen hatte. Dachte ich zumindest eine ganze Zeit lang.

Ich schob es auf den Nachtschlafmangel, wenn ich tagsüber ein Nickerchen machen musste. Aber das war es nicht. Inzwischen bekomme ich bei Snape ja keine kalten Füße mehr (klingt doppeldeutig, ich weiß, ist es aber nicht. Ich meine die beiden Teile da unten mit den Zehen dran!).

Dank Thermohose, Wollsocken und Strickjacke bin ich zwar nicht unbedingt zur Schönheit mutiert, eher zu einer wandelnden Litfaßsäule, dafür aber warmfüßig. Und die milderen Kerkertemperaturen wirkten sich darauf auch positiv aus (auf die Warmfüßigkeit, nicht auf die Schönheit!)

Inzwischen schlüpfe ich stets gut durchgewärmt in mein Himmelbettchen und schlafe auch hurtig ein.

Das änderte nun leider gar nichts daran, dass ich gegen Mittag stets kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stehe.

Also werfe ich mich, kaum dass der letzte Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hat, in meine mitgebrachten Wärmeklamotten, stürme in den Schlosspark, erklimme den Hochsitz, zücke mein Weckerlein und schließe endlich die Augen. Die Natur dort interessiert mich schon lange nicht mehr. Ich will nur noch eines: Schlafen!

Über eine Stunde lang bin ich dann wie ausgeschaltet. Aber dank magischer Weckerpenetranz wanke ich etwa zwei Stunden später zurück ins Schloss (so lange brauche ich, um wieder einigermaßen handlungsfähig zu werden), um mich den Nachmittagsschülern zu stellen.

* * *

Gestern hat es geschneit, während ich auf dem Hochsitz schlief. Ich hab mich selber fast nicht mehr gefunden!

Aber da zeigte sich, dass ich die richtige Kleidung gekauft hatte. Mir war nicht kalt.

Fast nicht. Nur ein bisschen.

Ich arbeitete mich also aus dem Schnee heraus, hangelte mich über die rutschigen Sprossen nach unten und stapfte gen Hogwarts.

* * *

Manchmal treffe ich jemanden, wenn ich auf dem Rückweg bin. Nicht alle Schüler haben Nachmittagsunterricht.

Aber ich treffe auch Lehrer.

Hagrid, zum Beispiel. Der guckt immer so nett verdutzt und winkt mir dann zu.

Aber heute hab ich Snape gesehen. Der stand am Schlossportal und starrte in meine Richtung.

Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Allerdings hat er nicht gewartet, bis ich heran war, sondern verschwand schon deutlich früher.

* * *

Vielleicht sollte ich mir um den auch ein paar Gedanken machen.

Er benimmt sich so eigenartig. Verliebt würd ich sagen, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste.

Ich hab noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, der von Beginn an sooo unfreundlich zu mir war, wie er.

Ohne Grund.

Ohne für mich ersichtlichen Grund, denn ich kann (und will) nicht in ihn hineinschauen. Vielleicht sehe ich jemandem ähnlich, den er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann und er ist so unreflektiert, dass er das auf mich überträgt.

Ich mein, als Mann ist er ja nicht unattraktiv. Das Finstere, hui, das hat schon was. Und die Augen! Wenn er nett wäre, dann, nun ja. Aber er ist eklig. Meistens. Fast immer. Oft.

Gestern war er nett. Zumindest eine Zeit lang. Das mit dem Brot hab ich mir selber versaut. Was hat mich da geritten? Gibt er sich einmal Mühe und ich hau es ihm um die Ohren! Dabei haben die Tomaten so lecker ausgesehen!

Falls er heute wieder auf die Idee kommen sollte, sag ich nicht nein!

Ich rede vom Essen, das sei hier mal klargestellt!

Jetzt ists fast Mitternacht, aber ich will noch schnell aufschreiben, was heute Abend war:

Er empfing mich an der Türe zu seinem Büro und schloss sie eigenhändig. Das verschaffte mir den Moment, die Veränderungen wahrzunehmen:

Zuerst einmal – es war sehr warm im Kerker. Es was so warm, dass ich die Strickjacke auszog und die Wollsocken ganz nach unten zusammenschob (aber erst später. Zuerst war ich nur überrascht).

UND auf meinem Platz stand ein Teller mit allem, was ich gestern nicht bekommen hatte. Plus frischem Brot und einem Glas Wasser.

„Ich dachte mir, weil Sie immer das Abendessen ausfallen lassen müssen, dass Sie in Zukunft hier etwas essen", sagte er und deutete ein wenig unbeholfen auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Essen Sie nichts?", fragte ich, denn sein Platz war leer.

„Ich ..., äh ...., habe keinen Hunger."

„Allein essen ist ungemütlich", belehrte ich ihn.

„Sie sollen sich hier nicht ZU wohl fühlen", seine Stimme hatte fast wieder den alten, gewohnten Ton.

Er war halt immer noch Severus Snape.

„Stimmt", nickte ich, „sonst gehe ich gar nicht mehr und Sie haben mich für immer an der Backe."

„Ein Horrorgedanke", bestätigte er ernst, „jetzt aber ran."

* * *

„Haben Sie das Brot selber gebacken?", fragte ich, mit vollem Mund kauend.

Er grinste nur schwach.

„Na, ich meine, Sie brauen Tränke. Da liegen Kochen und Backen doch sehr nahe!"

„Brau- und Kochkunst unterscheiden sich in sehr erheblichem Maße voneinander", erklärte er, so offensichtlich um Smalltalk bemüht, dass es fast schon rührend war. „Eher entspricht die Medikamentenherstellung der Muggel der Braukunst."

„Was daran ist denn eigentlich so künstlerisch?", fragte ich, „Sie schnippeln und quetschen nach Anleitung. So wie beim Kochen nach Rezept."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern: „Die Zubereitung ist ja nur der letzte Teil. Es geht in erster Linie um die Entwicklung eines neuen Trankes, um die Kreation, die die meisten magisch erwünschten Wirkungen erbringt."

„Zaubertrankdesign?"

„Sowas in der Art, vielleicht."

Ich knibbelte an mein Brot hin, zerrupfte es, aß klitzekleine Stückchen Rinde, rollte den weichen Teig zu Kugeln und schob sie in meinen Mund.

„Sie haben eine interessante Art, Brot zu essen."

'Nicht interessant, verlegen!' Aber das sagte ich lieber nicht. Mir war nämlich ganz entschieden der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen. Ich mein, bisher hatten wir uns immer nur gezofft. Da hatte ein Wort das andere gegeben. Es war ganz leicht gewesen. Was redete man denn mit einem friedlichen Snape?

Er wirkte so unsicher in seinem Bemühen, freundlich zu bleiben.

Sicher, darauf hätte ich ihn ansprechen können: „Warum sind Sie jetzt so zurückhaltend? Ist doch sonst nicht Ihre Art!", aber das wäre bereits wieder ein aggressiver Akt gewesen. Und zwar eindeutig meinerseits.

Nein, seine Verlegenheit hatte sich auf mich übertragen und machte mich mundtot.

„Na, dann will ich mal wieder", sagte ich und deutete auf den Stapel zu berechnender Unterlagen, „der will und will nicht kleiner werden, seit gestern."

Da grinste er: „War viel los, nicht? Ich meine, Ablenkung."

'Jaaa, allerdings.' Ich grinste auch.

* * *

Wie ist mein Verhältnis eigentlich zu den anderen Lehrern? Ich meine, es sind ja Kollegen!

Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie sich untereinander alle duzen; was für mich selbstverständlich nicht gilt; sie behandeln mich wie eine zu groß geratene Schülerin.

Mit zu groß meine ich nicht die Körpergröße. Da gibt es nämlich nicht wenige Siebtklässer, denen ich getrost unterhalb des Kinns vorbeigehen könnte. Nein, sie behandeln mich eher wie eine Schülerin, die schon laaange fertig sein könnte mit der Schule, es aber immer noch nicht ist.

In ihren Augen ist Muggelkunde das überflüssigste Schulfach überhaupt. Noch Fragen, wofür sie mich halten?

Das ist alles ja auszuhalten. Ich BIN jung! Ich BIN neu, ich UNTERRICHTE überflüssige Muggelkunde. Aber, verflucht noch eins, ICH BIN DOCH LEHRERIN!

Wie können sie da eine Lehrerkonferenz abhalten, ohne mich einzuladen?

Okay, es war nur eine kurze Besprechung und die fand gestern in der Mittagspause statt, wo ich ohnedies abwesend war. Aber: Ich war darüber nicht einmal informiert. Habs nur zufällig von meinen Schülern gehört.

Sollte ich Zweifel darüber haben, worum es bei dieser Besprechung gegangen ist?

* * *

Inzwischen weiß ich gar nicht mehr, wie ich mich selber einordnen soll. Wohin gehöre ich?

Anscheinend nicht hierhin und nicht dorthin. Ich stehe irgendwo dazwischen. Zwischen allen Stühlen.

Das ist KEIN schönes Gefühl!

Meinem pädagogischen Grundempfinden nach war es ein schwerer, grenzverwischender Fehler, mich zu Schülerinnen in einen Schlafsaal zu stecken. Denn da gehöre ich einfach nicht hin!

Und jetzt ist die Situation so verworren! Dabei hab ich mich beschwert und meine Bedenken angemeldet! Sofort.

Aber nun ja, die einzige, die ernsthaft darunter zu leiden hat, bin ja ausschließlich nur ich.

Kein Lehrer scheint sich auch nur den geringsten Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie ich mich in dieser Situation fühle. Ich hab sie mir nicht gewünscht und ich hab sie nicht alleine verschuldet.

Warum also rächen sich alle an mir?

Genauso empfinde ich das nämlich: Ich muss alles ausbaden. Das wirkt sich auch auf mein Verhältnis zu den Schülern aus. Sie nehmen mich nicht ernst. Nicht mehr.

Damit meine ich nicht die Schüler, die bei mir Unterricht haben. Nein, nein, die nicht. Mit denen komme ich klar. Die kennen mich jetzt ein wenig und nehmen mich ernst.

Ich meine all die anderen.

Hier in Hogwarts gibt es etwa dreihundert Schüler. Davon haben dreiundsechzig Muggelkunde,

Es ist ein rein freiwilliges Fach, ein zusätzliches, das man neigungsmäßig nimmt oder eher nicht.

Okay, will jemand später Muggelkunde studieren, dann muss er zu mir in den Unterricht. Und man kann prinzipiell auch seinen UTZ in Muggelkunde machen. Nur, in diesem Jahr will das niemand und mir ist auch noch nicht hinterbracht worden, ob das je einmal anders gewesen war!

Worauf ich hinaus will: Hier laufen fast zweihundertvierzig Schüler herum, die mich nicht kennen, beziehungsweise nur durch die Explosion: „Ist das nicht die, die beim Jonglieren das Schloss in die Luft gejagt hat?"

Ja, genau die bin ich!

Und muss man auf jemanden hören, der Hogwarts eine so dunkle Stunde geschenkt hat?

Mitnichten.

Und gibt es einen Lehrer hier, der mich in irgend einer Form unterstützen würde in meinem Bemühen, hier durchsetzungsmäßig Fuß zu fassen?

Einen Lehrer oder irgend eine andere Person?

Gut, lassen wir das, immerhin darf ich noch am Lehrertisch sitzen und frühstücken.

Meinen Eltern hab ich eine Eule geschickt: „Tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht besuchen komme, aber ich hab so wenig Zeit."

Eine dicke, fette Lüge. An Samstagen oder Sonntagen hätte ich tagsüber schon jede Menge Zeit.

Aber was sollte ich ihnen erzählen? Sie würden wissen wollen, wie es mir geht.

Und wenn ich noch vor einiger Zeit hier aufgeschrieben habe, dass sich mein Leben nach der Explosion wieder ganz gut eingekriegt hat und es an keiner Stelle wirklich unangenehm ist, so stimmt das heute einfach nicht mehr.

Es quietscht und eiert an allen Ecken und Enden.

Außer an der Snape Ecke. Da wird es immer angenehmer.

Inzwischen bin ich regelrecht dankbar für meine Kerkerhaft. Sie nimmt mir eine Menge Probleme ab: Was würd ich nur jeden Abend tun? Einsam in meinem Klassenzimmer sitzen und befürchten, dass mir die Hausgeister auf die Schliche kommen?

Den einzigen Kontakt, den ich hier habe, außer zu meinen Schülern, ist der zu Severus Snape. Der Mann, den ich von allem Anfang an hier am wenigsten mochte, der Mann, der eigentlich Schuld ist an meiner Misere, jetzt ist er mein einziger Halt.

Aber das wollte ich meinen Eltern denn auch nicht erzählen.

Ja aber, könnte man jetzt sagen, ohne Severus Snape wäre die Welt hier in Ordnung. Keine Explosion, keine Schadensbegrenzung, keine Lehrerrache, keine Schülerprobleme.

Das könnte so sein, theoretisch, aber es ist es eben nicht. Ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut, stecke hier in den Problemen fest. Und Stand der Dinge ist nun mal, dass ich an allen Fronten zu kämpfen habe, außer der Kerkerfront. Da ist Frieden eingezogen.

Naja, ich wills mal nicht übertreiben, zumindest aber wirkungsvoller Waffenstillstand. Da kann mein Kopf wenn und aber schreien, soviel er will, denn Snape füttert, tränkt und wärmt mich jeden Abend mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit. Und das erreicht nicht nur meinen Magen und meine Füße, inzwischen wärmt es mir auch das Herz.

Ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, mein Herz.


	13. Chapter Mordgelüste

**Liebe Leser des Sprengkommandos!**

Fünf Reviews! Ich fühle mich geehrt und verneige mich vor den Verfassern. Euch meinen herzlichsten Dank! Im einzelnen waren das:

** Queen Jane: **Du hast so recht: Im Schnee einschlafen ist überhaupt nicht gut! Und wird auch böse enden (aber pst! das ist – noch - ein Geheimnis!)

Snape hat die Explosion nicht bewusst herbeigeführt, nein, nein. Dennoch, seine Gründe warum er sich verhält, wie er sich verhält, wird er bald offenlegen. Aber noch nicht heute!

** soror noctis:** Ja, unser finsterer Kerkermeister! Als Wonneproppen wollen wir ihn doch alle nicht sehen! Er wird bleiben, wie er nun mal ist. Aber bemühen darf er sich doch, oder?

** Dragonix712:** Das ungerechte Leben! Ja, bis jetzt ist es ungerecht. Und wird immer ungerechter. Aber wir haben hier eine Geschichte mit Happy End! Da ändert sich alles noch!

** MarquisdeMalfoy:** Lob aus dem Mund (bzw. den Fingern) eines Deutschlehrers! Das sind Komplimente! Herzlichen Danke! Ja, es sind noch einige Kapitel, also, viel Spaß dir!

** Miss Haleluia: **Danke für dein Lob, danke, dass du Freude beim Lesen hast. Genau das soll die Geschichte nämlich: unterhalten!

Euch anderen (teilweise durchaus internationalen) Lesern sei für eure Lesertreue gedankt!

Viel Spaß heute mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Eure Feuerbohne

* * *

12. Mordgelüste

Dienstag:

„Hier hab ich einen neuen Stapel", Snape reichte mir die Blätter.

„Wo finden Sie die denn immer?", fragte ich und sah sie flüchtig durch: neue Berechnungen.

„Pflücken Sie die von Bäumen?"

Snape grinste, „Dumbledore bringt sie. Aber diesmal hat er dazu gesagt, dass es der letzte ist."

Ich nickte, hob die Blätter hoch: „Und danach? Ende der Kerkerhaft?"

„Hätten Sie das gerne?"

„Sie sollen nicht mit einer Gegenfrage antworten", ich schüttelte den Kopf, „ich hab zuerst gefragt."

„Ich könnte Ihre Hilfe brauchen", begann er zögerlich.

„Wenn Ihre Anfrage auf Trankbrauerei hinausläuft, dann tun Sie sich mit mir keinen Gefallen."

„Warum?"

„Ich habe in meinem Leben noch keinen Trank gebraut."

Sein Blick war Verwunderung pur. „An welcher Schule waren Sie denn?"

Ja, klar. Es gibt in ganz Europa keine Schule für Hexen und Zauberer, an der NICHT Zaubertränke unterrichtet wird.

Ich konnte sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete und er sich fragte, ob ich aus dem fernen Ausland käme.

„Ich bin aus England", klärte ich ihn auf „und hab das Land noch nie verlassen, außer zum Urlaub machen. Da war ich einmal auf den Kanaren und einmal in Italien."

Jetzt war sein Blick völlig ratlos.

„Ich war nie auf einer Zaubererschule", klärte ich ihn auf und erzählte flugs von meiner Schulkarriere.

„Aber Sie können kochen?", fragte er.

„Was hat denn das mit Zaubertränken zu tun?"

„Schnippeln und quetschen nach Rezept", sagte er, „mehr ist das nicht."

Vielleicht probier ichs ja mal!

„Morgen bin ich nicht da", sagte er.

Huch, es war noch nicht zehn Uhr. Was war denn jetzt los? Verwundert sah ich ihn an.

„Sie sehen müde aus."

'Ich sehe heute nicht müder aus als Gestern und Vorgestern. Ehrlich.'

„Ich bin müde."

„Dann machen wir Schluss für heute."

'????'

„Soll ich diese Sachen mitnehmen und morgen weitermachen?", fragte ich und schwenkte die Papiere.

„Wenn Sie wollen."

Ja, ich wollte. Sehr sogar. Ich liebe Mathematik, ehrlich. Aber wenn ich wochenlang immer wieder ähnliche Berechnungen machen darf, dann wird das doch irgendwann einmal langweilig.

Diesen Punkt hatte ich bereits vor einiger Zeit erreicht, ihn aber nicht weiter beachtet. Als Snape jetzt sagte, dass ein Ende in Sicht sei, wollte ich keine Verzögerung mehr haben. Ich wollte es ein für allemal hinter mich bringen.

Also her mit dem Zeug und noch einmal tüchtig hineingekniet!

Dass seine Stimme alles andere als begeistert geklungen hatte, fällt mir erst jetzt auf, beim aufschreiben.

„Gute Nacht", sagte er, als ich das Büro verließ.

„Viel Spaß morgen", erwiderte ich und wunderte mich über sein Schnauben.

Aber da war ich schon ums Eck.

* * *

Der Mittwoch brachte jede Menge Schnee.

Dafür war es nicht mehr so kalt, wie die Tage zuvor.

Dennoch, ich rutschte aus und stürzte beinahe, als ich von meinem Hochsitz herunter krabbelte.

Heute fühlte ich mich nicht so gut wie sonst nach dem Nickerchen. Das trübe Wetter schien mir zuzusetzen.

Seit Tagen hatte sich die Sonne nicht mehr gezeigt. Und ich liebte es so sehr, sie auf meinem Gesicht zu spüren.

Ungelenk und mühsam stakste ich in den Nachmittag.

Als mein Klassenzimmer sich endlich geleert hatte, blieb ich und machte mich an meine selbst verordneten Hausaufgaben. Ich sah erst auf, als mein Magen nach Nahrung verlangte.

Huch, heute hatte ich ja frei und konnte in der Großen Halle essen! Das war schon sehr lange nicht mehr vorgekommen! Ich machte mich auf den Weg.

Es war – ganz nett. Ja, ehrlich. Dumbledore war da und nickte mir zu. McGonagall, Flitwick und Slughorn übersahen mich. Hagrid winkte, er ist ein wirklich netter Kerl.

Keine giftigen Blicke, kein peinliches Schweigen, kein Getuschel hinter meinem Rücken. Es war wirklich nicht so unangenehm, wie befürchtet.

Nur meine Stimmung war ein wenig gedrückt. Deshalb war ich froh, als ich nach dem Essen in mein Klassenzimmer zurück konnte.

Und da saß ich, bis ich gegen zehn Uhr fertig war. Ich konnte es kaum glauben und prüfte alle Blätter ein zweites Mal: Ich war fertig.

An zwei Tagen hintereinander vor Mitternacht ins Bett? Wo gab es denn das?

Sorgfältig ordnete ich alle Blätter aufeinander, schob sie auf meinen Arm, schnappte mein Tagebuch, das ich stets mit mir herumschleppte, löschte das Licht und machte mich auf den Weg in den Turm.

Ich würde jetzt gleich sämtliche Gryffindors mit meinem Erscheinen schockieren.

Das war mir schon gestern gelungen, als ich gegen halb elf durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestiegen war. Um diese Zeit herrscht da nämlich noch Hochbetrieb.

Die Überraschung gelang mir auch heute und ich hatte die Ehre, zu den Klängen peinlichen Schweigens den Raum Richtung Treppe zu durchqueren.

Kaum dort angelangt, begann verhaltenes Gezischel.

„Was macht die heute schon wieder so früh hier?"

Der Schlafsaal war noch ganz leer. Ich verstaute die Blätter im Schrank, warf meine Aufzeichnungen aufs Bett und mich gleich hinterher. Vorhänge zu.

So, jetzt hatte ich ein klitzekleines bisschen Privatsphäre. Ich zückte meinen Stift, schlug mein Tagbuch auf und begann mit meinen Aufzeichnungen.

„Professor Spottiswood?"

Ich hob den Kopf, hatte da jemand gerufen?

„Professor?"

Ich lugte durch den Vorhang. Hermine Granger stand davor.

„Sie, Sie haben Besuch. Unten."

Ich muss so erstaunt ausgesehen haben, dass sie errötend hinzusetzte:

„Ich weiß nicht, wer es ist. Ihr Besuch steht draußen, im Korridor vor dem Bild. Er hat Neville beauftragt Sie zu holen. Aber Sie wissen ja, die Jungs können hier nicht rein!"

„Danke", sagte ich und lief zur Treppe.

Wer sollte mich besuchen? Noch dazu in der Nacht?

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es völlig still, obwohl absolut jeder Sitzplatz besetzt war.

Mit wachsender Begeisterung und leicht zähneknirschend durchquerte ich ihn ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend.

Dieser Besuch musste einen sehr guten Grund haben, wenn er mich durch diese lauernde Stille jagte!

Mindestens vierzig Augenpaare folgten mir, als ich durch das Portraitloch stieg.

„Guten Abend", sagte Snape.

Ich hätte es wissen MÜSSEN!

Aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum drang nur Schweigen.

Snape mochte der Annahme sein, dass er bereits leer war. Ich aber wusste es besser, konnte die Schüler mit ihren zum Eingang hin gespitzten Ohren förmlich sehen.

„Ich wollte die Berechnungen holen", sagte er, als ich schwieg.

WIE BITTE? Er wollte die Berechnungen holen? ER WOLLTE BLOSS DIE BLÖDEN PAPIERE HABEN? War das die Möglichkeit? Er kam zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sämtliche Schüler versammelt waren, ließ mich aus dem Bett holen, weil er die Blätter haben wollte?

Ich kniff die Augen einen Moment zusammen, holte tief Luft.

Spontan wollte ich lauthals losschreien: „Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Mitten in der Nacht aufzukreuzen! Geht's Ihnen noch gut?", aber ich ließ es, weil ich mir lebhaft vorzustellen vermochte, was für ein gefundenes Fressen das für die Lauscher hinter mir war.

„Einen Moment", flüsterte ich, machte kehrt und kletterte wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ging eiligen Schrittes hindurch, unter den stummen Blicken meines Publikums, stach die Treppen hoch, rannte in den Schlafsaal und riss die Papiere aus dem Schrank.

„Hier", ich knallte sie ihm in die Hand, schenkte ihm einen finsteren Blick, machte kehrt und stürmte ein fünftes Mal durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem es immer noch auffällig ruhig war.

Am liebsten hätte ich gebrüllt vor Zorn.

So bloßgestellt hatte ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt! Wie konnte er nur!

In dieser Nacht hatte ich Mordgelüste!

* * *

Donnerstag:

Schon wieder so ein feuchter, trüber Tag!

Meine Laune besserte sich nur wenig, als ich nach draußen sah. Es schneite wässrige Schneeflocken.

'Sieh das Positive dran', mahnte ich mich, 'dafür ist es nicht so kalt.'

Meine Schüler aus Gryffindor grinsten heute wissend, als sie mein Klassenzimmer betraten.

'He, ihr wisst gar nichts! Gar, gar nichts!'

Aus lauter Ärger gab ich ihnen einen dreiseitigen Aufsatz als Hausaufgabe auf: 'Grundlage menschlicher Bedürfnisse: Diskretion und Zurückhaltung'.

Sollten sie selber sehen, wie sie damit zurecht kommen würden.

* * *

Gegen Mittag packte ich mich wieder gründlich ein und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem alltäglichen Winterschläfchen.

Die Bank im Hochsitz war voller Schneematsch.

Sorgfältig wischte ich ihn weg. Jetzt war das Holz nur noch feucht. Aber das war unangenehm genug. Ich würde einen klammen Po bekommen.

Aber was half es, die Müdigkeit zwang mich auf meinen Stammplatz. Ich ruckte noch ein, zweimal herum, dann war ich eingeschlafen.

Jetzt muss ich meinen kleinen, giftgrünen und potthässlilchen Wecker einmal richtig loben: Er versieht seinen Dienst mit äußerster Zuverlässigkeit. Dabei wird seine Aufgabe immer schwieriger. Ich merke das daran, weil er immer ein wenig lauter und heftiger ist als am Vortag, wenn er mich endlich wach bekommen hat.

Hatte es anfangs gereicht, dass er anhaltend klingelte, so hüpfte er in letzter Zeit in meiner Tasche herum, quietschte, schrillte und tutete. Heute hat er mich sogar gezwickt!

Ja, er hatte immer noch eine Steigerung für mich parat! Aber er bekam mich immer wieder wach.

Anhand seiner sich verstärkenden Bemühungen merkte ich, dass sich mein Schlaf veränderte. Er wurde immer ohnmachtsähnlicher.

Ob ich deswegen mal zum Heiler soll? Zu Madam Pomfrey?

* * *

Die Stelle am Arm, in die mich der Wecker gekniffen hatte, zwickte noch immer, als ich mein Klassenzimmer erreicht hatte.

Ein Teil der Schüler war bereits da und lungerte auf den Tischen herum.

Es waren heute die Fünftklässler, die das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatten, meinen lahmen Nachmittagsunterricht zu genießen.

Langsam füllte sich der Raum und als es gongte, wollte ich mit der Stunde beginnen.

In diesem Moment wurde die Türe zum Klassenraum aufgerissen.

Ein Siebtklässler aus Slytherin stand da, grinste und hielt mir einen Zettel hin:

„Hier", sagte er, „von Professor Snape."

Augenblicklich brach Schweigen aus und alle starrten zu mir.

Ich stöhnte innerlich. Musste das jetzt wirklich sein?

„Danke", sagte ich und schloss die Türe hastig. Jetzt musste ich wenigstens das süffisante Lächeln dieses Schülers nicht mehr sehen.

'Snape, warum tust du mir das an?', fragte ich mich, als ich den Zettel auffaltete.

'Fünf Uhr, S. S' ., mehr stand da nicht.

DESWEGEN schickte er mir einen grinsenden Schüler auf den Hals?

DESWEGEN stand ich jetzt einer feixenden Klasse gegenüber?

Weil er mich an etwas erinnerte, das ohnedies ausgemacht war?

Zorn kochte in mir hoch.

„Tut mir leid", sagte ich und beherrschte mich nur mühsam, „aber der Unterricht ist für heute Nachmittag abgesagt."

So, das hatte er jetzt davon. Ich schickte meine Schüler weg und verpasste ihnen und mir ein paar freie Stunden.

Ich wusste inzwischen, wann Snape unterrichtete und wann nicht.

Und genau diesen freien Nachmittag heute würde ich ihm versauen!!!

Da ich schon wieder wohlige Visionen davon habe, wie ich Snape den Hals umdrehe, schnappe ich mir zur Beruhigung erst einmal mein Tagebuch. Das sollte den größten Zorn abfangen!

Aber später werde ich zu ihm gehen und zur Minna machen.

Und danach habe ich immer noch einen freien Nachmittag und Abend! Und morgen will ich am Abend wieder frei und das ganze Wochenende!

Und wenn irgend jemand, aber ganze speziell dieser Herr auf die Idee kommen sollte, dass das aus irgendeinem Grund nicht möglich sein sollte, dann wird er aushalten müssen, was auch immer dann passiert!

UND ER KANN MIR MIT SEINEN BLÖDEN TRÄNKEN GESTOHLEN BLEIBEN, denn um die geht es ihm ja wohl!

Oder weiß er noch nicht, dass ich mit den Berechnungen bereits fertig bin?

Ist er nicht einmal in der Lage, selber in die Papiere zu sehen, um das festzustellen?

Ich weiß, er will mich in seinem Kerker sitzen haben, damit ich weiter und weiter arbeite und er mich weiter und weiter anstarren kann.

Aber jetzt hat er den Bogen überspannt. Ich will nicht länger irgendwelchem Gespött ausgesetzt sein. Ich will meine Ruhe.

Nein, ich will nicht nur meine Ruhe, ich will weg.

Mehr als acht Wochen hab ich jetzt hart gearbeitet. Jetzt muss mal Schluss sein. Ende oder zumindest Pause. Lange Pause.

UND ES MUSS AUFHÖREN, DASS ICH STÄNDIG UND IMMER BLOSSGESTELLT WERDE!

So, jetzt bin ich in der richtigen Stimmung. Auf zu Snape!


	14. Chapter Reue

Liebe **soror noctis!**

Ja, Severus Snape macht gewaltige Abstriche, was seine Anforderungen an eine Hilfe bei der Trankbrauerei anbelangt. Aber das doch nicht ohne Grund!

Und mit Amy, tja, da wird es heute eine böse Überraschung geben. Die ist nämlich in diesem und dem nächsten Kapitel ziemlich außer Gefecht.

Ich hoffe, du verkraftest das!

* * *

Liebe **Dragonix712!**

Auch du wirst heute vermutlich überrascht sein!

Und die arme Amy hat Mitleid tatsächlich verdient, schnüff, auch wenn deines reichlich ironisch ist!

* * *

Auch allen anderen Lesern sei hiermit zugerufen: Es geht anders weiter als erwartet. Und das garantiert!

Viel Spaß dennoch,

Feuerbohne

* * *

13. Reue

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **

- Schulleiter -

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Liebe Professor Spottiswwod, liebe Amy,

ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Für sehr vieles.

Zuerst einmal für die Behandlung, die Sie durch mich erfahren haben. Und die weite Kreise gezogen hat, inzwischen.

Ich muss zugeben, dass mein Ärger über die Zerstörung des Schlossflügels meine Wahrnehmung nachhaltig eingetrübt hat. In einer Art und Weise, die sehr zu Ihren Ungunsten ausfiel.

Dabei war mir von Anfang an klar, dass Sie nicht allein Schuld an dem Unglück haben konnten. Ich wusste nämlich, wie exakt und präzise Sie ihre Flüssigkeiten beherrschen, hatte ich Sie doch, zu meinem großen Vergnügen, bereits tagelang beim Jonglieren beobachten können.

Und meine Absicht war es dementsprechend nicht, Ihnen zu kündigen oder Sie anderweitig loszuwerden.

Nichtsdestotrotz war ich es, der Sie in die Situation gebracht hat, dem Gespött und der Missachtung aller Schlossbewohner ausgesetzt zu sein. Und das war und ist in der Tat ein völlig unhaltbarer Zustand.

Ich war mit Professor Snape übereingekommen, zu seinem offensichtlichen Unwillen übrigens, dass er mit Ihnen gemeinsam dafür Sorge zu tragen hätte, dass das Schloss wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückversetzt werden kann. Durch Muggelwissenschaften, von denen ich wusste, dass Sie sie beherrschen.

Dabei war mir klar, dass sich seine Mithilfe lediglich darauf beschränken würde, Ihnen seine Räumlichkeiten zur Verfügung zu stellen, Ihnen sozusagen Asyl zu gewähren.

Denn Professor Snape mag zwar ein begnadeter Zaubertränkemeister sein, mit Muggelmathematik jedoch hat er gar nichts am Hut.

Aber immerhin war sehr augenscheinlich, auch wenn er das niemals zugegeben hätte, dass er seinen Anteil an dem Unglück hatte.

Genau das war es nämlich, ein Unglück.

Dass Sie im Mädchenschlafsaal gelandet sind, war von meiner Seite als Provisorium für die ersten Nächte gedacht. So klein ist Hogwarts dann auch nicht, dass es nicht irgendwo einen neuen Raum für Sie geboten hätte.

Aber im ersten Trubel und Schock war das die einfachste Lösung.

Verzeihen Sie, dass durch meine Nachlässigkeit Ihnen die große Schmach zuteil wurde, für diesen langen Zeitraum im Schlafsaal der Mädchen untergebracht zu sein.

Das einzige, was ich zu meiner Entschuldigung diesbezüglich vorbringen kann ist die Tatsache, dass ich, gerade in den ersten Tagen nach dem Unglück, so beschäftigt war damit, dem Ministerium und Schulrat Rede und Antwort zu stehen, dass ich meine Pflicht Ihnen gegenüber sträflich vernachlässigt habe.

Und danach, nun ja, es kamen mir keine Klagen zu Ohren. Selbst bei Ihrem Besuch bei mir. Ich denke, der hatte zum Anlass das, was unerträglich für Sie war, zu ändern.

Und wieder wurden Sie Opfer meiner Ignoranz. Ich bemerkte Ihre Not nicht.

Lediglich ihr Unwillen, mit einem widerwilligen Professor Snape zusammenarbeiten zu müssen erreichte mich. Aber in diesem Punkt wollte ich Ihnen nicht helfen. Sie und er – das perfekte Sprengkommando. Sollten Sie doch streiten!

Ich kann jetzt, an dieser Stelle, nur noch einmal betonen, wie sehr leid mir das tut.

Nun, inzwischen sind einige Dinge geschehen, besorgniserregende Dinge.

Und die haben mich zu einem sehr schwerwiegenden Entschluss getrieben:

Ich habe Ihr Tagebuch gelesen. Die Aufzeichnungen, die Sie so herrlich erfrischend gemacht haben.

Nicht nur aus Neugierde, zuerst einmal.

Aber Sie waren in einem Zustand, der es zwingend erforderte, mehr über Sie zu erfahren.

Dieses 'mehr' fand ich dann tatsächlich, etwa in der Mitte Ihrer Eintragungen. Den Rest, ich muss es zugeben, ich las ihn, weil ich fasziniert war. Fasziniert, einem Menschen nahe zu kommen, von dem ich es bislang verpasst hatte, einen zweiten Blick zu riskieren.

Zu guter Letzt: Nicht nur ich kenne nun ihre Aufzeichnungen. Professor Snape sitzt gerade zur Stunde, da ich diesen Brief schreibe, hier im Raum und liest Ihr Tagebuch.

Auf meine Anordnung hin, muss ich gestehen, denn er hat sich anfangs strikt geweigert.

„Sie hat ohnedies keine Privatsphäre", hat er gefaucht.

Amy, es mag Sie verärgern, wenn Sie das hier lesen. aber es ist notwendig!

Das, was ich meinte, als Hinweis aus Ihrem Tagebuch herausgelesen zu haben, hat sich völlig zerschlagen inzwischen.

Severus ist für den Moment meine ganze Hoffnung, wie ich zugeben muss. Wenn er in Ihren Aufzeichnungen nichts finden kann, dann ... , die Lage ist wirklich verzweifelt.

Aber ich rede hier von Ihrem Tagebuch und das ist in der Tat privat.

Wenn Sie also wütend sind, weil Ihre Aufzeichnungen nun von mir und Severus gelesen wurden, dann sollte all Ihre verständliche Wut mir gelten! Severus hat sich nach Kräften gewehrt.

In der nicht selbstverständlichen Hoffnung auf Ihr Verständnis,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

**Aufzeichnungen Severus Snape:**

So, wie fang ich es jetzt an?

Wie mach ich dir klar, was inzwischen alles passiert ist? Mit dir!

Und mit mir.

Wenn du es wissen willst.

Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen und er hat von seinem Brief an dich erzählt. Dann hat er mich gebeten, dir alles zu schildern. Schließlich sind wir Tag für Tag zusammen gewesen.

Seine Annahme, wir seien inzwischen 'wohl recht vertraut miteinander', wie er sich ausdrückte, mag ja nachvollziehbar sein, dass sie nichts desto trotz reichlich unzutreffend ist, habe ich ihm nicht gesagt. Warum auch?

Albus wollte 'Alles' von mir wissen.

Nun ja, die Fakten konnte ich ihm nicht vorenthalten. Aber alles dazwischen ... . Es ist zu privat, geht ihn nichts an.

Genau wie dein Tagebuch. Es ist rein deine Angelegenheit. Geht mich nichts an und ihn auch nicht.

Dennoch, auch ich habe es gelesen. Du weißt, warum.

Ich bin beim Lesen in deinen Schuhen durch diese ganze unglückselige Geschichte gestolpert und habe gelernt und gelernt.

Wie kann man so Tagebuch schreiben?

Ich meine, so ..., so als würdest du die Geschichte erzählen. Deine Geschichte. Mir. Erzählen.

Es war schön, auch wenn es mich im Grunde nichts anging.

Aber jetzt, danach, ich stehe in deiner Schuld. In mehr als einer Hinsicht.

Und das hat zumindest eines verdient: Ehrlichkeit.

* * *

Das Ganze ist inzwischen zwei Tage her und jetzt liegst du da oben auf dem Turm und gar nichts ist klar. Nicht, wie es weitergeht, nicht, wie es mir geht, und überhaupt nicht, wie es dir geht.

Ich gäbe viel darum, sehr viel, wenn ich die Zeit zurück drehen könnte. Wenn ich alles ungeschehen machen könnte. Alles hat viel mit mir zu tun. Und das ist der alleinige Grund, warum ich es aufschreibe.

Du MUSST wissen was geschehen ist, wenn du ... . Ich werde ehrlich sein.

Nein, das ist schon die erste Lüge. Ich kann nicht immer offen sein. Aber ich kann versprechen, dass ich mich bemühe. Ich werde so ehrlich sein, wie es mir möglich ist.

Jetzt frag ich mich, wie das gehen soll. So schwer, wie mir diese ersten Sätze bereits gefallen sind!

Ob ich so ehrlich sein kann wie du? So offen und schonungslos?

* * *

Am besten, denke ich, setze ich da an, wo du aufgehört hast:

Du warst auf dem Weg in die Kerker, zu mir. Wolltest mich zur 'Minna' machen. Und nachdem ich jetzt deine Sichtweise kenne, muss ich sagen, durchaus mit Recht. Auch wenn ich dort, im ersten Moment gar nichts verstanden habe, im Gegenteil, mir keiner Schuld bewusst war. Es war bereits etwas geschehen. Mit mir.

Oh verflucht, warum ist Wahrheit so schwer? Weil sie erbarmungslos ist? Weil sie schwächt? Mich schwächt?

* * *

Irgend etwas war gründlich schief gegangen. Soviel war mir klar. Nur was? Was um Himmels willen hattest du so falsch verstanden?

Am Vorabend, ich war früher als erwartet zurückgekommen, da wollte ich ..., nun ja, ich hatte dich den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen und glaube mir, es war kein schöner gewesen! Du hattest mir gefehlt und es war noch nicht zu spät. Also bin ich zum Eingang des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes gegangen, hab den nächsten Schüler gepackt, der gerade da lang kam und nach dir geschickt.

Hinterher war mir klar, dass das keine gute Idee gewesen war. Gar keine.

Du warst so aufgebracht, hast mir diese Blätter in den Arm geknallt und bist davon gestapft.

Und da hab ich überlegt, dass ich das mit einem Essen am nächsten Abend wieder gut machen könnte. Versteckt hinter dem Plan, mit dir die weitere Zusammenarbeit besprechen zu wollen.

Dabei war deine Annahme natürlich völlig richtig. Füttern, tränken, wärmen.

Auch dein Herz. Vor allem das.

* * *

Die Einladung! Ja, dieser Zettel, der dir da am Nachmittag überbracht worden ist, sollte eine sein. Unglücklich formuliert, ich weiß. Aber, davon ausgehend, dass der Schüler die Nachricht mit Sicherheit lesen würde, habe ich mir gedacht, wenn ich schreibe, was ohnedies ausgemacht ist, dann wüsstest du schon ... - manchmal denke ich zu kompliziert. Ich hab dabei nicht im geringsten bedacht, dass die Tatsache, dich vor Schülern einzubestellen, eine Demütigung darstellen würde.

Nun ja, zumindest weißt du jetzt, warum du diese Mitteilung bekommen hast.

Offiziell wollte ich damit mit dir den Abschluss der Arbeiten feiern. Und dann wollte ich mit dir besprechen, wie es weitergehen sollte, mit unserer Zusammenarbeit. Denn das war doch klar, oder? Wir würden weiterhin zusammen arbeiten.

Anfangs war es ja ausschließlich Dumbledores Anordnung gewesen, der ich mich hatte beugen müssen. Inzwischen, nun ja, es war mein Wunsch geworden. Ich wollte dich in meiner Nähe.

Für die verlorenen Tränke, die durch die Explosion vernichtet worden waren, muss dringend gesorgt werden: Dabei geht es um Vorräte für die Krankenstation, Grundsubstanzen für aufwendigere Zaubertränke ... . Das alles ist ja noch immer mein Zuständigkeitsbereich und Madam Pomfrey hat sich bereits beklagt!

Primär gehört erst einmal viel lästiges Drumherum dazu: Vorräte müssen gesichtet werden. Was ist in den Lagern vorrätig, was kann Professor Sprout zur Verfügung stellen, was muss bestellt, besorgt werden, eventuell sogar illegal?

Dabei kann ich jede Hilfe brauchen.

Auch die Trankzubereitung selber. Es gibt viele Vorbereitungen, die durchaus jemand machen kann, der nicht auf Zaubertränke spezialisiert ist. Bereitstellung der Zutaten, Mengenabmessungen und so weiter.

Deine Mitarbeit wäre also kein überflüssiger Luxus.

* * *

Du kamst auch, nur viel früher als angekündigt.

Zornig, völlig außer dir, hast du geschrieen:

„Wenn Sie glauben, ich gehöre Ihnen und Sie können mit mir umspringen, wie es Ihnen gefällt, dann täuschen Sie sich ganz gewaltig!"

Dann konntest du vor Husten nicht mehr weiter schimpfen.

Ich hab nichts verstanden. Was war nur in dich gefahren?

Du hast auf mich gewirkt, als wolltest du gleich umfallen. Noch nie war mir das so aufgefallen, wie in diesem Moment: Du warst viel zu dünn, völlig weiß im Gesicht, blasse Lippen, mit zittrigen Armen und Händen.

War das meine Schuld? Weil ich dir so lange das Abendessen vorenthalten hatte? Eine Sekunde lang schwankte ich zwischen schlechtem Gewissen deswegen und Ärger über deinen heftigen Auftritt. Dann war meine Entscheidung klar: Du warst blass und zittrig, weil du zornig warst. Dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, woher dein Zorn rühren mochte, machte mich noch verärgerter. Ich wollte dir gerade heftig entgegnen, als dein Hustenanfall vorüber war:

„Stecken Sie sich ihre Aufgaben sonstwohin und machen Sie ihr Trankzeugs alleine! Wenn Sie nicht einmal in der Lage sind festzustellen, dass eine Arbeit abgeschlossen ist, dann sollten Sie sich nicht so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, mich immer und immer wieder zu sich zu zitieren."

„Jetzt reicht es aber!", begann ich, aber du warst noch nicht fertig.

„Ich nehme mir frei!", hast du entnervt geschrieen, „und von Ihnen für immer!"

Dann warst du weg. Und ich, ich ..., du weißt, ich bin ein ungeduldiger Mensch. Der es gar nicht leiden kann, wenn er nicht den Überblick behält..Ich habe es nicht verstanden. Warum bist du gekommen, viel zu früh? Hast dich entsetzlich aufgeregt und bist dann davon gerannt! Verärgert habe ich die Sache abgetan. 'Wer nicht will, der hat schon', hab ich gedacht und mir meine Arbeiten vorgenommen. Eigentlich noch in der Annahme, dass du wiederkommen würdest. Kleinlaut, reuig.

Was mich zu der Annahme veranlasst hat?

Füttern, tränken, wärmen. Genau das. Ich hab die Wirkung gemerkt, die das auf dich hatte und war beeindruckt, wie einfach du zu gewinnen warst. So leicht. Ein bisschen Brot und Käse, ein warmes Feuer.

Und weil ich wusste, dass du keine Wahl hattest. Dass dir nichts anderes übrig blieb.

Wohin solltest du auch? In den Schlafsaal?

Ich hab dich genau beobachtet in den letzten Wochen. Schlafsaal, Klassenzimmer am Wochenende und mittags schnurstracks auf den alten Hochsitz, der einst zur Beobachtung der Thestrale gebaut worden war, als die ersten Tiere neu im Wald angekommen waren.

Das konnt ich mir anfangs gar nicht erklären. Wieso bist du immer dorthin gelaufen?

Ich stand mal unten und hab gelauscht. Da oben war Stille. Und dann hab ich einen Wecker gehört.

Hast du dort geschlafen? Du hast wirklich verschlafen ausgesehen, wenn du zurückkamst.

Einmal hast du mich gesehen, da, an der Türe. Aber ich habe dich öfter beobachtet. Fast täglich.

Jetzt inzwischen, Amy, ich weiß mehr als du. Ich weiß, warum du immer geschlafen hast, warum du schlafen musstest. Aber damals hab ich natürlich noch gar nichts gewusst und mich nur gewundert.

* * *

Aber jetzt weiter:

Du bist nicht zurück gekommen, an diesem Nachmittag. Und ich vergrub mich in Groll. Ich fühlte mich missverstanden, immerhin hatte ich es gut gemeint.

Als ich zum Abendessen hinauf ging, erwartete ich allen Ernstes, dich in der Großen Halle zu treffen. Es ist seltsam. Ich wollte dich ignorieren, mit Missachtung strafen, aber als du gar nicht auftauchtest, war mir das auch nicht recht.

Ich war schon auf dem Rückweg, hinunter in meine Räume, als mir der Gedanke kam: Du warst wieder dort! Es war Wahnsinn: Dezember, Frost, Dunkelheit und du auf diesem Hochsitz. Ich rannte hin. Aber diesmal hatte ich Pech. Der Hochsitz war leer. Nichts, niemand. Die Sitzbank voller Schnee. Hier war in den letzten Stunden niemand gesessen.

JETZT war ich in Sorge, denn eines war klar: Irgendwo hier warst du!

Ich fand dich bald darauf. Du hattest den unteren Weg genommen, am See entlang. Warum eigentlich? Er führt auch zum Wald, ist aber entschieden länger. Dass du zum Wald, zum Hochsitz gewollt hattest, das war mir klar. Dass du es nicht mehr geschafft hattest auch, nachdem ich dich gefunden hatte. Ohnmächtig, ohne Jacke und Stiefel lagst du am Wasser. Völlig blaugefroren, leblos.

Der Schreck, als ich dich so sah, so – tot! Ich hab sofort nach deinem Puls gesucht, entsetzt, fahrig, ungeschickt.

Aber du hattest einen. Zu meiner unsäglichen Erleichterung hattest du einen Puls! Viel zu langsam zwar, aber du warst zumindest nicht tot. Noch nicht!

* * *

Bitte versuch dir vorzustellen, dass ich nicht wirklich wusste, war nun zu tun gewesen wäre.

Mein Wissen um erste Hilfe bei Unterkühlungen war zu gering, als dass ich mir zugetraut hätte, einen entsprechenden Wärmezauber zu sprechen. Ich wusste, dass Magie in Notfällen oft zu aggressiv auf den geschwächten Körper wirkt und damit kontraindiziert ist. Und dies war eindeutig ein Notfall! Ich wickelte dich also nur in meinen Umhang und trug dich eiligst zu Madam Pomfrey.

Die sah mich entsetzt an, als ich mit dir auftauchte.

„Sie ist stark unterkühlt", rief ich und wollte dich auf eines der Betten ablegen.

„Merlin!", rief Poppy entsetzt, nachdem sie nur einen Blick auf die geworfen hatte, „sie muss sofort in ansteigend temperiertes Wasser. Bring sie ins Bad!"

Sie rannte voraus und fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Die Wanne war schnell gefüllt und ich legte dich, vollständig bekleidet, vorsichtig ins überraschend kühle Wasser.

„Bewege sie möglichst nicht", mahnte Poppy, „das Schwierigste jetzt wird sein, ihren Kreislauf aufrecht zu halten.

Sie rannte aus dem Raum: „Halte sie fest, ich hole die Infusion."

„Es ist eine Zuckerlösung", erklärte sie, als sie die Nadel legte, „erwärmt auf dreiunddreißig Grad. Das ist für den Moment warm genug. Nachher werden wir die Temperatur langsam erhöhen."

So froh ich war, dich lebend gefunden zu haben, so groß meine Erleichterung auch war, dass ich dich sicher aufgehoben wusste bei Madam Pomfrey, ich fluchte mehr als einmal, während du da in der Wanne aufgetaut wurdest. Es war eine quälend langsame Prozedur und dass dabei keine Magie angewendet werden durfte, erleichterte es auch nicht gerade.

Meine Arme wurden in dem nur langsam wärmer werdenden Wasser lahm, denn ich musste dich die ganze Zeit über stützen, dass dein Kopf nicht zur Seite sackte und unter die Wasseroberfläche geriet.

Doch schließlich sagte Poppy: „Ich denke, wir können sie jetzt ein bisschen bewegen. Du hältst sie fest und ich ziehe sie aus."

Oh, keine Angst! Poppy würde niemals zulassen, dass ich dich ..., nein, wirklich nicht!

Nur noch in Unterwäsche, hob ich dich schließlich aus dem Wasser und legte dich auf ein vorgewärmtes Bett.

Deine Haut sah jetzt wieder leicht rosig aus, lebendiger, deine viel zu flache Atmung hatte sich vertieft.

„So, den Rest mache ich alleine", Madam Pomfrey wedelte mich ungeduldig aus dem Zimmer, „Du gehst jetzt zu Dumbledore und informierst ihn."

Und das tat ich.

Ich war erleichtert, froh, dass alles nochmal so glücklich ausgegangen war. Auch für mich. Vor allem für mich. Es war nichts Schlimmes passiert, dir ging es gut. Keine neue Schuld, kein schlechtes Gewissen.

* * *

Bereits zehn Minuten später kam ich mit einem besorgten Schulleiter in die Krankenstation zurück.

Doch ein Blick auf dich, und auch er war beruhigt.

Du lagst da, dick in Laken und Decken verpackt und schienst zu schlafen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Madam Pomfrey zur Begrüßung, „sie hats gut überstanden. Jetzt muss sie nur noch aufwachen."

Aber genau das entpuppte sich als das Problem. Du wurdest nicht wieder wach. Nicht von alleine.

„Kann ich?", fragte Albus und hob seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe.

Pomfrey nickte: „Die unmittelbare Lebensgefahr ist vorbei. Ich denke, du kannst es probieren."

Von Aufwachen konnte keine Rede sein, so viele Aufwachzauber Dumbledore auch probierte. Du hast dich nicht geregt.

Dein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich jedoch.

„Keine Magie mehr", ordnete Poppy entsetzt an, „sie verträgt es nicht."

Wie beschreibt man Panik? Laute Stimmen, hektische Bewegungen?

Mein Puls raste, als Poppy dir übers Gesicht strich und dich anrief: „Amy! Miss Spottiswood! AMY!"

Sie fühlte immer wieder an deinem Hals nach dem Puls. Schließlich wurde sie wieder ruhiger.

„Ja, es wird besser, ihr Herz schlägt wieder normal", sagte sie und lächelte dabei Dumbledore und mich an, „sie erholt sich."

Gut, es war geschafft, du warst außer Gefahr.

* * *

Ich brauchte Luft, dringend. Bewegung, um all das Adrenalin, das durch meinen Körper jagte abzubauen.

„Ich geh nochmal runter zum See", sagte ich. „Sie trägt immer so eine Mappe mit sich, ich will sehen, ob die noch da herumliegt."

Das war nicht nur Ausrede. Ich wusste, dass du immer diese blaue Mappe herumschlepptest. Egal wo. Ob im Klassenzimmer oder bei mir, dieses bereits etwas zerfledderte Ding war immer da, wo du auch warst.

In der aufgebrachten Situation heute am Nachmittag war sie mir zwar nicht aufgefallen, aber worauf hatte ich denn geachtet? Auf deine Wut und meinen Ärger. Alles andere war nebensächlich gewesen.

Auch als ich dich am See gefunden hatte, war sie mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

„Sie schläft jetzt", sagte Poppy, als sie meinen Blick bemerkte, „geh nur."

Einigermaßen beruhigt ließ ich mir Zeit, zum Nachdenken und Alleine sein. Was war geschehen? Warum warst du am See zusammengebrochen?

Es hatte etwas damit zu tun, dass du immer zum Hochsitz gegangen bist. Jeden Tag.

Der direkte Weg zum Hochsitz am Waldrand war in etwa so lang, wie der hierher zum See, den ich gerade ging. Was, wenn du eigentlich zum Hochsitz gewollt, aber, vielleicht vor Zorn auf mich, den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hattest? Was hatte denn dieser Hochsitz damit zu tun, dass du ... , warst du hier am See eingeschlafen? Und dann fast erfroren! Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?

Die Mappe entdeckte ich sofort, als ich am Seeufer angekommen war. Sie lag nicht weit von der Stelle, an der ich dich gefunden hatte. Ich bückte mich, um sie aufzuheben, als mein Blick auf etwas kleines, Grünes fiel.

Es war ein magischer Wecker und wahrscheinlich genau der, den ich schon einmal gehört hatte.

Was auch immer mit dir hier geschehen war, es war plötzlich gekommen, denn der Wecker war nicht aktiviert, wie ich auf einen Blick hatte feststellen können. Sonst hätte der wohl auch keine Ruhe gegeben.

Tief in Gedanken ging ich zurück.

* * *

Pomfrey lief unruhig herum, als ich wieder im Krankentrakt eintraf:

„Ich verstehe es nicht, sie sollte wieder aufwachen", sagte sie zu Albus, der neben deinem Bett saß, „ihre Körpertemperatur stimmt, der Kreislauf ist stabil. Ihr fehlt nichts."

„Nichts Sichtbares zumindest", sagte Dumbledore, „es scheint ja wohl mehr zu sein, als eine bloße Unterkühlung."

„Du hast recht", brummte Pomfrey, „sie hatte sich da am See ja wohl kaum schlafen gelegt. Sie muss aus irgendeinem Grund ohnmächtig geworden sein. Die Unterkühlung war lediglich die Folge davon."

„Ah, Severus", Dumbledore hatte mich bemerkt, „was hast du entdeckt?"

Ich hielt ihm deine Mappe entgegen: „Die – und das hier!"Ich hob den kleinen, giftgrünen Wecker hoch, nein, eher eine Eieruhr in angedeuteter Froschform.

„Den hat sie mittags benutzt, wenn sie auf dem Hochsitz war."

Dumbledore streckte seine Hand aus: „Darf ich mal?" Er drehte und wendete ihn: „Ein magischer Wecker."

„Ich hab ihn einmal gehört", nickte ich, „als sie oben auf dem Hochsitz schlief.

Dumbledore drückte auf den Knopf.

Der Wecker begann ohrenbetäubend zu kreischen.

Entsetzt zuckten Dumbledore und ich zusammen.

Poppy hielt sich zuerst mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Ohren zu, dann drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Raum.

Der Wecker in Dumbledores Hand begann sich zu regen. Er hüpfte auf und ab und schrillte dabei immer lauter.

Während Dumbledore entsetzt versuchte, den grünen Springball in seiner Hand so weit zu bändigen, dass er an den Ausschaltknopf herankam, starrte ich mit einiger Faszination auf dich.

„ALBUS! SIE REAGIERT!"

In der Tat. Der Wecker schien dich zu erreichen. Du hast dich geregt, den Kopf bewegt und dann gestöhnt.

Der Wecker verstummte plötzlich und die Stille, die er hinterließ, schien zu summen.

Aber du warst wach. Du hast ein paarmal geblinzelt und dich erstaunt umgesehen.

Schließlich hast du uns entdeckt.

Atemlos sahen wir dich an.

„Ich kündige", sagtest du ganz klar und deutlich, dann fielen dir wieder die Augen zu.

„Na, dann wäre ja alles klar." Ich musste lachen und sah zu Dumbledore, „mach dir nichts daraus, so ist sie immer."

„Ich bin begeistert", ächzte der.

Die Türe ging auf, Madam Pomfrey sah herein: „Hast du den Wecker wieder ausgeschaltet?"

„Komm rein", Dumbledore winkte sie herein, „er ist von alleine ausgegangen, weil Amy aufgewacht ist."

Er deutete auf das Bett.

Neugierig kam Pomfrey näher: „Aufgewacht? Das sehe ich aber anders."

In der Tat, du schienst zu schlafen.

Diesmal packte ich dich an der Schulter: „He, Amy, Nervensäge. Wach auf!"

Keine Reaktion.

„Ich probier es nochmal mit dem Wecker", sagte Dumbledore und drückte auf den Knopf.

Diesmal blieb auch Poppy im Zimmer und beobachtete dich. Und tatsächlich, nach einer Weile hast du dich wieder geregt.

Als du die Augen aufschlugst, verstummte der Wecker.

Doch im gleichen Moment sackte auch dein Kopf schon wieder zur Seite. Die Ohnmacht war zurück.

„Letztes Mal hats wenigstens noch für eine Kündigung gereicht", murmelte Dumbledore.

Dann sah er uns an: „Ich probier es nochmal."

Er hielt den Wecker hoch und drückte auf den Knopf.

Doch diesmal brachte der nichts, außer jede Menge Krach. Du hast dich nur einmal kurz bewegt, dann aber bist du endgültig weggesackt.

Der Wecker jedoch schien nicht Willens, seine Bemühungen einzustellen. Er tobte und schrillte, sprang wie ein Hüpfball in Dumbledores Händen und ließ diese nach oben und unten schnellen.

Er bemühte sich eisern darum, dich aus deiner Bewusstlosigkeit zu reißen.

Dumbledore wiederum bemühte sich, den Wecker auszuschalten.

Doch inzwischen brauchte er schon beide Hände, um ihn nicht fallen zu lassen.

„Severus!", ächzte er, „hilf mir."

Und mit vier Händen schafften wir es endlich, den Ausknopf zu drücken.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter", sagte Dumbledore mit Blick auf dich. „Mit ihr stimmt etwas ganz Entscheidendes nicht."

Er drehte den nun stummen Wecker in der Hand und hielt ihn sich nahe vor die Nase:

„Speziell diese Dinger sind dafür bekannt, sogar Tote wieder aufzuwecken. Warum also nicht Professor Spottiswood?"

Er stellte ihn vorsichtig auf ein kleines Tischchen neben deinem Bett ab.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, was ihr fehlt", sagte er und wandte sich an Pomfrey:

„Wie geht es ihr?"

Er nickte in Richtung Amy.

„Soweit ist sie stabil", sagte die Heilerin, „nur tief bewusstlos."

„Nun gut"', seufzte der Schulleiter, „dabei belassen wir es jetzt. Es ist schon sehr spät."

„Du willst ins Bett?", fragte ich entgeistert, „das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein?"

„Fällt dir was Besseres ein?", Dumbledore hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände. „Außerdem hab ich nicht von mir gesprochen. Du gehst ins Bett."

Er wandte sich an Pomfrey. „Und Poppy, du auch."

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ einen Sessel neben deinem Bett erscheinen:

„Ich bleibe hier."

Ich war entsetzt: „Spottiswood geht es schlecht und wir sollen schlafen gehen?"

Dumbledore ignorierte meinen Einwand und drehte sich zu Pomfrey um:

„Aber du kannst damit leben, jetzt schlafen zu gehen?"

Diese nickte.

„Severus, wir können hier im Moment nichts mehr ausrichten", sagte sie zu mir. „Geh schlafen, ruh dich aus. Morgen sehen wir weiter."

Sie ging auf die Türe zu: „Albus wird gut auf sie aufpassen, glaub mir."

„Nein, ich werde nicht gehen. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass Amy hier liegt. Ich geh jetzt nicht schlafen."

„Gut", nickte Dumbledore und stand auf. „Dann wirst du dich jetzt auf meinen Platz setzen und das lesen."

Er beugte sich nach vorn, holte die Mappe vom Tisch und schlug sie auf.

„Hier, es ist ihr Tagebuch", sagte er und hielt es mir vor die Nase.

Ein Tagebuch, natürlich! Darum hattest du es immer bei dir gehabt! Wo hättest du es auch hinlegen sollen? Unter dein Kopfkissen?

Mit einem Schlag wurde mir deine verzweifelte Situation bewusst. Es gab in ganz Hogwarts keinen Ort nur für dich alleine. Nur den offenen Hochsitz, als einzige Zuflucht. Und der war als Depot für ein Tagebuch denkbar ungeeignet.

„Das werde ich nicht tun", widersprach ich, „und du auch nicht."

Es erschien mir im Moment völlig ausgeschlossen, dir auch noch dieses letzte kleine Stückchen Privatspähre zu nehmen.

„Einer von uns beiden wird es lesen", schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf, „denn wir haben keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los ist. Vielleicht wusste sie etwas und hat es aufgeschrieben."

Das war ein Argument!

„Dann lies du es", sagte ich, „ich will nicht. Es ist, nun ja, es ist zu privat."

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder in den Sessel: „Soll ich dir Bescheid geben, wenn ich einen Hinweis gefunden habe?"

Ich nickte nur. „Ich ..., geh dann."

An der Türe blieb ich nochmal stehen und sah zu Dumbledore.

Der nickte mir zu, rückte sich ein wenig zurecht, zog seine Brille von der Nase und putzte sie mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs. Dann hielt er sie gegen das Licht und blickte prüfend hindurch. Offensichtlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis setzte er sie wieder auf und warf einen Blick auf dich.

„Na, Amy, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob du dir nicht selber helfen kannst."

Und damit zog er die Mappe auf seinen Schoß, schlug die erste Seite auf und begann zu lesen.

Ich bin natürlich nicht schlafen gegangen.

Wie auch? Ich hatte dich in diese fürchterliche Situation gebracht. Wenn mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht bewusst war, wie sehr ich an deinem Zustand Schuld trug!

Du warst bei mir gewesen und direkt danach in den Schlosspark gerannt, dort ohnmächtig geworden und fast erfroren.

ICH FÜHLTE MICH ENTSETZLICH SCHULDIG!

* * *


	15. Chapter Die magische Kuppel

Liebe Leser des Sprengkommandos!

Gibt es euch wirklich? Ich meine, es ist schon seltsam: Da kommen sonst durchaus lobende Reviews – und plötzlich nichts mehr. Ist die Geschichte so schlecht geworden? Oder gefällt euch der Wechsel zu Snape nicht? Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung. Aus diesem Grund meine Warnung: Heute gibt es nochmal ein Kapitel aus Snapes Sicht. Dann geht es wieder mit Amy weiter. Wenn ihr es denn lesen wollt!

Viel Spaß jenen, die sich dennoch daran wagen.

* * *

Feuerbohne

14. Die magische Kuppel

Ich habs versprochen, dir, dass ich versuchen werde ehrlich zu sein. Und deshalb: Zurück zum Anfang. Zurück zu Dumbledores:

„Darf ich Ihnen vorstellen, die neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde, Professor Spottiswood."

Und da standst du, am ersten September. So jung, so strahlend, so stolz darauf Lehrerin zu sein. Ich kann nicht mehr sagen was es war, aber ich weiß noch, es war sofort da. Ein Wollen, ein besitzen Wollen, ein Begehren. Es waren niederste Beweggründe und sie waren völlig unakzeptabel.

Sofort war klar, dass du mich stören würdest. Weil du so strahlend jung und stolz warst.

Das war der Beginn.

Ich wusste vom ersten Moment an, du würdest mir den Frieden rauben. Das bisschen, das ich mir so hart erkämpft hatte. Einfach nur dadurch, dass du da warst. Und weil ich dich begehrte. Und weil das nicht sein konnte, nicht sein durfte.

Oh verdammt, ist das schwer.

Wie gibt es das überhaupt? Jahrelang keine Erschütterung, keine noch so kleinen Regung. Ein gefühlfreies Leben. Angenehm gleichförmig, berechenbar, planbar.

Liebe? Kein Thema. Absolut keines.

Sexuelle Bedürfnisse? Genauso planbar: Am Wochenende, ein Besuch hier, einer dort, eine Frau für eine Nacht würde sich schon finden. Fast immer. Und alles war gut. Ich war zufrieden! Ich brauchte nichts anderes, wollte es nicht anders.

Dann kommt der erste Schultag und da steht eine schmale Gestalt. Und es trifft mich durch Mark und Bein. DIE!

Nein, lass das. Die ist Lehrerin, jetzt immer hier.

DIE.

Viel zu jung, ist ja kaum aus der Schule raus.

DIE.

Ist doch gar nicht dein Typ. Sieh woanders hin.

DIE.

Die muss weg! Schnell, eh ich mich verlier!

Und genau das war mein Plan, der in ebendieser Sekunde entstanden war: Du raubst mir den Verstand, also musst du wieder gehen.

Wie gemein kann man sein? Gleich zur Begrüßung? Hättest du es nicht aufgeschrieben, hätte meine Erinnerung nicht gesagt, ja, das stimmt, ich würde es nicht glauben.

Was hab ich mir davon versprochen? Ich bin nicht naiv! Dass du deswegen gehen würdest, nein, das war klar. Das nicht. Aber du würdest mich meiden. So lange, bis ich eine Lösung gefunden hatte.

Es klappte: Ich forderte dich heraus, fuhr dir über den Mund und ließ dich stehen. Und dann beobachtete ich dich. Aus dem Hinterhalt. Wo war eine Angriffsfläche?

Oh, die war schnell gefunden. Jonglieren mit Flüssigkeiten, wie exklusiv, wie extravagant, wie besonders!

Und der Plan war auch rasch da: Ich nehm dir dein Hobby, so wie du mir meinen Frieden.

Ein Blick auf deine Flaschen und ich wusste, dass sie Stoffe enthielten, die heftige Wechselwirkungen haben würden, sollten sie zusammenkommen. Ich hatte einige erkannt, stellte sie zum Teil auch selber her. Natürlich nicht wegen der Farbe.

Du spieltest mit dem Feuer und ich würde dafür sorgen, dass es brannte.

Um es noch einmal klarzustellen: Ich wollte, dass du gehst. Es ging mir nicht darum, dir oder irgend jemandem Schaden zuzufügen. Ich hatte Angst um mich. Um meinen Frieden, den ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt doch schon längst verloren hatte. Ohne es zu merken. Tagelang hab ich zugesehen, wie deine bunten Flüssigkeiten durch die Luft schossen. Mit einer Präzision, die mir fast den Atem raubte. Es war perfekt. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen.

Wäre ich nicht so vernagelt gewesen, so versteift darauf, dich loszuwerden, ich hätte dich bewundert. Du bist virtuos im Jonglieren. So aber zwang ich die Bewunderung in Verachtung: Sie jongliert, welch hohe Kunst.

Es war mies, einfach nur mies. Und das Allermieseste war, als ich aus dem Schloss herauskam, dich mit einem gezielten Schrei ablenkte und dann einen Stupor in die Luft jagte.

Dein fassungsloser Blick, als die Flüssigkeiten zusammenkamen, deine vergeblichen Bemühungen sie wieder zu trennen, in die Flaschen zurückzubekommen. Es krachte genau so, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. Es funkte und blitzte und im finstersten Teil meiner Seele lachte eine gemeine Stimme: 'Jetzt hat sie zum letzten Mal jongliert'

Aber dann passierte, was niemals hätte geschehen dürfen. Und du trägst daran keinerlei Schuld! Ich sah die beiden Flüssigkeiten sich verbinden, aufs Schloss zufliegen. Ich wusste, was hinter den Fenstern war, wusste, welche Gefahr bestand. Noch bevor das Schloss explodierte war mir klar, dass mein Plan nicht aufgegangen war. Ich hatte dir mit Sicherheit dein Hobby genommen, aber ich war der Verursacher dieses Unglücks. Ich allein. Und das würde heftige und bittere Konsequenzen haben. Während ich sprang und dich zu Boden zerrte, entstand mein neuer Plan. Noch gemeiner, noch böser. Und der würde dich endgültig ruinieren.

„Was haben Sie getan?", schrie ich und starrte dich böse an.

Es klappte, du warst so schuldbewusst. Obwohl dir klar war, wer der tatsächliche Verursacher war, obwohl du einige Male darauf hinweisen wolltest. Niemand hörte auf dich. Alle glaubten ausschließlich mir.

Ich hatte, was ich wollte: Du würdest entlassen werden, wärst weg. Bald schon, ganz bald. Ich konnte es selber nicht glauben. Es war so einfach gewesen.

Aber dann kam die Anhörung. Meine Anhörung. Bei Dumbledore. Unter vier Augen.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte er mich rundheraus.

Er nickte sehr ernst, als ich ihm schilderte, was geschehen war. Zu meinen Gunsten geschönt und meine wahre Absicht tunlichst verbergend. Es sollte für ihn so klingen, als sei ich heldenhaft, aber zu spät eingeschritten.

Doch Dumbledore etwas vorzumachen ist nicht einfach.

„Severus", sagte er, „du und ich wissen doch ganz genau, dass diese kleine Lehrerin noch sehr unerfahren ist. Beim Jonglieren jedoch macht ihr keiner was vor."

Ich schien ihn nicht überzeugt zu haben. Kein bisschen. Keine Sekunde ging er davon aus, dass das Unglück durch deine alleinige Schuld geschehen sei.

„Eines ist klar, weder du noch Spottiswood seid in der Lage, diesen Schaden zu bezahlen. Ihr werdet also zusammen arbeiten müssen, um ihn wenigstens einzugrenzen."

Ich dachte, ich hätte mich verhört. Zusammenarbeit mit dir? Das war absolut das Allerletzte, was ich wollte.

Aber er ließ nicht mehr locker: „Du wirst deinen Teil übernehmen", nickte er, „ich werde dir die Unterlagen zukommen lassen."

Dann kam deine Anhörung. Der Schock stand dir noch so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, du warst kaum in der Lage zuzuhören. Deine Kleidung noch die vom Unglück, völlig verschmutzt, drücktest du diese Unterlagen an dich. Dein Tagebuch, das ich jetzt gelesen habe. Ganz genau das, was du überhaupt nicht wolltest.

Tröstet es dich ein wenig, dass ich es auch nicht wollte? Dass es Dumbledores ausdrücklicher Befehl war? Und dass es dir letztendlich das Leben rettete?

Aber ich greife den Geschehnissen schon wieder vor!

Ich war voller Wut, dass mein Plan so fehlgeschlagen war. Laut Urteil hatte ich mit dir zusammen dafür zu sorgen, dass der zerstörte Flügel wieder aufgebaut werden konnte. Nach neuen, modernen Richtlinien. Energieeffizient und winddicht. Genau das, was das Schloss an keiner Stelle war. Aber dazu mussten die alten Pläne neu berechnet werden.

Ich wusste von deinem Mathematik-Studium. Dumbledore hatte es mir gesagt, als ich wissen wollte, wieso er mir ausgerechnet diese Unterlagen gab. Denn ich hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, um was es dabei ging.

Weißt du, wie wertvoll deine Arbeit war?

Steine und Mörtel aufeinander stapeln, Mauern errichten, das ist in der magischen Welt kein großes Problem. Weder die Materialbeschaffung noch die eigentliche Bauphase. Alles klappt bestens mit Magie und wirkt sich in keinerlei Hinsicht negativ auf das Ergebnis aus.

Lediglich die Planung. Die klappt wirklich nur mit Muggelhilfe.

Mit deiner Hilfe, obwohl du kein Muggel bist.

Hast du eine Ahnung, wie wertvoll du in der magischen Welt bist? Weil du etwas kannst, was Magiern fremd ist! Weil du etwas kannst, ohne das die Zaubererwelt nicht auskommt!

Es ist in der Tat so, wie mit den Zahnärzten. Es geht nicht ohne.

Und ich habe mich so amüsiert als ich las, wie du dir eine schmerzvolle Zahnbehandlung vorstelltest. Mit mir als Patient.

Aber ich schweife ab.

Deine Anhörung. Und hinterher mein unsäglich schlechtes Benehmen, dich in die Ruine zu zerren. Ich hab deutlich deine Verstörung gesehen, deine Angst, nie mehr wieder gut machen zu können, was dir da zur Last gelegt worden war. Und ich hab dich da inmitten all des Gerölls und Staub einfach sitzen lassen, obwohl ich sah, dass du nicht in der Lage sein würdest, für dich selber zu sorgen.

ICH WOLLTE DICH BESTRAFEN DAFÜR, DASS ICH DIR NICHT MEHR ENTKOMMEN KONNTE!

Ja, und genau unter diesem Zeichen standen auch die ersten Abende, die du Kerkerhaft hattest.

Mit großer Verwunderung und Staunen habe ich in deinem Tagebuch gelesen, wie sehr genau du die Situation erfasst hattest, sie lediglich nicht richtig einordnen konntest.

Klar, du musstest davon ausgehen, dass du einem ausgemachten Rachefeldzug meinerseits zum Opfer gefallen warst. Und so ganz falsch war deine Annahme ja auch nicht. Ich wusste schließlich, dass du ohne Taschenrechner aufgeschmissen warst, wusste, dass du Arbeitsmaterialien brauchtest. Ich hätte dir die Möglichkeit geben können, dir erst alles zu besorgen.

Und mir war sehr bewusst, dass ich dich vom Abendessen fernhalte. Fünf Uhr, völlig überflüssig, reinste Rache. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt verfolgte ich immer noch den Plan, dich irgendwie loszuwerden.

Irgendwie, genau, das war es. Nur noch vage, irgendwie, dennoch genau wissend, dass nicht nur du an mich gekettet warst. Ich hab sogar Legilimentik probiert bei dir, als du geknebelt und festgeklebt warst. Um herauszubekommen, womit ich dich noch zusätzlich vertreiben kö da war nur Freundlichkeit. Klar, jede Menge Wut und Ohnmacht. Aber sonst einfach Freundlichkeit. Niemandem Böses unterstellen, erst einmal sehen, was auf dem eigenen Kerbholz ist.

Muss ich betonen, dass ich mich diesbezüglich völlig anders zu verhalten pflege?

Als du plötzlich verschwunden warst kam das Gerücht auf; übrigens aus dem Hause Gryffindor, die Mädchen hatten dich im Bett weinen gehört; dass du Selbstmordabsichten hättest.

Die Suchaktion, das ganze Schloss war unterwegs.

Meine Hilflosigkeit, fühlte ich mich doch als derjenige, der dich zu diesem schwerwiegenden Entschluss getrieben hatte. Meine Suche. Wie soll ich den Gefühlswust beschreiben, der in dieser Zeit in mir tobte? Sorge und Wut, Verzweiflung, Angst. Und Rachegedanken, falls du doch wieder auftauchten solltest.

Und dann warst du plötzlich wieder da.

Umsonst gesorgt, umsonst gesucht, umsonst Angst ausgestanden. Das schrie nach Rache. Es brüllte danach. Du hattest mich bloßgestellt, mich vorgeführt. NIE, nie wäre ich auf das Allernahliegendste gekommen! Darauf, dass du einkaufen warst.

Erst, als der Taschenrechner aus der Tasche gestürzt kam und auf dem Boden zersprang, erst als deine Wäsche hinterhergeflogen kam und sich über den Fußboden verteilte.

Reue. Ich bin prädestiniert dafür. Reue, mein Lebensbegleiter. Als ich endlich verstand, schlug das schlechte Gewissen über mir zusammen. Das war der Grund, warum ich am nächsten Tag einen neuen Taschenrechner besorgte. Mit Batterien. Und damit hast du mich ertappt!

Du warst so taktvoll, mich nicht damit zu quälen. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, du hattest mich voll am Wickel. Erwischt bei der peinlichen Wiedergutmachung. Aber du hast die Situation nicht ausgenutzt und ich kapierte in diesem Moment, und vielleicht zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, dass genau das Frieden ausmacht.

DU WARST FRIEDLICH! Und du hast mir diesen Frieden weitergegeben.

„Wo?", ein Wort nur, ein einziges. Als ich nicht darauf antwortete, hast du kommentarlos den Kopf gesenkt und zu arbeiten begonnen.

Ich wusste in dem Moment nicht, wie das Gefühl zu benennen sei, das ich empfand. Erleichterung? Das traf es zwar ganz gut, aber nicht voll. Es war Dankbarkeit. Jetzt weiß ich das. Du hattest mich in der Hand und hast es nicht ausgenutzt. Tage und Wochenlang hast du gearbeitet. Voller Konzentration, fasziniert und begeistert. Und ich hab dir zugesehen. Ohne nennenswert produktiv zu sein dabei. Mein Groll war verschwunden und einem Gefühl der Verwunderung gewichen. Verwunderung darüber, dass ich dich gerne um mich hatte. Auch wenn du mich überhaupt nicht beachtet hast.

Nein, falsch: WEIL du mich nicht beachtet hast, nur halb anwesend warst. Weil nur dein Körper da war. Dein Geist, er steckte tief in den Papieren. Ich hatte die Ruhe, das Gefühl kennenzulernen: Zweisamkeit.

Muss ich jetzt erwähnen, dass ich nie ...., nein, muss ich nicht. Das ergibt sich von selber, nicht?

Abend für Abend saß ich da und starrte dich an, wie du völlig abwesend warst, gearbeitet hast. Nie hab ich so wenig getan, wie in diesen Wochen. Bis du mich dabei ertappt hast. Bis dieser blödsinnige Bleistift abgebrochen ist und du direkt in meine Augen gesehen hast.

Was danach kam, empfinde ich heute als höchst amüsant. Am ersten Abend jedoch, es war mir unendlich peinlich. Ertappt zu werden, wie ich am Dahinschmelzen war.

Auch der zweite Abend – ich hätte dich erwürgen können, weil du so gerade heraus reagiert hast: „Lassen Sie das, ich kann mich bei Ihrem Gestarre nicht konzentrieren." Ich musste raus, in diesem Moment, weg von dir, Abstand gewinnen.

Tja, aber dann: Ich stand im Korridor, du warst in meinem Büro, aus dem ich dich nicht hinauswerfen konnte, durfte. Ich war dir ausgeliefert. Für mich gab es da nur noch eine Frage: Wie sollte ich wieder reinkommen? Ohne mein Gesicht zu verlieren?

Da wurde die Idee mit dem Abendessen geboren. Ich WUSSTE, wie hungrig du warst, hattest du schließlich seit Vormittag nichts mehr gegessen. Ich schon. Immer, kurz vor fünf Uhr. Dich wollte ich strafen, nicht mich.

Dann hast du trockenes, schimmliges Brot verlangt! Da ist die Situation gekippt, hast du es gemerkt? Auf einmal warst du diejenige, die mir Vorschriften gemacht hat. Und ich habe reagiert.

Gar nicht mal schlecht, wie ich deinem Tagebuch entnommen habe! Darauf bin ich wirklich stolz! Es war mein Ernst, ich hätte gesungen! Dabei wurde mein neuer Plan geboren. Und der hieß: Wie gewinne ich sie? Füttern, tränken, wärmen. Es war so einfach!

Und dann lagst du in der Krankenstation und ich wurde einfach weggeschickt. Ich hielt es in meinen Räumen nicht aus. Es war gar nicht so sehr die Sorge um dich, zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte ich ja noch, dass es dir zumindest den Umständen entsprechend gut ginge. Es war die Sorge, was Dumbledore in deinem Tagebuch über mich erfahren würde. Und diese Sorge war es auch, die mich letztendlich dazu veranlasste, ebenfalls dein Tagebuch zu lesen, als Dumbledore es mir auftrug.

Verstehst du das? Ich wollte wissen, was er wusste, um adäquat reagieren zu können. Auf Angriffe, auf Anschuldigungen. Es ging mir immer noch nicht um dich.

* * *

Im Krankenflügel war nichts in Ordnung. Poppy rannte in heller Aufregung umher und schrie, als sie mich hereinkommen sah:

„Es geht ihr schlecht und von Minute zu Minute schlechter. Du musst sofort los!"

Los?

Ich sah nach dir, du lagst einfach nur so still da, wie Stunden zuvor.

Dumbledore fackelte nicht lange: „Ich wollte dich gerade holen. Es gibt einen wichtigen Hinweis. Du musst nach Keswick, 'Masons: Mein Magisches Muss' heißt der Laden."

Dort hattest du den Wecker bekommen, Mason schien etwas über dich zu wissen.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht", sagte ich.

„Die Zeit läuft uns weg", Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, „wir können bei Amy nach wie vor keine Magie anwenden und sie wird immer schwächer."

„Die Ohnmacht wird tiefer", erklärte Madam Pomfrey, „nicht mehr lange, und ihr Herz hört auf zu schlagen. Es ist jetzt schon viel zu langsam und unregelmäßig."

Ich warf noch einen Blick auf dich – wie konnte es sein, dass man dir die dramatische Verschlechterung nicht ansah? Dann rannte ich los: Turm – Besen – Hogsmeade – Keswick. Ich war schnell dort und es war erst vier Uhr fünfundvierzig, als ich den Laden gefunden hatte und anklopfte. Fünf Uhr fünf war es und ich entschieden zu laut geworden, als endlich Licht anging.

Um fünf Uhr dreißig stand ich wieder im Krankensaal und erstattete Bericht: „Mason sagte, sie schläft um ihr Leben", wiederholte ich den merkwürdigsten Satz, den dieser merkwürdige kleine Zauberer von sich gegeben hatte. „Er hat ihr den stärksten magischen Wecker geschenkt, den er hatte. Er sagte, wenn der auch nicht mehr wirkte, dann wäre es sehr ernst."

„Dass es sehr ernst ist, wissen wir bereits", Dumbledore schüttelte unzufrieden den Kopf. „Konnte er nicht sagen, was ihr fehlt? Oder wie ihr zu helfen sei?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, nein, der farblose, vielfingrige Ladenbesitzer hatte keine rettende Information für mich gehabt. Nur die in seinen Augen aufsteigende Angst um dich.

„Ich kenne sie schon, seit sie ein Kind war."

Mehr Hilfe hatte er nicht anzubieten gehabt und ich war wütend über die verschwendete Zeit abgezogen.

„St. Mungo", sagte ich, „wir brauchen Hilfe von dort."

Doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir können Amy nicht hinbringen, das würde sie nicht überstehen. Und sie können niemanden schicken. Es gab einige Fälle von Quickgrippe. Das ganze Hospital steht unter Quarantäne."

Dumbledore rang die Hände: „Ich hab mit einem Chefheiler für magische Erkrankungen über den Kamin gesprochen und Amys Probleme geschildert. Er hat auch keine Ahnung was ihr fehlt und keine Idee, wie ihr zu helfen sei. Wenn wir nichts finden, gibt es keine Hilfe."

„Lies das", sagte Dumbledore dann und hielt mir dein Tagebuch vor die Nase, „dir werden die Augen aufgehen."

„Ich will das nicht", wehrte ich ab. Obwohl die Stimme in mir bereits rief: 'Her damit!'

„Du wirst das lesen. Und zwar sofort", sagte Dumbledore und sprach damit exakt das aus, was ich hören wollte. „Lies es und finde den Hinweis, den ich übersehen habe. Ich bitte dich, mein Junge, finde ihn."

Siehst du, wie unehrlich ich bin? Hab ich nicht vorhin geschrieben, dass ich dein Tagebuch nicht lesen wollte, weil es deine Angelegenheit sei, deine alleinige? Es war eine Lüge. Ich lechzte danach.

Ich kann schnell lesen. So furchtbar viel war es ja nicht. Aber mit jedem Satz fühlte ich mich elender, schuldiger. Ehrlichkeit und Mut. Wärst du hier Schülerin gewesen, du wärst eine Gryffindor.

Albus sah mich fragend an; „Konntest du etwas finden?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Deine Aufzeichnungen waren – wundervoll gewesen, manchmal auch ganz entsetzlich für mich, aber einen Hinweis, was dir fehlen könnte hatte auch ich nicht entdecken können.

Resigniert sank Albus in seinen Sessel zurück.

* * *

Es dämmerte, als Poppy aufstöhnte: „Wir verlieren sie!"

Du warst sehr bleich und atmetest nur noch ganz unregelmäßig.

Was tut man, wenn man nichts tun kann?

Wir starrten dich an.

Bleich, weiß, klein. Hohe, flache Atemzüge mit großen Pausen dazwischen. Geschlossene Augen. Keine Reaktion.

Jetzt kannte ich deine Wahrheit und du lagst im Sterben. Es war nicht zu ertragen und ich flüchtete von deinem Bett, aus dem Raum. Im Vorraum waren die Vorhänge nicht geschlossen. Es dämmerte bereits und ich ging ans Fenster. Am Horizont, der leichte Schimmer. Bald würde es hell werden. Der Himmel war ganz klar, keine einzige Wolke. Heute würde es nicht schneien, wie in den vergangenen Tagen. Heute würde die Sonne strahlend scheinen.

'Was für ein Wetter', schoss es mir durch den Kopf, 'Amy würde es genießen!' Der Hochsitz, dein kleiner Winterschlaf jeden Tag. Heute wäre die Sonne in deinem Gesicht. Genauso, wie du es liebtest.

Es fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten war alles klar. Hochsitz, Sonne, Licht.

Ich rannte ins Zimmer zurück.

Poppy weinte, Albus blinzelte. Beide starrten dich an.

Mir stockte das Herz: War es zu spät? „Ich habs!", rief ich.

„Severus", sagte Albus leise, „es ist soweit. Sie stirbt."

„Nein", sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte ich in dieser Hinsicht irgend etwas mitzureden, „nein!" Ich zerrte an deiner Bettdecke.

„Severus!", jetzt kam auch Leben in Pomfrey, „was tust du da?"

Die Decke fiel zu Boden, aber da hatte ich dich schon gepackt, hochgehoben und war auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„SEVERUS!"

Der Doppelschrei klang nur noch von ferne an meine Ohren.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später waren wir auf dem Turm, der den Südflügel mit dem Ostflügel verbindet. Ich hatte die Dachluke aufgestoßen und war mit dir auf das zinnenbewehrte Dach gestiegen. Dort stand ich nun und starrte auf die Dämmerung im Südosten.

Du brauchtest Licht. Hast immer Licht und Sonne gebraucht. Jetzt war alles klar, passte nahtlos zusammen. Jonglieren mit farbigen Flüssigkeiten. Draußen in der Sonne. Die Flüssigkeiten in den Flaschen – die perfekten Speicher für Licht.

Du warst rund um die Uhr im Licht.

Vielleicht weisst du es nicht einmal, aber dein Lebenselexier ist Licht!

Und genau das hatte ich dir genommen. Mit perfekter Präzision. Erst die Flüssigkeiten, deine Speicher für düstere Tage, dann die Kerkerhaft. Die reine Folter!

Deine einzige Tankstelle: Der Hochsitz. Klar, dass das in den trüben Zeiten kaum mehr ausreichend gewesen war.

Wie musstest du dich gefühlt haben in den letzten Tagen, so wenig Licht, so viele Kränkungen, so viel Ärger!

Die Luft heute morgen war eiskalt und du trugst nur wieder so einen dünnen Krankenkittel. Der hinten gebunden war.

Am Horizont waren die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu erkennen. Gleich, gleich! Und du brauchtest dieses Licht. Dringend. Überall.

Also zog ich dich aus. Der Kittel, an nur zwei Stellen zusammengebunden, war schnell abgestreift.

Ich hatte dich als mickrig bezeichnet. Und da lagst du nun in meinen Armen, nackt. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von dir lösen. Du lagst im Sterben, warst vielleicht schon tot und ich konnte nicht anders, als dich voller Begehren anzustarren. Du warst so – zart, ja, ein besseres Wort gibt es nicht. Mickrig, wenn man verletzen will, zart, wenn man ehrlich ist. Schmale, lange Gliedmaßen, sanfte Rundungen. Hundert Prozent Frau.

Wie tief muss man gesunken sein, wenn man einen Menschen, der im Sterben liegt, immer noch als Objekt der Begierde betrachtet? Wie krank muss man sein? Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach den Körper sehen, der Licht brauchte. Warum musste ich dich in diesem Moment so sehr als Frau empfinden, so sehr begehren?

„SEVERUS!", Pomfreys Schrei in der Luke, halb Empörung, halb Panik, „du bringst sie um!"

„Es ist zu kalt", sagte ich leise; lediglich auf ihre Empörung reagierend, „ich kann sie doch in dieser Kälte nicht auf den Boden legen."

„Warum?", sie war heran und beugte sich über dich, „sie atmet kaum noch."

„Sie braucht Sonne und die geht gerade auf", ich nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des rötlichen Horizonts.

Dumbledore erfasste die Lage sofort, als er den Turm betrat und einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab später stand da ein Bett, auf das ich dich ablegte.

„Entweder diese Krankheit oder die Kälte", murmelte Poppy, „sicher ist nur, es wird sie umbringen."

Sie hatte ihre Hand auf deinen Hals gelegt. Wir standen still und beobachteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit, die ganz auf deinen Puls gerichtet war.

Schließlich nickte sie: „Es ist vorbei."

„NEIN!"

Ich hatte dich an den Schultern gepackt und leicht hochgezogen: „DORT, DIE SONNE, SIEH DOCH SELBST, SIE GEHT GERADE AUF."

Und in dieser Sekunde schob sich der obere Rand der Sonne über den Horizont. Helle Strahlen fielen auf dich, deinen geschwächten Körper.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte Poppy wieder, zog ihren Umhang von den Schultern und deckte ihn über dich.

„Weg damit!", rief ich, „sie braucht das Licht. Soviel sie nur kriegen kann."

„Severus", Dumbledore hatte mich an der Schulter gepackt und zog mich weg vom Bett, „sie ist tot."

Doch ich hatte den Umhang bereits gepackt und riss ihn mit einem Ruck von dir.

Pomfreys würgte ihren Empörungsschrei ab, als sie die Bewegung sah.

Deine Lider. Sie flatterten leicht.

Mit einem weiteren Schrei, jetzt aber eine Mischung aus Schreck und Staunen, stürzte sie auf dich zu und griff nach deinem Hals.

„Es schlägt wieder!", rief sie nur Sekunden später, „ich glaub es nicht, aber ihr Herz schlägt." Sie drehte sich zu Dumbledore um, der mich fest im Griff an die Dachluke gezogen hatte. „Sie hat wieder einen Puls."

In den nächsten Minuten geschah genau das, was ich vermisst hatte, als ich dir den Kittel vom Leib gezogen hatte. Ich nahm deine Nacktheit nicht mehr wahr. Ich war so unendlich erleichtert, dass du nicht tot warst, nicht gestorben, dass alles andere in den Hintergrund trat.

„Sie erfriert, wenn sie nicht gewärmt wird", rief Poppy und versuchte dich zuzudecken.

„Sie stirbt, wenn sie nicht alles Licht bekommt, das sie bekommen kann", fauchte ich und zog alles wieder weg von dir.

Poppy starrte mich an, wutentbrannt: „Sei doch froh, dass sie noch lebt!", zischte sie.

„Ich BIN froh", fauchte ich zurück, „und ich will, dass es so bleibt."

„Dann deck sie zu, sonst erfriert sie."

Poppy hatte Recht. Es herrschte Frost und du lagst da ohne Kleidung in der eiskalten Luft.

Aber ich hatte auch Recht. Jeder Sonnenstrahl der dich traf war jetzt überlebensnotwendig. Wir waren in einer Patt-Situation angekommen.

* * *

Es war Dumbledore, der die Lösung fand.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ eine Glaskuppel wachsen, die das ganze Turmdeck überschloss.

„Mit Magie errichtet", murmelte er, „sie wird mich dafür lynchen."

„Wird sie nicht", sagte ich, „aber wir brauchen hier noch einen Ofen." Jetzt hatte ich mich wieder soweit im Griff, dass ich Dumbledore helfen konnte.

Gemeinsam richteten wir den entstandenen Glasraum mit zwei Öfen, die eine enorme Hitze verbreiteten, Tisch, Stuhl und Sessel ein.

Pomfrey strahlte: „Perfekt!" Sie zog sich den Stuhl ans Bett, setzte sich darauf und fühlte wieder deinen Puls. Zufrieden nickte sie: „Du hattest Recht, Severus, sie braucht jeden Sonnenstrahl, den sie bekommen kann."

Dann stand sie auf: „Seid ihr fertig?"

Dumbledore nickte.

„Dann raus hier", rief sie, „ich erkläre diese Glaskuppel ab sofort zur männerfreien Zone. Zumindest in der nächsten Zeit."

* * *


	16. Chapter Im Licht

Liebe Leser des Sprengkommandos!

Ich bin wieder versöhnt und habe das Gefühl, hier nicht in den luftleeren Raum hinein zu posten.

Vielen Dank an **soror noctis **für dein ausführliches Review, was uns ja recht intensiv zum Diskutieren gebracht hat.

Vielen Dank auch an** legilimens,** die an meinem Snape (der ja nun wirklich anders ist, als der Originale) ebenso viel Freude hat, wie ich!

An alle anderen Leser: Es ist überstanden! Heute geht es wieder mit Amy weiter.

Viel Spaß nun,

Feuerbohne

* * *

15. Im Licht!

Kaum wacht man nach ein paar Tagen Bewusstlosigkeit wieder auf, schon hat sich alles geändert.

Allein der äußere Rahmen. Meine letzte Erinnerung: Ich war im Schlosspark, es war kalt, ich fühlte mich furchtbar.

Und jetzt liege ich in einem Sonnenpavillon auf einem Turm, es ist warm und ich werde ständig mit Essbarem versorgt. Mir geht es richtig gut.

Was mein Wohlbefinden allerdings etwas reduziert, nein falsch, eine echte Einschränkung darstellt, ist die Tatsache, dass ich Madam Pomfrey Poppy nennen soll. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich gerade noch nur mal eben so geduldet war und niemand, absolut niemand irgendein Interesse daran hatte, sich mit mir näher bekannt zu machen, wer kann denn eine erwachsene Frau unbefangen Poppy nennen? Bei Poppy denke ich an einen Hauselfen, an Popcorn, eine spinatverstärkte Comicfigur oder auch an gewisse, sportlich anmutende Betätigungen der zwischenmenschlichen Art, aber doch nicht an eine Krankenschwester! Allein der Gedanke, dass ich sie so rufen soll, treibt mir die Schamröte ins Gesicht. Aber irgendwie war es ihr ein echtes Anliegen, mir das Du und ihren seltsamen Vornamen anzubieten.

Ich bin hier Rapunzel und Poppy (hihi) ist die böse Hexe. Gut, sie ist wirklich eine Hexe und außerdem kein bisschen gemein und böse, aber sie hält mich hier gefangen. Gut auch, meine Haare, verglichen mit denen Rapunzels, haben eine eher bescheidene Länge aufzuweisen. Nie und nimmer könnte ich daran einen Verehrer hochklettern lassen, höchstens eine Laus (nicht, dass ich das wollte!)

Ansonsten sind die Ähnlichkeiten aber frappant: Niemals ist Besuch da. Ich lebe hier oben mit einigen Büchern, meinen Aufzeichnungen und -- Poppy, die alle naslang aufkreuzt und fragt, wie es mir geht und ob ich etwas essen möchte.

Mir geht es gut und ich bin immer noch satt, danke.

Dann verschwindet sie meist wieder.

* * *

Nun will ich hier aber niemanden unnötig länger auf die Folter spannen: Natürlich habe ich gelesen, was die Herren Dumbledore und Snape mit meinen Aufzeichnungen getrieben und in ihnen hinterlassen haben.

Wie ich das finde? - Ta ja.

Ja, ich meine, das ist die beste Antwort: Ta ja. Wie soll denn eine Frau finden, wenn sie liest, dass sie ohnmächtig und nackig war? Dass ich fast tot war, hat Snape ja nicht sonderlich gehindert daran, mich anzugucken.

Zugute muss ich ihm halten, dass er es wenigstens zugegeben hat. Dumbledore schweigt sich darüber ja vollständig aus. Ob er es womöglich nicht bemerkt hat?

Ich kann den Konflikt schon nachvollziehen, zudecken oder nicht zudecken. Und wäre ich dabei gewesen, dann hätte ich mich sicher auch für nicht zudecken entschieden.

ABER TROTZDEM! Der Gedanke ist kreuzpeinlich!

Und dass sie alles gelesen haben?

Das ist für mich eine sehr zweischneidige Sache:

Hätte Dumbledore mein Tagebuch nicht gelesen, dann hätte er es Snape auch nicht verordnet. Und ich wäre jetzt mausetot, weil er den Zusammenhang zwischen Licht und Schlaf niemals hergestellt hätte.

Ich darf also leben, muss das aber mit der Gewissheit tun, dass diese beiden Professoren mich jetzt genauso gut kennen, wie ich.

Was ist mit der Tatsache, dass ich fast tot war?

Die berührt mich, ehrlich gesagt, am allerwenigsten. Sie beeindruckt mich, ja! Aber da ich doch wieder aufgewacht bin und von dem ganzen Stress nix mitbekommen habe, okay, da war es halt so. Glück gehabt! Ich bin noch da und irgendwie schwant mir, dass ich recht schön rehabilitiert sein werde, sollte ich diesen Rapunzelturm irgendwann einmal verlassen dürfen.

Nun und jetzt diese offene Frage: Hatte ich eine Ahnung davon, dass ich irgendwie absonderlich bin? Dass ich täglich Licht brauche?

Nicht so wie jeder Mensch: Sonnenlicht zur Vitamin D-Bildung. Nein, viel mehr. Als Energiequelle, als Lebenselexier.

Natürlich nicht! Und ich bin sicher, auch meine Eltern haben keine Ahnung, wie notwendig Licht für mich ist! Ich war von klein auf immer in Licht gehüllt! Zuhause – mein Vater malt in seiner Freizeit. Und zwar ausschließlich Landschaften. Reale Landschaften. Dazu zieht er los, mit einem kleinen braunen Hütchen auf dem Kopf, einem Klappstuhl und einer Staffelei unterm Arm, sucht sich ein schönes Plätzchen; im Lake District einfach zu finden; baut seine Sachen auf und malt los. Stunden- und tagelang. In meiner frühen Kindheit war ich meist mit von der Partie, sprang um ihn herum, löcherte ihn mit Fragen und ging ihm gehörig auf den Keks.

Mit acht Jahren etwa begann ich dann zu jonglieren, zunächst noch mit Gegenständen. Wobei es mir ziemlich gleichgültig war, was das für Sachen waren. Bälle, Stifte oder Schuhe. Dank meines Zauberstabes wanderte alles in die Luft.

Und wenn jetzt jemand meckert, dass Kinder doch überhaupt keinen Zauberstab haben dürfen, dann soll er sich bitte an meine Eltern wenden. Ich durfte!

In der Pubertät entdeckte ich den Reiz von Flüssigkeiten. Dabei blieb ich, auch wenn ich die Anzahl der Flüssigkeiten langsam aber stetig steigerte. Zuerst war es nur Wasser. Ich färbte es mit Tinte schwarz, blau und rot. Safran und Wasser ergab gelb, aufgelöste Entengrütze grün. Das reichte mir für lange Zeit.

Ich lebte schon nicht mehr bei meinen Eltern, als ich die bunt schillernden Zaubertränke entdeckte.

Da ich immer sehr gerne jongliert habe, ist es niemals aufgefallen, dass es für mich wichtig war, im Licht zu sein. Und wenn ich Snapes Aufzeichnungen glauben darf, haben meine Flüssigkeiten auch noch zusätzlich Licht gespeichert und in dunklen und düsteren Zeiten an mich abgegeben.

Ich glaub das schon, denn ich hab noch deutlich vor Augen, dass meine Flaschen auf der Fensterbank standen, vor meinem Schreibtisch, wenn ich an diesem schwitzte, fürs Abitur oder später, fürs Diplom.

Dort fühlte ich mich besonders im Winter wohl, es zog mich regelrecht an diesen Platz. Und es ging mir immer gut damit.

Damit erklärt sich jetzt auch meine ganze Herumkränkelei in der letzten Zeit. Warum ich stets so müde war, so anfällig.

Jetzt lieg ich hier als Gerettete herum, habe jede Menge Zeit und starre durch die Glasdecke in den Himmel. Das geht nur, wenn mich die Sonne nicht blendet. Man glaubt ja kaum, wie strahlend hell so eine Dezembersonne sein kann. Manchmal muss ich mit geschlossenen Augen daliegen!

Für Luftstudien ist dieser Platz jedenfalls sehr gut. Ich weiß jetzt, dass es hier Vögel gibt. Schwarze, graue, braune. Hab mich nie für Ornithologie interessiert und rätsle jetzt immer, was das für welche sein könnten.

Also, ich bin der Meinung, ich sehe Spatzen und Amseln und Adler und Tauben und erst gestern hab ich einen Storch gesehen.

Aber sind Störche nicht Zugvögel? Na also gut, ich hab was mit sehr langen Beinen und einem langen Schnabel gesehen, das im Dezember noch hier ist.

Ab und zu fliegt hier auch was Riesiges vorbei. Vorn Greifvogel, hinten eher Pferd.

Beeindruckend und mit Sicherheit ein magisches Wesen. Es stößt Schreie aus, dass man am liebsten weglaufen möchte.

Muss mal klären, was diese Biester fressen. Nicht dass ich hier in meinem Glaskasten sitze und voll in deren Beuteschema passe! Wär doch schad. Da werd ich mühevoll gerettet, nur um dann von so nem Vogelpferd gefressen zu werden!

Ansonsten gebe ich mich noch den Wolken hin, die es hier reichlich gibt. Sie erfreuen mich mit den schönsten Formen. Eine hat ausgesehen wie der Snape, den ich mir mit weit aufgerissenem Mund beim Zahnarzt vorgestellt habe. So ungefähr zumindest.

Auch der Sternenhimmel bei Nacht ist hier nicht zu verachten.

Astronomie! Viele Mathematiker vertiefen sich gerne in die Sternenkunde. Hab ich bislang nicht gemacht und jetzt rätsle ich über Sternzeichen, Planeten und Sonnensysteme.

Ja, ich bin reichlich beschäftigt damit, durch die Gegend zu starren!

* * *

Weil das Entertainment hier oben entschieden durchhängt, komme ich auch recht viel dazu, mir Gedanken zu machen.

Was ich zum Beispiel von Snape halten soll.

Sicher, ohne ihn läge ich nicht hier. Aber das doch durchaus in zweierlei Hinsicht!

Kurzfristig betrachtet wäre ich jetzt tot.

Aber, wenn ich weiter zurückdenke: Ohne ihn würde ich hier in Hogwarts ein sehr friedliches Leben führen, jonglieren, erfreute mich bester Gesundheit, hätte Fuß bei den Schülern gefasst und bestimmt auch Freunde unter den Kollegen gefunden.

Er hat mir richtig dick was eingebrockt und meine innere Stimme rät mir dringend, seine Entschuldigungen und Geständnisse mit äußerster Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung zu betrachten.

Das ist nämlich das verflixte an der ganzen Sache: Ich bin dankbar. Dafür, noch am Leben zu sein. Und ihm, dass er mich hier hochgetragen hat.

Er ist mir sympathisch, weil er so ehrlich und mutig war, weil er mir gestanden hat, dass er sich nur so kreuzdoof verhalten hat, weil er von Anfang an scharf auf mich war.

Davon, das muss ich zugeben, hab ich aber nicht das Geringste bemerkt.

Der Mann kann sich richtig gut verbergen.

Ich versuch mir immer wieder vorzustellen, dass da jemand wäre, der mir ausnehmend gut gefällt. Also ich würd mich anders verhalten!

Aber wie erginge es mir, wenn mir jemand gut gefällt und ich dürfte mich ihm nicht nähern? Würde ich dann auch wollen, dass derjenige wieder verschwindet?

Ich glaub schon, alles anderer wäre ja Quälerei. Das wäre ja sonst so, als würde jemand abnehmen wollen und ein anderer schwenkt ununterbrochen die leckersten Sachen vor seiner Nase herum, die er aber nicht haben darf.

Der Gedanke, dass ich in Snapes Fall die leckere Sache wäre, gefällt mir aber schon. Mit einer gewissen Grimmigkeit gepaart stelle ich mir vor, dass Snape dasteht und nach mir schnappt, während ich ihm stets entwische.

Ja, ja, meine Grimmigkeit hat er sich redlich verdient: Mich begehren und als mickrig bezeichnen!

Allerdings wüsste ich schon gerne, warum Snape sich die leckere Amy nicht gönnen darf oder soll, wobei ich bitteschön zu bedenken gebe: Es geht um seinen Wunsch und nicht darum, was ich will. Das würde erst später kommen! Ich finde nämlich ganz entschieden, dass ich da ein Wörtchen mitzureden hätte.

Aber diesbezüglich hat er sich in seinen Aufzeichnungen sehr bedeckt gehalten!

Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich jetzt erst mal eine lange Snape-Pause brauche. Nix mit Kerkerassistenz, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich grolle ihm, nehme ihm übel, so entsetzlich hart mit mir gewesen zu sein, auch wenn er das Ruder in letzter Sekunde noch herumgerissen hat!

* * *

„Wie fühlst du dich?", - Poppy steckte ihren Kopf durch die Türe.

„Gut und satt", antwortete ich, „aber mir ist ein bisschen langweilig."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich kann nicht immer hierbleiben, habe vier Etagen tiefer noch jede Menge Arbeit. Du musst dich schon alleine beschäftigen."

„Wie wärs mit Besuch bekommen?", fragte ich.

„Amy, du warst tagelang ohne Bewusstsein und bist erst seit drei Tagen wieder richtig wach. Wie schnell, stellst du dir vor, soll deine Genesung vorangehen?"

„Auf alle Fälle sehr schnell", nickte ich eifrig in ihre Richtung, „ich fühle mich schon richtig gut."

„Gut", sagte – Poppy, „dann werden wir jetzt mal eine Runde durchs Zimmer gehen. Danach darfst du baden."

Baden? DAS war das Problem schlechthin hier! Auf diesem Turm. Es gab kein Bad, kein Klo, nicht einmal ein Waschecken.

Hier im Glaskasten gab es kein Wasser.

Aber ich war mindestens schon eine Woche hier.

Ich war nicht erst seit drei Tagen wach, das heißt, seit zweiundsechzig Stunden war ich so, dass man von richtig wach sprechen kann. Aber vorher hatte ich auch schon was mitgekriegt. Hie und da. Stimmen, die mit mir sprachen, Hände, die mich versorgten. Und so kann ich mich daran erinnern, dass ich gewaschen wurde und aufs Töpfchen verfrachtet.

Ich hoffe und bete, dass die Hände, die das mit mir taten, Poppy gehörten!

Ich kann mich nämlich noch an mehr erinnern: Dunkle Augen, die mich besorgt musterten, eine tiefe Stimme, die leise und mit einer gewissen Monotonie zu mir sprach, Hände, die immer wieder meine hochnahm und sachte drückten.

Snape musste mehr als einmal hier gewesen sein.

* * *

„Probier mal, ob du aufstehen kannst", Poppy zog meine Bettdecke weg und half mir auf.

„Schön langsam jetzt", sagte sie, „erst mal sitzen bleiben, damit sich dein Kreislauf gewöhnen kann."

Sie reichte mir ein Glas, in dem eine verführerisch blaue Flüssigkeit schwappte.

Verwundert sah ich Poppy an: Was sollte ich damit?

„Trinken", sagt sie, „das hat Severus extra für dich gebraut, damit du schneller wieder auf die Beine kommst."

'Na, also mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es ein Verbrechen ist, eine so schöne blaue Flüssigkeit einfach zu schlucken, könnte mich unmündige Person mal jemand darüber aufklären, was das Zeug bewirkt?'

Ich muss so misstrauisch geguckt haben, dass Poppy meine Gedanken erriet:

„Licht", sagte sie, „es ist flüssiges Licht. Bekommst du schon seit Tagen. Und du willst doch sehr schnell wieder fit sein. Also auf, trink!"

Flüssiges Licht?

„Warum ist das nicht gelb?", fragte ich.

Berechtigte Frage, nicht wahr? Licht, Sonne, gelb.

„Jeder hat eine Lieblingsfarbe", erklärt Poppy da, „eine, die für ihn Licht verkörpert. Und deine ist blau."

„Woher kennt der Trank die?"

Jetzt war ich aber platt. Woher wusste Snape meine Lieblingsfarbe? Die hatte ich ihm doch mit Sicherheit nicht verraten!

„Das Zeug in der Flasche war farblos, als Severus es brachte", Poppy nahm meine Hände und zog mich auf die Füße. „Er hat dir die Flasche in die Hand gelegt. Dadurch hat sie die Information über deine Lieblingslichtfrequenz bekommen und die entsprechende Farbe angenommen. Du hast sie sozusagen auf dich geeicht!"

„Davon hab ich noch nie gehört", ich versuchte einen vorsichtigen Schritt. Poppy, die mich um die Taille gefasst hatte, stützte mich. Es ging! Ein Schritt, zwei.

„So, bleib mal stehen", sagte sie und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab. Eine Badewanne erschien aus dem Nichts und füllte sich mit Wasser.

Mit warmem Wasser, wie ich hoffte.

„Rein mit dir", sagte sie und fummelte an den rückwärtigen Schnüren, um das entzückende Krankenkittelchen zu öffnen, das ich schon wieder trug.

Zwei Minuten später lag ich in einer goldgelben Flüssigkeit, in die sich das Wasser verwandelt hatte, nachdem Poppy aus einer großen Flasche einen Meßbecher abgefüllt und in die Wanne gegossen hatte.

„Albus und Severus haben sich umgehend auf die Suche gemacht, nachdem klar war, was dir fehlt", nahm Poppy den verlorenen Faden wieder auf. „Was es nun ist und wie es heißt, das sollen sie dir selber erklären. Auf alle Fälle hat sich Severus umgehend daran gemacht alles zu brauen, was dir helfen könnte, schnell wieder gesund zu werden."

Sie zeigte auf ein ganzes Arsenal Flaschen, die mit hellen, zumeist gelben Flüssigkeiten gefüllt waren.

„Er hat dir fünf verschiedene Stärkungstränke gebracht. Für jede Tageszeit einen anderen und für die Nacht zwei verschiedene. Einen mit Schlafmittel, einen ohne."

Alles extra für mich gemacht? Ich war beeindruckt.

„War er mal hier?", fragte ich so ganz nebenbei.

Ich falsche Schlange! Ich wusste doch, dass er da gewesen war. Aber nicht, wie oft!

„Mal hier?", Poppys Stimme schwang empört in ungeahnte Höhen, „er war fast nicht wegzukriegen von deinem Bett."

Aha, und, wo war er jetzt?

„Er ist erst gegangen, als klar war, dass du wieder völlig genesen würdest", erklärte Poppy munter weiter, „und seitdem schleppt er ein Tränklein nach dem anderen an."

Verstand ich das richtig? Er war ständig hiergewesen, solange ich bewusstlos war und jetzt traute er sich nicht mehr? Mir wurde ganz warm.

Klar doch, das lag daran, dass ich im warmen Badewasser lag!

Aber innen! Wärmt Badewasser auch das Herz? Snape schaffte es bei mir doch immer wieder!

Dennoch, tief in mir schlummerte Groll. Ich hatte ihm bislang nicht verziehen und spürte, das würde noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen.


	17. Chapter Glasregen

Liebe Leser des Sprengkommandos!

Der Urlaub ist vorüber und es kann in alter Frische weitergehen. Von jetzt ab gibt es wieder regelmäßige Updates, regelmäßig neue Kapitel.

* * *

** soror noctis:** Hurra, bin hocherfreut über diese Kapitel! Sehr amüsant, und ich hab meine Amy wieder!

Ja, sie ist wieder da - sie wird auch bleiben. Ab jetzt nur noch Amy, wenn du willst!

* * *

Dir und allen anderen Lesern wünsche ich wieder viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel

Feuerbohne

* * *

16. Glasregen

Heute ist Donnerstag und Weihnachten steht vor der Türe. Noch in keinem Jahr war mir das so egal wie heuer. Ich habe keine einzige Karte geschrieben, kein Geschenk gekauft, nicht einmal daran gedacht. Wenn es jetzt hieße: Weihnachten fällt aus, ich hätte kein Problem damit!

Ich liege hier auf dem Turm und denke nach. Über mich und meine Zukunft. Ich meine, meine nahe Zukunft. Inzwischen bin ich nämlich ein bisschen schlauer geworden. Nicht von alleine, nein, das gelingt mir nicht. Ich brauche immer einen Schubs von Außen. Dumbledore, Verzeihung, Albus war da. Bewaffnet mit einem Buch und ein paar Lachtulpen, die er offensichtlich Professor Sprout aus dem Warm-Gewächshaus geklaut hatte.

Lachtulpen sind lustig, sie kichern leise vor sich hin, wenn sie Sonnenstrahlen abbekommen. Und weil heute ein sonniger Tag ist, bin ich von dem vielen Gekichere völlig entnervt. Vorhin hab ich sie angebrüllt: „Jetzt haltet doch mal eure Klappe!" Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es schwierig für Tulpen ist, eine nichtvorhandene Klappe zu halten, es ergibt sich daraus auch die Frage, woher kommt bloß das Gekicher? Ich hab mal gelauscht und fand es an den Blättern am lautesten. Na ja.

Mir scheint, als würde diese Glaskuppel eine eigene Magie beinhalten, die sich dahingehend auswirkt, dass alle Menschen, die hierher kommen, sich dem Zwang ausgesetzt sehen, von mir mit dem Vornamen angesprochen zu werden. Kaum hab ich mich an Poppy gewöhnt und kann die Heilerin ansprechen ohne zu kichern (Lachtulpengekicher steckt an!), da kommt Dumbledore daher und erklärt, dass er Albus heißt. Albus, Albus, Albus. Ich werd mich schon gewöhnen!

Das besagte Buch, das er dabei hatte – es handelt von magischen Krankheiten und Mutationen, heißt recht hübsch: „Magische Anomalien von Mensch und Tier." Darin hat er einen Abschnitt gefunden, der genau das beschreibt, was ich habe. Hunger nach Sonne und Licht, zur Aufrechterhaltung der Lebensenergie. Man nennt diese, tja, was ist das, eine Krankheit? Ich bevorzuge das Wort Störung. Also man nennt sie Solvivacitas. Das kommt aus dem Lateinischen und bedeutete so viel wie Sonnenlebensenergie. Das ist nichts Schlimmes, außer man sperrt diese Leute weg vom Licht. Dann gehen sie ein.

Es gibt auch Tiere mit dieser Störung. Fatal wirkt sich diese bei Grottenolmen, Maulwürfen und Kellerasseln aus, wohingegen Schwalben, Schmetterlinge und Eidechsen gute Chancen haben, damit bestens klarzukommen.

Albus hat die Wörter Störung, Anomalie oder Krankheit tunlichst vermieden, wollte mich wohl nicht zu sehr in den Bereich der Abnormität rücken. Dennoch, diese Störung bringt keinerlei Vorteil, nur Nachteile und fällt damit voll in diese Kategorie. Also, es ist eine Krankheit, die nicht weiter tragisch ist, sich nicht vererbt (das könnte ja mal interessant werden), und nicht progressiv ist.

Dem Abschnitt war eine Liste mit Zaubertränken angefügt, die lichtspeichernd sind. Snape scheint den Ehrgeiz zu besitzen, alle Produkte des täglichen Bedarfs auf diese Weise anzureichern. Heute hat mir Poppy eine entsprechende Zahnpasta, Haarshampoo und Gesichtscreme gebracht, die er abgegeben hat. Das finde ich sehr - - fürsorglich. Ja, das ist besser als lieb. Lieb wäre niedlich und niedlich ist er nun wirklich nicht.

Er selber ist noch nicht wieder bei mir aufgetaucht.

So richtig traurig bin ich deshalb nicht. Mein Groll ist doch noch größer, als mein Verständnis für ihn oder meine Dankbarkeit wegen seiner Fürsorge. Aber froh macht mich der Gedanke auch wieder nicht.

Dumbledore hatte noch etwas für mich. Und das ist es, was mich seitdem beschäftigt: Er sprach davon, dass das Ministerium Interesse daran gezeigt hätte, mir eine Stelle als Mathematikerin anzubieten. Für all den Kram, für den sonst Muggelspezialisten beauftragt werden müssten (außer Zahnbehandlungen).

So, jetzt hab ich also abzuwägen. Lehrerin hier? Ein Leben in Hogwarts mit all seinen Annehmlichkeiten? Wobei ich sagen muss, dass diese Annehmlichkeiten sich vor mir bisher gut verborgen haben. Oder ein Leben in London? Wohnungssuche und all so'n Kram.

Naja, ich überlege. Hab ja sonst nicht viel zu tun.

* * *

Freitag:

Langsam reichts! Ich will hier raus! Ich bin schon wieder so fit, dass Poppy keine Badewanne mehr hier hoch hexen muss. Ich kann in den Krankenflügel gehen und dort das Badezimmer benutzen. Ohne umzufallen.

Was die Gute nicht davon abhält, mir immer ein griffbereites Töpfchen hinzustellen. Für alle Fälle, wie sie sagt. Und wenn ich meckere, dass ich doch schon wieder gesund bin, sagt sie spitz:

„Du weißt genau, wann du entlassen wirst."

Ja, ja, ich hab Dumbledore zugehört, als er es mir erzählt hat, bei seinem Besuch hier: Diese Kuppel wurde magisch errichtet und mit einem raffinierten Zauber an meinen Gesundheitszustand gekoppelt. Bin ich gesund, dann löst sich dieses Glasding auf. Oder verschwindet. So genau wusste er das auch nicht.

Bis jetzt ist es aber noch heil!

* * *

Samstag

Die Kuppel hält und hält und hält. Ich hab mal vorgefühlt was passiert, wenn sie bis zu den Ferien hält. Da hab ich nur einen ganz komischen Blick von Poppy bekommen:

„Na, dann bleibst du hier."

Ach ja? Langsam ist mir so fad, dass ich mich über alles freue, was einer Abwechslung auch nur ähnlich sieht. Es schneit seit gestern und ich mache ständig Schätzungen, wieviele Schneeflocken fallen. Auf die Oberfläche der Kuppel, in der Luft. Quadrat- und Kubikmeter. Dabei ist die Fallgeschwindigkeit mit einzuberechnen, die Windkraft, die Dichte des Schneefalls, die Größe der einzelnen Schneeflocke.. Kurz und gut, grobe Schätzungen mal ausgenommen, die auch durch nichts überprüfbar sind, es geht einfach nicht. Unmöglich. Schneetreiben lässt sich nicht berechnen!

Das Vogelhäufchen, das sich zu meiner Beglückung heute morgen mitten auf dem Glasdach befand, schon eher. Ich beobachte genau, wie es sich in der es umgebenden Feuchtigkeit verhält, aufgeweicht, langsam aufgelöst und weggewaschen es so weiterschneit ist es in zwei Stunden weg.

Und wenn ich das je irgendwem erzähle, erklärt mich dieser Jemand augenblicklich für völlig durchgeknallt.

Als wieder die Türe aufging, erwartete ich die freundliche Stimme von Madam Pomfrey zu hören. Hinsehen konnte ich nicht, denn der Eingang befand sich hinter meinem Bett. Poppy hatte unten in der Krankenabteilung einiges zu tun und nachdem ich schon so weit wieder fit war, tauchte sie nur noch zu den Mahlzeiten auf. Um das Essen zu bringen und auf ein Pläuschchen. Es stand Mittagessen an und deshalb dachte ich mir nichts, als ich die Türe hörte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte eine wohlbekannte, männliche Stimme leise.

In der ersten Sekunde war ich nur froh, dass ich schon seit einigen Tagen keinen Krankenkittel mehr trug. Ich lag also in Jogginghose und Pullover auf dem Bett, soeben fertig geworden mit in die Luft schauen und nachdenken. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und starrte zur Tür.

„Madam Pomfrey?", sagte ich und streckte mit einer theatralischen Geste die Hand aus, „was ist mit Ihrer Stimme geschehen?"

„Sehr witzig!", schnaubte Snape, machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum und knallte das Tablett, das er mitgebracht hatte, auf den Tisch.

„Mittagessen."

„Geht das so schnell?", fragte ich und setzte mich im Bett auf.

„Kochen? Essen bringen?" Ungeduld, Gereiztheit, genervtes Augenverdrehen.

„Sauer werden", erklärte ich, schlüpfte in die Hausschuhe und ging auf ihn zu. „Danke fürs Essen Bringen."

Er nickte knapp, drehte sich um und ging zur Türe.

Aber nicht doch! Bitte nicht gehen!

„Halt", sagte ich, „jetzt fehlt noch die Unterhaltung."

Immerhin blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und sah mich fragend an.

'Na, was werd ich wohl meinen? Großer Zaubertränkemeister, du bist doch bestimmt nicht hier hochgeklettert, um mir das Essen zu bringen.

Verdammt noch mal, bleib, mir ist so langweilig!'

„Ich brauche nicht nur Licht", erklärte ich und schaute mal unter die Abdeckhaube auf dem Tablett: Fisch und Reis und Zucchinigemüse.

„Mögen Sie Fisch?"

'Jetzt sag bloß nicht, dass du schon gegessen hast, edelster aller Snapes. Bleib, setz dich zu mir und streite meinetwegen ein wenig mit mir. Du darfst auch singen, aber bleib, vertreib mir die Zeit!'

„Du willst diese Portion nochmal teilen?", er warf einen sehr skeptischen Blick auf den einen Teller, der da stand.

„Ich steh nicht so auf Fisch", erklärte ich, „und wenn der Teller nicht leer wird, schimpft Poppy mich nachher wieder."

Da grinste er, schnappte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Gewonnen! Strahlend setzte ich mich neben ihn.

„Nehmen Sie die, ich nehm den Löffel." Ich schob ihm die Gabel zu, „aber nicht zu sehr rumfuchteln, ich mag nicht gepiekt werden."

* * *

„Du wirkst schon wieder recht munter."

Snape hatte den ganzen Fisch abbekommen, ein wenig Reis und Gemüse. Er setzte sich zurück.

„Find ich auch, aber diese blöde Kuppel sieht das anders", murrte ich.

„Diese blöde Kuppel ist ziemlich genial und ich bin Dumbledore wirklich dankbar dafür, dass er sie geschaffen hat", wurde ich prompt aufgeklärt.

'Das mag schon sein, aber alles hat seine Zeit. Und die Tage dieses Glaskastens sind schon reichlich abgelaufen.' „Also, ich steh schon in den Startlöchern", sagte ich, „meinetwegen kann das Ding heute zusammenbrechen."

Snape nickte verständnisvoll: „Ist es so langweilig hier?"

„Es ist die actionreichste Kuppel, die ich je erlebt habe", antwortete ich und sah mich um. Bett, Nachtkästchen, ein Ofen, der Tisch an dem wir saßen, noch ein Ofen, die Türe und das liebreizende Töpfchen, direkt daneben.

Snape, der meinem Blick gefolgt war, begann anzüglich zu grinsen.

Stop, so hatten wir nicht gewettet! Dumme Gedanken konnte er sich machen, wenn ich sie nicht mitkriegen musste. Aber dieser Gedanke zeichnete sich mit aller Deutlichkeit auf seinem Gesicht ab.

'Sie geht auf den Nachttopf?'

'Nein, tut sich nicht. Ist ne reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme und nicht einmal von ihr. He, Snape, schau woandershin. Es hat nichts zu bedeuten, dass du mich schon nackt gesehen hast, bild dir darauf bloß nichts ein. Und dass hier ein Nachtgeschirr rumsteht, nun ja, hast du hier irgendwo ein Badezimmer gesehen? Du hast mein Tagebuch gelesen! Kann ich nicht mehr ändern und war letzten Endes ja nicht das Schlechteste. Glaub aber nur nicht, mich dadurch wirklich zu kennen! Ich bin viel unberechenbarer, als es den Anschein hat.'

„Macht Sie das an?"

Ich hab das wirklich gefragt. Jetzt schäme ich mich dafür. Aber in dem Moment: Sein blödes Grinsen! Ich habs einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Eben dieses Grinsen fiel schneller in sich zusammen, als ich blinzeln konnte. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, seine Augen wurden schmal, die steile Falte um seinen Mund tiefer. In Erwartung seines Rückschlages duckte ich mich innerlich. Ich wurde nicht enttäuscht:

„Für wie toll hältst du dich? Glaubst du, weil ich dir geschrieben habe, dass ich dich begehre, dass du alles mit mir machen kannst?" Seine Stimme leise, gefährlich.

„Wer ist hier toll?", jetzt platzte mir der Kragen. Was bildete der Kerl sich ein! Er hatte in mein Tagebuch hineingeschrieben, nachdem er es gelesen hatte. Voller Reue.

„Ich hab um Ihre Seelenergüsse nicht gebeten. Es war Ihre alleinige Entscheidung, die in mein Tagebuch hineinzuschmieren!"

Snape sprang so heftig von seinem Stuhl auf, dass der laut polternd umfiel. Mit einem weiteren Satz war er bei meinem Bett, am Nachtkästchen, riss meine Tagebuchmappe an sich, legte sie aufs Bett und beugte sich darüber.

Was wollte er? Suchte er seine Eintragung? Da konnte er noch ein wenig blättern. Ich war, seitdem ich wieder aufgewacht war, fleißig am Schreiben gewesen.

Er schlug tatsächlich die letzte beschriebene Seite auf und blätterte von da an rückwärts.

„He", ich stürzte ihm hinterher, „lass das."

Er wehrte mich mit einem Arm ab und blätterte weiter.

„Das ist MEIN Tagebuch! Lass das sofort sein!"

„Ich will es wieder haben", presste er zwischen seinen angespannten Lippen hervor, „und du wirst vergessen, dass es je da drin war." Er rupfte hektisch an den Seiten.

Jetzt hatte er es geschafft: Jetzt war ich so zornig, dass mir das Blut in den Ohren rauschte. Am liebsten hätte ich laut gebrüllt. Er wollte zurück, was er in mein Tagebuch hineingeschrieben hatte? Ohne meine Erlaubnis, um noch einmal darauf hinzuweisen. Und jetzt erhob er Anspruch darauf, als sei ich diejenige, die sich das widerrechtlich angeeignet hatte! Ich musste schlucken, um mich zu beherrschen.

„Gut, nimm es dir", sagte ich wütend, „reiß die Blätter raus oder noch besser, nimm die ganze Mappe und stopf sie in den Ofen. Verbrenn sie. Ist eh nur meine." Ich hatte ihn losgelassen und war zum Ofen gegangen. Innerhalb eines Momentes hatte ich die Klappe aufgerissen und deutete auf das Feuer: „Hier rein." Und währenddessen knirschte ich innerlich mit den Zähnen!

Er war mitten in der Bewegung verharrt, als hätte ich ihn mit einem Zauber gestoppt. So stand er und rührte sich ein paar Sekunden lang nicht vom Fleck. Dann schlug er die Mappe zu, richtete sich langsam auf, drehte sich zu mir.

„Hier!", er streckte sie mir hin.

„Ich werde das nicht selber ins Feuer stecken."

Ich streckte meine Hände, nach hinten, auf meinen Rücken. Diese Mappe, es mochte ja meine sein, aber jetzt würde ich sie nicht annehmen.

'Mensch, tu was du willst, aber lass mich da raus!'

Er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

Doch ehe wir klären konnten, was denn nun mit meinem Tagebuch geschehen sollte, passierte etwas.

Es knackste zuerst. Nicht leise, sondern laut und gefährlich nah.

Ich zuckte zusammen, vergaß Snape, den Ofen, das Tagebuch, alles, denn das Knacksen wiederholte sich, wurde lauter.

Dann riss etwas.

Es klirrte, als die ersten Glassplitter dicht an mir vorbei auf den Fußboden fielen.

Snape reagierte schneller als ich:

Während ich fasziniert nach oben starrte, wo sich im Glas ein Riss nach dem anderen bildete, war er mit zwei Sätzen bei mir und packte meinen Oberarm.

„RAUS!", brüllte er gegen den Lärm der auseinanderbrechenden Glaskuppel an.

Danach sah ich eine Weile nur noch schwarz, denn Snape hielt mich fest an sich gepresst.

Während es rings um uns knallte und splitterte, kalter Wind plötzlich wehte und Nässe mit sich brachte, wurde ich geschoben und gezerrt, spürte kleine Messerstiche auf meinen Armen und schrie aus Leibeskräften.

Ich schrie auch noch weiter, als die Stiche aufhörten und die Geräusche leiser wurden.

„Scht", machte Snape, „ist ja schon gut. Es ist vorbei."

Der Druck auf meinen Rücken ließ nach und ich sah auf. Er hatte die Türe zur Kuppel hinter uns geschlossen, doch die Geräusche, die die Auflösung begleiteten, waren noch gut zu hören. Nur zu sehen gab es diesbezüglich nichts.

Allerdings sah Snape sehenswert aus: Voller Glassplitter sein Haar, sein Gehrock, Blutrinnsale in seinem Gesicht, auf seinen Händen.

Ich fühlte mich, von ein paar brennenden Stellen auf meinen Armen mal abgesehen, durchaus okay.

„Oh", sagte ich schwach, „so gehen magische Bauwerke kaputt?"

Snape grinste ein bisschen schief: „Ich glaube, wir haben ein wenig nachgeholfen."

Ich begann, Glassplitter von seinem Gehrock zu wischen.

„Du bist verletzt", sagte ich, „vielleicht sollte ich dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen."

Die Geräusche auf dem Turm waren verklungen. Snape fasste nach der Türklinke und öffnete sie vorsichtig: Die Kuppel war verschwunden. Dafür lag mein ehemaliges Krankenzimmer unter einer Flut von Scherben und Splittern begraben.

„Mein Tagebuch", fiel mir ein.

Es war nirgendwo zu entdecken, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, denn bis auf den Tisch und das Rückteil des Bettgestells war überhaupt nichts mehr zu sehen, so hoch lag das zerbrochene Glas.

„Hier", er hielt mir meine Mappe entgegen, „ich hab sie die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehabt."

* * *

Einträchtig nebeneinander stiegen wir die Turmtreppe hinab.

Was sollte ich jetzt fühlen? Dankbarkeit, weil er mich aus dem Chaos rausgezogen hatte, weil er mein Tagebuch gerettet hatte? Oder Wut, weil es ja wohl unser Streit gewesen war um seine vermaledeite Eintragung, die uns das Chaos da oben eingebrockt hatte? Ich war wirklich nicht eindeutig entschieden

„Soll ich dir die Seiten rausreißen und geben?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Bitte bloß nicht wieder streiten. Immer stürzte etwas ein, wenn wir das taten!

„Ach lass", sagte er müde, „vergiss, was ich gesagt habe."

Als ob das so einfach wäre.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später waren wir in der Krankenstation und wurden von Poppy verarztet.

Ich hatte nur einige Verletzungen an den Armen und eine am rechten Fuß.

Sie wurden mit Murtlap-Essenz behandelt und begannen umgehend zu heilen.

Snape hatte es schlimmer erwischt. Sein Kopf war voller kleiner Schnittwunden. Seinen Gehrock konnte er wohl entsorgen, der war völlig zerschnitten.

„Ihr hattet ein Riesenglück", sagte Poppy, während sie Snape Glassplitter aus den Haaren zog, „dass euch kein größeres Glasstück aufgespießt hat."

„Mach du mal hier weiter", sagte sie und drückte mir eine kleine Schüssel in die Hand.

Während ich jetzt auf Snapes Kopf nach Splittern herumfischte, wollte sie ihm den Gehrock ausziehen.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an", schimpfte sie, als er sich wehrte, „du hast womöglich Verletzungen darunter. Die müssen behandelt werden."

„Das kann ich selber", protestierte er, „ich geh jetzt und mach das alleine."

'Ach, ist das jetzt etwa peinlich den Gehrock auszuziehen? Mensch, ich hatte vor dir schon alles aus und hab mich nicht so angestellt!'

„Ich bin hier aber noch nicht fertig", sagte ich und zupfte an einem kleinen Splitter, der sich seinen Haaren verfangen hatte.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe", fauchte Snape und sprang auf.

Ich kämpfte immer noch mit besagtem Splitter und so riss ich dem werten Tränkemeister einige Haare aus.

„Au!", er sah mich einen Moment empört an, ehe er sich umdrehte und davon marschierte.

Da hatte er an die Hundert kleine Verletzungen abbekommen und jammerte über ein paar ausgerissene Haare?

Verstehe einer die Männer!


	18. Chapter Das Baumhaus

Liebe **soror noctis**!

Vielen Dank für dein Review - und dein Lob. Einen Snape zu schreiben, der nicht nur typisch Snape ist, sondern auch noch typisch Mann! Das sind doch mal Komplimente einer durchaus kritischen Leserin!

Und mal wieder der Beweis, Dumbledore weiß doch nicht alles! Denn hätte er um den emotionalen Knackpunkt bei magischen Gebäuden gewusst, dann hätte ich mir dieses Kapitel schlicht sparen können. Deshalb weilte er diesbezüglich im Reich der Ahnungslosen und ist erst jetzt ein bisschen schlauer!

Liebe Leser!

Neues Spiel, neues Glück! Jetzt gehts weiter mit dem Sprengkommando!

Viel Spaß

Feuerbohne

* * *

**17. Das Baumhaus**

Montag

Für mich begannen Tage voller Überraschungen. Angenehme Überraschungen, von zwei kleineren Tiefschlagen mal abgesehen.

Zunächst einmal meine Rückkehr in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Nachdem ich von Poppy hinreichend verarztet und verpflegt worden war, machte ich mich am Abend auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm. Schon der war überraschend, denn ich begegnete nur freundlich lächelnden Gesichtern. Ausschließlich.

Gut, am Abend waren nicht mehr so viele Menschen im Schloss unterwegs, aber die, die mir trotzdem über den Weg liefen, strahlten alle und grüßten mich freudig.

Auch die Menschen in den Bildern. In den ersten Wochen meiner Anwesenheit hatten sie mich ignoriert.

Nach der Explosion jedoch, nun ja, sie hatten sich der Stimmung im Schloss angepasst. Und die war ziemlich eindeutig gegen mich gewesen.

Aber jetzt: „Wie geht es Ihnen?" „Schön, Sie so wohlauf zu sehen!" „Haben Sie sich auch wirklich auskuriert?"Mein Lieblingssatz aber war: „Sie sehen ganz entzückend aus!"

Den sagte zwar eine sehr alte Dame in einem sehr alten Bild, aber Kompliment ist Kompliment. Und wer hört nicht gerne, dass er 'entzückend' wäre.

Langsam kamen mir Bedenken, dass nicht nur Dumbledore und Snape mein Tagebuch gelesen, sondern eine Lesung für die Bildbewohner im Schloss stattgefunden hatte.

Ich stellte mir dabei vor, dass Snape, meine Eintragungen zitierend, langsam durch die Korridore wanderte, gefolgt von der heftig neugierigen Menschenschar aus den Gemälden.

Klar, war nicht, niemals würde Snape öffentlich lesen. Eher Dumbledore!

- Der wird doch nicht?

Apropos Dumbledore. Ich wollte doch mit ihm reden, wegen neuer Räume für mich! Ob ich vielleicht gleich zu ihm gehen sollte? Es war noch nicht zu spät!

Also machte ich kehrt, ging an den gleichen Bildern, die von mir immer noch begeistert waren (Sie sehen heute ganz entzückend aus!) nochmals vorbei und lief zu Dumbledores Büro. Aber wie das Schicksal so spielt! Der erste Tiefschlag an diesem Abend war der Wasserspeier:

„Der Schuldirektor befindet sich zu seinem ausgesprochenen Leidwesen außer Hauses."

Ach ja?

Und während ich zum dritten Mal an den Bildern vorbeitrabte (Sie sind entzückend, aber wirklich!), machte ich mir so meine Gedanken: Immer, wenn es um meine Wohnsituation ging, war Dumbledore nicht im Haus. Eigenartig.

Oder log der Wasserspeier? War er vielleicht darauf gedrillt, unliebsame Bittsteller abzuwürgen und wegzuschicken?

Die Frage war interessant und durchaus berechtigt: Können magische Gegenstände, die des Redens mächtig sind, lügen?

Nun, das würde ich jetzt nicht abschließend klären können, dazu müsste ich eine Versuchsreihe starten: Die Wasserspeier-Lügentest-Versuchsanordnung.

Mal sehen, wenn ich genügend Langeweile hätte und mich Dumbledore gewaltig ärgerte, dann, ja, dann könnte ich mir das als durchaus befriedigend vorstellen.

Selbstverständlich müsste das Ergebnis lauten: Der Wasserspeier lügt wie gedruckt, wenn sein Herrchen das von ihm verlangt.

Vor lauter Überlegungen hatte ich gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich vor dem Bild der fetten Dame angelangt war. Und diese fette Dame war der zweite Tiefschlag. Sie war die einzige Bildbewohnerin, die mir heute nicht um den Bart gehen wollte. Sie dröhnte gelangweilt: „Passwort?"

Tja, da hatte ich mal wieder ein Problem. Ich hatte nicht nur keine Ahnung, sondern auch die sichere Gewissheit, dass das Passwort ein anderes geworden war, seitdem ich das letzte Mal hier gestanden hatte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Passwort", nölt sie.

„Nervensäge, Maultüte, Jammerlappen, Ofenrohr!"

„Falsch."

„Einen Tip, bitte."

Die fette Dame verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen. „Könnten Sie bitte schnell machen, ich habe noch eine Verabredung."

„Die können Sie vergessen", zischte ich, „ich werde alle Wörter der Welt durchprobieren, bis ich das richtige gefunden habe. Und wenn es bis morgen dauert." Ich sah der fetten Dame in die Augen. Sie sah entsetzt aus.

„Wir könnten das Verfahren aber abkürzen, indem Sie mir helfen", lockte ich.

Unglücklich sah sie mich an. Sie schien mit sich zu ringen.

Mann, musste das eine wichtige Verabredung sein, sie war drauf und dran nachzugeben. Dennoch, sie schwieg.

Durfte oder wollte sie nicht sprechen? Sie kannte mich doch, hatte mich ohne Zweifel erkannt, wenn ich die lediglich kurze Aufmerksamkeit, die sie meinem Auftauchen gewidmet hatte, richtig deutete.

Also musste ich ihr auf die Sprünge helfen.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee", sagte ich langsam, „ich stelle ein paar Fragen und Sie nicken, wenn ich richtig liege."

Nicken.

Oho, hatte sie schon begonnen? Also los.

„Mensch?"

Nichts.

„Tier?"

Nichts.

„Pflanze?"

Nicken.

Aha. Botanik. Was gab es da für Unterscheidungen?

„Blume?"

Nichts.

„Baum? Busch? Getreide? Kräuter? Obst? Gemüse?"

Die fette Dame lächelte erleichtert: „Ich dachte schon, das kommt nie mehr."

Sie konnte also mehr als nicken.

Gemüse. So so.

„Kartoffeln, Blumenkohl, Brokkoli, Zucchini, Radieschen, Sellerie, Bohne?"

„Stop!"

„Stop? Was ist denn das für Gemüse?"

Ich grinste, als ich sah, wie die fette Dame ihr Gesicht unwillig verzog.

„Bohne ist richtig."

Ich winkte mit der Hand: „Also dann, bitte öffnen!"

„Welche Bohne?" Sie sah mich ungeduldig an: „Ein bisschen dalli jetzt."

„Okay", sagte ich.

Jetzt musste ich mich wirklich anstrengen. Bohnen, was gab es da für welche?

„Stangenbohne, Blaue Mathilde, Buschbohne, Brechbohne, Bohnenkerne, gebackene Bohne."

„Alles falsch", sie schüttelte den Kopf so heftig, dass ihr Doppelkinn ins schwanken geriet, „es hat mit den Elementen zu tun."

Elemente? Bohnenelemente? Erdbohne wagte ich von vornherein auszuschließen. Übrig blieb:.„Wasserbohne? Luftbohne? Feuerbohne?"

„Na also!", sagte sie erleichtert und das Bild schwang auf, „das war aber eine schwere Geburt."

„Viel Spaß bei Ihrer Verabredung", ich lächelte sie liebenswürdig an, „und vielen Dank für die Hilfestellung." Feuerbohne, wer dachte sich denn sowas aus? Naja, Hauptsache, ich war drin.

Jetzt kam die Durchquerung des noch wohlgefüllten Gemeinschaftsraumes. Doch auch das entbehrte heute der üblichen Peinlichkeit. Waren sonst immer alle Gespräche unterbrochen worden, um mich ernst und schweigend anzustarren, so wurde ich heute damit überrascht, dass genau das nicht passierte.

Auf allen Sesseln klebten Jugendliche. An den kleinen Tischen wurde Schach gespielt, Karten, Brettspiele.

Zaubererschach: Gibt's jemanden, der das noch nicht kennt?

Mein absolut liebstes Spiel hier jedoch war 'Snape explodiert'. Unschlagbar witzig alleine der Titel: Man stelle sich einen missmutigen Tränkemeister vor, der die Luft anhält, langsam rot anläuft, sich dabei aufbläht, immer größer und röter wird und den es schließlich mit einem lauten Knall zerreißt.

Ich mochte zu Snape stehen wie ich wollte; gerade heute hatte ich ja wieder die Ambivalenz meiner Gefühle ihm gegenüber deutlich zu spüren bekommen; der Gedanke an eine snapesche Explosion versetzte mich immer wieder in Entzücken.

Ich selber hatte es noch nie gespielt, nur am Rande mitbekommen, dass es ein Kartenspiel war, die magische Variante des Muggel Schnipp-Schnapp mit plötzlich explodierenden Karten.

Aber wie gesagt, die Assoziation mit dem scharzgekleideten, umhangumwehten Snape war einfach zu köstlich.

Niemand beachtete mich.

Falsch, nein, nein, das war es nicht. Ich wurde nicht ignoriert. Ganz und gar nicht. Es wirkte völlig normal, dass ich hier auftauchte. Ich wurde bemerkt, etliche Blicke trafen mich und wandten sich dann wieder dem zu, was sie bisher getan hatten. Es brachen keine Gespräche ab, weil ich plötzlich da war, der Geräuschpegel von irgendwo zwischen angenehm bis etwas zu laut änderte sie durch meine Anwesenheit keineswegs. Mir wurde zugenickt, kleine Lächeln streiften mich – es wirkte so, als sei ich willkommen, aber nichts Besonderes.

Ich muss zugeben, etwas irritiert hat es mich trotzdem. Eingestellt hatte ich mich auf einen Marsch durch schweigende Blicke. Und jetzt wurde mir nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, als jedem anderen hier.

Schnell durchquerte ich den Raum. Erst auf der Treppe wurde ich wieder etwas langsamer. An so was wie Normalität hier im Schüler-Gemeinschaftsraum musste ich mich wohl erst gewöhnen.

Der Mädchenschlafsaal war noch ganz leer. Dankbar ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen, schloss die Vorhänge und richtete mich auf ein Stündchen Tagebuch schreiben ein.

„Professor Spottiswood?"

Ich hatte gerade die ersten Worte geschrieben.

„Ja?"

Ich schob den Vorhang zur Seite. Die Mädchen, mit denen ich den Schlafsaal hier teilte, standen da und sahen mich ein wenig verlegen an.

Ich kannte nur Hermine Granger mit Namen. Sie war die einzige, die auch bei mir Schülerin war.

„Ich ... , wir – wollten uns entschuldigen", sagte sie, „wir... waren nicht sehr nett zu Ihnen."

Uh, jetzt war es aber zuviel. Warum waren die plötzlich so nett zu mir?

Das muss man sich mal vorstellen: Wochenlang war ich gemieden und komisch angeguckt worden. Da setzt so was wie Gewöhnung ein. Man findet sich in sein Schicksal und erwartet es nicht mehr anders.

Aber genauso kommts dann: anders, ganz anders.

Es trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen und einen Kloß in den Hals. Eilig schluckte ich. „Ist schon gut", sagte ich und war froh, dass man meiner Stimme nicht anhörte, wie bewegt ich war.

„Wir wollten Sie fragen", Hermine hob zwei Flaschen hoch – Butterbier - , „ob Sie vielleicht Durst haben?"

Die anderen Mädchen grinsten und hielten auch je eine Flasche Butterbier in die Höhe.

'Besäufnis? Aber immer!'

Ich kletterte aus meinem Bett und nahm die Flasche, die mir Hermine entgegen hielt.

„Ist Butterbier hier erlaubt?", fragte ich.

Oh, ich Böse, Böse. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Butterbier nicht erlaubt war! Geduldet, wenn es die Schüler in Hogsmeade tranken. Aber erlaubt in Hogwarts? Das Zeug mochte recht harmlos sein, aber es enthielt ein bisschen Alkohol!

Drei paar Augen grinsten mich verschwörerisch an: „Nichts verraten!"

He, wie konnten die so sicher sein, dass ich den Mund halten würde? Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und tat so, als würde ich angestrengt nachdenken: „Na gut", sagte ich schließlich, „aber nur, weil ihr Armen schon so lange ne doofe Lehrerin an der Backe habt."

„So doof ist die nicht", wurde ich prompt von einem glutäugigen Mädchen belehrt.

Das war der Moment, in dem ich dachte: 'Scheiß drauf, Lehrer-Schüler Distanz, was soll das?' Da wohnte ich schon seit Monaten in ihrem Schlafsaal und wusste nicht einmal die Namen meiner Mitbewohnerinnen.

„Ich heiße Amy", sagte ich und streckte der schwarzäugigen Schönheit meine Hand hin.

„Parvati", sagte sie, verschwörerisch grinsend.

Also: Meine Mitbewohnerinnen sind Parvati, Hermine und Lavender und wir leerten zusammen unsere Butterbierflaschen, saßen zwischen meinem und Lavenders Bett auf dem Boden und unterhielten uns.

„Wie ist denn damals das Gerücht aufgekommen, dass ich Selbstmordabsichten hätte?", fragte ich, als die Flaschen schon halb leer waren.

Verlegene Blicke wurden getauscht, Parvati lächelte Hermine verstohlen an: 'Na, hab ichs nicht gesagt?', schien sie mit den Augen zu fragen.

„Du hast jeden Abend geweint, im Bett", sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

Ja, hatte ich. In der Annahme, dass alle anderen im Zimmer hier tief und fest schlafen würden. Schock, Entsetzen, Verzweiflung. Wilde, jähe Gefühle. Zorn auf Snape (schon wieder Snape!), Wut und Hass hatten ihren Weg aus mir heraus gesucht. In Form von Tränen.

„Niemand hatte dich weggehen sehen an diesem Tag, niemand wusste, wo du warst", fuhr Hermine fort, „und da wurden wir gefragt, ob wir etwas mitbekommen hätten."

Ja, so einfach war das gewesen. Und prompt hatte jeder geglaubt, dass ..., nein, also wirklich!

„Ich war einkaufen", sagte ich, „ich konnte euch doch nicht ununterbrochen Zahnpasta klauen."

Drei Augenpaare lächelten mir verstehend zu, 'ist schon in Ordnung', sagten sie, 'macht nichts'.

Die Mädels platzten schier vor Neugierde, warum ich so lange krank gewesen war.

Ich erzählte ihnen, unter welcher Störung ich litt und dass ich den Lichtmangel auf dem Turm auskuriert hatte. Allerdings ohne allzu genau zu werden.

„Professor Dumbledore hat erklärt, dass du keine Schuld an der ganzen Sache hattest."

Lavender sah mich neugierig an „aber wer hatte dann Schuld?"

Moment mal, sooo ins Detail gehen wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht.

„Es war ein Unglück", sagte ich, „ein Unfall. Niemand hatte Schuld. Niemand konnte wissen, dass meine Flüssigkeiten ins Schloss hineinkommen würden, um dann mit den Tränken von Professor Snape zu reagieren."

„Hilfst du ihm?", fragte Parvati hastig, „ich meine bei der Trankbrauerei?"

Jetzt kamen wir der Sache näher, das war es also, was sie interessierte: Diese Mädchen wollten wissen, ob ich und Snape ...?

„Nein", ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf, „wir treiben es wild miteinander."

Einige endlose Sekunden lang glotzten sie mich nur stumm und entgeistert an. Dann verzogen sie langsam ihre Münder und begannen hoch und ungläubig zu kichern.

„Wirklich?"

„Natürlich nicht!", ich gab mich empört, „ich habe Berechnungen für die Statik des zerstörten Schlossflügels gemacht, damit der wieder aufgebaut werden kann."

Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass sie das verstanden haben, trotzdem fragten sie nicht weiter.

Später in meinem Bett, Vorhänge wieder zu: „Heute werde ich nicht heulen, ihr braucht also gar nicht zu lauschen!", sitze ich da und schreibe alles auf. Ich weiß, es war alles andere als klug, wie ich reagiert habe. Aber, das gebe ich hiermit zu bedenken: Ich habe nur ausgesprochen, was sie ohnedies dachten. Was wahrscheinlich fast Alle denken!

Liegt ja auch nahe: Ich bin Nachmittag für Nachmittag zu Snape verschwunden und erst nach Mitternacht wiedergekommen.

Und er, der notorische Strafenverteiler hat in all dieser Zeit keinerlei Nachsitzer mehr einbestellt. Schon allein das wird den einen oder anderen stutzig gemacht haben.

Schließlich werde ich krank und Snape, ... . Tja, und Snape? Soweit ich Poppy verstanden habe, war er ganz viel bei mir, da oben auf dem Turm. Und soweit ich richtig verstanden habe, was er in mein Tagebuch geschrieben hat, nicht ohne Gründe. Einer davon, sicher, sein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber der andere?

Wie soll ich damit umgehen? Wie soll ich in Zukunft mit ihm umgehen?

Ich weiß es nicht. Alles in mir ruft 'Pause, Pause!' Fast alles. Der Rest aber flüstert: 'Er gefällt dir doch!'

Was?, frage ich da empört, 'gefallen? Wieso gefallen? Er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen und ist deshalb freundlicher geworden.

Aber er IST freundlicher geworden', betont die penetrante kleine Stimme, 'der Grund ist doch egal.'

'Gar nicht egal', murre ich, 'er ist ausgesprochen zielgerichtet freundlich geworden und das ist etwas, war mir nicht gefällt.'

Ich mag freundliche Menschen, aber ja. Sogar sehr. Aber ich mag auch, wenn ich mich auf ihre Freundlichkeit verlassen kann. So ist Snape eben nicht, beziehungsweise, so habe ich ihn nicht kennengelernt, bisher.

Wie mag es ihm jetzt gehen, nach unserem letzten Streit? Grollt er mir noch? Ist er wieder splitterfrei?

'Huch, auf welcher Schiene denke ich schon wieder? Schluss damit!

Snape kommt bei mir auf Bewährung. Ich werde ihm ein bisschen auf die Finger gucken. Ja, das ist eine gute Idee.'

* * *

Dienstag

Auch der nächste Tag barg Überraschungen für mich: Frühstück in der Großen Halle – und ich war für die anderen Lehrer wieder anwesend.

Hagrid, nun, der war nie wirklich ein Problem gewesen, grinste mich freundlich an.

Sinistra wünschte mir einen guten Morgen.

McGonagall lächelte, schüttelte mir die Hand und wünschte mir einen schönen Tag. Huch!

Trelawney wollte mir aus ebendieser lesen, was ich aber ablehnte. Der Kampf mit der Gegenwart reichte mir vollauf. Wenn ich auch noch im Voraus wüsste, was kommt! Nein, das würde mir zuviel werden!

Hooch grinste verschwörerisch und hob den rechten Daumen.

Sprout lachte strahlend und Flitwick winkte mir immerhin kurz zu.

Andere Lehrer traf ich nicht. Kein Dumbledore, kein Snape.

* * *

Unterricht: Die Schüler waren aufmerksam und freundlich.

Ein ordentlicher Stapel Pergamente lag auf meinem Schreibtisch. Die Aufsätze über Diskretion und Zurückhaltung.

Oh, die hatte ich der fünften Klasse aufgegeben, als ich so wütend wegen Snapes Brief gewesen war!

Genau diese Schüler saßen mir jetzt gegenüber und schwiegen mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich nahm den Stapel in die Hände und warf einen Blick auf den ganz oben liegenden Aufsatz:

'Diskretion ist, wenn ich meinen Mund halte, wenn über jemanden gequatscht wird.'

Du liebe Güte! Sollte ich das jetzt korrigieren und kommentieren?

Ich warf einen Blick auf die Klasse, die mich immer noch schweigend musterte.

„Die korrigiert ihr selber", ich hatte eine Eingebung und teilte die Pergamente flugs aus.

„Zuerst einmal gibt es einen Hauspunkt für jeden Aufsatz", sagte ich, „dann je einen für die Worte Diskretion und Zurückhaltung. Einen für jede angefangene Seite und einen, wenn ihr ohne Kleckse geschrieben habt. Nun, fangt an mit der Korrektur."

Die Schüler verließen mich grinsend und hochzufrieden mit ihren Punkten, als es klingelte.

Muss ich erwähnen, dass die Stunde ein voller Erfolg war?

* * *

Die größte Überraschung jedoch erlebte ich, als ich nach dem Mittagessen die Eingangshalle durchquerte.

Plötzlich war jemand dicht hinter mir, neben mir, packte meinen Oberarm: Au!

„Mitkommen", kommandierte Snape.

'He, gerade gestern Abend hatte ich dir gegenüber noch sehr freundliche, wenn auch etwas wankelmütige Gefühle gehabt!'

„Lass mich los!"

War ich bisher noch nicht so recht entschlossen gewesen, ob ich seiner Duzerei Folge leisten sollte oder nicht, jetzt war klar: Solche Abwehrmaßnahmen gingen nur per Du!

„Du sollst mich loslassen!"

Zu meinem Erstaunen zerrte er mich nicht gen Kerker, sondern hinaus, vors Schlossportal, die Treppe hinab, über die Wiese.

„Ich will jetzt nicht zum Hochsitz!"

Das war gelogen. Ich wollte dorthin. Aber zuerst wollte ich mich adäquat kleiden, sprich warm.

Bis zum Moment steckte ich in Jeans, Pullover und ungefütterten Lederschuhen.

„Es ist kalt und ich habe weder Stiefel noch Jacke an!"

Aber ich wusste schon: Erklärungen waren bei Snape überflüssig.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und prompt wurde mir sehr mollig zumute. War das ein Wärmezauber?

Den sollte er mir mal zeigen. Darin war ich nicht sonderlich gut! Meine sorgten regelmäßig nur für sehr laue Temperaturen.

* * *

Er schwieg immer noch.

Warum, zum Teufel, sprach dieser Mann zuweilen so wenig?

„Hast du nicht verstanden? Was auch immer du jetzt vorhast, ich will nicht!"

Und warum, wiederum zum Teufel, konnte er mich immer nur am Oberarm packen? Da tat es weh!

„AU!"

Er ließ den Arm los, packte meine Hand und zog mich in Richtung Wald.

Das war jetzt zwar angenehmer, aber immer noch nicht das, was ich tatsächlich wollte.

„Ich will da jetzt nicht hin. Nachher!"

Als die ersten Bäume vor uns auftauchten, blieb er stehen und drehte und zerrte so lange an mir, bis ich direkt vor ihm stand.

„Ich werde dich loslassen", sagte er leise und sah mir dabei tief in die Augen, „ich bringe dich nicht zum Hochsitz und tut mir leid, wenn ich dir weh getan habe."

Leise = gefährlich. Bei Snape.

Wenn das jetzt auch galt, dann war er eindeutig anders gefährlich als bisher. Mir gefährlich. Wirkungsvoll gefährlich. Dieser Blick! Amy, aufpassen!

Fragend sah ich ihn an. „Was soll ich hier?"

„Für deinen Hochsitz ist es mittlerweile zu kalt geworden", sagte er knapp, drehte mich dann an den Schultern um und schob mich vor sich her.

Ein paar Schritte nur, dann sah ich es: Da, zwischen den ersten Bäumen, in Nachbarschaft zum Hochsitz, prangte etwas, was ich auf den ersten Blick nur als glitzernd, groß und hoch erkannte. Es klemmte oben zwischen den Bäumen und war erst auf den zweiten Blick als Baumhaus zu erkennen.

Als sehr gläsernes Baumhaus, der zerstörten Turmkuppel durchaus nicht unähnlich.

Verblüfft blieb ich stehen.

„Magisch errichtet", raunte es an meinem Ohr.

Das dazugehörende Kribbeln auf meinem Rücken machte mich wieder auf den hinter mir stehenden Snape aufmerksam, der mich an den Schultern festhielt.

Achtung Amy, Alarmstufe rot!

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm, beziehungsweise, ich wollte. Es ging nämlich nicht.

„Nein", raunte er, noch immer prickelnd leise, fasste meinen Kopf und hielt ihn fest, so dass ich ihn nicht ansehen konnte: „Sieh es dir an. Es ist deines."

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt!


	19. Chapter Der Himmel so blau

Liebe** soror noctis!**

Heute geht es direkt mit dem Baumhaus weiter! Und es ist natürlich nichts so, wie es scheint. Aber lies selbst!

Dir und allen anderen Lesern viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Feuerbohne

* * *

18. Der Himmel so blau

„Ein Baumhaus?", fragte ich, wenig originell.

Also, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, das Baumhaus dort in den Wipfeln interessierte mich in diesem Moment deutlich weniger als die Stimme an meinem Ohr, die mir kleine Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Die Stimme und sein Körper, direkt hinter mir.

Er schob mich vorwärts, auf die Bäume zu, wo jetzt eine silbrige Leiter zu erkennen war.

„Wieso?", fragte ich.

„Sagte ich doch schon. Zu kalt für den Hochsitz."

Im Moment war mir überhaupt nicht kalt. Lag das am Wärmezauber?

„Wieso?", fragte ich wieder, weil mir einfach nichts anderes einfallen wollte.

„Licht", raunte Snape, „hast du schon vergessen? Du brauchst jede Menge Licht."

Ich starrte die Leiter nur an, als wir sie erreicht hatten.

Snape ließ mich los, griff um mich herum, nahm meine Hände und legte sie auf die Sprossen.

„Rauf mit dir."

Jetzt konnte ich ihn sehen, seine Augen.

Ich hätts besser gelassen. Sie brannten. Schwarzes Feuer.

Mir war nun ausgesprochen heiß.

„Wieso?", ich starrte ihn an.

„Wie oft willst du mich das noch fragen?" Seine nun ungeduldige Stimme war etwas lauter geworden. Keine Schauer mehr – und auch seine Augen sahen nur noch spöttisch drein. Er grinste und deutete nach oben.

Es war, als habe er einen Bann gelöst. Ich konnte meinen Blick wieder abwenden, sah auf meine Hände, auf die Sprossen vor mir. Mein Kopf, immer noch reichlich leer, formulierte nur ein einziges Wort. Immer das gleiche. Ich wusste, sobald ich den Mund öffnete, würde es herauspurzeln. Dabei hatte ich es schon drei mal gesagt.

Wieso? Ich begriff es einfach nicht. Wieso tat er das. Mir?

* * *

Jetzt sitze ich hier schon eine Weile und spüre dem nach, was da unten geschehen ist, vor etwa einer halben Stunde.

Er ist nicht mit heraufgekommen, hat nur zugesehen, wie ich Sprosse um Sprosse immer weiter nach oben stieg, schließlich die Luke erreichte und ins Baumhaus hineinkletterte. War ihm klar, was er da getan hat?

Oder, bessere Frage: Weiß ich, was ich getan hätte?

Er hatte mich fest am Wickel. Ein kleiner Schubs, eine entsprechende Berührung. Das muss er doch gewusst haben! Ich war sooo kurz davor, ihm in die Arme zu springen.

Und kein Mensch kann mir erzählen, dass er das nicht auch gewollt hätte.

Warum also? Warum sitze ich jetzt hier alleine? Nicht, dass es mir hier nicht gefallen würde. Dieses Baumhaus ist auch von Innen schön!

Boden und Seitenwände sind bis zur Hälfte aus Holz. Darüber kommt nur noch Glas. Die Einrichtung ist einfach: Bett, Tisch, Stuhl. Auf dem Boden ein Teppich. Fertig.

* * *

Langsam ziehen auch wieder Gedanken durch meinen Kopf, die nichts mit Snape zu tun haben. Ein Baumhaus statt dem nach oben offenen Hochsitz. Was für eine tolle Idee! Ich kann ihn dort drüben sehen, den Thestral-Hochsitz. Er ist völlig zugeschneit.

Der für magische Wesen zuständige Minsteriumsangestellte hatte früher von ihm aus die jährliche Zählung vorgenommen, wenn die Thestrale zur Paarungszeit im Herbst ihre Balztänze in der Luft aufführten.

Begreifen kann ich es immer noch nicht: Snape schenkt mir dieses Baumhaus!

Offenbar nicht, um mich zu verführen, denn dann wäre er jetzt hier. Erfolgreich.

Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, jemals so eingeknickt zu sein. So heftig auf eine leise Stimme und ganz kleine Berührungen reagiert zu haben. Ich wollte es in diesem Moment.

Ich will es auch jetzt noch. Nicht mehr so heftig, dennoch: Irgendwie hat er mir beigebracht, dass es das schönste der Welt sein könnte, von seinen Armen umfangen zu sein, gebadet in seiner Stimme, berührt von seinen Lippen ... .

'ALSO AMY! Jetzt reiß dich mal ein bisschen am Riemen. Du denkst an Snape!

Snape! Severus Snape. Der, der dich mit Genuss in seinem Kerker gefangen gehalten hat, das Essen verweigert, die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben, dich gefesselt hat.

Oh ja, fesseln, wie schön!

AMY!!!'

Gut ... gut, ich beherrsche mich ja. Ich werde jetzt an meinen Fingernägeln knabbern und an was ganz anderes denken.

Schulstunde morgen, zum Beispiel. Was soll ich mit meinen Schülern machen? Ich müsste mal im Buch nachsehen.

Wieder so ne Sache. Ich hab noch immer kein Buch für Muggelkunde. Meines ist ja, dank Snape, in die Luft geflogen und seitdem hab ich mich so durchgewurstelt.

Ich hab heute gar keine Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht bemerkt. Gestern hat er geblutet. Was hat er wohl gemacht, dass die kleinen Schnitte schon wieder verheilt sind? Sollte ich ihn vielleicht mal fragen.

Apropos: Vielleicht steht er ja noch unten? An der Leiter und wartet darauf, dass ich ihn in meinen Rapunzelturm einlade.

Sollte mal mein Haar aus dem Fenster hängen und das Beste hoffen!

'Reiß dich jetzt am Riemen! Snape ist längst weg!'

Also gut.

Schön ist es hier. Ach, das hab ich ja schon geschrieben.

Ich sitze grad auf dem Bett und sehe aus dem Fenster auf den Winterwald.

Alles ist weiß verschneit.

Snape ist immer ganz schwarz angezogen. Sehr reizvoll: Weißer Schnee und schwarzer Snape.

Passt gut zu ihm, das Finstere ... .

'Amy, lass es! Beschäftige dich mit was anderem. Schreibe Tagebuch!'

Ja gut.

Wieso? Wieso hat er mir das Baumhaus gebaut und geschenkt?

Schlechtes Gewissen? Bestimmt. Männer wie Snape haben immer was zu bereuen.

Ob ich ihn einfach frage? Ich mein, ich hab ja schon ein paarmal gefragt und sehr unterschiedliche Antworten bekommen: Weil es zu kalt für den Hochsitz ist.

Jaaa, das ist es wohl. Hochsitz im Schnee muss einfach nicht sein.

Aber zum Wohnen taugt das Baumhaus wohl auch nicht. Kein Badezimmer!

Weil ich Licht brauche.

Jaaa, hier ist es so hell wie auf dem Turm. Und warm. Obwohl ich keinen Ofen gesehen habe.

Das muss ich Snape unbedingt fragen: Wie wird der Raum geheizt?

Ich sehe mich nochmals um. Gründlich diesmal. Keine Heizkörper, nichts.

Und da fällt mir die Kiste auf, die unterm Tisch steht.

Warum habe ich die nicht früher bemerkt? Jetzt hocke ich hier schon fast eine Stunde herum – und plötzlich ist eine Kiste da. Bin ich blind oder was?

Jetzt muss ich die Aufschreiberei mal unterbrechen und nachgucken gehen!

* * *

Schon wieder Nacht:

Wie beschreib ich, wie es mir geht?

So heftige Gefühle!

Inzwischen sitze ich wieder auf meinem Mädchenschlafsaalbett. Mit geschlossenen Vorhängen.

Für den Rest des Nachmittages war ich nach der Kistenöffnerei nämlich nicht mehr in der Lage, irgendetwas aufzuschreiben.

Inzwischen hab ich mich einigermaßen gefangen und beruhigt.

Jetzt schreib ich alles noch schnell auf. Und dann muss ich schlafen, denn es ist mittlerweile sehr spät geworden.

In der Kiste waren lauter Flaschen. Genau dreizehn.

Ich hab sie herausgeholt und in einer Reihe aufgestellt.

Die Flaschen waren gefüllt mit bunten Flüssigkeiten.

Zwei wunderbare Blaus, Zwei Rots, Zwei Gelbs, Zwei Grüns. Pink, Violett, Silber, Gold, Weiß.

Es verschlug mir den Atem. Diese Farben waren leuchtend schön. Ich konnte nur dasitzen und sie bewundern.

Eine ganze Weile später sah ich nochmals in die Kiste – und da bemerkte ich den Zettel:

**Sie sind erprobterweise harmlos und reagieren in keiner Weise miteinander.**

**Viel Spaß beim Jonglieren!**

**Vielleicht schaffst du auch dreizehn.**

**S.S.**

Ich hab ne ganze Zeit lang geheult. Vor Rührung.

Über drei Monate hatte ich nicht jongliert, als ich mich mitsamt den Flaschen vom Baumhaus auf die Wiese aufmachte.

Ich war vorsichtig. Zuerst nahm ich nur sechs Flüssigkeiten, dann sieben und weiter, bis elf.

Mehr hab ich mir heute nicht zugetraut.

Es war wie eine Befreiung und ich spüre noch jetzt dieses wilde Glück in mir, so sehr, dass mir zeitweilig so ist, als müsste ich platzen.

Jetzt stehen die Flaschen im Baumhaus auf dem Tisch und leuchten vor sich hin.

Es sind andere Flüssigkeiten als die, mit denen ich vor dem Unglück jongliert habe. Auch die Farben unterscheiden sich etwas.

Ein Unterschied jedoch ist auffällig: Die neuen Flüssigkeiten können sehr eindeutig Licht speichern. Viel besser als die alten. Viel, viel besser.

Snape muss sie mit großer Sorgfalt ausgewählt oder selber hergestellt haben.

Nach diesem Tag heute muss ich neu überdenken, wie ich zu ihm stehe.

Sehr gründlich.

* * *

Mittwoch

Du meine Güte, mich beutelt es. Hin und her. Und schuld daran: Der Zaubertränkemeister. Der alleine.

Ging es gestern mehr hin, so haben sich die Dinge heute schon wieder geändert und es geht deutlich her.

Und warum? Weil er nicht redet.

Die Wahrheit, was ist das? Das, was man sagt? Alleinig? Dann wäre Lüge alles das, was man nicht sagt.

Warum hat er mir nicht verraten, dass das Baumhaus von Dumbledore ist?

Natürlich habe ich angenommen, dass er es gebaut hat, nachdem er mich hingebracht hatte.

Jetzt schlage ich die Hände überm Kopf zusammen bei dem Gedanken, wozu ich gestern noch bereit gewesen wäre! Vor Freude und aus Dankbarkeit.

Nun gut, er hat die Situation nicht ausgenutzt. Aber er war auch nicht aufrichtig!

Was soll ich nur mit ihm machen?

Aufgekommen ist alles, als ich heute bei Dumbledore war. Ihm ging es um den Job beim Ministerium. Mir um neue Räume.

Ersteres hab ich dankend abgelehnt. London? Muss wirklich nicht sein.

Es fing nämlich an, mir hier ausnehmend gut zu gefallen.

Ich wollte mich gerade nach den Zimmern erkundigen, als Dumbledore fragte:

„Wie gefällt Ihnen Ihr Baumhaus?"

Verwundert sah ich ihn an: Er wusste davon?

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass es gewiss nicht schaden könnte, wenn Sie ein bisschen besser geschützt sind, da draußen", sagte er. Und dann setzte er hinzu: „Obwohl ich davon ausgehe, dass Sie das Baumhaus nicht mehr so nötig brauchen werden, wenn Sie erst wieder jonglieren. Hat Severus Ihnen die Flaschen gegeben?"

Ich war stumm vor Entsetzen. Nicht einmal die Flüssigkeiten waren von ihm?

Doch, stellte sich heraus, die Idee und die Umsetzung der Flüssigkeiten stammte von Snape. Und beim Bau des Baumhauses hatte er auch mitgeholfen.

„Aber Sie sollten dort nicht streiten", schloss Dumbledore, „die Zerstörung mittels Magie errichteter Bauwerke durch heftige Gefühle ist noch nicht sehr erforscht."

Dann werd ich jetzt ne ganze Weile nicht dorthin gehen können. Wütend und enttäuscht, wie ich bin!

Um es kurz zu machen: Ich hab mich umentschieden. Die Stelle im Ministerium, ich werde sie annehmen. Und auf neue Räume im Schloss pfeif ich. Ich bleib bei meinen Mädels im Schlafsaal.

Ist ohnedies nicht mehr für lange. Ostern bin ich hier weg.

Aber jetzt kommt erst einmal Weihnachten.

Ich muss meinen Eltern dringend eine Eule schicken und ankündigen, dass sie ihre Tochter die ganzen Ferien über bei sich haben werden.

Juhu, das wird eine Freude!

Ach ja, hab ich ganz vergessen aufzuschreiben: Von Januar an habe ich die Ehre, dem werten Herrn Kerkermeister zur Hand gehen zu dürfen. Zaubertränke in großem Stil. Ich frag mich bloß, wo.

Und noch vor den Ferien soll ich die Modalitäten mit ihm klarmachen.

Bleibt nur noch morgen. Heut hab ich nämlich keine Lust mehr auf Kerkerluft samt dazu gehörendem Meisterlein.

Die Mädels scheinen einen guten Draht zur Küche zu haben. Heute gibt es Bowle. Und ich bin eingeladen!

* * *

Donnerstag:

Mein Kopf brummt noch immer. Die leichte Bowle war doch eine Nummer zu heftig für meinen alkoholentwöhnten Körper. Nicht, dass ich je viel getrunken hätte, aber so ab und zu... .

Unterrichten macht zur Zeit sogar mit Kopfschmerzen Spaß! Ich merk schon, wie ich wieder ins alte Fahrwasser zurückkomme. Aber mit solch aufmerksamen Schülern zu arbeiten ist auch eine Freude.

Heute hat es Punkte geregnet, weil wir die Notwendigkeit des positiven Kontakts zur Muggelwelt diskutiert haben und jede Stimmeldung mit einem Hauspunkt belohnt wurde.

Nach dem Mittagessen hab ich meine Flaschen aus dem Baumhaus geholt und eine Weile jongliert. Jetzt, wo ich es weiß, merke ich auch, wieviel besser diese Flüssigkeiten für mich sind als ein Nickerchen in der Sonne.

Mir geht es richtig gut.

Jetzt grad sitze ich am Tisch und schreibe diese Eintragung.

Das Baumhaus selber, naja, es hat viel von seinem Zauber verloren, seit ich weiß, dass ich es Dumbledore zu verdanken habe.

Oh, ich will nicht unbescheiden sein, es ist wunderschön.

Dennoch, es waren doch sehr anregend schöne Gefühle, die der Gedanke auslöste, es sei von Snape.

Zu dem werde ich jetzt gleich gehen.

Eigentlich kann ich ihm gar nicht richtig böse sein. Er hat mir nichts vorgemacht. Gut, er war auch nicht ganz offen, aber was habe ich erwartet? Es ist Snape!

Und diese Flüssigkeiten! Sie sind der Hammer. Ich glaube, im Baumhaus brauche ich bei Dunkelheit gar kein Licht, solange die Flaschen hier sind.

So, jetzt mach ich mich auf den Weg zu ihm.

* * *

Freitag:

Nie hätt ich geglaubt, dass sich meine Eltern so freuen, wenn ich ein paar Tage bei ihnen verbringe.

Aber genauso ist es. Sie sind ganz aus dem Häuschen und haben bisher kaum unangenehme Fragen gestellt.

Jetzt bin ich sogar in Weihnachtsstimmung!

Morgen geh ich Geschenke einkaufen. Und ich schau mal nach originellen Weihnachtskarten. Hab ein paar Leute, denen ich doch noch eine schicken will.

Eine dieser Personen heißt Severus Snape.

Der mag Weihnachten zwar nicht, wie er mir gestern verraten hat, aber nachdem er mir was dafür geschenkt hat, soll er wenigstens eine Karte bekommen.

Ja, es stimmt, ich habe gestern ein Geschenk von Brummel-, Grantelsnape bekommen.

Es ist in einen Bogen Schulpergament gewickelt und etwa so groß wie ein kleines Buch. Darfs aber erst an Weihnachten aufmachen, obwohl ich sehr neugierig bin.

Die Besprechung mit ihm gestern war sehr sachlich kühl:

„In den Ferien werde ich mit Professor Sprout die Zutatenlisten durchgehen und die nötigen Einkäufe erledigen", sagte er, „doch ehe es an die Brauerei geht, brauche ich dich."

Er zeigte mir umfangreiche Listen: „Das sind die vorhandenen Vorräte und das", er deutete auf ein abgegriffenes Heft, „sind die Rezepte der Tränke. Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, die Mengen hochzurechnen."

Es ist so: Backt man einen Kuchen, hält man sich an das vorgegebene Rezept. Will man zwei gleiche Kuchen, verdoppelt man die Zutaten einfach.

So funktioniert Trankbrauerei nicht. Einige Grundsubstanzen werden schlicht hochgerechnet, das ist richtig. Die hochwirksamen magischen Essenzen jedoch müssen unterschiedlich potenziert werden. Sie reagieren nicht nur mit anderen Stoffen, sondern auch noch unterschiedlich, je nachdem, auf welche Menge anderer Stoffe sie treffen.

Aus diesem Grund ist es nicht so einfach, größere Mengen aus einer einfachen Angabe herauszurechnen.

Ich, die ich keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken habe, kann das auch nicht so ohne Weiteres.

Snape, der zwar viel Ahnung von seinen Tränken hat, tut sich mit der Berechnung schwer. Ergo: Wir werden intensiv zusammen arbeiten müssen.

Man darf darauf durchaus gespannt sein!

* * *

„Wo wirst du deine Ferien verbringen?", fragte er ziemlich unvermutet, als ich mich schon anschickte zu gehen.

'Nicht im Mädchenschlafsaal, mein Lieber.'

„Ich gehe zu meinen Eltern."

Er nickte, „Keswick?"

„Ja und Mister Mason werde ich auch einen Besuch abstatten", grinste ich, „muss ihm doch zeigen, dass es mich noch gibt."

„Eigenartiger Mensch", sagte Snape.

„Sechs Finger", nickte ich, „das hat noch jeden geschafft. Aber ich mag ihn. Mal sehn, vielleicht finde ich auch ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke in seinem Laden."

Ich sah ihn an und stellte die Gegenfrage: „Was machst du in den Ferien?"

Blöde Frage, ich weiß. Die hatte er ja schon längst beantwortet. Er würde sich um die Einkäufe kümmern!

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Weihnachten ist nichts für mich. Ich habe genug zu tun."

Dann drehte er sich um und nahm das Päckchen aus einem der Regale.

„Frohe Weihnachten", sagte er und hielt es mir entgegen.

Ich muss sehr verblüfft ausgesehen haben, als ich meine Hand danach ausstreckte.

„Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein", murmelte er, „es ist ..., nun du wirst es ja sehen."

Er schickte mir einen warnenden Blick: „Aber erst Weihnachten aufmachen."

Versprochen!


	20. Chapter Weihnachtskrätze

**Liebe soror noctis!**

Ui, was für ein schönes Kompliment: Bedachtsamkeit und Ruhe in der Geschichte!

Aber klar, es soll nicht zu schnell gehen. Soll ja jeder nachvollziehen können, was gerade geschieht. Amy zum Beispiel ist jetzt eindeutig in der Wank-Phase: Soll ich - oder soll ich nicht? Sie wird auch noch weiterschwanken, weil ein Snape halt nicht nur Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen verspricht, sondern jede Menge Drama. Und sie muss entscheiden: Will ich das? Will ich weiterhin Drama (und Katastrophe) haben?

Bis jetzt ist ihre entschiedene Antwort darauf ein eindeutiges 'Jain'!

Aber heute erfährst du immerhin, was es mit dem Geschenk auf sich hat!

* * *

**Liebe Queen Jane!**

Gleich vier Reviews auf ein Mal! Huch, da fall ich ja gleich vom Schreibtischstuhl!

Aber wie schön! Herzlichen Dank dafür. Und genauso schön, dass du wieder mit von der Partie bist!

Ja, ein Snape baut keine Baumhäuser, da war Amy wirklich ein wenig naiv! Aber er macht Weihnachtsgeschenke. Obwohl, wenn ich mir das genau anschaue - sooo ein richtiges Geschenk ist es ja nicht!

Aber lies selbst!

* * *

Euch und allen anderen Lesern viel Spaß heute mit der jahreszeitlich nicht ganz passenden 'Weihnachtkrätze'!

Feuerbohne

* * *

**19. Weihnachtskrätze**

Mittwoch:

Brav bis zum Weihnachtsmorgen wartend, wickelte ich schließlich ein gerahmtes Bild aus dem Pergament.

Es war ein mir sehr bekanntes Foto in einem mir sehr bekannten Rahmen. Genauer: Es war mein Bild.

Ich war gar nicht darauf. Dafür meine Eltern mit einem kleinen Baby. Sie winkten glücklich in die Kamera und zeigten stolz auf einen winzigen, etwas zerknautschten Säugling. Meinen kleinen großen Bruder Ross, zwei Jahre vor mir geboren.

Ich habe ihn leider niemals kennengelernt, denn er wurde nur sechs Wochen alt.

Es gibt hier im Hause meiner Eltern noch ein paar Fotos von und mit ihm, aber ich hatte immer nur dieses eine gehabt. Vor dem Unglück.

Snape musste es in den Trümmern gefunden haben.

Verwundert hob ich das zerknitterte Pergament hoch und strich es glatt. Es war leer.

Dann drehte und wendete ich den Bilderrahmen. Ich war mir sicher, Snape würde mir nicht einfach ein Bild schenken, das ohnehin mir gehörte, auch wenn er es gewesen war, der es wiedergefunden hatte.

Also suchte ich nach einem Zettel, einer Nachricht.

Aber da war nichts.

Nun gut, ich holte tief Luft, mal wieder eine herbe Fehleinschätzung meinerseits. Snape hatte offenbar keinerlei Probleme damit, Dinge zu verschenken, die ihm nicht gehörten.

Eines sei jetzt einmal ganz klargestellt: Ich war sehr froh, dieses Bild wiederbekommen zu haben. Mein ganzes Leben gehörte es schon zu mir, hatte mich überallhin begleitet.

Genauso, wie viele andere Dinge auch, Dinge, die mir immer wichtig gewesen waren.

Sie alle waren mir durch die Explosion genommen worden.

In diesem Moment traf mich die Erkenntnis: Durch Snape, durch seine unbedachte Art mich vertreiben zu wollen, loszuwerden.

Bei diesem Unglück waren schließlich nicht nur Sachen verloren gegangen, die ich nötig brauchte. Nein, Teile meiner Kindheit, meiner Jugend und meines, wenn auch noch nur kurzen Erwachsenenlebens. Erinnerungen, die mich ja auch ausmachten.

Warum hatte ich mich bisher damit überhaupt nicht befasst?

Nichts war mir abgegangen, kein Bild, kein Buch, kein alter Brief. Ich hatte einfach so vor mich hin gelebt und tatsächlich nichts vermisst.

Erst mit diesem Weihnachtsgeschenk von Snape.

Ob ihm klar war, was er damit bei mir auslösen würde?

Meine Gedanken und Gefühle ihm gegenüber bewegten sich, seit ich das Päckchen aufgemacht hatte, im Tiefkühlbereich.

Ich sah ihn vor mir, perfide Pläne schmiedend, wie er mich wirkungsvoll loswerden konnte.

Und diesmal hatte er es geschafft.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Professor Snape, Ihre Bestrebungen waren von Erfolg gekrönt. Ich werfe das Handtuch!

Hatte ich bis jetzt noch geringe Zweifel gehabt, ob ich tatsächlich die Stelle wechseln sollte, so war ich jetzt ganz sicher. Ganz, ganz sicher.

Snape und ich, das passte auf keinen Fall. So viel war jetzt klar. Auch wenn er raunen konnte, dass es mir die Gänsehaut über den Rücken trieb.

Was hatte ich durch ihn außer Ärger und Problemen schon gehabt?

Wenn ich grob Bilanz zog, dann stand auf seiner Habenseite – nichts.

Die Sollseite dagegen war wohlgefüllt: Er hatte meine Sachen zerstört, mich wohnungslos gemacht, mit meinem Leben gespielt, um nur ein paar Punkte zu nennen.

Nein, ich wollte ihm am liebsten gar nicht mehr begegnen!

Der Stellenwechsel war für mich also eine beschlossene Sache!

Es war doch immer schön, wenn man eine Alternative hatte.

Aber zuerst musste ich ins Ministerium zum Vorstellen.

* * *

Samstag:

Vielleicht sollte ich mal ein paar Sätze über meine Eltern schreiben.

Die sind eigentlich in Ordnung. Im Grunde kann ich mich über sie nicht beklagen, außer, ich bin mehr als drei Tage intensiv mit ihnen zusammen. Dann beginne ich, langsam aber unaufhörlich, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

„Amy, ist diese Arbeit wirklich das richtige für dich? Ich hab dich nie als Lehrerin gesehen!"

„Mama, es macht mir Freude."

„Erzähle doch mal, wie du dort so lebst!"

'Hrmh!'

„Kind, hast du in letzter Zeit mal in den Spiegel gesehen, du siehst furchtbar aus."

'Herzlichen Dank!'

Aber ich schaute tatsächlich mal genauer in den Spiegel: Was sahen meine Eltern denn so Furchtbares an mir?

Ich sah aus wie immer: Nicht blond, nicht braun, Haare halblang und glatt, nicht groß, nicht klein, nicht schön und auch nicht hässlich. Alles im grünen Bereich. Bis darauf, dass ich wirklich ein bisschen dünn war. Sogar für meine Verhältnisse. Aber war das wirklich so schrecklich?

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

„Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich", sagten sie und ließen mich nicht in Ruhe, „du wirkst nicht glücklich."

Noch so eine Qual der Elternschaft: Kinder haben glücklich zu sein. Punktum. Ansonsten haben die Eltern versagt.

Also: An alle Kinder dieser Welt, vor allem die erwachsenen: Tut euren Eltern den Gefallen und seid glücklich. Immer und sehr sichtbar. Werdet nicht blass, nicht dünn und strahlt mit der Sonne um die Wette.

Damit macht ihr eure Eltern glücklich und um nichts anderes geht es schließlich.

Man bekommt Kinder, um selber bis ans Lebensende einen Anspruch darauf zu haben, glücklich gemacht zu werden.

Vielleicht überleg ich mir das nochmal, ob ich WIRKLICH solche Glücklichmacher in die Welt setzen will. Irgendwann. Hatte ich eigentlich schon mal vor.

Aber doch nicht so!

Ich glaube, es ist klar, dass ichs hier bald nicht mehr aushalte! Ich ersticke noch unter dieser elterlichen Liebe und Fürsorge.

* * *

Montag:

Soeben bin ich aus London wiedergekehrt.

Ich war noch nie zuvor im Zaubereiministerium gewesen. Aber jetzt - ich bin tief beeindruckt.

Wahrscheinlich ist genau das beabsichtigt: Man kommt rein und hat sofort das Gefühl: Wow, die magische Welt muss unglaublich wichtig sein!

Es war riesig! Schon das Atrium!

Von dort gings dann mit dem Lift in die Tiefe: Je magischer, desto tiefer.

Ich musste nicht sehr weit hinunter. Kontakte zur nichtmagischen Welt haben keine hohe Priorität innerhalb des Ministeriums.

Das angekündigte Vorstellungsgespräch entpuppte sich letztendlich als gar keines. Man zeigte mir nur die Abteilung für unentbehrliche Muggelkontakte und den Raum, in dem ich arbeiten würde.

Dieser Arbeitsplatz befindet sich in einem Büro, das mit modernen Computern ausgestattet ist.

Vier Arbeitstische, vier Computer. Elektrischer Strom, Telefon. Ich mochte es gar nicht glauben. Nichts in diesem Raum deutete auf die Tatsache hin, dass es Teil des Zaubereiministeriums ist.

Dieser Muggelluxus hat natürlich seinen Preis: Hier darf keine Magie angewandt werden.

Und das bedeutet für die Zauberer in diesem Raum, dass sie allmorgendlich ihre Zauberstäbe oben im Empfang abgeben müssen.

Ich habe nichts gegen Muggel, gar nichts. Und ich finde am Muggelleben auch nichts auszusetzen. Sollte ich mal einen Muggel heiraten, ich hätte kaum Schwierigkeiten damit, auf Magie ganz oder größtenteils zu verzichten.

Einen Arbeitsplatz zu haben, an dem keine Magie angewendet werden darf, ist für mich auch kein Problem. Mein Zauberstab bleibt einfach da, wo er gewöhnlich wohnt, wenn ich ihn nicht in der Hand halte: In meiner linken Socke.

Das hab ich bisher immer so gehalten und nie, nie bin ich in Versuchung gekommen. Nicht einmal in Snapes Büro.

Gut einmal, aber nur, um ihn in Schach zu halten. Und das nicht mal ganz ernst gemeint.

Aber dies hier war das Zaubereiministerium! Hier war alles auf Magie ausgerichtet, von diesem einen Raum mal abgesehen.

Die Kommunikation zwischen den Abteilungen, Sekretariat, Ablage, Archiv – nichts aber auch gar nichts geht dort ohne Zauberstab.

Mittagessen in der ministeriumseigenen Kantine? Ohne Zauberstab würde ich dafür einen Gönner benötigen, der mich als Gast identifizieren, begleiten und die Rechnung auf seinen Zauberstab nehmen würde.

Einfachste Dinge würden dann wie Schikane wirken: Die Benutzung der Toiletten zum Beispiel.

Der Zauberstab der Mitarbeiter wird speziell geeicht und öffnet dann die entsprechenden Türen.

Ohne selbigen könnte man nur die Gästetoiletten im Atrium betreten. Aber das wäre dann weit weg.

Muss ich noch erwähnen, dass die Toiletten dort eine Zumutung sind? Ich hatte heute bereits das Vergnügen!

Also, mir hat alles gefallen was mir so gezeigt und gesagt worden ist, bis auf genannte Zauberstablosigkeit. Und als das folgende Gespräch darauf hinauslief, ob und wie ich mir eine Mitarbeit im Ministerium vorstellen könnte, hab ich meine Zusage von der Entbindung der Zauberstababgabe abhängig gemacht.

Nun, was soll ich sagen? Jetzt sitze ich hier, im Gästezimmer meiner Eltern, meinem ehemaligen Zimmer, ganz nebenbei bemerkt und habe einen niegel-, nagelneuen Arbeitsvertrag in der Tasche!

Und sogar mein Wohnungsproblem hat sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst: Ich bekomme eine zwei Zimmerwohnung für Ministeriumsangestellte. In London.

Im April geht's los. Mit Arbeiten und Wohnen.

* * *

Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt glücklich sein, erleichtert und froh.

Bin ich aber nicht.

Ganz im Gegenteil. Heftige Zweifel nagen an mir!

Es ist nämlich noch etwas gewesen. Inzwischen.

Nicht viel, weil ich nämlich etwas Entscheidendes verpasst habe. Aber trotzdem!

Als ich vor rund einer Stunde wieder zurück war und endlich die neugierigen Fragen meiner Eltern beantwortet hatte:

„Du willst also doch die Stelle wechseln? Ich denke, in Hogwarts gefällt es dir so gut?", sagte meine Mutter schließlich so ganz nebenher:

„Vor ein paar Minuten ist eine Eule für dich gekommen."

Eine Eule? Hier? Wer aus der magischen Welt schickte mir denn Post?

Und warum suchte die mich nicht? Eulen – und das war eigentlich praktisch, schickte man zu bestimmten Personen. Man brauchte dazu nicht einmal die Adresse wissen: „Flieg zu Professor Dumbledore", sagte man beispielsweise und der Vogel machte sich auf den Weg.

Aber warum ausgerechnet diese Eule, die ja für mich bestimmt gewesen war, mit meiner Mutter Vorlieb genommen hatte? Es musste wohl eine sehr alte oder schusselige Eule gewesen sein.

Meine Mutter reichte mir eine kleine Rolle: „Ich hab ihr das hier abgenommen und dafür hat sie mich gehackt."

Sie hatte tatsächlich einen Verband an der linken Hand.

Diese Eule hatte also sehr wohl gewusst, dass sie ihre Post nicht beim Empfänger ablieferte. Aber warum hatte sie es dennoch getan?

Und muss ich erwähnen, dass meine Mutter nicht viel von Eulenpost hält?

Die Rolle – es war kein Papier, sondern Pergament.

An sich nichts Besonderes, in der magischen Welt wurde und wird gerne Pergament verwendet.

Aber ich lebte bisher doch mehr in der Muggelwelt, sprich – es gab in meinem Leben kaum Jemanden, der für seine Briefe eine Eule bemühen und überhaupt Niemanden, der dafür Pergament verwenden würde.

Niemanden, bis auf ..., tja, den Mann, den ich vor ein paar Tagen noch auf den Mond hatte schießen wollen.

Jetzt schlug mein Herz auf einmal heftig und ich machte, dass ich mitsamt meines bis dato noch ungeöffneten Briefes aus dem Raum kam.

Meine Eltern sahen mir mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach und diskutierten unüberhörbar meinen Geisteszustand:

„Kann es sein, dass sie etwas überlastet ist? Sie wirkt so ... zerfahren. Ich denke, dieses Hogwarts tut ihr nicht gut."

JA, kann sein! Es ist aber nicht Hogwarts, das mich so aus dem Tritt bringt. Nur eine Person. Eine einzige. Aber die hat es in sich!

Natürlich war der Brief von Snape. Und natürlich standen da keine Liebesschwüre drin.

Wer so was angenommen hat, ist hier definitiv in der falschen Story!

Es stand überhaupt nicht viel drin und mir kocht jetzt noch die Galle über, wenn ich an den Text nur denke!

_Ich bin sicher, du hattest deine Gründe!_

_S.S._

Es klang tödlich beleidigt, was da stand.

Aber was zum Teufel hatte es zu bedeuten? Konnte er nicht Klartext reden?

Ich hatte meine Gründe – wofür?

Mein Gewissen war rein, so sehr ich es auch durchforstete und ich hatte wirklich keinen Schimmer, wovon Snape da sprach, in seinem Einzeiler.

Je länger ich darüber grübelte, desto verärgerter wurde ich: Was bildete sich dieser Kerl nur ein?

Irgendetwas hatte ich falsch gemacht – in seinen Augen. Wohlgemerkt und wahrscheinlich nur in seinen Augen. Und ich sollte jetzt alleine drauf kommen. Mister Empfindlich zog sich in sein beleidigtes Schneckenhaus zurück und wartete darauf, dass andere gut machten, was wahrscheinlich er verbockt hatte. Da konnte er lange warten!

Als mein Ärger sich in Wut wandelte, schnappte ich mir den verknitterten Bogen Pergament, den Snape verwendet hatte, um mir mein Bild zu schenken; im Grunde sein eigentliches Geschenk. Sollte er es wieder haben!

Ich strich ihn einigermaßen glatt und begann zu schreiben:

_Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Snape, Sir!_

_Bezüglich Ihrer Eule, die mich am heutigen Tag nicht persönlich angetroffen hat, _

_kann ich Ihnen nur versichern, dass ich sehr gewichtige Gründe hatte. Wofür auch immer!_

_Mit verbindlichstem Gruß_

_Amy Spottiswood_

Wütend riss ich die Schublade des Tisches auf, an dem ich saß. Darin sollten Bänder sein.

Ich schnappte mir ein rotes Geschenkband mit eingebauter Schleife!

Das blöde Pergament ließ sich nicht einrollen, das noch blödere Band nicht um die schließlich doch entstandene Rolle wickeln.

Immer aufgebrachter mühte ich mich ab. Vergeblich.

Ich war jetzt so gereizt, dass ich endlich beides nahm und mit einem unwilligen Schrei auf den Fußboden warf.

„Er soll dahin, wo der Pfeffer wächst", schimpfte ich, gemäßigt laut, weil ich sicher war, dass meine Eltern nicht weit von hier auf der Lauer lagen, immer in der Sorge, sie könnten einen wichtigen Entwicklungsschritt ihrer Tochter verpassen.

Eventuell den von Grimmig sein zu Fuchsteufelswild werden.

Erbost warf ich mich aufs Bett und versuchte, den vermaledeiten Snape aus dem Kopf rauszukriegen.

Denn das hatte er mit seinem Brief geschafft. Er war wieder drin, in meinem Kopf.

Da wollte ich ihn aber nicht haben. Ganz und gar nicht. Er sollte raus, raus aus meinen Gedanken und Gefühlen, am besten auch aus meinem Leben.

'Also Amy, denke an was anderes. Was gibt es denn da? Hmh?'

Verflucht, warum wollte mir einfach nichts einfallen? Nicht einmal ablenken konnte ich mich!

Dieser Mann, warum war er nur so entsetzlich präsent in meinem Leben?

* * *

Erst eine ganze Weile später fischte ich, auf dem Bauch liegend, mit der linken Hand neben dem Bett umher, auf der Suche nach Pergament und Band. Die mussten hier doch irgendwo liegen!

Ich fand beides nicht, dafür aber einen kleinen Zettel.

Achtlos wollte ich ihn bereits zur Seite werfen; es konnte nur ein alter Einkaufzettel sein; da fiel mein Blick darauf: Es war ein quadratisches Stück Pergament.

Oh!

Die Schrift darauf: Klein, gestochen deutlich, eindeutig. Und richtig viel!

_Die Aufmachung täuscht, dies ist lediglich eine Rückgabe._

_Ich wollte nur ein paar Tage Abstand, deshalb gab ich dir das als Geschenk getarnt._

_Kannst du glauben, dass mir alles sehr Leid tut? Wir müssen reden!_

_Am Montag um Zwei bei Masons?_

_Severus_

Oh je, heute war Montag, aber bereits vier Uhr!

Ich hatte ein Date mit Snape vergeigt!

Dieser Zettel war wohl zusammen mit dem Bilderrahmen verpackt gewesen und beim Auspacken unbemerkt unters Bett gerutscht. Dabei hatte ich noch nach einer Nachricht gesucht!

Ganz davon abgesehen, dass dies ein sehr deutliches Licht auf meine hausfraulichen Fähigkeiten warf – jetzt erklärte sich so einiges!

Er war heute gekommen und hatte gewartet.

Ich stellte mir vor: Ein finsterer Professor Snape vor dem Laden, ungeduldig auf- und abgehend, auf mich wartend! War er vielleicht hineingegangen und hatte nach mir gefragt?

Sein Unglaube, weil ich nicht erschienen war: Da wagte es jemand, ihn zu versetzen! Seine Wut!

Ich konnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen.

Natürlich tat es mir leid, einen Snape versetzte man nicht so ohne Weiteres. Und vor allem nicht ungestraft!

Und trotzdem: Ich hätte tanzen mögen! Meine Wut war wie weggeblasen, meine Gefühle für ihn nicht mehr in der Kältestarre. Er wollte mich treffen, hatte mir sogar einen Brief geschickt.

Nun, nicht so ganz, eher ... mitgegeben.

Aber er hatte das Bild ganz klar als das gesehen, was es war.

Vielleicht war er doch nicht so übel?


	21. Chapter Kleb und fluch

**Hallo lufa!**

Es ist doch immer wieder schön, wenn jemand neu in die Geschichte einsteigt - und mir das schreibt. Dass dir die Geschichte auch noch gefällt ist dann wie Weihnachten!

Vielen herzlichen Dank dir!

* * *

Allen anderen Lesern wünsche ich viel Spaß mit einem neuen Kapitel. Amy ist heute in dichterischer Mission unterwegs. Aber ob ihr das Glück bringt?

Feuerbohne

* * *

**20. Kleb und Fluch**

Immer noch Montag:

Snape den Brief zu schicken hab ich schließlich doch wieder verworfen und Band samt Schleife zurück in die Schublade gestopft. Er hatte recht, wir mussten reden. Miteinander!

Und schon hatte ich wieder ein Problem. Heute war Montag und ich würde erst Mittwoch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Oh ja, ich könnte gleich heute – und Lust hätt ich glatt, immerhin war ich es entschieden überdrüssig von meinen Eltern wieder als unmündige Tochter behandelt zu werden.

ABER: Im Schloss lauerte jetzt ein grantiger Zaubertränkeprofessor.

Naja, eigentlich war er ja seit diesem Schuljahr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Aber sein Büro war derart vollgestopft mit Zaubertrankzutaten, dass man schlicht auf keinen anderen Gedanken kam! Und ich glaube, es ist seine Passion Tränke zu brauen.

Kann mir bitte jemand verraten, wie ich dieser geballten Ladung schlechter Laune gegenüber treten soll?

„Hallo Professor! Schöne Ferien gehabt? Das mit der Verabredung tut mir leid, aber ich hab den Zettel erst zu spät gefunden."

Der springt mich doch an, wenn ich sowas sage.

* * *

Halb fünf:

Nachdem sich meine Gefühlslage wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hat, greift Ratlosigkeit um sich. Diesmal habe ich wirklich was verbockt mit meiner Schusseligkeit. Warum hab ich auch diese Nachricht fallen lassen? Mir ist schon klar, dass ich mich entschuldigen muss. Aber gleich? Heute? Muss das wirklich sein? Er raucht bestimmt noch vor Zorn. Und mich verlockt es so gar nicht, ihm gegenüber zu stehen.

Andererseits, was wird besser, wenn ich noch zwei Tage abwarte? Wird er übermorgen weniger wütend sein? Ich habe so den Verdacht, dass er sehr gut in der Lage ist, solch ungute Gefühle zu konservieren. Dann ist übermorgen gar nichts besser. Im Gegenteil!

„He, Mama, ich muss noch mal los."

'Ich glaub, ich mach eben mal einen kleinen Ausflug in die schottischen Highlands. Muss nen fauchenden Panther beruhigen gehen.'

„Bleibst du lange weg?"

„Mal sehen."

'Mensch Mama, unter Umständen bin ich ganz schnell wieder da!'

„Auf alle Fälle komme ich heute noch."

„Um sechs gibt es Abendessen."

„Ich ess was unterwegs, tschüss!"

Essen! Woran Mütter ständig denken! Ich bin in ner Friedensmission unterwegs und soll an Essen denken! Wenn ich wenigstens eine Ahnung hätte, wie ich's anstellen soll, Snape zu versöhnen. Würde es was bringen, wenn ich mich ihm an den Hals werfen würde?

Hihi, damit würde er wohl nicht rechnen!

Sowas kommt bei Männern manchmal ganz gut. Frau im Arm – Wut weg, so in der Art.

Aber ich weiß nicht recht.

Meine Erfahrungen mit Snape waren ja eher die, dass wir uns hervorragend streiten können. Ganze Schlosser stürzten dabei ein! Aber konnten wir uns auch vertragen?

Ich mein, wenn ich mich so schnell in seine Arme stürzen würde, dann wüsste ich doch überhaupt nicht, ob wir auch normal miteinander reden könnten!

Das halte ich nämlich für ziemlich unerlässlich für den zwischenmenschlichen Kontakt. Reden.

Ganz mal davon abgesehen, dass ich mir gar nicht sicher bin, ob ich überhaupt in Snapes Arme will! Irgendwie ist er mir ein bisschen zu finster. Er hat bestimmt Geheimnisse, von denen ich lieber gar nichts wissen möchte.

Nee, also, nichts überstürzen!

Jetzt muss ich aber los!

* * *

Dienstag:

Ich lebe noch. Bin nicht aufgefressen worden und auch nicht in der Luft zerrissen. Ganz heil bin ich zwei Stunden später wieder bei meinen Eltern eingetrudelt und hab tatsächlich noch ein Abendessen verpasst bekommen.

Allerdings habe ich in Hogwarts auch rein gar nichts erreicht, Snape war nämlich nicht da.

Falsch formuliert: Er hat nicht aufgemacht und ich musste deshalb davon ausgehen, dass er nicht da war. Aber vielleicht wollte er nur nicht aufmachen? Vielleicht hatte er was Besseres zu tun?

Ich werde jetzt, an dieser Stelle, nicht darauf eingehen, was er zu tun gehabt haben könnte. Pfui Spinne! Meine Phantasie hätte da Einiges parat! Aber nein! Ich werde jetzt gepflegt notieren, dass ich nach meiner vergeblichen Kerkermission Albus einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet habe, um ihm meine Kündigung zu überbringen.

Er wirkte nicht sonderlich überrascht und ich mutmaße mal, dass er vom Ministerium bereits einen Wink bekommen hatte, dass er sich um eine neue Muggelkundelehrerin bemühen müsste.

„Wollen Sie bis Ende März noch neue Räume beziehen?", fragte er mich schließlich.

Da war sie, die Frage, die ich die ganze letzte Zeit so gerne gehört hätte.

„Ja, ja, ja!", hätte meine folgerichtige Antwort sein müssen.

Aber was hab ich dumme Kuh wirklich gesagt?

„Nein, ist nicht notwendig, ich fühle mich im Mädchenschlafsaal wohl. Und es sind ja nur noch ein paar Wochen."

Ja war ich da denn da völlig durchgeknallt? Drei Monate sind eine lange Zeit! Und die werd ich jetzt, dank meiner idiotischen Antwort, im Gryffindorturm verbringen dürfen.

Oh, ich will mal nichts dramatisieren. Die Gryffindors sind samt und sonders sehr nett. Es wird auch kein bisschen mehr unangenehm, wenn ich dort aufkreuze. Und meine Schlafsaalmädels sind Zucker. Ständig versorgen sie mich mit Alkohol.

Ich glaub bald, die halten mich für ne Säuferin!

Eh nein, es ist eher so, dass hier eine Art Verschwesterung stattgefunden hat. Und dass sie mich ab und an auf eine Flasche Butterbier oder ein Gläschen Elfenbowle einladen hat einen einfachen Hintergrund: Wenn ich mitbechere, werd ich sie auch sicher nicht verpetzen.

Also, die Wohnsituation ist nicht mehr so obergrässlich. Dennoch, eigene Räume, seufz. Sein Zeug einfach liegen lassen können (sofern man Zeug hat!), Besuch empfangen (gute Idee, nur wen?), Krach machen können, soviel man will.

Also, wenn ich mir das so ansehe – viele gute Gründe, warum ich unbedingt eigene Räume brauche, stehen hier nicht. Krach machen!

Sicher, wenn Snape mich ärgert, dann würde ich schon gerne mal die Wände anschreien. Aber, ehrlich gesagt, noch lieber ihn persönlich. Die Wände wären da stets nur zweite Wahl.

Apropos Snape. Der Herr, der nicht Zuhause weilte. Der wird sich freuen, wenn er zurück kommt. Ich hab nämlich meine Phantasie bemüht und ihm eine nette, kleine Versöhnungsnachricht hinterlassen. Gereimt. Mach ich manchmal gerne.

Professor Snape, es tut mir leid,

vertan war deine wertvolle Zeit

bei Masons. So nett!

Ich war zu dieser frühen Stund

leider nicht des Zettels kund,

der lag noch unterm Bett!

Vor deiner Tür steh ich jetzt hier,

als Entschuldigung wollte ich dir

paar Blumen und Pralinen schenken.

Doch leider blieb das Pech mir hold,

ich hab lange gewartet, aber jetzt wird mir kalt,

werd übermorgen an dich denken.

Gut, hohe Dichtkunst ist es nicht. Und am Ende reimt es sich auch nur noch vielleicht. Aber ich hab mir gedacht, 'gib dir ein bisschen Mühe, dann renkt sich alles viel schneller ein'. Ein plumper Zettel mit den Worten. 'Ich hab nun auch vergeblich gewartet, jetzt sind wir wieder quitt!', wäre denn doch ein bisschen zu wenig gewesen, nicht wahr?

So und jetzt werd ich mich mal darum kümmern, wie ich Silvester verbringe. Meine Eltern feiern bei den McFlairs. Da bringen mich keine zehn Pferde hin!

* * *

Mittwoch:

Wieder so ein langer Tag zu Ende und ich hocke im Schlafsaal-Himmelbettchen. Die Mädels sind schon eingeschlafen (ich hab ein bisschen nachgeholfen und sie mit nem Schuss Feuerwhisky versorgt).

Jetzt erst hab ich Muse, mich ungestört zu ärgern. Ich hab schon ins Kissen gebissen und mir vorgestellt, dass das Snapes – Wade sei.

Dabei hatte ich mir richtig Mühe gegeben mit ihm, gedichtet und Pralinen besorgt, dunkle Herrenpralinen, mit Feuerwhisky gefüllt. Dabei hatte ich auch die Flasche für meine Schlafsaalkolleginnen gekauft.

Nur zur Info: Das war nicht meine Idee gewesen! Die hatten mich gefragt, vor Weihnachten. Ich würd doch nie von mir aus ..., nein, also wirklich! Ich bin Lehrerin hier! Und mehr als einen Schluck pro Person gabs auch gar nicht!

Frohgemut bin ich also heute nach dem Abendessen, mit den Pralinen bewaffnet, gen Kerker gezogen. Ich hab, ehrlich gesagt, nichts Schlimmes mehr erwartet.

Er hat gleich geöffnet, wirkte auch gar nicht sonderlich böse und winkte mich herein.

Erleichtert, brav und etwas kleinlaut übergab ich die Pralinen mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung.

„Wo sind die Blumen?", fragte er da.

Hä? Blumen?

„An der Tür steht was von Blumen", beharrte er, als ich ihn nur fragend ansah.

Blumen! Die standen da wegen des Versmaßes. Aber doch nicht für ernst!

„Ohne Blumen keine Absolution."

Und so sah er auch aus. Als bräuchte er dringend noch was. ABER KEINE BLUMEN!

Erst jetzt war es mir aufgefallen: Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Ich weiß, ich bin ein bisschen naiv und manchmal brauche ich etwas, bis ich erkenne, dass ich entsetzlich auflaufe. Aber dann!

„WAS IST LOS?", schrie ich, „WAS IST DENN JETZT SCHON WIEDER FALSCH?"

Da rannte er zur Türe, riss sie auf und deutete auf einen Zettel.

„DAS DA!" brüllte er zurück.

Da hing das Gedicht. Mein Entschuldigungsgedicht für ihn. Na und? Sollte er es abnehmen, wenn es ihn störte.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er deutete meine Geste durchaus richtig: „Du hast keine Ahnung?", zischte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch und musterte mich mit eng zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Wovon, bitte, sollte ich eine Ahnung haben?

„Du hast das Ding da hingehext", fauchte er.

'Ja, richtig, das machen Hexen so. Sie hexen Dinge an Türen. Das ist praktisch, wenn man weder Reißnagel noch Tesa zur Verfügung hat.'

Ich nickte also und folgerichtig. Wobei mir das Problem langsam dämmerte.

Es war leider so, mein Klebefluch war so stark ausgefallen, dass der dumme Zettel zur Erbauung aller, die Lust und Laune hatten muggelkundelehrerliche Dichtkunst zu lesen, hängen bleiben musste.

Ich versuchte mein Bestes. Aber ich bin nun mal eine lausige Hexe. Hab ich das noch nicht erwähnt? Meine Hexkunst, in Abendkursen ausgebildet und verfeinert, war mehr als dürftig.

Ich kam gerade so durch. Und mit diesem Klebefluch war ich unwissentlich weit übers Ziel hinausgeschossen.

Kurz und gut, der Zettel blieb an Ort uns Stelle, so sehr ich auch daran zog oder mit meinem Zauberstab davor herumfuchtelte.

Der vor Wut kochende Tränkemeister führte sich auf wie Rumpelstilzchen, und als ich schließlich die Flucht ergriff, brüllte er mir noch hinterher:

„ES HAT GUT GRÜNDE, WARUM MAN JAHRELANG MAGIE LERNEN UND ÜBEN MUSS!"

Jetzt war guter Rat teuer, denn es lag durchaus auch in meinem Interesse, dieses alberne Gedicht schnellstmöglich von Snapes Tür verschwinden zu lassen.

Ich konnte mir die Pilgerfahrten in den Kerker sehr lebhaft vorstellen, die spätestens morgen einsetzen würden, wenn sich diese Sensation erst genügend herumgesprochen hatte.

Was konnte ich jetzt also tun?

Gut, in die Bibliothek gehen und Wälzer wälzen, das war eine Option!

Aber wie sollte ich kleines Hexlein alleine dort einen Lösezauber finden, wenn es dem in Magie bei weitem versierteren Snape nicht möglich gewesen war?

Davon war doch auszugehen, dass er sich heute bereits redlich darum bemüht hatte, oder?

Ich musste also Jemanden fragen.

Zauberkunst, wer kam da in Frage?

* * *

Na, ich will es nicht zu spannend machen, ich bin also zu Flitwick gegangen, hab ihm die Situation erklärt und gebeten, mir zu helfen.

Für so kleine Menschen ist der Marsch in den Kerker eine Herausforderung. Die vielen Stufen!

Und aus diesem Grund bin ich Filius auch sehr dankbar. Er war höflich, leise und sehr diskret.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das Gedicht nicht einmal gelesen hat, während er davorstand und einen Zauberspruch nach dem nächsten losschickte.

Schließlich löste sich der Zettel und der kleine Zauberer nickte zufrieden: „Der PPP wars, das habe ich geahnt", raunte er leise.

„PPP?", flüsterte ich, hob meine Dichtkunst vom Boden auf und verfrachtete sie in meine Hosentasche. Nur weg damit!

„Ponderosus pagina persolvo", sagte er ernst, „das solltest du dir vielleicht merken."

Ja, sollte ich. Aber dazu müsste ich mir dieses PPP aufschreiben, auswendig kann ich sowas nämlich nicht so schnell!

Während Filius Flitwick, zufrieden vor sich hinquiekend, von dannen zog, klopfte ich abermals an die Kerkertüre, um dem bärbeißigen Büroeigner Entwarnung zu geben.

Er starrte erst auf die Türe, dann auf mich: „Wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte er und sah tatsächlich erstaunt aus.

'Ja, da guckste, was? Ich kann zaubern, da bleibt dir die Spucke weg.'

„War nur ne Kleinigkeit", sagte ich und zuckte bescheiden mit den Schultern.

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: „Nie und nimmer warst du das", sagte er.

Na, Kerkermeisterlein, dann werd ich dich auch nicht aufklären. Denk, was du willst.

„Absolution?", fragte ich dreist und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Doch statt einer Antwort zischte er nur leise:

„Morgen um Sieben!"

Wütend stapfte ich davon. Jetzt hatte ich ihm geholfen und was war der Dank?

Erneute Kerkerhaft.

Denn, ich machte mir da nichts vor, von Verzeihung hatte er nicht gesprochen, als er seine drei Worte gesagt hat.


	22. Chapter Rache ist Blutwurst

**Liebe Leser des Sprengkommandos!**

So, ihr habt es geschafft! Amy und Snape haben das letzte Mal gestritten. Ab jetzt nur noch Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen!

Ich schwörs!

Wem das nicht passt: Bitte, wie lange sollen sich die beiden denn noch zoffen? Irgendwann ist Schluss mit lustig. Und ehe ihr anfangt zu gähnen, weil der dreihundertfünfundsiebzigste Streit in der Luft liegt, läute ich lieber mal das Happy End ein. So ganz langsam. Ein klitzekleines bisschen. Wenn ihr wollt!

Heute fangen wir direkt damit an! Denn heute gibts ein einvernehmliches Besäufnis. Naja, nicht so ganz. Nur ein bisschen. Ein kleines - ,aber ach, lest doch selbst!

Ich danke meinen Reviewerinnen** lufa **und **Queen Jane **für ihre lieben Kommentare!

Und nun, viel Spaß!

Feuerbohne

* * *

**21. Rache ist Blutwurst**

Donnerstag.

Den ersten Tag nach den Ferien verbrachte ich mit Unterrichten, Jonglieren und die Helligkeit im Baumhaus genießen.

Am Abend erst Abendessen, ('he, war Snape da nicht eine Panne passiert? Seit wann durfte ich denn diese Mahlzeit in der Großen Halle einnehmen?'), danach Kerkeralarm!

Snape war brummig und unwirsch. Klar, er war nachtragend. Eine seiner sympathischen Eigenschaften. Neben dem deutlichen Hang zum Sarkasmus, Rachsucht und seiner liebreizenden Heftigkeit, mein Lieblingszug an ihm.

Er legte mir, begleitet von kargen, lediglich gemurmelten Worten, Listen mit Trankzutaten vor und erwartete allen Ernstes, dass ich wüsste, was nun zu tun sei.

„Ich bin eine Hexe, die Mathematik studiert hat", erklärte ich geduldig, „Wunder vollbringen habe ich nicht gelernt."

„Eine Klebefluchhexe bist du."

„Ich habe mich entschuldigt. Sogar mit Pralinen. Jetzt lass gut sein!"

Welche Laus war ihm denn schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen?

„Jeder hätte deine Ergüsse lesen können!"

„Ganz davon abgesehen, dass du mit einem Zauberstabschwenk die Schrift hättest verschwinden lassen können, wer hat es denn gelesen?"

JETZT, nach einer Nacht Grübelei war ich schlauer. Es ist nämlich so, was mittels Klebefluch klebt, klebt. ABER was darauf ist, Schrift oder Bild, widersetzt sich einem entsprechenden Zauberspruch keineswegs. Darauf HÄTTE er kommen können. Oder ich --- . Nun ja!

Was meine Hexfähigkeiten anbelangt denke ich, darf man sich keinerlei Illusionen hingeben.

ALSO: Wenn schon nicht ich, warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht?

Na, auf DIESE Antwort musste ich nicht lange warten! Eine große, wütend schnaubende Nase schoss in mein Blickfeld. Erschrocken zuckte ich zurück.

„Sehr schlau, Frau Wunderhexe, ausgesprochen intelligenter Vorschlag."

Der Mund unter der Nase formte jedes einzelne Wort seeeehr deutlich. Und leise.

Achtung Amy!

Ich wollte gerade damit beginnen, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, was an meiner Idee nicht intelligent gewesen sein könnte, da sagte er es mir auch schon:

„Ist dir je an meiner Bürotüre IRGEND etwas aufgefallen? Hing da schon einmal IRGEND ein Zettel oder IRGEND etwas anderes?"

'Nö, nicht dass ich wüsste.' Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eben", schnaubte er weiter, jetzt nicht mehr ganz so leise, „ein leerer Zettel an MEINER Bürotüre – und NIEMAND würde auf die Idee kommen, seinen Zauberstab zu heben um zu sehen, was darauf versteckt sein könnte?"

Er hatte recht, leider. Ein Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab – und der Text wäre weg. Ja! Aber ein weiterer Schwenk, sogar mir wäre der passende Spruch dazu geläufig und alles wäre wieder da. Mittels Magie verschwundene Texte können nur Muggel nicht wieder erscheinen lassen.

Ja, es ist schon ein Jammer, ein Zauberer unter vielen zu sein!

Gut also, er hatte tapfer meine Zeilen hängenlassen, hatte ebenso tapfer ertragen, dass (IRGEND)

Jemand vorbeikommen könnte, der dann viel Freude gehabt hätte. Auf seine Kosten. Und auf meine. Nur war das im Moment nicht relevant.

ABER: Bis heute Abend war das Schloss leer gewesen. Naja, fast. Ein paar Schüler und Professoren waren über Weihnachten schon hiergeblieben. Aber nur ganz wenige!

'Und das heißt? Na, Schnaubprofessorchen, denk doch mal nach!'

Niemand hatte es gelesen. Und ich würde diesen verdrossenen Kerl jetzt sofort darüber aufklären.

„Es hat sein Gutes, immer so gemein zu sein", sagte ich betont freundlich, wenn auch ein wenig spitz, „niemand kommt freiwillig zu dir. Du musst alle Leute einbestellen. Und deswegen wirst du ganz genau wissen, wer das Gedicht gelesen hat und wer nicht."

Dabei hackte ich eifrig auf den Taschenrechner ein. Es sollte so wirken, als sei ich schwer beschäftigt.

Die Wahrheit aber war, dass mir in ebendieser Sekunde aufgegangen war, dass das, was ich gesagt hatte, mich durchaus mit einschloss. Ich kam auch nur, weil ich musste.

Dem Tränkemeister war das ebenfalls nicht entgangen, er sah kurzfristig von den Unterlagen hoch, über die er sich angesichts meiner Beschäftigung mit der Taschenrechnertastatur gebeugt hatte: „Dann ist es also eine glückliche Fügung, dass ich mir mit dir jeden Abend um die Ohren hauen darf?"

„Entschuldigung", murmelte ich halblaut, „das eben war nicht sehr freundlich gewesen."

„Unfreundlich aber ehrlich", nuschelte er.

Ich hörte mit der überflüssigen Hackerei auf und sah ihn frontal an: „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen damit und keinerlei Schaden anrichten!"

„Ist schon angekommen."

Die Korrekturarbeiten mussten sehr faszinierend sein, er sah nicht mehr auf.

Das reizte mich, sehr. Wie konnte ich ihn dazu bringen, mich anzusehen?

Wie er dann letztendlich gucken würde, war mir in dem Moment egal.

Ich musste also pieken und sehen, was passieren würde: „Ich hatte vorgestern eine Flasche Feuerwhisky dabei."

Ungelogen, die Pralinen und die Flasche. Ich musste ihm doch nicht auf die Nase binden, dass ich sie von Anfang an nicht für ihn gekauft hatte, oder?

Sein Blick war immer noch uninteressiert nach unten gesenkt.

„Und jetzt hast du sie selber ausgetrunken?", fragte er ruhig, aber mit einer Spur Wissbegier in der Stimme.

Ich grinste: „Ja, gestern Abend, aber nicht alleine."

Seine Augen schossen hoch und fixierten mich.

So, jetzt hatte ich seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Und seine Neugierde.

Es war so klar, was er dachte!

Es war auch völlig klar, dass er liebend gerne über die näheren Umstände Bescheid gewusst hätte.

Und es war klar, dass er sich eher die Zunge abgebissen hätte, als diese Fragen zu stellen.

Aber, ohne Fragen keine Antworten! Ich hüllte mich in beredtes Schweigen und grinste nur, in scheinbar nette Erinnerungen versunken, vor mich hin.

„Brauchst du was gegen deinen Kater?"

Diese Frage hatte kommen müssen! Neugierde, hinter Fürsorge versteckt. Plump, Mister Kerkermeister, sehr plump!

Still und versonnen lächelnd: „Nein."

Zusammengekniffene Augen. Dennoch sprachloses, stummes Misstrauen.

'Komm, überwind dich und frag! Du überlegst jetzt doch, wer dieser andere Säufer gewesen sein könnte, oder?'

„Dann kannst du nicht viel getrunken haben."

Ich zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern: „Nun ja, eine Flasche, zwei Personen. Ich würde sagen, die Hälfte!"

Er schwieg, immer noch misstrauisch schauend.

Sollte ich noch eins draufsetzen?

„Es war sehr guter Whisky."

Dicke, fette Lüge. Er hatte vier Galleonen gekostet. Angesichts der üblichen Feuerwhiskypreise eher untere Kategorie. Außerdem war das meiste von dem Zeug noch da. Immerhin hatten die drei Mädels nur je einen Schluck bekommen.

Beredetes Kopfnicken seinerseits. „Natürlich!"

„Davon gibt's kaum Kopfschmerzen."

Damit hatte ich jetzt hoffentlich nicht verzockt. Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung! Vorsichtshalber rieb ich mir gespielt verstohlen über die Schläfen. Tat einem da der Kopf weh, wenn man einen Kater von zuviel Feuerwhisky hatte?

„Wars 'Llewelyns Feuerteufel' oder 'Merlins Funke'?

Uups! Markennamen? Dieser Whisky hatte bestimmt keinen. Nicht, dass ich mich darum gekümmert hätte. Das Firmenlogo hatte irgendwie nach No Name ausgesehen. Aber das würde ich dem Herrn da vor mir bestimmt nicht erzählen!

Außerdem – wer sagte mir denn, dass er nicht auch zockte? Stillvergnügt da vor mir saß und einfach Namen erfand?

Aber wie sollte ich das rauskriegen? Wenn er mir eine Falle gestellt hatte, dann saß ich jetzt fest. Meiner Lebtag war noch kein Tropfen Feuerwhisky meine Kehle hinabgelaufen. Und auch gestern hatte ich mich lediglich in stiller Zurückhaltung geübt.

Ich beschloss zu pokern: „'Hadeswasser'".

„Oh, beste Qualität, in der Tat!", seine Stimme war Anerkennung pur, „aber tückisch. Die Kopfschmerzen kommen bei dieser Sorte stark zeitversetzt. Wo hast du die Flasche gekauft? Hadeswasser ist selten und teuer."

Nun gut, er hatte mich auf frischer Tat ertappt. Es gab kein Hadeswasser und wahrscheinlich auch nicht die beiden Whiskysorten, die er genannt hatte. Aber ich ging auf das Spiel ein:

„Bei 'Masons'. Er betreibt einen hübschen, kleinen Schwarzhandel für hochwertige Spirituosen."

„Er muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben!"

Sein Grinsen war eindeutig hinterhältig.

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel", antwortete ich scheinheilig, „sowas leistet man sich schließlich nicht alle Tage."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du um Kopfschmerzen nicht herumkommen wirst?"

Er musterte mich wie ein interessantes Phänomen. Schnell rieb ich noch einmal meine Schläfen. „Wenn sie nicht schon begonnen haben."

'Klar, Snape, träum weiter. Den Brummschädel, den ich vom Nichttrinken bekomme, werde ich schon ertragen!'

Er stand auf und ging auf die Türe an der Rückwand seines Büros zu. Nur Sekunden später war er hinter selbiger verschwunden.

Mir schwante Übles, als sich seine Rückkehr eine Minute später mit leisem Klirren ankündigte.

„Die beste Medizin gegen die sich durch übermäßigen Alkohlogenuss ankündigenden Beschwerden", sagte er, als er ein Wasserglas vor mich stellte und mit der goldfarbenen Flüssigkeit aus der ebenfalls mitgebrachten Flasche füllte.

„Teufel – Beelzebub?", japste ich, während ich den stetig steigenden Flüssigkeitsstand im Glas entgeistert beobachtete.

Er erwartete doch nicht etwa, dass ich das trinken würde?

„Exakt", schnarrte er, „das Prinzip der dir wahrscheinlich wohlbekannten Homöopathie."

„Ich hab doch gar keinen Brummschädel", wagte ich einen schwachen Einwand und bereute umgehend mein Schläfengereibe.

„Noch nicht", sagte er besorgt guckend, „aber wenn du nicht trinkst, kommt er sicher."

'Falsch, mein Bester, wenn ich das trinke, dann! Mensch, ich vertrag doch nicht einmal die Pralinen!'

Ich kratzte mich verlegen am Ohr.

„Auf gehts", sagte er leise. Er hatte sich wieder hingesetzt und fixierte mich. „Es dient medizinischen Zwecken."

Ich schielte auf die Flasche, die er wie zufällig so platziert hatte, dass ich das Etikett nicht lesen konnte.

„Mir ..., äh, mir bekommt nur ... die eine Sorte", würgte ich hervor. In der Aufregung um Trinken oder nicht-Trinken hatte ich doch glatt vergessen, wie ich das Zeug genannt hatte.

„Oh, keine Sorge, dies hier entspricht qualitativ durchaus deinem Hadeswasser. Ich kenne mich damit aus", sagte er leichthin. „Ich würde dir doch nichts Minderwertigeres anbieten."

„Du willst mich betrunken machen?", fragte ich und starrte auf den immer noch unverändert hohen Flüssigkeitsstand in meinem Glas.

„Aber nicht doch", gespielte Empörung in seiner Stimme, Belustigung in seinen Augen, „du bist doch in Übung. Da sollte dieses Glas doch gar nichts machen."

„Ich trinke ungern alleine", mein letzter, schwacher Versuch, dieses Unheil von mir abzuwenden.

„Ich steh nicht so auf Feuerwhisky", sagte er ruhig, „aber trink du nur. Es ist noch genug da."

Er hob die Flasche hoch und schwenkte sie kurz, um sie dann wieder abzustellen.

Wohlgemerkt, ohne dass ich das Etikett erkennen konnte.

Jetzt muss ich aber mal was erklären. Mir war bewusst, dass er wusste. Es war ein Spiel.

Eines, das gerade sehr blöd für mich lief, sicher. Aber dieses Spiel hatte immerhin dafür gesorgt, dass der nachtragende Snape aus seinem beleidigten Schneckenhaus herausgekommen war.

Resigniert hob ich das Glas hoch. Ich hatte also die Wahl: Saufen oder streiten!

Wundert es jemanden, dass ich den Vollrausch wählte?

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hob ich das Glas, setzte es an den Mund, öffnete die Lippen leicht - und schmeckte .....?

„Feuerwhisky?", fragte ich, als ich das Glas nach einem herzhaften Schluck wieder abgesetzt hatte.

„Ich persönlich stehe eher auf sowas", sagte er grinsend und drehte die Flasche, so dass ich das Etikett jetzt genau sehen konnte. Apfelsaft, naturbelassen, ohne Zuckerzusatz.

Nachdem Snape seine Rache gehabt hatte, die zugegebenermaßen sehr mild für mich ausgefallen war, wurde der Abend noch recht angenehm.

Gearbeitet haben wir nicht mehr.

Dafür führte er mich in sein Labor. Dort war es sehr eng, was aber nicht an der Größe des Raumes lag, sondern daran, dass dort fünf beeindruckend große Kessel aufgebaut waren.

„Hier werden wir die Tränke in Kürze brauen", kündigte er an.

Die Tatsache, mit welcher Unbefangenheit er 'wir' sagte, war ein deutliches Indiz dafür, dass er mir tatsächlich nicht mehr grollte.

Aber das war es nicht, was er mir zeigen wollte. Er ging an eines der Regale, die auch in diesem Raum die Wände umstanden und hob eine Kiste heraus.

„Das sind die Sachen, die bei den Aufräumungsarbeiten gefunden worden sind", sagte er, als er den Deckel anhob. „Das Bild", er grinste mich an, „dein sogenanntes Weihnachtsgeschenk, war auch dabei."

Ich beugte mich über den Kistenrand und entdeckte verloren geglaubte Schätze: Meine erster Füller, aus der Grundschule. Nicht mehr einsatzfähig, aber ein Erinnerungsstück. Er lag neben einer angekokelten Urkunde für den zweiten Platz im Schwimmwettkampf als ich acht Jahre alt war. Und dann fand ich, meine wertvollste Erinnerung, das Buch: 'Wer die Nachtigall stört' von Harper Lee.

Das Muggelbuch an sich war bestimmt nicht unersetzbar, aber die Widmung darin, die schon! Meine erste große Liebe hatte sich in den Buchdeckel verewigt.

Naja, erste Lieben sind doch schon etwas Besonderes, oder?

Gut, die Kiste enthielt keine Schätze im materiellen Sinn, aber für mich, die ich auf keinerlei Besitztümer mehr blicken konnte, war es wie ein Wunder. Hier lag meine verloren geglaubte Vergangenheit. Und Snape hatte alles sorgfältig mit Restaurierungszaubern von Schmutz- und Wasserschäden befreit. Lediglich verbrannte Stellen hatte er nur reinigen, jedoch nicht wieder herstellen können.

Muss ich aufschreiben, dass ich in dieser Nacht glücklich gen Mädchenschlafsaal trabte? Bewaffnet mit Teilen meiner Vergangenheit. Und mit freundlichen Gefühlen für den heute gar nicht so finsteren Kerkermeister!

Ich verstaute meine wiedererlangten Besitztümer im Schrank. Dabei kam mir die ebenfalls dort deponierte Flasche in die Finger, die mich heute Abend zeitweilig sehr in Beklemmung gebracht hatte. Sie war deutlich leerer als gestern.

Die Mädchen hatten doch nicht etwa?

Ich sah auf: Da lagen sie in ihren Himmelbettchen und schnarchten friedlich. Die schliefen gerade ihren Rausch aus!

Was bin ich nur für ein Vorbild! Schülerinnen Feuerwhisky unterzujubeln!

Von Spontanreue gebeutelt, nahm ich die Flasche und kippte das gefährliche Zeugs ins Mädchenklo. Weg damit!

Ehe ich in mein Bettchen kletterte, warf ich noch einen Blick auf die heimlichen Abendsäuferinnen. Die haben bestimmt einen verkaterten Tag vor sich, morgen. Im Gegensatz zu mir!


	23. Chapter Füttern, tränken

Liebe **lufa!**

Ich danke dir für dein Review und dafür, dass du hier mit mir zusammen die Stellung hältst!

* * *

* * *

**22. Füttern, tränken ...**

Dienstag:

Ja, ja, der Alkohol! Mit verschwollenen Augen quälten sich meine Zimmergenossinnen am nächsten Morgen aus den Betten, nur um gleich darauf, von mir mit ernsten Ermahnungen versehen, in die bitter benötigte Dusche zu schleichen.

„Duscht kalt", rief ich ihnen nach, „am besten eiskalt!"

Sie sagten nichts dazu, sahen aber später, beim Frühstück, wieder einigermaßen normal aus.

Nie mehr bekommen die Alkohol von mir!

In den nächsten Tagen herrschte Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen zwischen uns, Snape und mir.

Uns – nicht, dass wir uns plötzlich liebten, oh nein! Ich hatte ja noch sehr wohl im Gedächtnis, was einen Severus Snape so alles ausmacht. Dass er jetzt auch anders konnte, fand ich ausgesprochen schön. Dennoch, ich war lieber ein bisschen vorsichtig.

Außerdem wusste ich noch immer nicht viel über ihn. Er war einfach kein großer Erzähler.

Ja, es ist richtig, wenn hier durchklingt, dass ich wirklich den Anspruch habe, ihn näher kennenzulernen. Immerhin hat er mein Tagebuch gelesen!

Wir brüteten über den Berechnungen. Das war nicht so einfach, denn wir mussten anhand der vorgegebenen Rezepturen erst mühsam herausrechnen, welche Potenzstärken den einzelnen Zutaten zugrunde lagen. Das war zwar nicht sonderlich kompliziert, jedoch langwierig und dadurch aufwendig.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch, Bücher über Kräuter und Trankzutaten vor sich, die er eifrig nach den benötigten Daten durchsah. Es konnte nämlich durchaus sein, dass die rein rechnerisch ermittelte Menge magischer Zutaten falsch war, weil die Wechselwirkung auf die veränderte Menge an Kräutern oder andere nichtmagische Substanzen eine vollständige Neudosierung erforderte. Umgekehrt war das natürlich auch möglich und so bildete sich langsam ein Rhythmus heraus, dem wir getreu folgten.

Ich, an meinem inzwischen angestammten Platz auf der Kurzseite seines Schreibtisches sitzend, berechnete die Grundrezeptur und erstellte die Hochrechnungen, die Snape dann mithilfe der Bücher überprüfte.

In späteren Arbeitsgängen erfolgten dann die Korrekturen und die Korrekturen der Korrekturen.

„Warum verwendest du nicht die einfachen Angaben für die Tränke?", stöhnte ich mehr als einmal entnervt, als ich mal wieder eine der bereits überprüften Berechnung erneut korrigierte.

„Weil ich dann pro Trank mindestens drei Kessel bräuchte und eine gewisse Muggelkundelehrerin es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollte, meinen Kesselraum zu sprengen", sagte Snape leichthin, „jetzt bleibt nur, größere Kessel auf weniger Platz zum Einsatz zu bringen."

„Ist schon klar, dass ich Schuld habe", sagte ich ebenso locker wie er.

„Na sagen wir mal, du bist nicht ganz unschuldig daran."

Er sah mich an und grinste dabei vorsichtig.

Ich grinste zurück, nicht ganz unschuldig? Damit konnte ich leben.

Ich bekomme jetzt jeden Abend ein üppiges Abendessen in seinem Büro. Und Snape isst mit!

Es ist richtig gemütlich. Rings um uns all die wunderbaren Trankzutaten, die zum Teil recht lebendig aus ihren Einmachgläsern herausglotzen, ein Schreibtisch, bedeckt mit Büchern und Blättern voller Zahlen, ein knisterndes Feuer im Kamin.

Davon ausgehend, dass Snape passionierter Tränkebraumeister ist, ich begeisterter Zahlenfan, ist die Bezeichnung gemütlich hierfür doch durchaus zutreffend, nicht?

Wir essen stets an dem kleinen Tischchen, dem Relikt meiner frühen Kerkerhafttage.

Gefüttert und getränkt kehren wir schließlich an den Schreibtisch zurück.

Und dann kommt das allabendliche Highlight: Erdbeeren.

Eine große Schüssel Früchte wird vor meine Nase gerückt und wartet darauf, leergefuttert zu werden.

Hab ich schon gesagt, dass ich... ? Nein? Also, räusper: Ich LIEBE Erdbeeren!!!

Ich liebe auch Weintrauben, Ananas und Nektarinen. Aber Erdbeeren! Dafür lass ich jeden Feuerwhisky stehen!

Während ich also weiter arbeite, lange ich immer wieder zu. Irgendwann ist dann die Schüssel leer.

So, genug geschrieben! Jetzt wird geschlafen. Muss morgen fit sein, denn ich habe meinen Maximaltag mit vier Doppelstunden. Mittwoch ist immer hart!

* * *

Donnerstag Nacht:

Uff, was für ein Tag! Und ich dachte immer, dass an Mittwochen das meiste los wäre!

So kann man sich täuschen.

Jetzt sitz ich hier, aufgewühlt und durcheinander und versuche mal Ordnung in meine Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt zu kriegen.

Also:

Der Vormittag unterschied sich noch nicht wesentlich von anderen Donnerstag-Vormittagen. Er war recht easy. Nur eine Doppelstunde, dann zwei Stunden Pause, dann noch eine Einzelstunde. Fertig.

ABER: In der langen Pause zwischen meinen Unterrichtsstunden bin ich zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen, um ihn doch noch um eigene Räume für mich zu bitten.

Irgendwie hätte ich schon gerne ein bisschen Privatsphäre um mich, wenn ich abends so dasitze und Tagebuch schreibe. Immer nur im Himmelbett! Auf Dauer ist das nichts.

Ich hab gar nichts gegen die Mädels, echt, ich kann sie ja besuchen gehen oder sie zu mir einladen!

Es war dann auch gar kein Problem: Mund auf, Frage raus und abwartend gucken!

UND? Natürlich, er muss nur sehen, wo.

DAFÜR hatte ich so lange damit rumgemacht? Für ein knappes Nicken und die Worte: „Natürlich, geben Sie mir nun ein paar Tage, damit ich sehen kann, wo!"

Du meine Güte! Und ich dachte schon, im Doof anstellen sei Snape Meister!

Also, ich rechne fest damit, ab nächste Woche nicht mehr hier im Turm zu wohnen. Ganz fest!

Aber es war natürlich noch was, da oben bei Dumbledore. Nichts Weltbewegendes, nichts Umwerfendes, nur was Interessantes.

Da lag eine Akte rum. Neugierig hab ich drauf geguckt, ich wollte wissen, ob es eventuell meine wäre.

Man merkt, ein gewisses Misstrauen ist mir schon eigen!

War es aber nicht. Charity Burbage stand darauf.

Dumbledore sah meinen Blick: „Ihre Nachfolgerin, vermutlich", sagte er knapp.

„Aber, ..." stotterte ich, ein wenig perplex, „aber hieß nicht meine Vorgängerin so? Kommt sie zurück?"

Ich hatte nämlich aufgepasst, wenn meine Schüler ins Erzählen kamen. Vor allem Hermine neigte dazu, wenn wir Nächtens bei Alkoholischem zusammensaßen.

Charity Burbage war eine äußerst beliebte junge Frau gewesen, die bis zum Sommer im letzten Jahr hier Muggelkunde unterrichtet hatte. Sie war in Mutterschutz gegangen und hatte die Stelle gekündigt, weil sie, wie sie sagte, noch weitere Kinder in Planung hätte.

„Nein, es handelt sich nicht um DIESE Charity", klärte Dumbledore mich auf. Er lächelte, aufs Äußerste erheitert, „Miss Burbage ist die Großtante deiner Vorgängerin und hatte sich zeitgleich mit dir beworben. Der Vorname Charity ist in der Familie Burbage Tradition für die jeweils älteste Tochter."

„Und dann hast du dich für mich entschieden?", jetzt war eindeutig meine Neugierde geweckt.

Dumbledore hob die Hände: „Ich habe eine Verjüngung im Altersgefüge der Lehrer angestrebt."

Er zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern: „Du siehst ja selber, bis auf Severus und du sind hier alle alt, stehen kurz vor dem Ruhestand oder haben ihn längst erreicht."

„Tja, Pech", sagte ich und wollte gerade zu eines Salve Entschuldigungen ansetzen, warum es mir aber auch so furchtbar leid tun würde, dass er mit mir einen Missgriff gemacht hatte.

Doch er ließ mich nicht weiterreden: „Ja, Pech", wiederholte er. „Die eine junge Lehrerin plant eine Großfamilie, die andere lässt sich vom Ministerium abwerben. Da habe ich wohl keine Wahl, ich bleibe also im Altersgefüge und gebe der älteren Charity eine Chance."

Ich nickte, ja, so war das. Meine Nachfolgerin würde wahrscheinlich gut zu McGonagall und Co passen.

„Ist sie wenigstens nett?", fragte ich.

Eine gewisse Verantwortung meinen Schülern gegenüber verspürte ich nämlich schon.

„Oh, ja ja, gewiss" nickte Dumbledore, „sie ist nicht nur nett, sondern auch eine sehr engagierte Muggelfreundin. Sie schreibt immer wieder sehr herzhafte Beiträge für den Tagespropheten."

„Da ist sie doch eine gute Wahl, oder?"

„Ich hätte lieber dich hier", grinste Dumbledore, „du bringst frischen Wind in diese alten Mauern."

Er war aufgestanden und begleitete mich zur Türe: „Aber so ist es nun mal. Und niemand weiß, wofür es gut ist, nicht?"

* * *

Jaa, das war der Vormittag.

Der Nachmittag begann ebenfalls ganz normal: Ich hatte frei, wanderte ins Baumhaus und vergnügte mich mit meinen Flüssigkeiten.

Nichts fiel um, zersprang oder explodierte!

Gegen sechs Uhr wanderte ich zurück und begab mich unverzüglich in die Kerker, um mein Abendprogramm bei Snape zu starten.

Wir waren gut vorangekommen in den letzten Tagen. Eigentlich rechnete ich fest damit, heute Abend fertig zu werden.

Die Bürotüre war nicht geschlossen, nur angelehnt.

Das war seltsam, noch nie so gewesen. Bis jetzt hatte ich immer anklopfen und unterschiedlich lange warten müssen, bis mir geöffnet wurde.

Manchmal stand er dann persönlich vor mir, der Herr der Tränke, meist aber hatte er nur seinen Zauberstab bemüht und ich die Ehre, alleine eintreten zu dürfen.

Also, heute war die Türe angelehnt und ich überlegte einen Moment, ob ich anklopfen sollte.

Ich hatte mich gerade dafür entschieden und die Hand in Klopfbereitschaft gehoben, als er von drinnen rief:

„Es ist offen, komm einfach rein."

Es war warm.

Nun, ich hatte mich in der letzten Zeit nicht beklagen können, aber heute war es noch wärmer.

Nicht heiß, nicht unangenehm, aber doch so warm, dass man trotz Januarkälte hier drin keine warmen Sachen anhaben musste, um sich wohlzufühlen.

Es brannten eine Unmenge Kerzen.

UND er trug keinen Gehrock, nur schwarze Hosen und ein weißes Hemd.

Weiß! Ich hatte ihn noch nie anders gesehen als vollständig schwarz gekleidet, noch nie ohne seinen Gehrock!

Theatralisch schloss ich die Augen.

„Augenprobleme, Professor Spottiswood?"

Seine Stimme leise, spöttisch.

Ich riss die Augen wieder auf: „Ich bin völlig geblendet", sagte ich, „wo ist der schwarze Mann hin verschwunden, der sonst hier wohnt?"

Er grinste hintergründig.

Oh, ich merke gerade, ich muss eine kleine Einfügung machen. Stichwort Gehrock! Das Exemplar, das er zur Zeit des Kuppelbruchs trug, war verschwunden. Ich hatte es seitdem niemals mehr an ihm gesehen. Wahrscheinlich entsorgt, da zu zerschnitten, um noch repariert zu werden.

Er trug nun immer einen anderen, kürzeren, eher einer Jacke gleich. Aber auch schwarz, natürlich.

Aber eben jetzt nicht!

Im Nachhinein frage ich mich, warum ich so begriffsstutzig war? Warum ich nicht schneller geschaltet habe. Aber, ich bin eine lausige Hexe und wohl auch nicht sonderlich bewandert in Menschenkenntnis.

Oder besser: In Snape-Kenntnis!

Denn ganz ehrlich gesagt, so ein Mann wie er war mir noch nie untergekommen. Woher also sollte ich ihn einschätzen können?

Nein, also ich schätzte ihn nicht ein, ich hatte, ehrlich gesagt, in diesem Moment keine Ahnung, was das Ganze sollte. Ich war einfach nur verblüfft – und neugierig.

„Wo ist die Arbeit?", fragte ich, um die leise Beklemmung, die mich im Griff hatte, geschickt zu umschiffen.

Ich wollte schnell auf gewohntes Terrain wechseln, wenn sich Snape schon so seltsam verhielt.

Also, ich meine, er war ja ohne seinen Gehrock fast nackt! Und Diejenige möcht ich sehn, die dann nicht verlegen war!

Er wies auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Willst du wirklich?"

Was für eine Frage! Was war hier los?

Noch nie hatte er mich gefragt, ob ich arbeiten wollte. Warum also heute?

Ich nickte vorsichtshalber. Aber mehr aus dem Grund, weil ich die logische Anschlussfrage, was ich stattdessen tun wollte, nicht im mindesten zu beantworten in der Lage gewesen wäre.

„Ich hab gedacht, wir essen zuerst."

Ich zuckte zusammen. JETZT hatte er mich aber erschreckt! Zuerst essen?

War heute denn gar nichts so wie immer?

„Hmh!", sagte ich, wenig überzeugend, wenig spritzig, wenig amüsant.

Also, wer es bis jetzt noch nicht mitgekriegt hat: Mich mundtot zu bekommen ist schwierig bis unmöglich.

ABER Snape schaffte es immer wieder. Und er wirkte nicht so, als würde ihm das größere Probleme bereiten.

Der Mann hatte eindeutig Wirkung auf mich. Die Frage war nur, wie gefiel mir die?

Ich mein, wir hatten doch noch nie ein vernünftiges Gespräch miteinander geführt!

Und meine mir neue Wortkargheit schien dem überhaupt nicht förderlich zu sein.

Wollte er das so? Folgte er damit einem Plan?

'Nun Amy, sei mal realistisch. Er steht auf dich. Das hat er schließlich deutlich aufgeschrieben. Und weil es noch gar nicht sooo lange her ist, stimmt es wahrscheinlich auch noch.

Schau doch mal, wie er guckt. So schaut kein Mann, der lediglich deinen Taschenrechner und die Ergebnisse will, die der ausspuckt!

Was könnte er also wollen, wenn er leichter bekleidet als sonst in einem wunderbar aufgewärmten Raum steht und dich zum Essen einlädt? Nu rate doch mal. Ist doch gar nicht so schwer!

Hach ja! Füttern, tränken, wärmen, das volle Programm. Heute!'

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch, der sich umgehend elegant eindeckte.

Die Teller waren mit Wärmehauben versehen.

Warum würden wir heute hier essen und nicht am Minitisch meiner frühen Kerkertage?

„Darf ich bitten", sagte der Kerkermeister galant und geleitete mich zu meinem Platz.

Er schob mir den Stuhl zurecht, der heute nicht unbequem und hart war, sondern rot und weich gepolstert.

Uuh!!!

Es gab Spargel mit Hollandaise, kleine Steaks und junge Kartoffeln. Köstlich!

„Ein richtig typisches Essen für diese Jahreszeit", staunte ich meinen Teller an, des Sprechens zumindest einigermaßen wieder mächtig.

Die Mahlzeiten hier in Hogwarts waren durchgängig lecker, das Essen bei Snape fein. Aber dies hier übertraf alles: Es war ein Festmahl!

Snape goss mir Rotwein ins Glas.

„Er ist ganz leicht", sagte er erklärend, als er meinen erschrockenen Blick sah.

„Du weißt, was ich vertrage?", fragte ich zurück.

„Ich weiß, dass du eine Schnapsdrossel bist."

„Na dann", ich hob mein Glas und hielt es ihm hin, „worauf willst du trinken?"

Er grinste frech.

'Nein, Mister Kerkermeister, so nicht. Darauf werde ich mit dir nicht anstoßen!' Ich zog meinen Arm abrupt ein Stück zurück.

„Auf unsere erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit", sagte er gedehnt und stellte seine Augen auf Samt.

'Zusammenarbeit? Ja, das war okay!'

Doch wenn ich mir genau überlegte, was unter dem Überbegriff Zusammenarbeit so alles verstanden werden konnte! Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihn empört an!

Eine Sekunde lang.

'Uuuh! Schau weg, Amy, schau ins Zimmereck, betrachte die eingelegten Viecher. Sieh, dort drüben schwimmen nette Spinnen in uringelber Flüssigkeit. Hübscher Anblick, nicht?'

„Zum Wohl."

Ich kam nicht umhin, ihn direkt anzusehen, während ich das Glas hob – und auf einen Zug leertrank.

Zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich hier vermelden, dass es sich bei der wunderbar roten Flüssigkeit keineswegs um Saft handelte. Es war genau das, was er gesagt hatte.

„Du bist aber durstig", sagte er mit übertriebenem Vorwurf, als er mir nachschenkte.

Dass ich ihn anstarrte merkte ich erst, als er leise sagte:

„Willst du gar nichts essen?"

Essen, wer konnte denn an Essen denken, wenn er so angesehen wurde?

Irritiert richtete ich meine Augen auf die Spargelstangen vor mir auf dem Teller.

So und jetzt habe ich ein Problem: Ich kann nicht mehr genau sagen, wie es weiter gegangen ist.

Ich weiß nur, dass mein Teller irgendwann einmal einigermaßen leer, das Geschirr vom Tisch verschwunden war und tatsächlich die Arbeitssachen vor mir lagen. Samt Taschenrechner.

Ich griff in Zeitlupe danach.

Aber das tat mir gut.

Die Konzentration auf etwas, das ganz und gar nichts mit dunklen Augen und dem dazugehörenden Herrn zu tun hatte, meine ich.

Langsam aber sicher wirkte der Zauber der Mathematik und verdrängte den, dem ich zuvor erlegen gewesen war.

„Wo sind denn die Angaben für die Furunkelpaste?" fragte ich und sah den Papierstapel vor mir durch, „bei deren Korrektur haben wir doch gestern abgebrochen."

Das muss man sich mal vorstellen: Furunkel spielen in der Muggelwelt keine besondere Rolle. Natürlich gibt es Leidgeprüfte, die damit zu tun haben und ein versierter Hautarzt würde ansgesichts diese Zeilen entsetzt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen schlagen, dennoch: Wer kennt denn furunkelgeplagte Mitmenschen?

Aber hier in Hogwarts wird die Paste gleich in Industriemengen benötigt!

„Wozu braucht Madam Pomfrey diese unglaublichen Mengen?"

Oh, ich sollte heute mit dem Kerkermeister nicht sprechen! Ihn keinesfalls nochmals dazu bringen, den Mund zu öffnen und verbalisierte Geräusche herauszulassen.

Er hatte seine Stimme nämlich sehr wirkungsvoll auf sein Ziel eingestellt!

„Madam Pomfrey?", kam es leise von schräg links.

Er lachte, ebenso leise, „Hagrid braucht das, für seine Viecher."

'Wie bitte? Wir stellen auch Tierarznei her?'

Mein Blick schoss unbeabsichtigterweise in die Höhe.

Er sah mich an, natürlich.

Ich senkte meine Augen schnell wieder. Wenn ich hier auch nur ein klein wenig arbeiten wollte, dann war das absolut unerlässlich!

„Magst du?"

Eine Schüssel Erdbeeren schob sich in mein Gesichtsfeld.

Ich kann arbeiten und essen. Erdbeeren zumindest. Manchmal.

Ich nahm also eine, steckte sie in den Mund, hmmm!'

Das Grünzeug an den Erdbeeren war weggeschnitten, die Früchte dadurch ein wenig feucht.

Schlecht für den Taschenrechner, den ich mit Links bearbeitete.

Also stecke ich nach jedem Happen schnell Daumen und Zeigefinger in den Mund, schleckte sie ab und wischte sie dann an meiner Hose trocken.

Das ging ganz schnell und war außerordentlich praktisch, weil ich dadurch eben essen und arbeiten konnte.

Ich musste nicht aufsehen und einem gewissen Zaubertränkemeister in die Augen schauen.

Sehr arbeitsförderlich!

Gerade als ich das Gefühl hatte, endlich die Schwachstelle in der Korrektur gefunden zu haben, wurde meine erdbeerbewehrte Hand festgehalten. So plötzlich, dass es nur ein Blinder geschafft hätte, in diesem Moment nicht aufzusehen.

Ich sah also und wurde Augenzeuge, wie Snape meine Hand in seine Richtung zog, an seinen Mund führte und die Erdbeere mit seinen Lippen ganz langsam und unendlich zart aus meinen Fingern nahm.

Es war eine einzige weiche Bewegung, die wirkte, als würde er diese Früchte niemals anders essen.

Muss ich erwähnen, wohin er dabei sah?

Er ließ meine Hand nicht los, während er kaute – und ich unternahm keinerlei Versuch, sie ihm zu entziehen. Viel zu fasziniert von seinem Gesicht beobachtete ich, wie er schließlich schluckte.

Ich fror zu diesem Zeitpunkt ganz und gar nicht!

Doch mir wurde schlagartig heiß, als er meine Hand wieder zu seinem Mund zog und erst meinen Zeigefinger, dann meinen Daumen zwischen seine Lippen schob und sie, getreu meinem Vorbild, abschleckte.

Just in dem Moment, als er meine Hand losließ, holte ich eine neue Erdbeere und hielt sie ihm hin.

Er grinste, als er sich von mir damit füttern ließ.

Diesmal beließ ich meine Finger freiwillig bei ihm, und während er mir tief in die Augen sah, griff er mit beiden Händen nach meiner, zog sie gänzlich zu sich und wiederholte das Reinigungsritual von vorhin.

Sekunden später fütterte er mich. Und ich wusste, was zu tun war.

Ich war so fasziniert von diesem Spiel, dass ich gar nicht merkte, dass ich näher an ihn heran rückte. Mit jedem Zug auf meine Hand, die er mittlerweile an seine Lippen drückte, ein kleines Stück. Und noch eines.

Was war noch wichtig? Die Berechnungen auf dem Tisch? Nein, wirklich nicht.

Wichtig und interessant waren die schwarzen Augen nicht weit von mir, die mich ununterbrochen musterten.

Auf eine Art und Weise, die alles andere unwichtig machte.

Ich war so bereit zu springen! Hin zu ihm, in seine Arme, zu seinen Lippen, die so verführerisch an meinen Fingern knibbelten.

Und ich war ganz sicher, er würde mich auffangen.

Da gab ich mir einen Ruck - und sprang!

Es gibt Momente im Leben, die erscheinen einem unwirklich.

Dieser war so einer. Ich sah mir zu, wie ich immer näher an diesen Mann, Snape, heranrückte.

Ihm nahe sein wollte. Und dann mit einem letzten Ruck in seine bereiten Arme sank.

Ich sah es, als würde ich neben mir stehen.

Und dieser Teil, der da neben mir stand und nicht so recht verstand was er sah, war kein bisschen erstaunt, als es plötzlich an der Türe klopfte.

Der Teil von mir, der in Snapes Armen angekommen war, dagegen sehr.

Ich machte einen erschrockenen Rückwärtssatz, weg von ihm.

Snape machte ein Geräusch, das wiederzugeben ich nicht in der Lage bin. Es klang nach Unwillen, vielleicht auch Enttäuschung. Es klang sehr nach Ärger.

Doch seine Hände, die meinem Sprung gefolgt waren, ehe sie mich losließen, versicherten mir mit einem letzten leichten Druck, dass dieser Ärger nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit mir zu tun hatte.

Eine Sekunde später eilte er, weg vom Tisch, auf die Türe zu.

Ich ließ mich in meinem Stuhl zurücksinken und holte tief Luft.

„Ah gut, dass du da bist", hörte ich die freundliche Stimme von Albus, „tut mir leid, wenn ich dich an deinem Geburtstag stören muss, aber es gibt wichtige Neuigkeiten."

Wer hat schon einmal einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf bekommen?

Dieses atemlose Gefühl des Schrecks!

So fühlte ich mich in diesem Moment.

Ich japste überrascht nach Luft: Snape hatte Geburtstag? Heute?

Ich sah ihn an, wie er da vorn an der Türe stand und Dumbledore stumm und erbost anstarrte.

Albus hatte mich inzwischen entdeckt und lächelte mir freundlich zu.

„Hallo Amy!"

Er wandte sich wieder zu Snape: „Ich muss dich dringend unter vier Augen sprechen."

„Ich gehe", rief ich, sprang auf und lief auf die beiden Männer zu.

„Wir waren ohnehin gerade fertig", log ich Albus an, als ich mich, Snape nur schnell zunickend, zur Türe hinausdrückte.

Weg, nur weg.

Es war mir egal, dass Enttäuschung in seinen Augen stand, als ich an ihm vorüber hastete, egal, dass seine Hand mich leicht streifte.

ER HATTE MIR VERSCHWIEGEN, DASS ER GEBURTSTAG HAT!

Ich war völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen und rannte einfach nur davon.

Auch jetzt, zwei Stunden später, sitze ich auf meinem Bett und kann es nicht glauben. All der Aufwand, die Wärme, die Kerzen, der fein gedeckte Tisch, das Essen! Ein ausgeklügelter Plan! Nichts weiter.

Seine Blicke, seine Samtstimme. Eingeschaltet, weil er ein Geschenk wollte.

Von mir. Zum Geburtstag. Mich.

Aber das kann ihm so passen!

Spät in der Nacht:

So, sein Geburtstag ist vorbei und ich hab mich wieder beruhigt.

Inzwischen seh ich den Abend wieder ein bisschen lockerer. Ich mein, es lag ja schon die ganze Zeit in der Luft. Das mit Snape und mir.

Vielleicht hat er einfach einen Anlass gebraucht, um meinen ewigen Wankelmut ignorieren zu können. Ständig mein gefühlsmäßiges Hin und Her, das muss er doch mitgekriegt haben.

Und schließlich will ich ihn doch auch!

Wie auch immer! Ich geh jetzt zu ihm. Albus wird doch wieder weg sein, oder? Und womöglich schläft Snape noch nicht!

Noch später:

Er hat nicht aufgemacht.

Er war entweder nicht da oder hat schon geschlafen. Jedenfalls blieb seine Türe zu.

Diesmal hab ich kein Gedicht hinterlassen. Bin einfach nur wieder zurück gegangen.

Naja, wars also nix mit Verführung!


	24. Chapter wärmen!

23. ... wärmen!

Ich wachte auf, weil mich schon wieder jemand am Oberarm gepackt hatte und daran zog.

„Komm", sagte Snape leise.

Würde das nie aufhören? Würde es nie enden, dass er absolut überall da auftauchte, wo ich auch war? Würde es immer so weiter gehen, dass er mich am Oberarm packte, wo die blauen Flecken gerade mal wieder abgeheilt waren? Würde es immer so bleiben, dass er mich mit sich zerrte? War das mein Schicksal?

Verschlafen schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin müde."

Aber das schreckte doch einen Snape nicht.

„Stell dich nicht so an und komm", sagte er und verstärkte Druck und Zug auf meinen Oberarm.

Hatte ich eine Wahl? Blieb mir was anderes übrig als mich, wie schon so oft, zu fügen?

Ich stand also auf.

„He, du stehst mitten im Mädchenschlafsaal", fiel mir ein, „hier darfst du gar nicht rein."

Ich war immer noch nicht so munter, dass ich kapierte, was hier geschah. Aber dass Snape gerade etwa schwer Verbotenes tat, so viel war mir klar.

Ein männlicher Lehrer darf einen Mädchenschlafraum höchstens betreten, um die Mädchen vor einer Feuersbrunst zu retten.

„Brennt es?", fragte ich deshalb, nach Legitimation seines Handelns suchend.

„Ja", antwortete er knapp und marschierte, mit mir am Arm, davon.

„Und was ist mit den Anderen?", fragte ich und deutete auf die weiteren Betten.

„Die schlafen", sagte er.

Da waren wir aber schon an der Türe.

Jetzt dämmerte es mir. Es gab kein Feuer. Ich wurde entführt. Mal wieder.

„Ich schreie", sagte ich.

Er fuhr zu mir herum und legte in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung seine freie Hand auf meinen Mund:

„Das wirst du mal ganz schön bleiben lassen", knurrte er an meinem Ohr, „es würde zwar niemand davon aufwachen, aber es ist besser, wenn wir nichts riskieren."

Wir? Nichts riskieren? Wovon sprach der Mann da?

Wir stolperten die Treppe runter.

Das heißt, Snape lief, ich stolperte und stürzte.

Nach vorn, auf ihn drauf. Volle Kanne.

Er fing mich, zog mich hoch und stellte mich wieder auf die Beine.

„He, nicht so schnell", flüsterte er und ich schwöre, dass er dabei lächelte.

Und just in dieser Sekunde fiel es mir auf: Snape war wieder vollständig schwarz und damit gewohnt gekleidet.

Ich erwartete fest, dass im Gemeinschaftsraum, der jetzt still und dunkel da lag, Schluss mit meiner Entführung sein würde. Snape wollte etwas besprechen und das war seine unnachahmlich charmante Art, mir das klar zumachen.

Aber, wie so oft, ich täuschte mich auch jetzt.

Er zerrte mich zum Portraitloch hinaus.

„Wie bist du eigentlich hier rein gekommen?"

Ich konnte mich noch deutlich an die Sturheit der fetten Dame erinnern, als ich das Passwort nicht gewusst hatte.

Der Herr antwortete darauf nicht. Aber immerhin bemerkte ich seinen schnellen Blick auf das Portrait. Ein winziges Lächeln, ein kleines Blinzeln.

'He! Er hat die fette Dame doch wohl nicht bezirzt?'

Jetzt sah ich auf das Bild, sah die Dame sachte erröten und beiseite schauen, hörte sie verlegen kichern.

Er hatte!

Ich war inzwischen wach genug, um die Situation zu umreißen. Es war eindeutig: Der Mann war auf Beutezug.

Und wenn ein Snape Beute gemacht hatte, dann gab es nur noch ein Ziel, so viel war mir jetzt klar:

Es ging in seinen Lieblingskerker.

„He, ich will nicht", rief ich und blieb stehen, stemmte mich nach hinten, nur um sofort wieder nach vorn gerissen zu werden.

„Ich ...., so kann ich doch nicht durchs Schloss laufen! Ich hab doch gar nichts an!"

„Ist mir nicht entgangen", Snape wandte mir sein Gesicht zu.

Ein verdächtiges Grinsen hatte sich darauf eingenistet.

Er blieb weder stehen, noch verzögerte er seine Schritte auch nur um Sekundenbruchteile.

Der Mann hatte ein Ziel!

Wenn ich gesagt habe, dass ich nichts anhätte, dann stimmte das so nicht ganz.

Also bitte! Es war Winter und wir befanden uns in einem zugigen Schloss.

Außerdem schlief ich in einem züchtigen Mädchenschlafsaal. Als Lehrerin!

Da muss einem schon die Phantasie durchgehen, wenn man meint, ich sei jetzt nackt!

Aber zugegeben – viel trug ich nicht!

Eine ausgebeulte, blaue Frotteehose und ein gelbes T-Shirt. Mit nichts darunter.

„Ich habe nicht einmal Hausschuhe an", rief ich, einen neuen Versuch startend.

Es geschah, was ich erwartete - nichts.

Was kümmerten einen Snape meine kalten Füße?

Und kalt waren sie.

Lasst euch mal über eisigen Steinfußboden zerren. Mal sehen, wie lange ihr eure Füße noch fühlen könnt.

Meine waren schnell taub.

Aber das erleichterte es auch wieder. Füße, die so eingefroren sind, dass man sie nicht mehr spürt, sind in mancherlei Hinsicht ein Vorteil.

Manchmal.

Bei mir jetzt.

Ich rannte ihm also hinterher.

Ist jemandem klar, wie weit der Weg vom Gryffindor-Turm in die Kerker ist?

Ich schätze mal, einen Kilometer bestimmt.

Barfuß, leicht bekleidet, müde, verwirrt.

Und wer traut mir zu, dass ich dabei die Klappe halten würde?

Niemand?

Richtig.

Wenn ich schon ungefragt entführt werde, dann keife und zetere ich in einem fort.

Rache muss sein.

So auch jetzt.

„Ich will wieder in mein schönes, warmes Bett!"

Ich zerrte nach rückwärts.

„Ich habe meinen Zauberstab vergessen."

Das war ihm wenigstens ein Knurren wehrt: „Den brauchst du jetzt nicht."

„Weißt du, wieviel Askaban du für diese Entführung bekommst? Lebenslänglich, mindestens!"

Er wurde nicht mal langsamer.

„Das ist mir zu schnell, ich kann nicht mehr."

Keine Reaktion.

„Au, mein Fuß, da war ein Stein."

Ungelogen!

„Ich habe Schmerzen, halt an! Mir ist kalt und ich will nicht. He, ich hab genug Nachsitzen bei dir gehabt. Das reicht für den Rest meines Lebens! Lass mich los!", ich wand mich unter seinem Griff, „und überhaupt, du hättest mir sagen müssen, dass du Geburtstag hast!"

Er knurrte nur undefinierbar und zog mich weiter.

Nun gut, dann würde ich jetzt was anderes probieren!

Ich versuchte, nah genug an ihn ranzukommen, um ihn in den Arm zu beißen.

Er blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass ich ungebremst in ihn hinein rannte.

Eine Sekunde später hatte er mich an beiden Oberarmen gepackt und drückte zu.

„AU!"

„Halt die Klappe", sagte er heftig, bereits ganz nahe an meinem Mund.

Und dann spürte ich seine Lippen fest auf meinen.

Nun ja, das war zumindest eine sehr effektive Methode, mich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Halt einfach nur die Klappe und komm", wiederholte er, als sich sein Gesicht von meinem wieder entfernte.

Ich fand, das war ein sehr einleuchtendes Argument. Ein wenig grob vielleicht.

Aber jetzt war völlig klar, wohin der Hase lief.

Zu meiner Erleichterung ließ er endlich von meinen Oberarmen ab und packte meine linke Hand.

Wie schnell geht man, wenn man gemütlich geht? Drei, vier Kilometer in der Stunde? So etwa.

Snape muss vier mal so schnell gewesen sein, denn als nächstes registrierte ich, dass wir uns der Treppe zur Eingangshalle näherten.

Und ich registrierte, dass wir nicht mehr alleine waren.

Das musste Snape auch aufgefallen sein, denn er presste mich just in diesem Moment in eine Nische, neben eine Statue und stellte sich, mit dem Rücken zu mir, dicht vor mich.

Ich bin nicht groß und auch alles andere als dick, aber neben der Statue war nur sehr wenig Platz. Hinter mir die Schlossmauer und vor mir eine schwarze Wand aus Snape.

Es war eng.

Nicht ungemütlich, aber wirklich eng.

„Was machen Sie hier", grollte es vor mir und ich war froh, dass zur Abwechslung mal jemand anderes in den Genuss seiner Donnergrollstimme kam.

Ich hatte nur eine Bewegung gesehen, aber jetzt war klar, Snape hatte einen Schüler auf nächtlicher Wanderschaft ertappt.

Das war ein Vergehen gegen die Schulordnung.

Und ein Schwerverbrechen, wenn man dabei von Snape erwischt wurde.

Da vorn fand jetzt also ein Verhör statt.

Da, wo ich grade stand, war es eigentlich recht kuschelig. Zumindest von vorn kam es warm.

Ich lehnte mich an diese Wärme.

Snape schwankte leicht.

Oha, konnte ich diesen Mann zum Wanken bringen?

Das musste ich gleich noch einmal probieren.

Ich lehnte fester.

Gleiches Ergebnis.

Da wurde ich mutiger.

Meine Hände fuhren über einen stark bekleideten, schwarzen Rücken.

Sie fingen in Schulterhöhe an und wanderten nach unten.

Langsam, gaaaanz langsam, denn ich spürte, wie der Rücken da vor meiner Nase reagierte.

Also, ich hatte mir davon eigentlich gar nichts versprochen, denn es war ziemlich eindeutig, dass ich die leichter Bekleidete von uns beiden war. Snape musste am Rücken zumindest dreischichtig bedeckt sein.

Über seine Reaktion war ich dann doch überrascht:

Er wich nach vorn weg.

Nicht weit, nur ein paar Zentimeter.

Das war nicht das eigentlich Auffällige.

Aber ich frage mich, was sich wohl der Schüler dabei gedacht hat, als sein wutentbrannter Lehrer da vor ihm auf einmal deutlich aufstöhnte.

Also, ehrlich gesagt, mir war auch nicht so ganz klar, warum.

War Snape kitzelig?

Das musste ich gleich überprüfen.

Mit einer kleinen Steigerung.

Ich schob meine Hände unter seinen Gehrock.

Gut, ich muss zugeben, das war keine kleine Steigerung.

Eher eine mittlere. Oder doch eine große?

Ich hatte mich bei Snapes Körpergröße ein bisschen vertan. Und weil ich ja von unten in den Gehrock hinein fassen musste, landeten meine Hände etwas weiter unten als vorher.

Zu tief für Snape.

Er ächzte sehr eindeutig und laut, als meine Hände über seinen Allerwertesten strichen.

Tja!

Ich glaube, der Schüler kam diesmal ganz ungestraft davon, aber soo genau hab ich das dann nicht mehr mitbekommen, denn ich wurde von dem Rücken da vor mir zu fest in die Nische gepresst.

So fest, dass jetzt ich ächzte.

Aber, nehm ich mal an, aus einem völlig anderen Grund.

Nachdem ich fast zerquetscht war, wich schließlich die schwarze Wand vor mir.

Gleich darauf sahen mich zwei sehr dunkle Augen an:

„Und das von dem Schreihals, mit dem ich hier unterwegs bin?"

„Den du entführt hast", verbesserte ich ihn geduldig, löste mich mit einem beherzten Ruck aus der engen Nische und zog jetzt meinerseits an seiner Hand.

„Komm!"

Das musste ich nicht zweimal sagen.

Nun ja, was soll ich erzählen, wie es weiterging?

Will es jemand nicht wissen? Dann soll er jetzt weglesen!

Wir waren schnell bei seinem Büro angekommen. Sehr schnell.

Wenn man ein gemeinsames Ziel hat, ist kein Weg zu weit.

„Du hast doch nicht im Ernst geglaubt, dass wir den Abend einfach so stehen lassen können!", sagte Snape, als er die Türe auf und mich in sein Büro hinein stieß.

Nein, hatte ich nicht. Ich hatte an eine Fortsetzung am nächsten Abend gedacht, oder wenn es sich so ergeben würde, am nächsten Nachmittag.

Dass er mich in der Nacht aus dem Bett holen würde, damit hatte ich allerdings nicht gerechnet.

Die Tür fiel hinter mir mit lautem Krach ins Schloss, ganz ohne dass ich dabei meine Finger im Spiel gehabt hätte.

Aber diesmal zuckte er nicht zusammen.

Er grinste. Und zwar sehr eindeutig!

Das kam mir im Moment durchaus entgegen. Auch ich war sehr eindeutig an ihm interessiert und warf mich in seine Arme.

Wir blieben einfach hinter der Türe

Und dort fand ich mich nur Sekunden später gegen die Wand gedrückt.

In jeder Hinsicht.

Beim Kopf angefangen.

Seine Lippen pressten sich in bereits bekannter Weise auf meine.

Küssen nennt man das wohl, aber so ganz sicher war ich mir da nicht. Es fühlte sich eher nach Gefressen werden an.

Seine Hände hielten sich nicht lange mit einer Begrüßung auf. Sie wirkten so hungrig wie der ganze Mann. Meine obere Hälfte ignorierend, suchten sie sich sofort den Weg durch den Gummibund meiner Schlafanzughose.

Ich seufzte, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten und vergaß kurzzeitig, dass auch ich Hände hatte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis mir genau diese Tatsache wieder bewusst wurde. Aber dann!

Der Mann war viel zu angezogen, um irgendwo adäquat an ihn herankommen zu können. Überall dicke Schichten Stoff. Verzweifelt zerrte ich an ihm herum – mit minderem Erfolg!

Snape löste seine Lippen von den meinen und raunte:

„Ich will dich, sofort."

Und er zog an meiner Hose, die sich willig bewegen ließ.

'Ich will dich auch', dachte ich und bemühte mich vergeblich, einen kleidungsmäßigen Zugang zu ihm zu finden. Aber der Mann war rundum fest zugeknöpft!

„Halt", japste ich, als ich bereits hosenlos vor ihm stand, „ich komm nicht an dich ran!"

Da ließ er von mir ab. Mit Lippen und Händen.

Er grinste, trat einen Schritt zurück und sagte freundlich:

„Komm doch erst mal rein."

'Witzbold.'

„Begrüßt du deine Gäste immer so heftig?", fragte ich und folgte ihm brav in sein ach so bekanntes Büro hinein.

„Nur ganz spezielle", gurrte er, mit Blick auf mich.

Ich fasste seinen Arm.

„Lektion Nummer eins", sagte ich, schmiegte mich an ihn und zog seinen Kopf zu mir.

Das, was er bisher unter Küssen verstanden hatte, war mir eine Spur zu grob gewesen.

Ich legte meine Lippen ganz sacht auf seine.

Nun ja, er war ein Snape und die lernen nicht so schnell.

Mit sacht war es rasch vorbei.

„He!", mokierte ich, „sei ein bisschen vorsichtiger, ich bin eine empfindliche Frau."

Er bemühte sich und ich kam ohne Quetschungen und blutige Lippen davon.

„Das nennt man Küssen", klärte ich ihn hinterher auf.

Er nickte.

Dann begann ich seinen Gehrock aufzuknöpfen.

Kennt jemand Gehröcke? Sie zeichnen sich durch viele Knöpfe aus. Sehr viele.

Ich stellte mich also auf etliche Stunden harte Arbeit ein und fragte mich kurzfristig, ob und wie er wohl jeden Abend aus dem Ding herauskommen würde.

Die Antwort kam ganz schnell.

Mit Magie und Zauberstab.

Klar, wir sind Hexe und Zauberer. Die wissen sich zu helfen.

Zumindest Zauberer.

Hexe hätte geknöpft.

Also, der Gehrock war nicht mehr das Problem, dennoch war der Mann immer noch vollständig bekleidet.

„Wie kann man nur so viel anhaben?", fragte ich und machte mich an die Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes.

„Wie kann man nur so wenig anhaben?", fragte er grinsend zurück und zog mir das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Jetzt war er eindeutig im Vorteil.

Ich war nackt und hier im Kerker war es keineswegs mehr mollig.

Ich musste also Gas geben.

Hat schon mal jemand versucht, heftig erregt kleine Knöpfe zu öffnen?

Geht nicht leicht. Man kommt ins Zerren und dann geht gar nichts mehr.

Aber Zauberstab sei Dank, war das Problem schließlich doch gelöst, sprich geöffnet.

Auch bei der Hose war er mir behilflich.

Und dann hatte ich endlich, was ich gesucht hatte:

Reinen, unverfälschten Snape.

Was soll ich sagen?

Lecker?

Trifft es nicht ganz, es sei denn, man steht auf sehr herb.

Ich steh eher auf süß. Mag auch würzig bis scharf. Manchmal darf auch sauer sein.

Herb eher weniger.

Aber da musste ich wohl durch.

Wer einen Snape will, der kriegt herb. Erst mal.

Als seine Augen diesen hungrigen Ausdruck bekamen, schafften wir es immerhin bis zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Tischplatten haben alle etwas gemeinsam: Sie sind glatt, was nicht unangenehm ist, sie sind kalt, zumindest im Winter und das ist eine ernste Einschränkung, sie sind sehr hart, alle, und es tummelt sich alles mögliche Zeugs darauf.

Snapes war da keine Ausnahme.

Mit einer großen Bewegung seines rechten Unterarmes wischte er zumindest Letzteres weg und kurz darauf war der Tisch nur noch mit mir belegt.

Jaaa, ich mag auch heftigen Sex.

Zuweilen.

Langsam wurde mir klar, dass ich diesen ausgehungerten Mann erst einigermaßen satt bekommen musste, bis er bereit war für das, was ich wollte.

„Hmh", räusperte ich mich, als er schwer atmend, aber immerhin ruhig, über mir lag.

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah mich fragend an.

„Ist das bei dir immer so?"

Ich liebe es warm und weich, sanft und zärtlich.

Und das hier war das glatte Gegenteil davon.

Ich war völlig ausgekühlt. Und die Härte der Tischplatte tat meinem Rücken nicht gut.

„Hats dir nicht gefallen?", fragte er.

„Doch schon", sagte ich.

Er löste sich von mir, trat einen Schritt zurück und sah mich an.

„Es war zu hart", sagte er, packte meine Hände und zog mich hoch.

Ich nickte.

Er ließ meine Hand los und berührte meine Nase.

„Und zu kalt."

„Ja", schnatterte ich.

Jetzt nickte er und grinste. Etwas schief und – verlegen? Unsicher?

Ich riss die Augen weit auf.

Ein Snape und Unsicherheit? Wo gab's denn das?

Und dann geschah, was mir nur in seiner Anwesenheit passierte: Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter und schwieg deshalb.

Ist jemand schon einmal in dieser Situation gewesen? Man steht sich nach dem ersten Sex nackig gegenüber und es bricht Schweigen aus!

Gibt's was Peinlicheres?

Ich versuchte es mit einer Grimasse, zog die Stirn hoch und blies die Wangen auf.

Naja, wenn ich doch nichts zu sagen wusste! Irgendwie musste doch die Stimmung gerettet werden.

Snape sah mich eine Sekunde lang erstaunt an, dann lächelte er.

Hatte er eine Lösung gefunden? Etwas, das uns aus diesem Schweigen retten würde?

Er suchte kurz mit den Augen herum und holte dann seinen Zauberstab, der im Eifer des Gefechts auf dem Fußboden gelandet war.

Aha?, dachte ich, als er ihn auf die Türe richtete, die im hinteren Teil seines Büros war und die er vor meine Augen erst ein einziges Mal geöffnet hatte.

Sie führte zu seinen Privaträumen, soviel war klar.

Allerdings hatte ich mir um diese bislang noch herzlich wenig Gedanken gemacht. Wo Snape wohnte, wenn er nicht in seinem Büro residierte, war mir stets egal gewesen.

Jetzt aber hatte diese Idee durchaus ihren Reiz. Ein warmes Bett war etwas, was mir sehr entgegen kommen würde.

Aber einen Snape kennt man nicht so schnell. Und kann ihn noch viel weniger schnell einschätzen. Und so täuschte ich mich auch diesmal wieder, als er meine Hand griff und in Richtung dieser Türe zog.

Sie führte tatsächlich in sein Schlafzimmer und es gab auch wirklich ein sehr warm aussehendes Bett darin.

Aber das war nicht sein Ziel.

Snape zog mich daran vorbei auf eine weitere Türe zu.

Hinter der waren Geräusche zu hören, angenehme Geräusche.

Es war sein Bad, in das er mich führte und in die Wanne lief Wasser ein.

Welche Erleichterung, welche Wonne, als ich im warmen Wasser lag.

Fünf Viertel meines Unwohlseins schmolzen augenblicklich von meinem durchfrorenen Körper weg und ich stöhnte verzückt auf.

„Wars so schlimm?", fragte Snape, ließ sich hinter mir ins Wasser gleiten, streckte seine Beine rechts und links an mir vorbei und zog mich an sich.

„Nö", sagte ich, umfasste seine Knie neben mir und schüttelte den Kopf, „es war nur kalt."

„Und jetzt?"

Seine Hände auf meinen Schultern, zeichneten seine Finger mein Schlüsselbein langsam nach, ehe sie sich auf den Weg machten.

„Jetzt ist alles gut", antwortete ich leicht atemlos, weil seine forschenden Hände gerade meine Brüste erreicht hatten.

Oh, hatte er sie endlich entdeckt?

Ich hatte sie zwar schon die ganze Zeit über dabei gehabt, aber irgendwie waren sie untergegangen.

Lag es vielleicht an ihrer wenig beeindruckenden Größe?

Das schien jetzt aber nicht so und ich lächelte verzückt.

War er jetzt bereit für meine Lektionen?

Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf und drehte meinen Oberkörper ihm zu.

„Küss mich", bat ich, legte meinen linken Arm um seinen Hals und schloss die Augen.

Was soll ich sagen?

Er. Küsste. Mich.

Mach es einem Mann warm und gemütlich und schon kann er küssen.

Er konnte sogar noch viel mehr.

Auf einmal. Und ich hatte schon gedacht, er sei ein hoffnungloser Fall!

Nachdem er seine Lippen von meinen gelöst hatte, zog er mich wieder an sich, meinen Rücken gegen seinen Bauch.

Seine Hände gingen sehr eifrig auf Erkundungstour.

Nachdem er ausgiebig meinen Busen gestreichelt hatte, glitten seine Hände weiter, auf meinen Bauch, hinein ins warme Wasser und tiefer, weiter. Ooh, war das gut!

Ich stöhnte auf.

Brust und Bauch hinter mir zuckten, als er auflachte.

'HE! Was ist denn plötzlich?'

Doch in dieser Sekunde fiel es mir ein: „Klingen Sie beim Sex auch so?", hatte er gefragt, damals, vor Monaten, als ich so heftige Magenschmerzen gehabt hatte.

Ich nahm seine Hände, die sich hartnäckig darum bemühten, mich weiterhin zum Stöhnen zu bringen, schob sie von mir weg und rückte grinsend von ihm ab.

„Nicht", sagte er leise, fasste nach meinen Schultern und zog mich wieder an sich. Dann legte er seine Lippen auf meinen Hals und raunte: „Bleib doch."

Gänsehautalarm! Auf meinem Rücken – für ihn überaus sichtbar, auf meinen Armen und an Stellen, die ich hier nicht erwähnen werde!

Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück und genoss seine neugierigen Hände, die genau das taten, wonach mir sehr zumute war.

„Weißt du noch", murmelte ich, eh mir wieder sehr nach Stöhnen zumute war.

„Aber sicher", raunte es in mein Ohr.

Oh, ich war sicher, dass er das mit voller Absicht tat.

Und deshalb saß ich nun in der Wanne und sah aus wie ein verfrorener Frosch!

Eine ganze Weile später, die ich mit geschlossenen Augen und verzückt seufzend verbracht hatte, wand ich mich aus seinen Armen, drehte mich um und stand auf.

Für mich war ein nackter Snape eine Premiere.

Er hatte ja, in Bezug auf mich, bereits das Vergnügen gehabt, damals, auf dem Turm, wie sehr eindeutig aus seinen Aufzeichnungen hervorgegangen war.

Ich hatte also Nachholbedarf.

Nachdem ich um ihn herumgeklettert war, setzte ich mich hinter ihn. Und jetzt waren es meine Hände, die auf Wanderschaft gingen.

Zuerst durch seine Haare; nasse Snape Haare sind wunderbar weich; über seinen Nacken und den nackten Rücken abwärts.

Nasse Snapehaut, glatt wie Seide.

Auch meine Lippen fanden das.

Aber da waren auch kleine Unebenheiten, Narben, Trophäen der Vergangenheit. Die musste er mir irgendwann einmal erklären. Jede einzelne. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt war Forscherzeit.

Snape legte seinen Kopf weit in den Nacken, drehte ihn und sah mich leicht verzerrt an:

„Wie lange willst du dich noch hinter mir verstecken?"

„Ich will mich nicht verstecken, aber ich bin hier noch nicht fertig."

Was dachte sich dieser Mann, was ich hier tat? Hatte der keine Nerven im Rücken und spürte mich nicht?

Das hatte ich doch irgendwie anders in Erinnerung!

Na, aber gut, mehr konnte er auch haben.

Meine Fingernägel kratzten leicht über seine Seiten und bestätigten meinen Verdacht, als er sich wand.

Snapes sind kitzelig.

Dann glitten meine Hände nach vorn.

Hat jemand eine behaarte Brust erwartet?

Ich nicht.

Haarbewuchs begann erst, als meine Hand ins Wasser glitt und Snape tiefer atmete. Viel tiefer.

„Soll ich aufhören?", fragte ich scheinheilig.

„Nein", sagte er und legte seinen Kopf zurück, an meinen. Jetzt war es an ihm zu stöhnen.

Ja, Schmerz und Sex, es klingt wirklich ähnlich!. Wer es nicht glauben mag, soll es ausprobieren. Beides!

Irgendwann drehte er sich um. Langsam und mühsam. Schließlich saß er mir gegenüber.

Er rutschte ganz nah zu mir, schlang seine langen Beine um mich, schob meine rechts und links an sich vorbei und zog mich noch ein Stückchen näher.

„Ich will dich ansehen", sagte er unlogischerweise, ehe er seine Augen schloss, um mich erneut zu küssen, jetzt mit ganz weichen Lippen.

Nasse Haut ist etwas Wunderbares!

Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich

Und sie wird noch wundervoller, wenn sie voller Seife ist!

Sie wird ganz glitschig und eignet sich ganz hervorragend für zärtliche Rangeleien.

„Ich wasch dich jetzt", sagte Severus ganz nah an meinem Ohr.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass mir das selbst in der warmen Badewanne Schauer über den Rücken jagte?

Er griff nach der Seife.

„Diese Idee hatte ich auch schon", ich schnappte sie ihm aus der Hand.

Wir wuschen uns sehr ausgiebig. Gegenseitig.

Schließlich waren wir sauber genug.

Sein Mund war wieder ganz nah an meinem Ohr, atmete sacht dagegen.

'Oh, ich liebe das!'

Dann raunte er: „Ich will dich nicht nur fühlen."

Oha?

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen."

Ich drehte mich zu seinem Ohr und knabberte ein wenig daran.

„Bett klingt gut", raunte ich zurück.

Und jetzt war er es, der eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Bett klang nicht nur gut, es war gut.

Warm und weich.

Nichts war mehr herb.

Seine Hände auf meiner Haut, seine Lippen, seine Zunge.

Es war süß und ein bisschen scharf würzig und ein mal, ganz kurz, war es ein klitzekleines bisschen sauer.

Und vor allem war es sehr, sehr zärtlich.

Es war großartig und genau die Mischung, die ich bevorzuge.

Irgendwann muss ich eingeschlafen sein, denn ich erwachte davon, dass sich sanfte Hände an mir zu schaffen machten.

In sehr unmissverständlicher, fordernder Weise.

„Kriegst du nie genug?", murmelte ich, als ich mich in seinen Armen zu ihm drehte.

„Von dir? Bestimmt nicht so schnell."

Dafür schlägt man sich doch gerne mal eine Nacht um die Ohren, oder?

Endlich war auch Snape müde. Er seufzte noch einige male, dann atmete er ruhig.

Er war eingeschlafen.

Ich sah ihm eine Weile beim Schlafen zu.

Da lag er nun, der große, böse Professor Snape und sah auf einmal unschuldig und verletzlich aus.

Nichts mehr war zu sehen von all seinen Stacheln und seiner Ruppigkeit.

Er schlief wie ein Kind, sanft und leise.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht wieder zu wecken, kuschelte ich mich an ihn und schloss zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht die Augen, um ebenfalls zu schlafen.

Freitag Nachmittag:

Wie es weitergegangen ist mit Professor Snape? Ich habe keine Ahnung.

Ist auch die falsche Frage. Wie es weitergeht, müsste sie lauten.

Aber die Antwort auf die richtige Frage bleibt die Gleiche:

Ich weiß es nicht!

Ich sitze jetzt gerade hier in seinem Büro, auf seinem Stuhl und schreibe diese Zeilen.

Er geht vor dem Schreibtisch auf und ab und macht mich ganz nervös damit.

„Hast du's bald?", fragt er schon zum dritten Mal.

Ich ziehe eine Grimasse und schreibe weiter.

Seine Ungeduld hat ihn fest im Griff.

Er lässt seinen Umhang wehen, als er um den Schreibtisch herum kommt und sich hinter mir aufbaut.

Er schaut mir über die Schulter.

Stört mich das?

Ja, gewaltig!

Ich lege meine Arme auf die Unterlagen, so dass er nichts mehr erkennen kann.

Er schnaubt und geht.

Ich nehme den Stift wieder zur Hand.

'Marschiere nur, lieber Snape, ich brauch hier noch ne Weile!'

Heute Morgen hat er mir vorgeschlagen, zu ihm in den Kerker zu ziehen.

Begründet hat er das damit, dass er doch nicht jede Nacht in den Mädchenschlafsaal eindringen könnte, um mich da rauszuholen.

Da hab ich ihm von den neuen Räumen erzählt, die ich in ein paar Tagen bekommen würde. Und von der Stelle im Ministerium.

Das hat ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Er ist abrupt aufgestanden und in sein Labor hinübergegangen. Und dort hat er eine ganze Weile herumrumort.

Währenddessen hab ich mit diesen Eintragungen angefangen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile kam er wieder, hat sich vor mir aufgebaut und mit düsterer Stimme gefragt: „Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

'Na, wie werd ich mir das vorstellen?'

Ich hab mit den Schultern gezuckt: „Du kannst mich besuchen kommen, wann immer du willst."

„Kommst du mich auch besuchen?"

Was für eine Frage! Wir können apparieren. Wo war das Problem?

„Natürlich", hab ich gesagt, „sonst hätte sich die ganze Kämpferei hier doch gar nicht gelohnt!"

Er hat genickt: „Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du nach London gehst, jetzt, wo ich ..., wo wir ... ."

Seine Haltung spiegelte die Hilflosigkeit wieder, die er ganz offensichtlich empfand. „Der Gedanke, dich hier, in meiner Nähe zu haben, - ich habe mich nur schwer daran gewöhnen können, aber jetzt gefällt er mir."

'Ja, das verstehe ich'. „Geht mir nicht anders."

„Drei Monate?", fragte er schließlich, „lass uns einfach mal sehen, wie wir uns vertragen. Dann sehen wir weiter."

„Wenn Hogwarts dann noch steht", grinste ich, „weißt du, wie Albus uns genannt hat, damals, nach der Explosion?"

Er zog nur fragend die Augenbrauen hoch

„Das perfekte Sprengkommando!"

Da ist er in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen.

So hatte ich den Mann noch niemals lachen sehen!

Er hat gelacht und gelacht, bis ich schließlich mitgelacht habe.

„Na gut", sagte er schließlich, als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, „drei Monate. Lass uns wirklich abwarten, ob das Schloss noch heil ist und danach weitersehen."

Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht. Oder sieht das hier jemand anders?

Deshalb widersprach ich auch nicht.

Er will mir helfen, meine Sachen aus dem Schlafsaal zu holen.

Nachher.

Wenn er wüsste, wie wenig das ist! Mit einer Hand könnte ich das tragen. Aber wenn er mitkommen will!

Der weitaus größere Teil meines jetzigen Besitzes steht im Baumhaus, in Form von dreizehn Flaschen und einer Kiste voller Erinnerungen. Wenn ich nachher jongliert habe, werde ich alles hierher mitbringen.

Es ist zu kalt, um sich lange im Baumhaus aufzuhalten, die Heizung, sie funktioniert im Prinzip wie eine Solarheizung, bringt es bei Schneefall nicht so recht.

Zur Zeit schneit es ständig. Da kann ich die Flaschen hier besser brauchen.

Das findet Snape auch.

Oh, jetzt hat sich der gemeine Kerl doch angeschlichen, steht hinter mir und lässt gerade seinen Zeigefinger auf diese Seite niedersausen.

„Schreibst du alles auf?", fragt er.

„Aber sicher, es ist mein Tagebuch", bestätige ich, „da kommt alles rein, was ich drin haben will."

„Ich auch?", fragt er, „komm ich auch da rein?"

Als ob er das nicht wüsste.

Ich nicke.

„Dann nennst du mich in deinem Geschreibsel aber ab sofort nicht mehr Snape."

Ich sehe ihn an, meint er das jetzt ernst?

„Ich heiße Severus."

Er meint es ernst.

* * *

Eigentlich – EIGENTLICH! sollten jetzt hier vier sehr entscheidende Buchstaben stehen.

Sie tun es nicht und das hat einen Grund: Meine Beta Astrid-Runa! Sie hat vorgeschlagen: „Schreib doch noch ein Kapitel. Seine Sicht der Dinge, bitte!"

Ich hab nein gesagt.

Dann hat sie gefordert: „Es wäre aber schön, Seine POV noch einmal zu haben."

„Nein. Die Geschichte ist abgeschlossen!"

Dann hat sie gequengelt: „Nur ein Kapitel, ein einziges. Nur noch einmal Seine Stimme zum Schluss. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein."

Da hab ich seufzend nachgegeben.

-- Nun ja, das ist jetzt alles ein wenig dramatisiert. In Wirklichkeit hab ich gleich von Anfang an darüber nachgedacht, ob und was ich schreiben könnte. Was würde die Leser denn interessieren?

Alles nochmal, nur jetzt mit seinen Augen? Ja schon, aber wäre das nicht ein bisschen zu wenig? Irgendwas Neues müsste da schon noch mit hinein.

Ich bin also in mich gegangen – und hatte schließlich eine Idee!

Aber die gibt es nicht mehr heute!

Danke hier schon einmal für eure Lesertreue!

Feuerbohne


	25. Chapter Runas Ei!

So, es ist vollbracht!

Liebe Leser des Sprengkommandos!

Hier nun also das letzte Kapitel mit Snape und Amy. Es heißt so, weil es ein zusätzliches, eigentlich ungeplantes Kapitel war, im Grunde nur für Astrid-Runa geschrieben. Ihr Ei also.

Nichts desto trotz will ich mich bei allen Lesern für euer Interesse bedanken. Ganz besonders aber bei meinen Reviewern:

**Astrid-Runa, Queen Jane, legilimens66, soror noctis, Dragonix712, MarquisdeMalfoy, Miss Halleluia, lufa und Malina. **

Besonders aber bei **lufa**, die mir bis zur letzten Stunde die Treue gehalten - und jetzt erst entdeckt hat, dass es diese und eine weitere Geschichte auch auf der deutschen Seite für Fanfiction zu lesen gibt. Wer also Lust hat!

Dort wird es auch in Kürze eine neue Geschichte geben: Ein Krimi rund ums Harry Potter-Universum. Er entsteht zur Zeit in Gemeinschaftsproduktion mit Astrid-Runa und legilimens66. Wer also Lust hat, möge doch dort mal ein wenig schmökern!

So, nun also zum letzten Mal: Viel Spaß mit dem Sprengkommando!

Feuerbohne

* * *

24. Runas Ei

Hey Amy,

jetzt – nun ja, es ist genauso, wie ich es wollte, es mir gewünscht habe. Genau so! Merk dir das, wenn du dies hier liest.

Ich werte es als ganz großen Vertrauensbeweis, dass du mir dein Tagebuch gegeben hast.

Zwar mit den Worten: „Es geht eh nur um dich." Aber es ist deine Sicht, sind deine Worte.

Auch dein: „Die erste Hälfte kennst du ja schon."

Das mag ja richtig sein, aber da wurde dir schließlich keine Wahl gelassen.

Jetzt konntest du wählen und du hast dich dafür entschieden, Vertrauen zu haben. In mich.

„Du kannst ja dazu schreiben, wie es dir ergangen ist", hast du noch gesagt.

Genau das werde ich jetzt versuchen. Meine Sicht.

Danach wird es eine gemeinsame Geschichte sein, unsere Sicht, nicht mehr nur deine.

Kein Tagebuch mehr, jedenfalls nicht deines alleine.

Die letzten Tage und Wochen – was soll ich dazu sagen? Die schönste Zeit, an die ich mich erinnern kann?

Ja, die schönste und intensivste. Dein Humor, deine Freundlichkeit und Großzügigkeit. Ich habe jede Minute mit dir genossen.

Aber auch die andere Seite: Du kannst ein richtiger Widerborst sein. Ein Sturkopf. Ein Streithammel.

Aber ich ja auch.

Immerhin: Hogwarts ist noch völlig unversehrt. Und das Baumhaus auch, obwohl wir dort gestritten haben.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, das Baumhaus wird nicht einstürzen, weil wir streiten. Das musste nur einmal geschehen. Ich bin mit Albus durchaus einer Meinung, wenn er sagt, dass es ein Fehler war, Magie an den Energiestrom eines Menschen anzukoppeln. Denn Energie kann urplötzlich entstehen, bei dir durch Wut bei unserem Streit.

Nein, dieses Baumhaus geht deswegen nicht kaputt, weil es, wie alle magisch errichteten Gebäude, immer neu abgesichert wird. Täglich. Ich mach das, aber wenn du willst, zeig ich dir wie es geht, dann kannst du es selber.

Wir können dort oben also nach Herzenslust streiten.

Aber jetzt will ich dir von der Zeit berichten, die du beschrieben hast. Meine Sicht, meine Gedanken und Gefühle, soweit ich das kann. Du weißt ja, das ist keine meiner Stärken.

Ich beginne also mit Poppys 'männerfreien Zone'.

Vier Tage war die Glaskuppel gesperrt. Vier Tage zitterte ich um dich, mühsam beruhigt durch Pomfrey, wenn sie denn einmal außerhalb des Turmes auftauchte.

„Ihr geht es gut", sagte sie stets, „sie braucht nur alles Licht, das sie bekommen kann. Ich sag dir, wenn sich das ändert."

Die Tage, in denen ich mit Dumbledore die Bibliothek durchsuchte, nach einer Erklärung für das, worunter du littst.

Ich wurde etwas ruhiger, als ich wusste, woran du erkrankt warst, als ich wusste, was dir helfen würde, als ich etwas zu tun bekam, das mir lag. Flüssiges Licht, das war auch für mich eine Premiere.

Und dann kam die Zeit an deinem Bett dort oben. Du hast das sehr richtig in Erinnerung. Ich saß neben dir, deine Hand in meiner und erzählte dir. Alles.

Klar, dass du das nicht mitbekommen hast, dennoch, ich hatte damals und habe immer noch das Gefühl, mich dir ganz und gar anvertraut zu haben.

Warum ich das getan habe? Entlastung, mein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen, mein Verhalten begründen.

Amy, ich werde es wiederholen, nur dränge mich nicht, bitte! Du hast jedes Recht, jeden Anspruch darauf, mich so kennenzulernen, wie ich nun einmal bin. Meine Vergangenheit, meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft. Aber für den Moment muss es reichen, dass ich dir versichere, dass ich alles tun werde, um dich, um uns zu schützen.

Aber ich greife schon wieder vor:

Das Sonnenlicht und das flüssige Licht haben dir schnell geholfen und du bist wieder aufgewacht.

Das war zur gleichen Zeit ein großes Glück – und Anlass zum Bedauern.

Stell dir doch bitte vor, ich hatte dich in diese Lebensgefahr gebracht, weil ich dich begehrte und weil ich das nicht wollte und durfte.

Wie solltest du mich verstehen, wie solltest du mir das verzeihen?

Ich konnte also nicht mehr zu dir gehen.

Du warst wieder wach und ich verstoßen. Von dir, vor dir.

Erst Tage später hab ich es gewagt, sicher, dass du zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits gelesen hattest, was ich in dein Tagebuch geschrieben hatte, sicher, dass du nun wusstest, was geschehen war.

Der Gang da hinauf auf den Turm war schwer, aber du hast es mir leicht gemacht, - bis ich über den Nachttopf gestolpert bin.

Tja, und dann kam die Eskalation. Deiner Schilderung habe ich nichts hinzuzufügen. Nichts, außer dass ich sofort wusste was geschah, als das Glas der Kuppel zu brechen begann.

Schließlich saß ich wieder in meinen Räumen. Was hatte ich erreicht, beziehungsweise, was hatte ich erreichen wollen?

Dir näher zu kommen erschien mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt schwerer, als jeder noch so komplizierte Zauber, als fast alles in meinem Leben, bevor ich dich kennengelernt hatte. Und da hatte es Zeiten gegeben, die nicht anders als hart zu bezeichnen waren.

So oft hatte ich Frauen gewonnen. Immer auf die gleiche Art.

Ich weiß, was ich tun muss, kenne die Wirkung meiner Stimme, weiß, wie ich schauen muss.

Nie, niemals war es mir darum gegangen, eine von ihnen kennenzulernen. Wirklich zu begegnen. Sie waren mir Mittel zum Zweck und ansonsten völlig gleichgültig.

Da mir nie an einer Beziehung gelegen war, ich immer nur kurzfristige Begleitung gesucht hatte, hatte ich dieses Verführungssystem perfektioniert.

Es hatte fast immer geklappt.

Verstehst du jetzt, dass mir nicht klar war, was nun zu tun wäre?

Die Übung die ich hatte, schien mir ganz und gar nicht dafür geeignet, dich für mich zu erobern.

Spätestens als du da oben in der Kuppel lagst, musste ich mir überlegen, wie ich dich gewinnen könnte. Dich, die ich fast umgebracht hatte, dich, mit der ich nicht in der Lage war, ein normales Gespräch ohne Streit zu führen.

Vor deinem Zusammenbruch war meine Strategie ja eine ganz einfache gewesen: Gib ihr Essen und Trinken, halte sie warm, dann ist sie dir wohlgesonnen.

Ja, das hatte gewirkt und ich hätte dich mit Sicherheit bald bekommen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wäre dieser Weg ja nicht der Falscheste gewesen.

Aber die Dinge hatten sich geändert. Ich hatte Schuld auf mich geladen, hatte Wiedergutmachung zu leisten und das hieß in erster Linie dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass du genesen würdest, und dass so etwas niemals mehr wieder passieren könnte.

Versteh bitte, normalerweise wäre ich vor jeder Frau, die mir auch nur annähernd Schuldgefühle verursachte, auf der Stelle zurückgeschreckt. Mit dem Gefühl, mir heftig die Finger verbrannt zu haben. Ich hätte getan, was getan werden musste, dafür gesorgt, dass der Schaden behoben werden konnte. Dann hätte ich mich davon gemacht.

Dich wollte ich. Immer noch. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Ganz im Gegenteil!

Du warst zu einem wichtigen Bestandteil meines Lebens geworden und warst mir so fern. Ich wollte dich nah bei mir. Für mich.

Und dann war plötzlich das Gefühl da, dass ich alles verlieren würde, wenn ich dich nicht gewinnen könnte.

Ich brauchte also eine wirkungsvolle Strategie, die sich von meinem alten, viel geübten Verhalten deutlich unterschied.

Das Baumhaus! Ich hatte dir wirklich sagen wollen, dass Idee und Realisierung nicht nur von mir stammten.

Aber dann ist etwas geschehen, dem ich mich selber erst in letzter Sekunde entziehen konnte: Auf dem Weg zum Wald bin ich, ohne darüber nachzudenken, genau in mein altes, vielgeübtes System verfallen. Mit Wirkung, wie ich befriedigt festgestellt habe..

Oh ja, mir war bewusst, dass ich dir nur hätte nachklettern müssen.

Und ich wollte, das kannst du mir glauben!

Was mich abhielt?

Die Tatsache, dass ich den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst hatte dir zu sagen, dass du das Baumhaus vor allem Dumbledore zu verdanken hast. Du musstest ja davon ausgehen, dass ich es dir schenken wollte.

Es erschien mir in diesem Moment in keiner Weise ratsam, diese Situation für mich auszunutzen, denn ich konnte mir plötzlich sehr gut vorstellen, wie sich deine Gefühle mir gegenüber ändern würden, sobald du die Wahrheit erfahren würdest

Da hab ich mich losgerissen und bin geflüchtet. Aus dem Wald, zurück ins Schloss, in meine Räume. Ich war geschlagen, von mir selber und fluchte über mein Ungeschick.

Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit, siehst du, nicht meine Stärke.

Nun ja, meine Annahme war dann ja auch alles andere als falsch.

Klar, du warst verständlicherweise sauer auf mich und ich stand erneut vor der Herausforderung:

Wie erobere ich dich zurück? Sollte ich dich weiterhin zu mir zwingen? Immer noch dein schlechtes Gewissen bemühen?

Nein, schlechtes Gewissen, damit kannte ich mich aus, das wollte ich dir nicht mehr zumuten. Deine Aufgabe war erfüllt. Ich wollte dich aus freien Stücken bei mir. Für mich. Ich wollte dich mich wollen machen. Nur wie?

Die Lösung hieß Weihnachten.

Oh, ich lege keinen Wert auf Weihnachten und alles, was dazugehört. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass du das anders siehst. Du bist eine Frau. Weihnachten, Familie, Zusammengehörigkeit pflegen, Geschenke aussuchen, Freude bereiten, all so was, hat einen zutiefst weiblichen Charakter.

Damit würde ich dich erreichen können.

Gut, also, mit Weihnachten. Nur wie dann genauer? Sollte ich dich einladen, mit mir ...? Lächerlich!

Nein, es blieb also nur, dir wirklich etwas zu schenken.

Was schenken Männer Frauen? Schmuck, Kleidung, Parfüm? Was würdest du wollen?

Ich hatte dich niemals anders als praktisch angezogen gesehen. Warm und bequem. Ohne Schmuck, kein Parfüm an dir wahrgenommen. DEN Gedanken verwarf ich schnell wieder.

Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto deutlicher wurde mir, dass ich nichts über dich wusste.

Oh sicher, ich konnte dich direkt hören, wie du widersprechen würdest: „Du hast mein Tagebuch gelesen, natürlich weißt du jede Menge über mich!"

Damit hättest du mit Sicherheit recht, dennoch, etwas Relevantes, was ich dir schenken könnte, war nicht dabei, ....., wobei, wenn ich es mal genauer beleuchtete, ... , natürlich!

Die Explosion, deine Räume vernichtet mit allem, was darin war.

Die Dinge, die du brauchtest, die hattest du dir inzwischen wohl wieder besorgt. Aber wie stand es um die Dinge, die nur Erinnerungen bedeuteten?

Ich konnte versuchen, suchen, ob ich solche Erinnerungen für dich finden könnte. Der Schutt des explodierten Schlossflügels war noch immer nicht beseitigt.

Du siehst, es war ganz leicht.

Das nächste Problem ergab sich, als ich überlegte, wie ich dir die Sachen, die ich da zusammengetragen hatte, zukommen lassen sollte.

Einfach einpacken und dir zu Weihnachten geben?

Ich stellte mir vor, wie du die Dinge auspackst, die du verloren geglaubt hattest. Würdest, nein, müsstest du nicht annehmen, dass ich sie dir schon lange vorenthalten hätte?

So wurde die Idee geboren, dich zu einem Gespräch einzuladen. An einen neutralen Ort.

Ich wählte das Bild im Rahmen aus, in der Annahme, das seiest du als Baby, legte den kurzen Brief dazu und verpackte es in Schulpergament, um dir nicht allzusehr den Gedanken an ein Weihnachtsgeschenk aufzudrängen.

Ich machte mir klar, dass ich damit von dir eine Entscheidung forderte. Für oder gegen mich.

Allerdings sagte ich mir, dass ich es dir damit leicht machen würde. Du musstest nur nicht erscheinen, damit wäre alles klar.

Von meinen Gefühlen, als ich da vor dem kleinen Laden auf- und abging, erzähle ich hier an dieser Stelle lieber nichts, aber ich denke, du hast durchaus einen Begriff davon!

Warten treibt mich in den Wahnsinn, deswegen tue ich es nur sehr unwillig und auch nicht lange. Zehn Minuten habe ich dir gegeben, dann bin ich zurückgekehrt, nach Hogwarts.

Ich war völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen – du hattest dich gegen mich entschieden. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet! Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin, damit nicht.

Zutiefst gekränkt habe ich dir die Eule geschickt.

Heute frage ich mich, warum ich das getan habe.

Inzwischen weiß ich sehr wohl, dass es eine gute Idee war, dennoch, warum musste ich dir meine Kränkung zukommen lassen?

War es die Hoffnung, das Schicksal doch noch ein wenig zu bewegen?

Wahrscheinlich, aber ebenso wahrscheinlich eher unbewusst, denn sonst ... !

Ich komme jetzt zu einem Punkt, den ich lieber unterschlagen würde. Wegleugnen. Auch vor mir selber. Ungeschehen machen, wie einiges andere auch.

Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, ob ich dir das erzählen soll. Sagen. Aber, ich konnte es nicht, kann es nicht. Dich ansehen und erzählen, nein, das bringe ich nicht fertig.

Aber du musst wissen. Wissen, dass ich dich will. Aber auch wissen, wen du bekommst, wenn du mich nimmst.

Ehrlichkeit und Vertrauen. Wie kann ich das von dir annehmen, wenn ich selbst nicht bereit bin dazu?

Das ist der eigentliche Grund für meine Eintragung hier. Deswegen habe ich zugestimmt, in dein Tagebuch zu schreiben.

Was ich dir zu sagen habe, wirft kein gutes Licht auf mich.

Nur Minuten später, direkt nach der Eule, habe ich Hogwarts wieder verlassen.

Die Nacht, ich habe sie in London verbracht. Nicht alleine.

Ich wollte dich loswerden. Aus mir herausbringen. Endgültig und sofort. Alles, was mit dir zu tun hatte, verband ich inzwischen mit Ärger und Qual.

Mein Plan hieß Ablenkung. Dich nicht mehr ständig vor Augen haben. Außen und Innen.

Ist es nachvollziehbar, dass ich in meine wohlvertrauten, zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit hervorragend funktionierenden Verhaltensmuster zurückgefallen bin?

Es hat geklappt. In den folgenden Tagen und Nächten dachte ich nicht mehr an dich.

Hey, Amy, bist du noch da?

Wenn ja, willst du alles wissen? Den Rest, allzuviel ist es ja nicht mehr!

Ich schreib es jetzt auf und hoffe, hoffe ... .

Erst am übernächsten Tag, als ich in meine Räume zurückkehrte, hast du dich mit aller Macht wieder in meinen Kopf und meine Gefühle hinein gedrängt. Mit einem Gedicht!

Diese unsäglichen Zeilen. Mit einem Schlag warst du wieder da.

Provokativ und naiv, bissig und freundlich. Diese Verse waren so vollständig du. Kein Bild hätte dich deutlicher zeichnen können. Wie eine Erinnerung hingen sie da an der Türe.

Und du liefertest damit den Grund, warum du nicht gekommen warst.

Keine Absage an mich, eine Panne.

Und ich, ich hatte ..., Merlin!

Bestürzung, Hilflosigkeit, Reue, Schuld, schlechtes Gewissen, such dir was aus, ich hatte davon plötzlich wieder reichlich zu bieten.

Ich rettete mich in Äußerlichkeiten und damit in Wut, denn das unsägliche Gedicht ließ sich nicht von der Türe entfernen.

Ich hatte Schuldgefühle, sicher. In der Annahme, dich damit aus mir heraus zu bekommen, hatte ich einen schweren Fehler gemacht.

Aber das, was da so penetrant an der Türe hing, erschien mir in diesem Moment als viel schlimmer. Jeder, JEDER konnte es sehen, lesen und daraus schließen, wie ich zu dir stand.

Deine Zeilen rückten mich und dich sozusagen in die Öffentlichkeit. Wir waren ohnehin schon in

aller Munde. Musste dem auch noch Nahrung gegeben werden?

Es war unglaublich. Zwei Tage, zwei Nächte war ich vermeintlich frei gewesen, und fiel angesichts dieser Zeilen sofort wieder in Gefangenschaft.

Und während ich versuchte, diese Mahnung von meiner Türe zu entfernen, wuchs meine Wut. Darüber, so unfrei zu sein, darüber, ohnmächtig einem Stück Pergament ausgeliefert zu sein.

Gut, dass du mir in diesen Stunden nicht vor Augen gekommen bist.

Einen Augenblick zog ich sogar den Gedanken in Erwägung, du könntest das Gedicht mit voller Absicht ..., aber nein. Auch du konntest nicht wollen, so ins Gerede zu kommen. Nicht so, wie ich dich in deinem Tagebuch kennengelernt hatte.

Klebeflüche gibt es reichlich. Jeder magisch begabte Mensch sucht sich den einen oder anderen aus und verwendet ihn. Ich war sicher, du wüsstest den Gegenzauber.

Und natürlich war mir klar, dass wohl noch kaum jemand vorbei gekommen war. Es waren Ferien, das Schloss fast leer. Dennoch ... !

Langsam schrumpfte meine Wut, ich wurde ruhiger und wartete darauf, dass du kommen würdest.

Und dann standst du vor mir, an diesem Abend. Mit Pralinen und einer Entschuldigung.

Wie benimmt man sich, wenn man sich über jemanden ärgert, den man gleichzeitig in die Arme reißen möchte?

Was sollte ich nur mit dir tun?

Wieder kochte mein Zorn hoch, als sich herausstellte, dass du ebenfalls keine Ahnung hattest, wie das Gedicht wieder entfernt werden könnte.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Du warst nicht einmal in der Lage, deinen eigenen Klebefluch zu lösen?

Allerdings warst du raffiniert genug, auf den einfachsten Ausweg zu kommen: Filius Flitwick!

Dieser kleine Zauberer, den selbst ich gerne unterschätze.

Ich habe davon aber erst beim Lesen deines Tagebuchs erfahren! Sehr verschwiegen und diskret, ihr beiden!

Der Schaden war zwar beseitigt, doch ich war mir sicher, dass wir nicht zusammen passen würden. Wir sind wie Feuer und Eis.

Also versuchte ich mich nur noch auf die kommenden Aufgaben zu konzentrieren.

Ich würde dich nicht mehr füttern, tränken und wärmen. Das war vorbei. Deswegen sieben Uhr.

Was soll ich sagen? Gibt es einen Entschluss, den du nicht umwerfen kannst? Mit Leichtigkeit!

Mein gespieltes Desinteresse hat dich angestachelt, mich aus der Reserve zu locken.

Erst liefertest du ein bisschen Provokation und als ich anbiss, begannst du zu spielen.

Feuerwhisky! Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass du keine Ahnung hattest, wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal wusstest, wie er schmeckt. Aber eisern bliebst du bei der Stange und logst, dass sich die Balken bogen.

Dann hab ich es endlich verstanden, was du da tatst! Du wolltest Versöhnung!

Keine Konfrontation mehr, keinen Streit. Du warst bereit dafür den Preis zahlen, den ich forderte.

Dich dieses riesige Glas voller vermeintlichem Feuerwhisky an die Lippen setzen zu sehen, hat bei mir die Kehrtwende ausgelöst.

Plötzlich war alles so klar: Ich gewinne dich, indem ich wieder einmal deine Schuhe anziehe, versuche, die Welt mit deinen Augen zu sehen.

Es war ganz einfach. Zuerst dir deine Vergangenheit zurückgeben. Dann die Mathematik. Wenn du rechnen konntest, wirktest du stets am glücklichsten. Dazu essen, trinken, warme Füße.

Erdbeeren, alle Menschen mögen Erdbeeren. Mit ihrer Hilfe ..., ich beobachtete seit Tagen, wie gerne du sie hattest. Ja, ich hatte einen Plan gefasst. Bald.

Mein Geburtstag. Ich ignoriere diesen Tag gerne, tue vor mir so, als wäre er nicht wichtig. Doch nicht für mich.

Doch so wichtig war er mir dann schon, dass ich dachte, 'wenn nicht heute, wann dann?'

Weißt du, wie verführerisch du aussiehst, wenn du versunken in Unterlagen dasitzt und so ganz nebenbei eine ganze Schüssel Erdbeeren leer isst?

Und dann platzte Dumbledore herein und du ranntest weg.

Der Abend war damit völlig ruiniert.

Ich musste Hogwarts mit einem dringenden Auftrag verlassen und kam erst spät in der Nacht zurück. Mein Geburtstag, der mir ja völlig gleichgültig war, war gekommen und wieder vergangen und du lagst da oben im Mädchenschlafsaal.

Lehrer dürfen in die Gemeinschaftsräume der einzelnen Häuser und brauchen dazu nicht einmal ein Passwort.

Allerdings irrst du dich, wenn du annimmst, ich hätte der fetten Dame auf dem Portrait irgendwelche Komplimente gemacht. Ich habe sie sehr nachdrücklich und mit der Drohung, sie umgehend von ihrem Privileg als Türportrait zu entbinden, auf ihre Verpflichtung hingewiesen, Lehrern stets freien Zugang zu gewähren. Sie war nämlich der Meinung, sich diesbezüglich ein wenig, nun sagen wir mal, exclusiv gebärden zu können.

Deine Tagebucheintragungen haben mir bewiesen, dass sie bei dir sehr erfolgreich war, diesbezüglich.

Noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit: Dieses Portraitweib hat sich Rechte herausgenommen, die ihr nicht zustanden. Sie hätte dir zu jeder Zeit freien Zugang in den Turm gewähren müssen.

Und noch etwas scheinst du nicht zu wissen: Hauslehrer dürfen jeden Raum betreten. Und sei es ein Mädchenschlafsaal.

Natürlich wird männlichen Lehrern nahegelegt, nur im Notfall tatsächlich davon Gebrauch zu machen, aber, das war es doch wohl. Oder siehst du das anders?

Alle Schüler im Gryffindorturm schliefen übrigens in dieser Nacht besonders fest. Dafür habe ich gesorgt, weil ich sicher war, dass du deinen Mund nicht würdest halten können.

Der weitere Verlauf dieser Nacht und der nächste Tag ist in deinem Tagebuch verewigt. Ich will mich dazu nicht weiter äußern, wüsste auch gar nicht, was ich noch hinzufügen sollte.

Doch, noch eines! Als ich dich fragte, warum du so zielgerichtet schreibst, so, als würdest du Leser ansprechen, hast du ein bisschen vage vor dich hin gemurmelt.

Das hat mich neugierig gemacht und ich habe ein wenig geforscht.

Also Amy! Ich bin ganz entschieden dagegen, dass du deine Eintragungen in diesem Muggel-Nachrichten-Übermittlungs-System veröffentlichst. Wie heißt es noch gleich?

Ganz davon abgesehen, dass dir ohnedies kein Mensch glauben würde, was du über die magische Welt erzählst, sowas will doch niemand lesen!

Ah, Internet, ja genauso heißt es. Also noch einmal: Auf keinen Fall möchte ich, dass du diese Geschichte ins 'Internet' stellst.

Diese Sache geht nur dich und mich was an, verstanden?

Severus

* * *

"Uuuups!"

oOoOo ENDE oOoOo


End file.
